


Second Chance

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brief Instance of Consensual Dub-Con, Butt Plugs, Collars, College Student Sam, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Infantilism, M/M, Manhandling, Mechanic Dean, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, No Pissplay, No Scat, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pacifiers, Painplay, Party, Pining, Pining Sam, Professor Castiel, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Spanking, Stanford Era, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, mild diaper play, mild infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 99,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Sam is running himself ragged at Stanford.  Not enough sleep, too many hours studying, and no social life to speak of. When the board finds out about it, he’s assigned to Professor Novak, one of his professors, who takes him in and helps him balance out his life. Sam wasn’t expecting to find his brother at Cas’ house, and he certainly wasn’t expecting Cas and Dean to be in a twenty-four-seven relationship and Dean as Cas’ submissive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is an instance of dub-con. If you need details, please see the notes at the bottom of chapter 12.
> 
> This was written for the [spnmegabang](http://spnmegabang.tumblr.com), and my artist for this bang was [demon-eyes-angel-skies](http://demon-eyes-angel-skies.tumblr.com). You can view the artwork in the last chapter. Thank you!!

Sam had a full scholarship. He was proud of that fact. He was on his own and ready to make a name for himself. Sure, it hurt that he hadn't seen Dean in a while, but Dean had always been drawn to hunting anyway. Sam saw the pride in Dean's eyes when Sam had said he was accepted to Stanford, and it had warmed him even if the next second Dean's expression changed, the sadness settling in because his baby brother was leaving him.

He missed Dean. Even missed his dad after a few months once he had time away to think. College life was so different, and he had trouble relating to the people around him. He was more interested in getting good grades anyway, so skipping social gatherings for studying wasn't all that surprising to anyone.

"Dude, you're going to be late for class," Brady said, nudging Sam's elbow.

Sam blinked at Brady for a moment, then looked up at the clock. The library wasn't busy, but it would be as soon as the next three classes let out, and if Sam didn't get moving, he'd have to make his way through all those people, and he'd be late again.

"Thanks," Sam said, gathering his books and shoving them into his backpack.

He slung the backpack over his left shoulder, not bothering to put his jacket on and instead just carrying it. The temperature outside was at that weird place where it was sometimes cold enough to need a jacket and other times he wished he'd left his jacket back in the dorm because even carrying it made him sweat. California was different than a lot of the places he'd been.

"Hey, Sam," Jess said as she caught up with him. "Want to grab some pizza with me tonight?"

Jess was cute and totally Sam's type, but he was too busy studying and preparing for exams. He didn't have time to date, especially not someone as awesome as Jess. He would need time to devote to her, and dating her would only break her heart in the end.

"I've got a test early tomorrow morning," Sam said, wincing as if he had really wanted to go to dinner with her, which was mostly true, but for a different reason than she probably assumed. "I'm going to see if I can get to bed early tonight."

"Oh, okay," Jess said, a little disappointed, but schooling her features and smiling at him. "I'll see you around."

"See you," Sam said as he turned left while she turned right, each of them heading to separate classes.

*

Sam liked Professor Novak. He was tough but fair, and he knew what he was talking about, yet he wasn't a blowhard. Other students didn't really like him, because he could be awkward. Sometimes he looked at people just a little too long, other times he was friendly and almost goofy, but Sam knew the man could help him. He could help _anybody_ who took his class.

Which was why it was so much more upsetting when Sam got his test back with a D-. He'd studied hard, had pulled off an amazing essay that had Brady slow clapping, and yet Professor Novak had given him a D-.

He wasn't at risk of losing his scholarship with just one bad grade, but it still got to him, so after class, Sam went up to the front and waited at the desk while the other students filed out.

"Can I help you, Sam?" Professor Novak asked as he wiped the dry erase board clean.

"I just wanted to ask about the grade I got on the last test," Sam said. He kept his tone respectful, not accusatory.

Professor Novak finished wiping the boards clean and sat down at his desk, his button down shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his jacket draped over the back of his chair. He always wore the jacket when he came to class, but it came off soon after. "You don't agree with the grade I gave you?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not trying to tell you how to grade papers. I just want to know how I can improve. What was it that brought my grade down?"

Professor Novak gave him a small smile. "You overshot the assignment."

Sam frowned, shifting his backpack higher on his shoulder. "Shouldn't that give me more credit?"

"No, not when I asked for a simple and concise essay on each of the issues presented," he said.

Sam looked down at the papers he'd stapled together. "I don't really understand why doing too well on an essay earns me a lower grade."

"What do you want to be when you leave Stanford, Sam?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. The white button down with brown stripes didn't do much for his eyes, unlike the times he would wear light or dark blue, and his eyes were so breathtaking Sam would get lost in them.

Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was obvious what he wanted to do with his life, but Professor Novak had asked him a direct question. "I want to be a lawyer."

Professor Novak nodded. "And in the courtroom, verbal diarrhea will not help you win your case."

Sam huffed out a laugh. "I wouldn't consider this verbal diarrhea. I answered each of the questions and presented facts, arguments, and statistics. How is that wrong?"

Professor Novak stood up. "I see a lot of potential in you. If anyone else had turned in the same paper, I would've given them a higher grade, but I expected more out of you. Better. You push yourself too hard for something you already have, and I just want to see you use it. You've got that special something. Stop focusing so much on the technicalities."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, opening his backpack and putting his papers inside, the D- a glaring red that he tried to ignore. He zipped it closed and slung it over his shoulder before walking to the door.

"Sam?" Professor Novak said, and when Sam stopped and turned around, he gave him a stern look. "Take it easy. You're burning yourself out. Take breaks, get rest, get some exercise. Understood?"

Sam felt his cheeks flush just a bit. He knew it was both concern and a small threat. If he didn't get his act together, Professor Novak could have him reviewed by the school board, and Sam already knew they'd find him incapable of managing his own time and keeping himself healthy mentally and physically. The amount of sleep Sam got on a nightly basis was all they needed to know to assign him to a caretaker, and there was much more to add to the list beyond that if they started poking around.

"Yes, sir," Sam said, then left the classroom, his backpack feeling heavier than usual with the essay weighing him down.

*

"I think she really likes you," Brady said, nudging Sam's foot under the library table.

Sam rubbed his dry eyes, then immediately started writing his notes again. "Who?" he asked, not really paying that much attention to his friend.

"Jess," Brady said, hissing the word. "She keeps sending really cute looks this way."

Sam flipped the page and started filling the back side with more notes. "Why don't _you_ ask her out?"

Brady chuckled, shaking his head. "She's not interested. Not at all. She wants you, man."

"She'll get over it," Sam said, crossing out a word and replacing it with one that fit better in the sentence.

"Okay, if you won't go out with her, at least get something to eat with me tonight," Brady said, grabbing the edge of Sam's notebook and pulling.

Sam yanked the notebook away from Brady and scowled at him for a moment. "I need to study."

"No you don't," Brady said, sighing. "You already know this shit. What you need is to take a break and clear your head. You're going to wear yourself out."

"I'm fine," Sam insisted.

"Your bloodshot eyes say otherwise," Brady said as he flicked a pen at Sam.

Sam caught the pen and set it down on the table. "I'm fine. I had a little trouble sleeping last night, but I'll make it up tonight."

"Maybe you could try turning the lights off."

"Huh?" Sam asked, not really paying that much attention to his friend.

"I took a piss at four o'clock this morning, and I saw the light was on in your room," Brady said, keeping his voice low like they all did when they talked about bad sleeping habits. "You're not supposed to be studying all night long."

Sam looked up at Brady, suddenly paying him his full attention. "You going to take this to the review board?" he asked, keeping his voice just above a whisper.

Brady pulled a face. "No! I wouldn't do that to anybody."

Sam gave him a tight smile. "Then keep your nose out of it."

Brady stood up. "Fine, if you want to be that way about it, study all night long for all I care. Don't come crying to me when you're assigned to a caretaker," said, then stalked off.

Sam's stomach clenched, and he wondered if he should follow Brady just to make sure he wasn't going to tell anyone. Brady had said he wouldn't do that, but he didn't put it past Brady to tell someone else to do it for him.

He still needed to finish the chapter. He hadn't looked up the last five references, and the library was going to close early because the cleaning crew wanted to do a full top-to-bottom job on the library that night.

He'd talk with Brady later. They slept twenty feet away from each other, and Sam could even wake Brady up in the middle of the night to talk to him if he wanted.

Sam pulled another law book closer to him and opened it, then flipped his notebook over and started on another fresh page, ignoring the ache in his fingers and the dryness of his eyes.

*

Sam was dreaming of fire and green eyes when he screamed for a mother he only knew for six months and didn't really remember. Worlds collided and suddenly he was an adult sitting in Advanced Litigation with seventy-four other students and a professor who didn't appear to be happy she'd been interrupted.

"Mr. Winchester," Professor Reynolds said, voice loud enough to carry even to the back rows of the classroom, "if you need more sleep, I suggest getting it at night when the rest of your classmates are getting rest too."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Sam said, sitting up straighter in his chair and picking up his pen.

"Come back when you can stay awake for my entire class," she said, then pointed toward the door.

Sam sighed as he gathered his stuff and left the room, doing his best to ignore the way Brady was scowling at him.

He worried for just a moment that Professor Reynolds would turn him in, but falling asleep once in class wasn't grounds for a review. He needed to watch himself. Too many times conking out in class and he'd find his ass in the board room.

*

Sam wiped the drool from his left wrist and took a quick look around the library to see if anybody noticed he'd fallen asleep again. Nobody was looking at him, so he found his place in the book again and picked up his pen.

It was Saturday night, and not many other students were using the library. He should've used the time to get some rest, but he had an exam on Monday he didn't want to fail. Professor Novak was going to give him the highest grade yet, Sam just knew it.

He never noticed the professor and two members of the review board standing in the seating area behind him.

*

"Hey, Sam."

Sam looked up from his notebook and smiled at Jess. "Hey."

She sat down across from him at the library table and tilted her head a bit, her curls falling over her shoulder and catching Sam's eye for a moment. He wondered what her hair smelled like.

"I talked with your friend, Brady," Jess said, a tiny smirk on her face.

"Oh, you did?" Sam asked, taking a quick look around to see if Brady was nearby. He wanted to scowl at him, but Brady was nowhere to be found.

"Yes, and he said you do best with a direct approach," Jess said, then placed a piece of paper on the table and slid it toward him. It had been haphazardly torn from a notebook and there were jagged edges, but it was clearly a phone number written in Sharpie. "This is my number. We're going out tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Sam let out a chuckle. "I-I can't. I've gotta-"

"No, you don't," Jess said, leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

Sam appreciated the way her cleavage peaked out from between the flaps of her button down shirt, which was unbuttoned just enough, he suspected, for that very purpose. "No, really. I've gotta study."

Jess' left eyebrow quirked up. "Brady said if you don't go out with me, I'm supposed to tattle on you. He said something about that box in the back of your closet, but I'm not really sure why that needed to be said."

Sam felt his cheeks heat up. "It's nothing. He's just being pushy."

"It must've worked," Jess said, lips twitching into a satisfied smile. "So I'm going to pick you up at eight o'clock. We're going to get some drinks, then we're going back to your place for a while because I need to get laid."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but instead he let out another chuckle. He nodded. "Okay. I guess I can't say no after that, huh?"

Jess stood up, then leaned over, palms flat on the table and pushing her chest out a bit. "No, you can't."

Sam bit his lip as Jess turned around and walked out of the library with a confidence that had Sam imagining what she could be like in bed. Sam glanced around the library again, hoping no one noticed how easily she'd taken control, especially not Brady. He'd never hear the end of it.

Sam sighed. He liked the way she'd made him feel, and he wanted more.

*

The bar was crowded, and Sam wasn't really into it, but Jess was smiling and didn't hesitate to grab his arm, push him where she wanted him to go, and tuck his hair behind his ear. She was in his space and vibrant. She was fun and smart. She kept up with him as they yelled over the noise in the bar, discussing classes they shared and even ones they didn't.

By the time they left the bar, she had her right arm wrapped around him in a possessive way that made Sam stand up a little taller, made his chest feel a little lighter.

"Brady won't be back for a while," Sam said as he held the door open for her. Their shared apartment wasn't a complete mess, but it wasn't clean enough to entertain either.

Jess didn't seem to care, and after Sam closed the door, she was on him. She kissed like she needed it, and she was pulling at his clothes before they even made it to the bedroom.

Sam grunted as he flopped onto the bed, Jess following him and landing on top, giggling when he smiled. His shirt was on the floor, shoes by the door, and she nipped and sucked at his neck while she unbuckled his belt.

It had been a while since Sam had been with anybody. "Whoa, whoa," Sam said, pushing her hand away from his crotch. "If you don't slow down, it's gonna be over before we get started."

Jess straddled him, sitting on his thighs and pulling her shirt over her head. "Then I guess you'd better get me off a few times before you fuck me."

Sam let out a huff of laughter, shaking his head. He hadn't been with many people since going to college, but the few times he'd gotten off in the company of someone else it was quick. Blowjobs, handjobs, and fingers. It wasn't the same. Wasn't nearly as satisfying as taking someone to his bed. Being with them. Taking their time and getting each other off.

Jess rolled off him, then wriggled around on the bed, pushing her jeans off, kicking her shoes off. She was in nothing but her bra and panties by the time he crawled between her legs.

It was a matching set in delicate lace. She'd known where the night was heading and had worn them for him. He leaned down and mouthed over her pussy through the material, pushing his tongue between the fabric and her skin.

"You can rip them," Jess said, lifting her head off his pillow to look at him.

Sam looked up at her and frowned. "They're pretty. They look good on you."

"Perhaps I worded it wrong," Jess said, sitting up on her elbows. "Rip them, then lick me through the hole."

Sam's cock twitched and he moaned, closing his eyes for a moment and nearly coming on the spot. He reached up and tucked his middle fingers under the fabric, then, after one last look up at her to make sure she was serious, he gripped the fabric between his middle fingers and thumbs and pulled.

The sound of the lace material coming apart made his head spin with excitement. He leaned down and pushed his tongue through the small hole he'd created, licking over the seam of her pussy. She spread her legs, relaxing back on the bed and tilting her pelvis up, wanting more.

He ripped, making a bigger hole, then pushed his tongue in deeper, tasting her. She gasped, lifting up again and nearly grinding her pussy against his face. He pulled back, teasing her a little, and when she reached down and yanked on his hair, he smiled before ripping the panties more and spreading her open with his thumbs.

"Oh, Sam, yeah," Jess said, her hands cupping her breasts, fingers running over her nipples through the bra. She planted her feet flat on the bed and spread her knees wider.

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated on every sound she made. Every movement, every shudder, every gasp, and every flinch until she cried out, her body jerking with her orgasm. He didn't let her recover, and instead kept licking and sucking, making her squeal for a moment before she spread her legs again and fucked up against his face.

"Sam! Oh, Sam! Fuck! Oh, oh, oh, oh!"

Sam was humping the bed, and even though he knew he should've tried to control himself, he didn't care. She came a second time, and he groaned as he tasted more and more of her. His lips, cheeks, and nose wet with her. He fucked up against the bed, whining into her pussy as he came.

When his hips finally stilled, he put his head down on her thigh, smiling up at her. "Oops."

Jess reached down and pushed her fingers into her pussy, then pulled them out and sucked on them. Sam watched her, wishing his refractory time was quicker.

"Don't think that means you're getting out of fucking me tonight," Jess said, grabbing a handful of his hair and lifting his head before turning over and wiggling her ass. "You can eat my ass out for a while until you're ready again."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. But he did as he was told.

*

The couch always made his neck hurt, but it also kept him from sleeping for very long, and so Sunday night Sam conked out, confident he'd only sleep two or three hours.

When he woke up at ten minutes to eleven, he panicked. His stomach clenched and his ears started to ring, his vision narrowing as he ran through the dorm area, making himself as presentable as possible.

The door to Professor Novak's classroom was locked, and Sam growled out his frustration before throwing his backpack at the wall. It thumped loudly against the wall, but he was too pissed to care. A few seconds later the door opened, and Sam looked up at Professor Novak with a glimmer of hope.

"Exams are over in about fifteen minutes," Professor Novak said. "Wait in my office. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"But-"

"I'm not going to say it again," Professor Novak said, then closed the door, locking it.

"Fuck," Sam breathed, picking up his backpack and stomping off toward the offices near the back of the building.

Professor Novak's office was quiet and comfortable. He had two overstuffed chairs in front of his desk, and even though every other office on campus was lavish and all the furnishings appeared too expensive to use, Professor Novak's wasn't.

His desk wasn't much bigger than the desk Sam used in his own room, and the laptop wasn't high-dollar either. The chairs were soft but inexpensive material, and even the books sitting on the bookcases were worn and appeared to have been purchased at yard sales.

The built-in bookcases were the only thing in the room that seemed to cost much, and the rug beneath Sam's feet was something Sam could find in the bargain section of Home Depot.

Sam settled in the chair closest to the window and waited. He didn't keep an eye on the time, and when Professor Novak walked in, Sam was sleeping, his head having flopped back onto the chair.

"Sam," Professor Novak said as he gently ran his hand over Sam's right shoulder.

"Oh, sorry," Sam said, straightening up in the chair and smiling at his professor. "It's quiet in here."

Professor Novak sat down in the overstuffed chair near Sam instead of behind he desk, and he let out a cleansing breath before pulling out a piece of paper from his breast pocket.

"Two representatives from the review board are on their way," Professor Novak said.

Sam flinched, then started to stand up. "Sir, please!"

"Sit down," the professor said, and there was something different about his voice. Something not harsh, but it was very firm.

Sam settled back down in the chair. "Sorry."

"They've already made their decision," Professor Novak said, holding a hand up when Sam opened his mouth to argue. "There's nothing that can be done about it now. I just wanted to warn you so you weren't surprised when they get here."

"Sir, I don't need this," Sam said, scooting forward on the chair and breaking out the puppy eyes. Full force. "I'll admit I pushed myself some, but it was because I really wanted a good grade this morning. It was stupid of me to do that, and I overslept, missing the exam anyway. It won't happen again."

"I'm not the only professor to have talked with the review board about your health," Professor Novak said gently, and it was obvious he wasn't happy about what he felt he needed to do.

It was like a punch to Sam's chest. "Sir?"

"You're struggling," Professor Novak said, voice going soft. There was concern in those eyes. "You're pushing yourself too hard, and none of us want to see you burn out."

"I-I'm not!" Sam insisted. "I'm doing well in all my other classes, I'm getting sleep when I don't have a big exam like the one this morning, and I've got a social life. Those are the three big requirements and I've got them all. I've got more than that! I visit my parents on holidays and I masturbate regularly. What the rest of you are seeing is just me scrambling to improve my grade in your class."

Professor Novak shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sam, but even a few students have expressed their concern, and we have more than one willing to go on record as saying your claims of a social life are nothing but lies."

Sam opened his mouth, then decided against trying to argue. "Brady?"

The professor shook his head. "No, he didn't talk to the review board about you. He spoke to Professor Singer because he knows Singer isn't a huge fan of the Caretaker Program, but Singer was already concerned about you, and as much as he hates the program, he couldn't let you continue running yourself into the ground. He came to me, and together we talked to the review board."

There was a knock on the door, and Professor Novak stood up, patting Sam's arm as he walked by. It was a comforting gesture, and Sam leaned into the touch before he realized what he was doing.

Sam stood up, ready to present himself as a competent and trustworthy student when he saw Mr. Owens standing in the doorway.

"Fuck," Sam said under his breath.

Mr. Owens was not only a member of the board, but he was head of maintenance, which meant every single maintenance person on campus acted as his eyes and ears. Sam was screwed.

"Hi, Sam," Professor Richards said, smiling kindly at him. "I know it's been a while since we've spoken, but I wanted to be here to make this transition easier."

Sam shook his head. "I don't need a shrink."

"I'm not here to mess with your head," she said as she walked into the office. She was wearing jeans and a cotton blouse, which made her seem more approachable, softer. "This is difficult for some students to accept, and I know you're very independent."

"Is there anything I can say or is this it?" Sam asked as Dean Lockheart walked in.

Lockheart closed the door behind him, then took a seat on the couch opposite the bookshelves. "We're concerned about you," he said as the others sat down on the couch with him. "We've received multiple reports, and we've already interviewed students and some of your professors, including Professor Novak."

"Can I appeal?" Sam asked.

Lockheart nodded. "In six months you can start an appeal process, but you'll be required to see Amanda on a twice-weekly basis," he said, pointing at Professor Richards, "and you'll undergo several evaluations. We'll also be interviewing everyone involved with the case again just to make sure we have the full picture."

Sam flopped back into the chair, defeated and wondering just what his life would be like over the next six months. "Soonest I can get this overturned is six months?"

"Yes," Lockheart said, "but in the meantime you'll be staying with Professor Novak. You were assigned to him."

Sam looked down at his jeans, his head spinning with it all. The fact he was going to be assigned a caretaker hadn't even sunk in fully, but then being informed it was Professor Novak made everything more real and a whole hell of a lot more scary.

It wasn't that he didn't like Professor Novak. It was that before Lockheart had said it, the idea was abstract. A nameless, faceless caretaker he'd be stuck with for six months, which wasn't what he wanted to do, but he was already pushing it forward in time to a place over the horizon. A threat off in the distance. He'd move in with the caretaker in a few weeks or months, but not if they'd already assigned him. That meant things would change immediately.

"What happens now?" Sam asked, suddenly feeling more tired than he'd felt in a long time.

*

"I really don't need help," Sam said as he folded his shirts and put them in his bag. He had more belongings at college than he'd had in a lot of the places they'd stayed over the years. It was strange to pack more than would fit in a duffel bag.

Professor Novak was standing in the doorway of his room. "Okay, I'll just be in the hallway waiting for you."

Sam rolled his eyes as soon as Professor Novak turned around. He didn't need a babysitter, and already Professor Novak was stuck to him like glue. Well, actually he'd been told he could call him Cas. Sam had no idea how someone could get the nickname Cas from James or Jimmy, but he didn't bother asking why. He'd just nodded and agreed to calling his professor by a nickname.

He finally had everything packed, and he walked out of his room with two duffels, his pillow, and a backpack stuffed with books, notebooks, pens, and his schedule.

"Here, let me help," Cas said, and instead of waiting for Sam to hand him something, he took the backpack and one of the duffels from Sam.

Sam blinked at him for a moment, a little shocked that Cas had just done it instead of asked, but Cas had been more forward with Sam since he'd been named Sam's caretaker less than two hours ago. He didn't ask, but instead told Sam to do things.

Even so, it was still gentle, and Sam almost couldn't wrap his head around it. He should've been mad or upset or even irritated by it all, which made him all sorts of confused when he felt himself relaxing, leaning into the barely-there touches as Cas walked next to him. It was comfort, and Sam hadn't realized how much he needed it.

It was a short drive to Cas' house, and Sam smiled when he saw the two-story family home. It was what he'd wanted for years, and it amused him that it took leaving his family to get it.

There were trees out front, along the sides of the house, and in the back. A flower bed lined the walkway up to the front door, and there was a swing on the porch. The soft earth tones the house was painted in were soothing, and Sam felt warm as he walked in, the soft carpeting under his feet welcoming.

"Your room is upstairs," Cas said, then led the way.

The house was casual and comfortable, much the same way Cas' office had been. It wasn't pretentious or too nice to enjoy. It was big pieces of furniture, but sparse so it wasn't cramped. It was paintings and pieces of art on the wall, bookcases in almost every room, and a big television in the living room that Sam knew he'd enjoy.

"There are sheets, pillowcases, and extra blankets in the hall closet," Cas said as he gestured toward a door to the right of the stairs. "There's towels, soap, shampoo, toilet paper, and disposable razors in the bathroom cabinets."

The second door on the right was the bathroom, and they passed it before turning right and going into a bedroom.

"This will be your room," Cas said, setting the bags down on the bed.

The bed was big and inviting. Queen-sized and blankets so fluffy that Sam wanted to run through the room and dive onto the bed like a little kid. The carpeting was soft enough, but then there was a rug on top of that, making the room even softer, quieter, and the bed was up against a wall with a big window looking out over the front of the house.

There was a dresser on one wall, an overstuffed chair in the corner with a lamp and small table next to it. The room didn't have a bookcase, but there was a small desk and chair just to the left of the door.

"No more late-night studying," Cas said, gesturing to the desk. "You'll have scheduled times you can study, but other than that you'll be doing other things."

Sam frowned. "I need to study a lot."

"Let's get your things unpacked," Cas said, reaching for the duffel on the bed.

"I can do it myself," Sam said, pulling the duffel away from Cas.

Cas paused a moment, then nodded. "Okay, settle in, and then come downstairs. We need to talk about your schedule, house rules, and other things."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, and maybe it wasn't in the most respectable tone, but he was already growing weary of the supervision.

Cas left the room, and Sam spent a few minutes putting his things away before sitting down on the bed, his eyes closing as he ran his hands over the soft blanket. There was a calm in Cas' house that made him long for something he'd never had. Something he'd gone to college to pursue.

Sam sighed, not looking forward to talking with Cas, but he figured he had to get it over with. He left his jacket in the room, then headed downstairs. Cas was in the living room, sitting on the couch and grading papers when Sam walked in. He set the papers aside and turned toward Sam, relaxing on the one end of the couch, Sam at the other end.

"This is going to seem overwhelming for you," Cas said, "and I'm sorry, but I'm going to do my best to help you with not only the transition, but also balancing your schoolwork with your health."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding. Cas had kicked his shoes off, and he was wearing socks. It made him seem more human, more approachable even though Cas had always been nice to him in class.

"How much do you know about the Caretaker Program?" Cas asked.

"I know you're my legal guardian for the next six months," Sam said, the words a little more difficult to say than he'd thought they'd be. "You have complete control, and you're going to try and keep me from running myself ragged until I end up in the hospital with exhaustion."

Cas smiled. "Yes, and I'm also here if you want to talk. Any time, day or night. It doesn't matter if I've spent all day teaching classes, all evening grading papers, and I've just fallen asleep. If you want or need _anything_ , I'm here for you. My bedroom door is never closed to you and I'd like you to do the same."

"I _can't_ close it?" Sam asked, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He hadn't had much privacy growing up, but that was with Dad and Dean. It was never a big deal. A stranger's house was a completely different matter.

"There's no lock on your door," Cas said, "and the only reason either of us have a door is because there might be times when there are people here and we need some privacy while we have a discussion."

Sam shifted on the couch, remembering exactly what a discussion would be. He hadn't had time to think of all the things that were going to happen to him, but Sam had no doubt that a discussion would be held with Sam over Cas' knee.

"The shower is available to you any time," Cas said. "I'd like you to shower daily and at least once a week you'll be bathing to relax. You'll help with household chores, but we'll be doing them together."

"Do I get any free time?" Sam asked.

"Time when I'm not looking over your shoulder?" Cas joked with a smile. Sam nodded. "Yes. I'm not here to smother you. I'm here to help, and I'd like you to have a social life. I'd like you to date if you want to. May I ask your orientation?"

"I'm bi," Sam said, "but I haven't really had much interest in anybody since I came to college. I haven't really dated."

"Speaking of which, I need to warn you that I do not tolerate lying," Cas said.

Sam nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't want to get put into the Caretaker Program. I lied about everything, and I'm sorry."

"I hope from now on you'll be truthful with me," Cas said, and it seemed like he really did want a good relationship between them.

"Yes, sir," Sam said, and it was mostly true. He didn't have reason to lie to the man anymore.

"Okay, now we should talk about consequences," Cas said gently. "I use a combination of time-outs, spanking, and bondage normally, but I need to know your limits and any past traumas or phobias. We also need to establish safewords, though everything is still at my discretion, so calling out a safeword during a punishment won't get you out of the consequences."

"I understand," Sam said, everything becoming even more real as Cas laid it all out for him. "I haven't really done a lot of experimenting, and my play is limited to light bondage, some sensory deprivation, mild pain play, and with one girlfriend we did some CBT."

"Any hard limits in your sex life?" Cas asked.

"I'm not really sure," Sam said.

"Fair enough," Cas said, nodding. "I won't go heavy on any of it and we'll work our way up to see what you like and don't like."

"Okay," Sam said. "Am I allowed to have sex with other people?"

"Of course!" Cas said, as if he never would've considered saying no. "You're free to date and have sex with anyone you want, although I will be checking up on your choice of partners to make sure everything's healthy and happy."

"I've heard horror stories, you know?" Sam said, ducking his head a bit because he didn't want Cas to think Sam thought he was an evil human being, but John had never spoken highly of the program.

And Sam had heard bad things from other people too. The news always had good things to say about the program, and he heard a lot of the same from teachers and students over the years. Success stories and how wonderful the program was. The majority of people said it did much more than what was intended originally, and Sam wanted to believe it was true, but the horror stories stuck in his head.

"There are always people waiting to destroy things," Cas said, a sad smile on his face. "There are caretakers who take advantage, do more harm than good, and there are also people out there who make false accusations. If you're at all worried about me, I can give you the name and number of every student I've had under my care."

"No, you don't need to do that," Sam said, shaking his head.

"It doesn't upset me," Cas said. "If it at all eases your mind, I'd rather you call at least a couple of them. They're willing to talk to you, and you can check with the office and they'll show you the records. I've never had a student leave my care who wasn't happy about their time with me."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding. "I do have one request."

"What's that?" Cas asked.

"I'd like you to never use lemongrass," Sam said.

"In your food?" Cas asked, not at all judgmental and instead more curious, concerned.

"In the food, in the smells you use around the house," Sam said, nodding toward the bowl of potpourri on the coffee table. "I know it's not a real common scent, but I'd rather you not use it."

Cas smiled. "I can accommodate that. May I ask why just so I know?"

"When I was a kid I got locked in an area I shouldn't have been in," Sam said, cheeks flushing because that much was true. "It was dark and there were noises that scared the shit out of me. Nothing bad actually happened, but the whole place smelled strongly of lemongrass, and I don't know how I'd react to it if I was in bondage and I smelled it."

Cas didn't need to know about the creature that secreted a substance that smelled of lemongrass. Didn't need to know that it took Dad and Dean two days to find him. Didn't need to know that Sam was only nine when it happened, and he thought he was going to die in that tiny room.

"Thank you for telling me," Cas said, "and I can accommodate that in the home, though I can't speak for anyplace else."

"That's okay," Sam said. "I've been to restaurants that served lemongrass and I didn't freak out or anything."

"Okay, any more requests or questions?" Cas asked.

"Can I masturbate?" Sam asked, and he really didn't know how he'd feel about it if Cas said no. It was a requirement for any and all students who weren't asexual. It kept them happier and calmer.

"I'm going to ask that you stick to a schedule," Cas said, "at least for the first few weeks. I'm going to try and figure out your needs, and so for right now I'd like you to start with twice a day. If you feel the need for more, tell me."

Sam chuckled. "Considering I've been on a schedule of about once a week lately, that's more than enough."

"It's not a suggestion," Cas said. "I'd like you to masturbate at least once a day."

"Oh," Sam said, frowning. "What if I don't feel like it?"

"Tell me," Cas said. "These are things I need to know. If your libido is low for reasons other than personal preference, we'll look into it. If your libido is low just because that's what you want or how you feel, then we'll reevaluate your needs, but keep the communication open so I know what needs to change and how you're doing."

"I didn't realize you'd accommodate a low libido," Sam said, letting out a huff of laughter.

"We certainly do," Cas said. "We accommodate asexuals and aromantics too. We'd never force something like that on you. This isn't torture. We're helping you. _I'm_ helping you, and you can't be happy and healthy if you genuinely only want to orgasm once a week and I'm telling you to orgasm twice daily."

"That's cool," Sam said with a smile.

"How often did you masturbate before you came here?" Cas asked.

Sam chuckled. "Whenever I could get some privacy. We lived in small places, and my brother and I shared a room, so whenever I could get some time in the bathroom or my brother was asleep or out for the night, I'd do it. Probably at least once a day."

"Okay, that's good to know," Cas said, nodding, then he looked at his watch. "It's close to dinner time, and I'd like you to help me make the food."

Sam smiled. "I'm a really bad cook. Are you sure?"

Cas stood up and held his hand out for Sam. "Yes, I'm sure. It'll be good for us to spend some time together doing something that's on more neutral ground. I also heard your stomach growling."

Sam chuckled as they walked into the kitchen. It didn't seem so bad. He'd only been in the man's house for a short time, but Cas didn't seem unreasonable or overly demanding. It was a relief to Sam, and even though the next six months would be difficult, he wasn't as worried as he had been when he'd first found out. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was draining the water from the broccoli and Cas was putting the chicken on plates when the front door slammed.

"Do it again!" Cas yelled.

Sam frowned as someone near the front door groaned. He heard the door open again, then they closed it, this time much softer.

"Thank you!" Cas yelled, then set the plates on the table.

It wasn't until then that Sam noticed Cas had prepared three plates. He had wondered why Cas had made so much food, but he'd assumed Cas wasn't sure about how much Sam could eat and made way too much just in case Sam was a big eater.

"Wash up. Dinner's ready," Cas called out.

"Who's that?" Sam asked, taking three bottled waters from Cas and setting them on the table.

"That would be my sub," Cas said. "He's been living with me for a while now."

"Oh, I didn't realize you had somebody else here," Sam said, not really sure why he felt a bit of jealousy. There was a ring on Cas' left middle finger, but Sam had just assumed it was just a ring Cas liked to wear, and he felt silly for not even considering that it could be his submissive's ring. "He doesn't have a problem with you being in the Caretaker Program?"

  
Dean's Ring

Cas shook his head as he sat down. "Even if he wasn't my sub, he wouldn't have a problem with it. He's very open-minded, and he loves sex, so more partners doesn't bother him."

"Does that mean I have to listen to him too?" Sam asked.

"No," Cas said. "He's not in charge of you, and while you're free to have sex with him if you want, it's not part of the program. You're not required to have any sexual interaction with him and social interaction is up to you, though I'd appreciate it if you tried to get along with him."

Sam smiled. "Is he difficult to get along with?"

"No, but he can be a little...," Cas said, searching for the right word, "tactless at times. He's also a big flirt, and if you want him to stop, you'll need to tell both me and him."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding.

"Man, I'm starvin'!"

Sam froze, his stomach clenching as his brain sluggishly tried to come up with a good excuse as to why he'd heard what he thought he'd heard. A chair was pulled out and Sam cringed as someone sat down to his left.

"Sam, I'd like you to meet Dean," Cas said. "Dean, this is the person I told you is my assigned student from the Caretaker Program."

Sam looked up, eyes wide and meeting Dean's equally wide eyes. It was obvious Dean had no idea what was going on, and they stared at each other for a long moment before Dean broke the stare and grabbed his fork and knife, cutting into his chicken.

"Smells great, Cas," Dean said, shoving a big chunk of chicken into his mouth.

"Sam helped me prepare it," Cas said, cutting his own chicken and seemingly unaware of the two shocked people at his table.

Sam forced himself to start eating, ignoring the way his stomach suddenly felt full of lead. His eyes strayed to the leather collar at Dean's neck. It was subtle, but Sam never expected to see one on Dean. Then again, he never expected to find Dean in Professor Novak's house either.

  
Dean's Collar

"Well, it's really good, Sammy," Dean said, grinning at Sam.

"Thanks, Dean," Sam said, wondering when he'd stepped into the twilight zone.

Dean didn't seem fazed by it once he started eating. He was moaning over the food and talking with Cas about his day, asking Cas about Sam and how work had been. Sam heard small pieces of it, but he was too busy freaking the fuck out.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Cas asked, his fork resting on his empty plate.

Sam looked down at his own half empty plate and forced himself to smile. "Yeah, I think I'm just tired."

"Bedtime isn't until nine o'clock," Cas said, "but if you're not feeling well, you can go to bed after you take a bath."

"Thank you," Sam said, pushing more food into his face.

"Dean, will you clear the table and wash the dishes, please?" Cas asked, stacking the plates.

"Yes, sir," Dean said, then leaned forward.

"You done, Sammy?" he asked, pointing to Sam's plate.

"Uhm, yeah," Sam said, nodding.

"Okay, let's get you into the tub," Cas said. "You look like you're about to fall over, so a shower is out of the question tonight."

Sam stood up, not really registering what Cas said until they were halfway up the stairs. He usually had a better reaction time than that, especially when he was in a tense situation. He'd grown up in a household where thinking fast on his feet was a necessity, and yet seeing his brother sit down at the kitchen table had thrown him.

His only excuse was he was tired. Studying all the time, not getting much sleep for the last few months had taken their toll, and Sam didn't even give Cas a hard time when the man started the water in the bath tub and undressed him.

Whatever Cas had thrown into the water smelled good, and Sam stepped in with Cas' help and settled down, eyes closing as he leaned back and rested his head against the bath pillow.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes to get you into your pajamas, then I'll tuck you in," Cas said before turning the overhead lights off and leaving a table lamp on, a soft glow from the counter top that was just right.

Sam thought he'd feel funny about letting Professor Novak towel him dry with a big fluffy cotton towel, then put him in pajamas, but it felt good, and soon he was being tucked in. He fell asleep within seconds.

*

Sam took his time coming downstairs the next morning. It was Saturday, and even though he'd normally be studying, Cas had taken all his books, so he changed into jeans and a T-shirt after using the bathroom, then went downstairs.

He wasn't expecting to find Dean kneeling at the coffee table, writing on a pad of paper. He also really wasn't expecting to find him naked, save the collar around his neck. Dean was so engrossed in his task that he didn't notice Sam, and Sam watched as Dean sniffled and wiped at his eyes before writing on the pad again.

Sam felt a flare of anger in his chest. Dean wasn't one to cry easily, and if Cas had done something to him, done something bad enough that Dean was still crying even after whatever had happened was done and over with, then it wasn't good. Sam's protective nature flared, and he walked up to the couch and sat down across from Dean.

"Are you crying?" Sam asked bluntly.

Dean ducked his head even more and wiped at his eyes. "You don't have to rub it in, Sam."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking his brother over or obvious signs of abuse. Cas didn't strike him as the type to abuse a sub, but that didn't mean it was out of the question. "What did he do to you?"

Dean let out a noise that was probably a chuckle, but turned into more of a honk. "I lied to him. Lied about something big. I continued to lie after he caught me in the lie, and I got my butt beat for it."

Sam's shoulders dropped, no longer ready to kick Cas' ass. Dean _was_ Cas' sub, and if Dean had lied, especially about something big, that was a good enough reason to get spanked. It didn't seem like Dean was in any undue pain, and instead of looking scared or panicked, he was just sniffling and working on the paper.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked, resting his elbows on his knees. "What are you doing here? Why? Why are you... Why are you writing a fucking paper naked after getting your ass beat. What is... What the fuck is going on?"

Dean shook his head, wiping at his eyes again. "Just let it go."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Sam said, then reached forward and grabbed the pad of paper from Dean, glancing at the paper and noticing the lines Dean had written about lying and why it was a bad thing to do and how he wouldn't do it again.

"Give it back," Dean said, voice low as he glared at Sam.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck's going on!" Sam hissed.

"If I don't get the lines done by the time he gets home, I'm gonna get another spanking," Dean said, eyes wide. "Give. It. Back!"

"Talk and write," Sam said, tossing the pad back down onto the coffee table.

Dean pulled the pad back over and started writing, knuckles turning white and a death grip on the pen. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about when I left for Stanford," Sam said. "Fill me in on the last three years."

"Dad and I decided to split up and hunt solo," Dean said, copying his lines. "We didn't fight or anything, we just decided that's what we wanted to do. After a few months on the road, I came here to check up on you. I wasn't planning on staying, but once I got here, I didn't want to leave."

"So you moved in with my professor?" Sam asked, the words strange on his tongue because it was just _that_ bizarre.

"We met at a club downtown," Dean said, letting out a huff of laughter. "I wasn't doing very well, and I was a little drunk. I had decided one of the doms there was going to take me home for the night, but all of them refused because it was obvious I wasn't in a good place mentally to make decisions like that."

"At least you were in a good club," Sam said, shaking his head. "What were you thinking?"

Dean looked up at him. "I was thinking I was really fucking lonely and I really fucking missed my little brother. It's not your fault, and I'm happy for you, so fuckin' proud of you for doing this, but I had never been alone before, and it hit me hard."

"So Cas found you?" Sam asked, wondering just how bad it had gotten.

"Cas was in the club," Dean said, nodding as he went back to writing lines. "I tried to get him to play with me, but he just bundled me up in a jacket because it was a cold night, stuffed me into his car, brought me home, and I never left."

"Just like that?" Sam asked. "You, what, fell in love with him?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know what it is. Once I realized he was a professor at Stanford, I decided to stay. I could keep an eye on you, and you're one of his favorite students, so he talked about you a lot. He's a really great guy, and even though I originally meant to just use him so I could stay here and keep an eye on you, it went further, and the more I handed my life over to him, the better I felt."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, frowning.

"He makes me feel good," Dean said softly. "I know where my boundaries are, like with Dad, but he's also a really good lay and, fuck, Sam, I've never been dommed by someone like him before. Fuckin' amazing. I just stayed here, and after a while it became my life."

Sam's chest felt tight, and he wondered how long Dean had wanted a home. Even though for Dean home was his family, it was easy to take that a step further and figure Dean always wanted stability too. Putting down roots.

"So are you guys married?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean said, flipping the page over and starting his lines on the next clean sheet. "And it's not like the Caretaker Program. I have a job, and he's fine with me going places on my own, but he makes all the decisions, and I get punished for shit like lying to him, which I knew I shouldn't have done, but I really didn't want him to know who you were."

"He knows we're brothers?" Sam asked.

Dean let out a huff of laughter. "Yeah, but because he's so... I don't know how to describe Cas, but I feel like telling him everything. He's easy to talk to and he pulls things out of me without even trying."

"Wait, you said you didn't want him to know _who_ I was, not _what_ I was," Sam said, leaning back on the couch. "Does that mean he knows...?"

Dean looked up at him. "That we used to fuck? Yeah."

Sam sighed. "Why would you tell him that?"

"Because he's easy to talk to, he doesn't judge, and," Dean said, then shook his head, setting his pen down on the paper, "he's just easy to talk to. You've only been here one night, and already you let him bathe you and tuck you into bed."

Sam's cheeks flushed. "Yeah, so?" he said, not really sure why the defensiveness was kicking in.

"Would you have let _anyone_ else do that?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "I didn't even really think about it. I felt safe with him, and I just let him do it. It felt good to be taken care of."

"Yeah, and you felt that way after only one night with him. I told him everything," Dean said, then lowered his voice. " _Everything_."

"As in...?"

"I've been with him for almost three years," Dean said, then scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't think there's anything I _haven't_ told him."

"Fuck," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "So, what, he just accepted all that shit? The supernatural?"

"Yeah, he did," Dean said, nodding. "He believes me and he really cares. Even though this all seems fucked up, I couldn't be happier that you were assigned to him. If they would've assigned you to anybody else, I would've had to kick their ass."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Live with Cas," he said, shrugging, then he cringed, grabbing the pen again and writing. "Shit, shit, shit. He's home and I'm not fucking done and my ass is already killing me."

"What did you lie about?" Sam asked.

"Told him I'd never met you before," Dean said, brow furrowing as he tried to write as fast as possible. "He asked after that whole deer-in-the-headlights look you got last night."

"You didn't think he'd figure it out?" Sam asked, frowning. "We have the same last name and you'd probably already told him your brother's name was Sam. He's probably known who I was the whole time."

Dean snorted. "That's the other reason I got my ass beat. I told him my last name was Young, and last night I continued to try and convince him it was my last name."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Is your middle name Angus?"

Dean whined as the front door opened. "I'm almost done! I have five more lines! I swear I'm almost done! Take your time walking in here!"

Cas walked in and sat down on the couch across from Sam, his right leg resting against Dean's side. Sam couldn't help but stare. He didn't know what to say, and he ended up just smiling and saying a quick "hi."

"I'm not home yet," Cas said, straightening his button-down shirt and spreading his legs as he settled in, "but we'll talk in just a moment when I get home."

Sam frowned, confused until he heard Dean's soft "thanks, Cas." Less than a minute later, Dean set the pen down and sat back on his heels, stretching his hand.

"Come here," Cas said, patting the couch cushion beside him.

Dean pulled himself up onto the couch, wincing as his sore ass scraped over the material. Cas took Dean's right hand and massaged it, then looked up at Sam, the steel ring on Cas' left middle finger catching Sam's attention. It was Dean's. It had to be. It really should've been Sam's first thought that it was from Cas' submissive.

"Did Dean fill you in?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm going to offer you something I've never offered one of my students before," Cas said. "If you want to transfer your care, I'll push it through with no consequences on your end and you'll still be able to appeal the board's decision on placing you in the program after six months with your new caretaker."

"Do you want me to leave?" Sam asked, ignoring the way Dean's shoulders dropped, disappointed that the option was out there for Sam to leave him again. Sam's chest ached for Dean, and he wished he could tell Dean that Sam wasn't asking because it's what he wanted.

"I want to do what's best for you," Cas said, "and I know sometimes children grow up and leave the nest, then their views on life change, and they don't want the same things they wanted before."

"I want to stay here, if that's okay," Sam said, glancing at Dean and noticing the way his brother looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. "If you don't want me around Dean-"

"I didn't say that," Cas said, shaking his head. "I have no problem with your relationship, but I don't want you to be trapped here if that's a situation you no longer want to be in."

"You're okay with this?" Sam asked, frowning with confusion as he gestured to Dean, then himself.

"Who am I to judge?" Cas asked, shrugging. "It's not hurting anyone as long as both of you are okay with it, and no one else has to know if you don't want them to."

"But are you okay with it?" Sam asked, wanting a straight answer.

Cas shook his head. "If I wasn't okay with it, I wouldn't ask you whether you want to stay or not. I would have already put in a transfer application."

"But I need to know if-"

"Yes, I'm okay with it," Cas said. "If you want to resume your relationship, you may do so if both of you agree to it. If you want to date outside of that, you may do that. If you want a sexual relationship with me, you may do that too. I want to do whatever is best for you."

Sam sat forward, looking Cas in the eye. "You really don't care that my brother and I fuck?"

"No, not at all," Cas said, and he didn't even flinch. He smiled. "In fact, if you wanted to make a game out of it, I'd gladly join in."

Dean let out a bark of laughter, chuckling again when Sam's face screwed up in confusion. "Dude, I told you he's got an open mind. We're not even the first siblings he's done. One of these days, you should ask him to tell you about the two older chicks he banged. Twins, Sammy! Twins!"

Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I don't know if this is some kind of hallucination brought on by lack of sleep and too much studying, but okay, I'm here for this. Whatever the fuck this is."

"It's us living together," Cas said, putting his arm around Dean, "and the two of us taking care of you while you make your way through college without killing yourself over your schoolwork."

"Okay," Sam said, relaxing a bit with the relief of everything being out in the open.

He hadn't ever told anyone about what he and Dean did together, and he'd never told anyone about the supernatural. It was a family thing other than the people who were sometimes affected by it.

"I went out to get syrup," Cas said, gesturing to a bag between his feet on the floor that Sam hadn't even noticed, having been too busy freaking out. "I'd like waffles, and Dean makes the best eggs I've ever eaten. Would you like to make something too?"

Sam wanted to. He really did. It felt right and comfortable and what he'd always dreamed a home would feel like. He nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what I can make, but I'd like to help."

Cas smiled as he stood up, pulling Dean with him. "Good, we'll get started while Dean gets some clothes on."

Dean gasped as Cas gave him a light tap on the ass, reaching back to rub at his sore skin, pouting. Sam stared at him, having never seen his brother complain about anything less than a gaping wound.

Sam supposed he would have to get used to a Dean he hadn't seen in over three years. One who had been living with his professor, and obviously settling in happily as a collared submissive.

*

Sam glared at Cas, who had decided to become the keeper of the books. Specifically, Sam's school books. They were in his office, and Cas was standing in the doorway of said office, not letting Sam in.

"I need to study," Sam said, and yes, there was attitude in his voice, but he needed to study, damn it.

"It's Saturday," Cas said, not backing down. "You don't study on Saturdays, but you may study for a short time on Sunday night, just to refresh your memory before Monday morning."

Sam shook his head. "No, that's not enough. I need to study, and I need to finish a paper for Lowentsein."

"Lowenstein is pushing the due date two weeks out," Cas said.

Sam frowned. "Okay, this is stupid. I know I was pushing myself too hard, but I still need to graduate! If they push everything-"

"They're not pushing everything," Cas said, keeping his calm. "They're giving you a chance to get some rest before getting back to the schedule."

"That's going to set me behind," Sam said, holding his hands out at his sides.

"No," Cas said, shaking his head. "The board does this sort of thing all the time. We know what we can push and what we need to get done. You'll have time off for holidays, but you won't be going away for spring break, and you won't be getting any time off this summer, which means your assignments can be spread out to keep you at a more even pace."

"I don't want to fall behind," Sam said, then gestured to the office where he knew his books were. "If I fall behind, I'm not going to seem all that attractive to any of the firms, and an internship won't happen."

"You're so far ahead of the curve already," Cas said, smiling, "that this isn't going to hurt you. In fact, this will only make you more attractive. Your grades are excellent, your work ethic is very good, and the better you do in the program, the more your file will reflect what an asset you are."

"But-"

"No buts," Cas said, putting his hands on Sam's shoulders and turning his charge around, pointing him toward the stairs. "It's time for a nap, then we'll make dinner together and watch a movie."

Sam sighed, but he started up the stairs. "What if I can't sleep?"

"Just lie there and get some rest," Cas said, giving Sam's ass a pat.

Sam rolled his eyes, but went up the stairs and kicked off his shoes before flopping down on the bed. It was so soft and comfortable that he groaned, closing his eyes and enjoying the fluffiness.

He couldn't get to sleep, though, so he thought about where he was in life, what had brought him there, and what the fuck he was going to do about the studying and being held back.

Cas had tried to reassure him he wouldn't be behind, but Sam wanted to get into a good law firm, not some shitty place that would take him just because he had a degree and a can-do attitude.

He wanted to move up in a respectable firm, and maybe one day he'd be able to have his name on the door. Maybe.

But that couldn't happen if he let Cas hold him back.

Sam got up and padded over to the doorway, peeking out. He didn't hear Cas or Dean, and didn't see them, so he quietly made his way down the hallway and down the stairs.

He heard something in the living room, and as he got closer he realized it was moans of pleasure.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean said, voice breathy in a way that Sam hadn't heard in years. Too long.

Sam crept down the hallway and into the office, found the books, and took the one he'd need for Lowenstein's class before heading back upstairs. On the way by he caught a glimpse of Dean up against the wall, his back arched as Cas sucked his cock, on his knees between Dean's legs. As Sam made it to the top of the stairs, he heard his brother cry out.

He flopped down on the bed again and cracked open his book. He left the door open in the hopes Cas wouldn't think anything was up if he walked by, and maybe Sam would be able to hear him. He'd have enough time to hide the book under a pillow. Cas hadn't said he had to sleep, just rest, so being awake wouldn't be a problem.

Sam's eyes were burning by the time he heard Cas walking up the stairs. It had been almost an hour, and Sam pushed the book under a pillow, then stood up and stretched.

"Did you sleep?" Cas asked.

"No. Stared at the ceiling for a while," Sam said, easily lying.

Cas nodded. "Okay, it's time to start on dinner. Come downstairs with me, please."

Sam followed him, wondering what Cas had in mind for dinner. He didn't know what kind of movies Cas liked either, but he'd watch whatever. He didn't care.

Cas stopped outside his office and turned to Sam. "Come in my office."

Sam followed him in, not really sure what was going on, but Cas didn't seem upset, so Sam waited in the middle of the room while Cas walked around to the far side of his desk and pulled a piece of paper out, then grabbed a pen. He wrote something down, then set the pen down and stood up.

"I'm not going to give you the chance to lie to me this time," Cas said, "because it's only your second day here, and you probably haven't realized how averse I am to lying."

"Cas, I didn't-"

"No, you haven't lied yet," Cas said, shaking his head. "What you _did_ do is sneak down here and take a book upstairs and study instead of resting like you were told to do."

Sam's stomach clenched. He wasn't sure how Cas had found out, but there was no sense trying to lie his way out of it. "Yeah, I did."

Cas pointed at the paper. "I've written a sentence on the paper for you, and I'd like you to copy it ten times."

Sam felt some anger burning in his chest, but he tried to ignore it, tried to keep it from flaring. Cas was well within his rights to punish him.

"In order to figure out what kind of punishments you need and how severe they should be," Cas said as he leaned against his desk, "I'll start off small. It was a first offense, but your punishment will be _much_ worse if you do it again."

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"Sit down at the desk and copy the lines," Cas said, gesturing toward the office chair.

Sam glanced at the paper, then looked to Cas. "Right now?"

Cas nodded. "Yes. When you're finished, bring the paper into the kitchen and you can join us making dinner."

Sam shifted his weight from one foot to the other, but didn't walk over to the desk.

"If this consequence isn't something you're willing to do, I'll use something else," Cas said, then tapped the paper with his index finger, "but it'll be worse than this."

Sam sighed as he walked over to the chair and sat down. _The time my caretaker has set aside for me to rest is for my health, so instead of disobeying my caretaker and studying, I will rest._

Cas didn't leave the room until Sam started writing, and Sam could feel the anger burning in his chest. It wasn't the most horrible punishment he could think of, but it was tedious and downright childish. He wasn't some naughty little boy who needed to repeat a sentence over and over to understand he'd disobeyed.

Sam wrote the lines as quickly as he could, then set the pen down and stalked out to the kitchen. He set the paper down on the kitchen table, then turned to Cas.

"What do you want me to make for dinner?" Sam asked, and he knew his voice had a little bit of attitude in it, but he was irritated.

Sam ignored the way Dean smirked, trying to hide it by turning his head and working on whatever the fuck he was working on at the counter.

Cas set the knife down and turned around. "If you need some time to calm down, you can stand in the corner for ten minutes," he said, nodding toward the corner nearest the back door. "Working in the kitchen, we need to be pleasant and civil with each other."

Sam wanted to tell him to fuck off. He wanted to go upstairs and study. He wanted to wipe that smirk off Dean's stupid face. "I'm fine," Sam said instead.

Cas nodded, then handed Sam a head of lettuce. "You can make the salad," he said, smiling.

It took time to calm down, and it wasn't until the food was on the table that Sam felt like he could carry on a conversation without biting someone's head off. They sat down, and Dean groaned as he shoved a forkful of linguine in his mouth, slurping loudly.

"Eat your salad," Cas said, reaching out to run his fingers over the back of Dean's collar. It was a casual gesture. Muscle memory and without active thought behind it. Touching his submissive just to be closer.

Dean scowled at him. "Pasta's gonna get cold," he said with a full mouth.

"I didn't say you have to eat it first, but I'm going to expect you to eat it all," Cas said, pointing at the salad bowl, "so if you fill up on linguine, then you're going to get a sore tummy when you try to shove salad down on top of it."

Sam really wanted to stay mad, but the look on Dean's face made him chuckle. Dean didn't want to eat the salad, and as Sam watched the emotions play out on Dean's face, he gained a little bit more respect for Cas. Dean wanted to insist he didn't need salad, but either he knew not to argue with Cas or it had been an issue many times in their relationship.

Whatever it was, Dean pushed his plate of pasta away and grabbed the bowl of salad, shoving it into his face as quickly as possible.

"Either of you have any requests for movie night?" Cas asked, ignoring the display.

"It doesn't matter to me," Sam said, shrugging.

"Dah-hah!" Dean said around the food in his mouth.

"Huh?" Sam asked, frowning.

"We just watched Die Hard last week," Cas said to Dean, then turned to Sam. "What kind of movies do you prefer?"

Sam shook his head. "It really doesn't matter to me. If he wants to watch Die Hard, I'm up for that." Sam had watched Die Hard with Dean so many times growing up that he was sick of it, but it was worth it to hear the noise of triumph from Dean and to see the long-suffering look on Cas' face.

"Die Hard it is," Cas said, nodding.

It took some time to clean up the kitchen, but it wasn't very long with the three of them all working together, and soon they were sitting down on the couch, Cas in the middle. Dean snuggled up against Cas' left side, and Cas put his left arm up around Dean's shoulders, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean was content in a way he hadn't often been while they were growing up, and Sam liked the look on Dean. It was nice to see him enjoying something so simple.

They were fifteen minutes into the movie when Cas rested his right hand on Sam's thigh, then turned to him. "You can say no if you want to."

Sam was just about to ask what the fuck he was talking about when Cas cupped his crotch, a warm hand kneading his cock and balls. Sam moaned, spreading his legs a bit.

"Is that a yes?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, it's a yes," Sam said, expecting Cas to open his jeans as soon as he was given permission, but instead Cas just continued palming his crotch.

Sam shifted up against Cas' palm, trying to get more, but Cas just slowly moved his hand over Sam's crotch, Sam's cock making the jeans uncomfortably tight.

He wasn't paying much attention to the movie, and the longer Cas played with him, the more Sam wanted to grab the remote and turn the TV off so he could get more. He didn't know if that would get him what he wanted, but it had to get something, right?

It seemed to go on forever, and Sam rocked up against Cas' hand, resisting the urge to whip out his cock and demand Cas do something already.

"Please," Sam finally said, his head falling back against the couch cushions. He reached up and pushed Cas' hand against him, humping up, but he frowned when Cas' hand stopped moving.

"Let go," Cas said, voice low.

Sam whined, but did as he was told, putting his hands on either side of his legs. His cock was hard and leaking inside his jeans, trapped by the fabric, and he was breathing heavily.

"If you come before the credits roll," Cas said, "I'm going to put you over my lap and finger your hole throughout the next movie we watch."

"Ah, shit!" Sam hissed, nearly coming just at the mental image.

"It'll be sore after all that time," Cas warned, squeezing Sam's cock and balls enough to back his orgasm off just a little, "and I won't let you come again until tomorrow morning, so you should consider your decision carefully."

The credits were already rolling, but Sam wasn't sure he could hold on. His dick wasn't even pulled out, and Cas wasn't doing anything more than massaging it through his clothes, but it wasn't all that often he felt anything but his own hand on his dick, and he felt himself edging closer, so he tried to think of something else. Anything.

"Remember that time we found the pile of dead animals?" Dean asked, smirking at Sam.

Sam let out a long whine as the urgency backed off, the horrific smell of that night backing him off enough that he was able to hold on longer.

"The fuckin' slime," Dean said, shaking his head. "Couldn't get it out of our clothes, so we ended up trashing them."

Suddenly, all Cas' touches were too much. He'd backed off too much and it wasn't feeling good. Sam hissed, squirming to try to make it stop.

"Remember what we did after the we trashed the clothes, Sammy?" Dean asked, smirking.

His balls were aching, his cock prickling. He didn't know whether he wanted Dean to keep telling him about that night or go back to describing the animals. He was in a place somewhere between good and really fucking bad, and he didn't know what to do.

"Remember how you pushed me down over the counter in the bathroom?" Dean asked, letting out a soft moan.

Sam didn't know if he should look, but he couldn't ignore it, and when he turned and saw Dean fucking up into the fist of Cas' left hand, he lost it. He was gone. Hips jerking, teeth clenched, the fingers of his left hand digging into Cas' thigh as he came inside his jeans like a horny teenager.

"Fuck, Sammy!" Dean cried out, coming only seconds later.

Sam frowned as Cas shoved two fingers into his mouth, and then he tasted Dean. It had been a while, but he'd never forget the taste of Dean, and he closed his eyes, groaning around the fingers in his mouth.

"Clean him up," Cas said.

Sam opened his eyes and felt his cock twitch when he saw Dean crawling between his legs and reaching up to open Sam's jeans. Sam almost couldn't breathe as Dean pulled his cock out and licked around the head, down the shaft, over his balls, then finished up by licking over Sam's lower stomach.

He wanted to get hard again just so he could beg to fuck Dean, but he was too lethargic and sated. "What about you?" Sam asked Cas.

"You didn't hear what I said?" Cas asked, smiling.

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused.

Cas pulled Dean over his lap, Dean's upper body on Sam's thighs. Dean whined as Cas pulled Dean's jeans and boxer briefs down to his knees.

"I thought that would make him come before the credits were over," Dean said, scowling at Cas over his shoulder.

Cas chuckled, looking Sam in the eye. "After I told you that you'd get your hole fingered all night if you came before the credits were over, I also said if you made it through the credits before coming, Dean would be the one getting fingered, which is why he started reminding you of what happened _after_ you found the animals."

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathed.

"Sam, would you please open the drawer in the table on your side of the couch?" Cas asked. "Hand me the lube from in there."

Sam did as he was told, then sat up, turning himself a little on the cushion so he could watch as Cas spread Dean's ass cheeks with his left hand, then drizzled lube directly onto his crack.

"Hey, that's cold!" Dean complained, flinching.

Cas ignored him and closed the lube before handing it back to Sam. "It'll warm up," he said, then pushed two fingers inside Dean.

Dean's breath caught in his chest, and Sam gasped as Cas wrapped his right hand around Sam's cock and brought it down on Dean's arm twice, smacking him with it. Sam's cock was still mostly hard, but it was also sensitive, and Sam squirmed at the stimulation.

"Keep it warm," Cas said to Dean.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut as Dean turned and wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, ready for it to hurt on his oversensitized skin, but Dean didn't suck. He just held it in his mouth, neck at an awkward angle, his lips pink and puffy, like they always got when Dean bit them and kissed someone. Sam was disappointed he'd missed Dean and Cas kissing, but he was sure he'd see it again someday.

It was about a half hour before Dean started squirming again. Cas had kept his fingers moving the entire time, and Sam's hole clenched as he wondered how sore Dean's hole was getting.

By the forty-minute mark, Dean whimpered, then let go of Sam's cock, looking up at Cas.

"Hurts," Dean said.

"Cock, balls, or hole?" Cas asked, fingers still moving.

"My hole aches, but my dick has been hard for a while and that's hurting more," Dean said.

"Okay, don't let Sam's cock get cold," Cas said, then looked up at the movie again.

Dean whined, but did as he was told. Fifteen more minutes and Dean pulled off again.

"Okay, my hole's getting really sore," Dean said, wriggling his ass.

"Can you make it through the movie?" Cas asked. "There's another twenty-five minutes to go."

"What happens if I say I can't?" Dean asked.

"Then you don't get to come until tomorrow night," Cas said.

Dean sighed. "Okay, fine. But can you do something different? You've been rubbing the exact same way the whole fuckin' time."

"What do you want me to do?" Cas asked.

Sam chuckled, realizing Cas wanted some dirty talk out of Dean, but Dean was too uncomfortable to get it.

"I don't know, just something different," he said, shrugging

"Like this?" Cas asked.

Dean whined, arching his back. "No, you're just doing the same thing only harder!"

"Then tell me what you want me to do differently," Cas said.

Dean looked up at him for a moment, then glanced at Sam before Sam saw it all click in his brother's head.

"Go deeper," Dean said, body relaxing over their laps again. "Push your fingers all the way in and run your fingers over my prostate."

"Like this?" Cas asked.

Again Dean's back arched, and this time he cried out, wincing. "No, fuck, not like that!"

Cas wiggled his hand back and forth hard enough that Dean's hips wagged, and Dean whined louder, grabbing onto Sam's thigh with both hands.

"Okay, okay!" Dean said, "I'll tell you what I fuckin' want!"

Cas stopped, and Dean settled down over their laps again. "What would you like me to do, little boy?"

Dean's cheeks flushed, and Sam felt something low in his belly twist. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Dean so desperately turned on, yet blushing.

"Push three fingers in," Dean said, then he yelped and twisted his hips. "The thumb isn't a finger!"

"Be specific," Cas said.

"Index, middle, and ring finger," Dean said, wincing as he tried to concentrate. "Push them in as deep as you can get them."

"Okay," Cas said, resting his right hand on Dean's back, thumb rubbing over the skin exposed by his shirt having ridden up.

"Use your middle finger to rub over my prostate," Dean said, then groaned when Cas started. "Harder but slower."

"You can come," Cas said, "but I'm going to continue playing with your hole until the movie's over."

"Fuck," Dean grumbled, then nodded. "Okay, go really slow. Your middle finger. Just barely move, but do it kinda hard. Push down hard."

Sam hadn't realized it would be so hot, listening to Dean tell Cas exactly what to do. He and Dean had fucked plenty of times, and they'd even brought women back to the motels to share, but Sam had never seen Dean so completely submissive to anyone before.

Usually Dean was flirty and charming. He talked a lot, moved a lot, and his focus was getting his partner off as any times as he could make it happen. Seeing Dean so focused on himself was refreshing, and Sam felt another layer of respect being piled on top of what he already had for Cas.

"Squeeze my dick," Dean said.

"Excuse me?" Cas said, obviously a demand instead of a requesting clarification.

"Please. Squeeze my dick, please," Dean said.

"Are you too close to coming?" Cas asked, reaching below Dean.

"Ah, fuck!" Dean whined. "Yeah, I was close. Thanks."

"Keep telling me what to do or I might forget and go back to what I was doing before," Cas said casually, as if he didn't have his fingers inside Dean, driving him crazy.

"How much time?" Dean asked, glancing at the TV.

"Fifteen," Cas said.

"Okay, stop," Dean said, reaching back and grabbing hold of Cas' left wrist. "Stop moving. I'm not gonna last fifteen more minutes."

"No stopping," Cas said, smacking Dean's hand away.

"What are you going to do to me if I come?" Dean asked, squirming even harder.

"Before the credits roll?" Cas asked.

"Yes!" Dean said, frustrated.

"If you can't control yourself, then I'll put you in a diaper," Cas said, pushing Dean's hands away again.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his face against Sam's thigh, but Sam could still see the blush spreading to Dean's right ear.

"You'll also be eating baby food tomorrow," Cas said, "and I'll rock you to sleep tomorrow night with a bottle."

Sam couldn't believe Dean's ear was so red. The side of Dean's face, what he could see, was just as red.

"If you're fussy," Cas said, running his right hand over Dean's back, "I'll pat your diaper-covered bottom until you settle down."

Dean wasn't squirming as much even though Cas' left hand was still moving, fingers still stroking inside Dean's ass.

"Your brother's dick is getting cold," Cas warned.

Dean kept his eyes closed as he turned and sucked the head of Sam's dick into his mouth. He wasn't squirming at all anymore, and Sam wondered if Cas had threatened the diapers knowing it would humiliate Dean enough to bring his urgency down a notch or ten.

"I'll set you up downstairs here in the living room," Cas said. "Put you on a blanket, spread some toys out for you to play with."

Sam's breath caught in his chest as he realized Cas wasn't just threatening. Sure, it was a threat, but he must have had toys in the house to back it up or Dean would've called him on it. Maybe it wasn't even the first time it had happened. Sam wasn't quite sure how he felt about it.

"But if you wait to come," Cas said, voice lower and almost a drawl, "then I'll let you sleep in your panties."

Dean froze, his body going so still that Sam doubted he was even breathing. He kept his mouth around Sam's cock, but even his tongue, which had been sliding back and forth, teasing Sam for a long time.

"Your pretty red panties," Cas said, his right hand running down Dean's back, then over his ass pinching and stroking Dean's skin. "Or maybe those green ones with the little bow."

Dean gasped, choking a little around Sam's cock. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his brow was furrowed.

"I'll let you sleep in them tonight so I can reach over and run my fingers over the lace," Cas said, his index finger tracing the edges of where panties would be. "In the morning, I'll push your little panties aside and fuck you awake before I send you downstairs, my come leaking from your hole and getting your panties all dirty as you make us breakfast."

"Fuck," Dean whined, having let Sam's cock drop out of his mouth. His hips jerked against Cas' leg, and he let out a long moan, back arching.

His body was still jerking when Dean realized what he'd done, and he looked over his shoulder at Cas.

"That was really mean," Dean said, scowling.

"Look at the TV," Cas said, nodding toward the television.

Dean looked, then let out a sigh, his body relaxing. "Movie's over. Thank fuck."

"Sam," Cas said, turning to look at him. "If you'd like to, you have permission to fuck your brother in the kitchen as long as you leave the panties on. I'd like to see how dirty his panties get."

Sam opened his mouth, but he couldn't even speak. It sounded so fucking hot that his cock ached. He nodded instead of trying to talk

"Kinky fucker, huh, Sammy?" Dean asked, grinning up at him.

Sam let out a huff of laughter. "Yeah. He's a good match for you."

"And since you were teased all night and sat there like a good boy," Cas said, "you can either come in Dean's mouth or my hand."

"Mouth," Sam said with barely any hesitation, and he reached forward, ready to guide Dean's head so Dean's neck wouldn't get strained, but Cas batted his hands away before pushing Dean off their laps.

"Hey!" Dean complained.

"Get between his legs," Cas said, and when Dean did, Cas grabbed his head and shoved him down onto Sam's cock.

"Fuck!" Sam groaned as he hit the back of Dean's throat, Dean gagging around him.

"We're going to keep doing this until you come," Cas said, holding Dean down as his brother struggled to keep himself still even though his gag reflex was not happy.

Dean's face was turning a darker shade of red, and just as Sam was about to tell Cas he needed to breathe, Cas pulled Dean's head back enough for Dean to get a breath, then he shoved Dean back down.

Even though Sam had already come once, he was too turned on, too stimulated to hang on, and he bucked up against Dean's face, whimpering as he came down Dean's throat.

"Good boys," Cas said as he let Dean up. "It's time for a shower, and then all three of us need to get some sleep."

Sam didn't want to move. He was boneless and sated, and moving sounded like torture.

"C'mon," Cas said, standing up and helping Dean off the floor. "I'll scrub you both down."

Sam whined, but he followed when Cas crooked a finger at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up earlier than he needed too, but he'd slept well, and they had gone to their separate rooms much sooner than Sam ever would have living in the dorm rooms.

He slept in his own room. He hadn't been invited into Cas' and Dean's room or bed, but part of Sam wanted to, especially knowing Dean was going to be wearing cute little panties.

He didn't expect them to change their lives for him. Not really. But Sam still longed for it. Longed for the comfort and the easiness that they had.

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes, suddenly remembering what Cas had said to him the night before about Dean in the kitchen, and he got out of bed, hoping Dean was down there.

After using the bathroom and washing up, he padded downstairs in nothing but his sleep pants. He heard someone in the kitchen, and he stopped in the doorway to appreciate the view.

Dean was facing the window, his back to Sam, and the panties he was wearing left very little to the imagination. They were pink and satin, a fuchsia hem around the waistband and leg bands, and it was easy to see the wetness at Dean's asshole, a dark blotch that made Sam even harder as he palmed himself through the sleep pants.

Sam didn't give Dean any warning. He walked up behind him, bent him over the counter top, then pulled the panties down just enough that he could push his cock into Dean's sopping wet hole.

"Fuck, Sammy, yeah," Dean moaned, spreading his legs and arching his back as Sam fucked him hard.

Dean's hips were smacking into the counter top, and Sam grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, yanking his head back and making his brother whine. Sam heard Cas walk into the kitchen, and he wondered for a moment if it had all been some kind of joke and Cas would yell at him for touching his own brother, but as Sam turned to look at him, it was obvious Cas was nothing but turned on by watching them.

"Good boys," Cas said, right hand sliding down to his crotch.

Sam grunted, even more turned on with Cas watching them, and he fucked into Dean hard enough his brother let out a yelp as Sam came deep inside him, grinding Dean into the counter top. Sam panted against Dean's back, hips still pumping forward.

"Now clean him up," Cas said, pointing at Dean's ass.

"Huh?" Sam asked, not quite coherent again after coming so hard.

"Get on your knees, spread him open, and lick him clean," Cas said as he popped the button and lowered the zipper of his jeans.

"Fuck," Dean breathed as Sam went to his knees and did just what Cas told him to do. "Oh! Oh, fuck, Sammy! Fuck yeah!"

Sam closed his eyes, licking over Dean's hole, then dipping inside, the taste of his release combined with Cas' not overly pleasant, but he was too turned on by the whole situation to care. Dean was pushing his ass back, wanting more, and Cas was stroking himself, encouraging Sam to continue, and Sam wanted it.

Dean whimpered, his hole clenching around Sam's tongue as Sam pushed his ass cheeks apart and fucked in and out of Dean's hole, tongue as stiff as he could get it.

"Bend over the table," Cas said, voice strained.

Sam looked up at him and winced. "It's been a while since I've been fucked," he said. He wasn't protesting. In fact, he wanted to get fucked. Wanted to feel Cas inside him. Rather he wanted to let Cas know it had been a while just in case Cas decided to be rough with him and use minimal lube.

"I'm not going to fuck you," Cas said, then pointed to the table. "The first time I fuck you, it's going to be because you've begged for it."

Sam felt his cheeks flush as Dean smirked. Dean probably knew exactly how far Cas could push someone. How much he could turn them on. Dean had probably begged on numerous occasions. Something about Dean's expression told Sam Dean wanted to see him begging.

"Beautiful," Cas said as Sam leaned over and spread his legs.

Sam wasn't sure what Cas was going to do to him, but he wasn't worried. So far Cas had been firm, but with an underlying kindness that had earned Sam's trust long before Sam had been assigned Cas as a caretaker.

Cas flicked open a bottle of lube, and Sam squirmed as a cold drizzle of lube ran over his crack. He put his forehead down on the table as Cas put the bottle away and grabbed Sam's ass cheeks.

"Fuck, that's hot," Dean whispered as Cas fucked the crease of Sam's ass cheeks, squeezing his cheeks together to form a tight channel.

Sam gasped as the head of Cas' cock caught on his hole, and he spread his legs even more. He arched his back, tilting his hips, hoping maybe Cas would just accidentally slip in. Being watched while Cas used him like a toy was turning him on more than he thought it would, and his cock was getting hard again even though he'd already come inside Dean.

Cas' cock slid back and forth, catching on Sam's rim almost every time, and as Cas moved faster, his cock dragging over Sam's hole, Sam pushed back.

It was over all too soon, and that was a turn-on in and of itself, because the gasp followed by a grunt that came from Cas gave Sam the impression it was all over much quicker than Cas had meant it to be. Cas was so turned on that it had only taken him a minute to come just from dragging his cock over Sam's hole. Cas' come was warm on his back, and Cas wiped his fingers through it.

"Come here," Cas said, and Sam stood up, sure that Cas was talking to him, but instead he turned to see Dean gagging on Cas' fingers as Cas pushed his come into Dean's mouth, his fingers deep enough that Dean's eyes were watering. Cas had a hold of Dean's neck with his left hand, his thumb rubbing over Dean's collar.

Cas pulled his fingers out, then sat down at the table, having already zipped himself back into his jeans. "What did you make for breakfast?" he asked Dean.

Dean huffed out a laugh. "I didn't put any of it in the pan yet in case we were longer than expected. I'm going to make omelets with bacon, cheese, and green pepper. I'm putting some rye in the toaster too."

"Sounds good," Cas said. "Sam, would you like some coffee?"

Sam sat down at the table after pulling his sleep pants back up. "Yeah, that sounds good."

*

It was getting late, and Sam was becoming more and more agitated by the minute. They'd done nothing all day.

After breakfast, they'd watched a movie. After that they'd gone for a jog around the neighborhood, which Sam had to admit was nice. He liked being outdoors, liked running, and the area Cas lived in was gorgeous.

The houses weren't huge, but they were all well-kempt, and the yards were all picturesque. There were lots of trees, gardens, flowers, and the park was complete with areas for picnics, a pond, and a walking path.

But Sam wasn't in the mood. He had to study. No matter how the board felt about him, he didn't want to fall behind. He'd been resting like a good boy, and he'd been promised study time on Sunday.

It was a little after three o'clock by the time they got back home, and Sam figured if he started right away, he could get five hours of study time in before Cas made him go to bed at nine.

"Can I have my books now?" Sam asked as they walked through the front door.

"No," Cas said, walking by him and heading for his office.

Sam followed close behind him. "You said I could study." He heard Dean huff out a laugh on his way up the stairs.

"Yes, I did," Cas said as he set his briefcase on the desk and opened it.

"I need the books in order to study," Sam said slowly, wondering why he had to spell it out.

"You may start studying at eight o'clock tonight," Cas said, taking a stack of papers out of his briefcase and setting them in the middle of the desk before closing the briefcase and putting it down beside the file cabinet.

Sam blinked at him for a moment. "I thought you said I had to go to bed earlier while I'm living here."

Cas sat down at the desk and pulled three different-colored pens from the cup, splaying the pens out next to the stack of papers. "Yes, you'll be going to bed at nine o'clock tonight."

Sam frowned. "That's only an hour of studying. I can't study for _one_ hour. That's ridiculous."

Cas looked up at him. "That's forty-five minutes of studying. I gave you fifteen minutes for getting ready for bed."

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "You _have to_ give me more time than that. Just let me start now and it won't interfere with whatever bedtime you want to give me."

"You'll get forty-five minutes tonight," Cas said, then started grading papers.

"You can't do this," Sam said, letting out a huff. "I can't get by on forty-five minutes of studying. It's just not going to happen. If I would've been in my dorm room, I'd be studying all weekend, but I've done what you said and taken it easy. Now I need to study. Give me five hours."

Cas looked up, calm as ever. "This isn't a negotiation, and it isn't a discussion. You have forty-five minutes tonight. No arguing."

"You're right," Sam said, throwing up his hands, "there's not going to be any arguing, because you're delusional if you think forty-five minutes of studying is enough."

Sam walked over to the cabinet he knew his books were in and opened it, eyes widening when he didn't see any of his books.

"Where the fuck are they?" Sam asked, storming over to the desk again. "Give me my books."

"You'll get them at eight o'clock tonight," Cas said.

"You _hid_ the books from me?!" Sam asked, voice getting even louder.

"You proved you can't be trusted when you know where the books are, so yes, I put them someplace else," Cas said.

"Give me the fucking books!" Sam yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk.

Cas set his pen down. "I understand you're upset, but for right now you have to live by my rules, my schedule and-"

"No, no," Sam said, holding his hands up. "You can't-"

"I can and I will," Cas said. "I'm in charge of your well-being, which means you have three choices."

"Three? I get a whole three choices? What are they?" Sam asked, sarcasm so heavy he knew Dean would've been laughing had he been in the room.

"You can do as your told," Cas said.

"Not that one," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

Cas sat back in his chair. "You can fight me and earn yourself punishment, which won't change the fact that you'll be allowed to study for forty-five minutes tonight."

"Third choice?" Sam asked.

"You can drop out of school," Cas said.

Sam's stomach clenched. He knew Cas could kick him out of school without so much as a peep out of the school board. They'd trust him to do what was best for Sam. He'd lose his scholarships, and there was no way he'd be able to afford any of it, especially after the board had made him quit his part-time job at the coffee shop when he moved in with Cas.

He also couldn't stop studying. He'd gotten the scholarships, was doing well in all his classes, but he needed to keep it up.

Sam decided to push his luck. "I think there's a fourth choice."

"Oh?" Cas said, one eyebrow arching upward.

"I find the books and study," Sam said, puffing his chest out.

Cas nodded. "If you make a mess, you'll be expected to clean it up," he said, then went back to grading his papers.

Sam's anger made his throat burn, but he turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. Cas didn't follow him, so he went straight to Cas' bedroom. He wasn't told to stay out of that room, so if Cas caught him, he figured he could get out of any punishment. Cas was strict, but he was reasonable and probably more fair than Sam wanted to admit.

He grimaced when he found the box of sex toys under the bed, but the enema kit in the bathroom made him smirk. Dean hated enemas, and Sam wondered if it was a punishment or just something Cas made Dean do for cleanliness' sake.

Sam wasn't careful. Pulling clothes out of the drawers in the bedroom, leaving the box of sex toys out in the middle of the room, and in the closet he left the boxes from up on the shelves strewn about down on the floor. Next he pulled all the towels out of the linen closet, followed by the sheets and pillow cases.

"Dude, I know you're pissed, but really?" Dean said as he walked up to Sam in the hallway bathroom. "This is petty, and you're going to get yourself in trouble."

"He won't let me study," Sam said, dumping all the Q-tips into the sink.

Dean snorted. "I don't believe for one second you thought your book was inside the Q-tip jar. You're pissed and trying to get him pissed too."

"I'm looking for my books," Sam snarled as he opened the peroxide and upended the whole bottle into the sink, soaking all the Q-tips.

Dean chuckled. "Even if I hadn't grown up with you, I'd be able to tell you this has nothing to do with the books or studying."

Sam's chest burned with anger, and he grabbed a roll of toilet paper out of the cabinet and dropped it into the toilet, then turned to Dean. "It has everything to do with the books and studying. He's going to make me flunk out of all my classes because the board thinks I can't handle myself, but you know me. You know I can handle it."

"Sam, this isn't a contest or challenge," Dean said, shaking his head. "You don't have to win the studying award. From what Cas said, you're not just passing your classes, you're outperforming to the point where your professors are trying to get you to chill a bit. You've got it. You don't have to push to the point of exhaustion to get what you want."

Sam threw the towels onto the floor and turned to Dean. "The top law firms around the country aren't looking for somebody who outperforms some of the people in their class. They're looking for the best. They need to know I can handle what they give me."

"What good is that when you die of a heart attack at thirty?" Dean asked, shrugging.

Sam let out a growl of frustration and pushed Dean out of the way as he stomped out of the bathroom.

"Throwing a temper tantrum doesn't solve anything," Dean said, following Sam.

"I'm not throwing a temper tantrum!" Sam yelled as he started tearing apart the closet in his room.

"Whatever, dude," Dean said, leaving Sam to his search.

*

The house was a mess from top to bottom. Sam hadn't left anything untouched except the office, where Cas was still grading papers. Sam wasn't sure if Cas knew he'd been tearing the house apart, but if he started on the office, Cas would figure it out soon enough.

"Are you finished yet?" Cas asked as Sam walked in.

"No," Sam said, walking up to the first filing cabinet to the left side of the desk and going through it. He was a little more careful about tossing things in Cas' office, but only out of self-preservation. The files were detailed, and tossing them would've meant days, possibly weeks of work, and Sam had no doubt Cas wouldn't be happy about it.

"When you're finished, let me know," Cas said calmly.

Sam didn't stop until every inch of the room had been searched. He'd tossed some of Cas' books on the floor, overturned his loveseat and chairs, and had even checked underneath a potted plant, leaving some dirt on the carpet. Sam sighed as he sat on his heels, sweat running into his eyes.

"Did you remember to check the garage?" Cas asked.

He hadn't, but they couldn't be in the garage. Cas wouldn't have told him to check in there if the books had been there the whole time. But what if they were? What if Cas wanted to make Sam second-guess everything?

Sam hefted himself off the floor and made his way to the garage, letting out another sigh when he saw that not only was the garage spotless, but there was nothing in it but Cas' car and a bicycle. Sam had never seen a garage that empty before. He pulled his shirt up and used it to mop his face before going back into the office.

"Okay, I'm done," Sam said as he walked up to the desk. "Give me the fucking books or I'll call the board and tell them you're forcing me into sexual acts."

Cas pushed the telephone across the top of his desk. "There's the phone. The number for the board secretary is number two on the list."

"You don't think I'll do it?" Sam asked, smirking. "You're shacked up with some guy, who just happens to be my brother, and you're going to call my bluff?"

"Even though you're very upset right now," Cas said, sitting back in his chair, "you know there are too many consequences to those actions. Consequences you don't want for yourself or Dean."

"You have to let me study," Sam said, his eyes burning in a way that said if he didn't get himself under control, he was going to end up crying, and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

"You'll get forty-five-"

"I need more than that," Sam said. "You can't just give me forty-five minutes a day. I can't pass my classes with that."

"Up until two days ago, you were studying more than you were sleeping," Cas said. "One weekend of not studying isn't going to change the knowledge in your head. I never said I was going to limit you to forty-five minutes a day for the rest of your time in college."

"Oh," Sam said, frowning. "So just tonight?"

Cas nodded. "Just tonight. I wanted you to rest this weekend and do something besides shoving your nose into a book. Even though your temper tantrum didn't allow you to rest, it got you moving and concentrating on something else."

"It wasn't a temper tantrum," Sam mumbled, looking down at the desk. Because it totally was a temper tantrum.

Cas stood up and came around the desk. "I'm not trying to make you fail, Sam. My goal is to make you healthy and happy. To get you through college instead of burning out before you have a chance to do what you really want to do."

Sam winced. "Why didn't you tell me the forty-five-minute thing was only for today?"

"You weren't listening," Cas said. "And even if you had understood that I only meant today, you would've still fought me because you think you're not ready for your tests tomorrow."

"I'm not," Sam said miserably.

"So if I asked you to write a concise essay on bankruptcy law in the setting of litigation, would you be able to do it?" Cas asked, voice soft.

Sam huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, I could do that. No problem," he said, shrugging. And then it hit him. "Wait, are you telling me what's on the test tomorrow?" he asked, eyes widening.

Cas nodded. "There's more to it than that, and the essay portion is only twenty percent of your grade, but yes."

"I know bankruptcy law like the back of my own hand," Sam said, the relief making the muscles in his body relax. "I mean, I don't think I'm an expert by any means, but I know it."

"You need more self-confidence," Cas said, smiling. "And you need to stop preparing yourself for every possible outcome. The reason we go chapter-by-chapter in the books is so the students can learn over time. We're not trying to dump years of knowledge into your head all at once, and to prepare for that is nearly impossible without a photographic memory."

Sam suddenly felt silly. The house was torn to shreds, and he'd thrown an epic temper tantrum. One like he hadn't thrown since he was three and Dean wouldn't let him sleep in the big-boy bed. He'd won that argument, but not this one.

"I'm sorry," Sam said, shoulders dropping as he winced, remembering every single thing he'd done in the house. He'd even dumped all the pancake mix into the sink. "I'm done."

"Okay," Cas said, nodding. "You have a few hours before study time. Clean up as much as you can. Whatever you don't have time for can be finished tomorrow after you get home."

Sam waited for more, but when Cas picked up his pen and started grading the papers again, Sam let out a huff. "That's all?"

Cas looked up at him. "Do you need something else?"

"You're just going to make me clean up my mess?" Sam asked, confused.

"Sam," Cas said, setting his pen down and focusing all his attention on Sam, "do you _need_ something else?"

Sam shook his head, then realized what Cas was asking and frowned. "You're asking if I need more punishment than just cleaning up after myself? Aren't you supposed to decide that?"

"You're an adult," Cas said, shrugging. "We're still in the beginning stages of the program, and if you know you need something, it would be much easier if you just tell me. I can't read your mind, and I'm not going to lie and tell you I know exactly how to handle you. This is a learning process for us both. I'm here for you. Whatever you need, whether you like it or not."

Sam didn't know what to say. He shifted his stance, staring at the papers on Cas' desk for a moment while he went through the options in his head. If he said he needed more, which anyone else would agree he did because he'd really thrown a huge temper tantrum, then Cas would follow through. It's not that Sam couldn't take what Cas dished out, but that didn't mean Sam wanted it.

As he stood there, Cas watching him, Sam's mind was throwing every single thing he'd done in the house back at him. It wasn't just a simple clean-up job. Sam had ruined things that would need to be replaced. He hadn't just been searching for his books. He'd been vindictive and petty. Childish.

Sam looked up at Cas. "I should probably-"

"No," Cas interrupted, shaking his head. "I didn't ask what _should_ happen. I asked if you needed something. Don't think about what anyone else would do or what should or shouldn't happen. Don't think about me as a father or guardian or school administrator. Think about you, what you've done, and what you need to move on from here. There are no expectations from my end, no games, and if you decide that cleaning up is sufficient punishment, I'll trust you and there will be no hard feelings. However, if you feel that simply cleaning up after your own mess isn't enough and you won't feel like you can move on, then you need to tell me."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know," he said, rubbing his clammy palms on his sides.

Cas smiled, but it was pleasant and not nasty in the least. "That's okay. Think about it while you clean the house. I'll ask you again when it's time to study and we'll discuss it."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, nodding.

"You can call me Cas even when you've misbehaved," Cas said gently.

Sam chuckled. "Okay. Thanks."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Cas said, standing up and heading for the door, "I need to have a discussion with Dean."

Sam walked out of the office and started up the stairs, but he went slow, wondering what was up with Dean. It would've been nosy to hover around the office door, but if Cas was that upset about it, he could easily tell Sam to leave.

"-just the kitchen!" Dean was whining as Cas led him down the hallway and into the office. "I wasn't cleaning up everything!"

Sam moved quietly as he went down the last few stairs again and crept toward the office. He figured if he was caught, he could say he was on his way to clean.

"Cas, wait!" Dean said, then Sam heard a drawer close a little more forcefully than normal. "Cas, c'mon! I wasn't cleaning! I wanted to start dinner and-wait! Cas!"

Sam inched closer and peeked around the door frame just in time to see Cas taking a seat on the couch opposite the desk. He pulled Dean over his lap and yanked the sweatpants down. Dean wasn't wearing anything underneath the sweatpants.

"I told you not to clean up after him," Cas said, resting a paddle on Dean's ass. It was rounded, a little bigger than a hand with fingers spread, but it was plain wood with no holes. "I gave you a warning, and you decided to disobey me."

"No! Wait! I wasn't disobeying! We have to make dinner, and it's a mess in there!" Dean said, pushing up on his elbows and suddenly making eye contact with Sam. Dean's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and he winced as he looked down at the couch cushion beneath him.

"You knew exactly what you were doing," Cas said, then smacked Dean with the paddle hard enough that Sam flinched back.

Dean grunted, and Sam recognized the set of his brother's shoulders, the way he was clenching his teeth. Dean was trying to keep quiet because Sam was there.

Sam decided the kitchen needed to be done first. He wasn't really falling for Dean's excuses, but he felt bad that Dean was once again trying to be the responsible big brother and had gotten in trouble for it. Sam headed out to the kitchen, where he could still hear everything from the office.

He counted every single strike of the paddle, and by the eleventh smack, Dean lost his battle with keeping quiet.

"Cas, I'm sorry!" Dean yelled.

The smacks faltered in their rhythm for a moment, and Sam imagined Dean was most likely struggling against Cas' hold. Sam scooped as much pancake mix out of the sink as he could, then ran the tap on hot to get the rest out, hoping it wouldn't clog the pipes.

As Sam counted off number twenty-six, Dean started to cry. It wasn't heaving sobs, but Sam knew his brother, and Dean's growling whine meant he was doing his best to fight the tears even though they were already running down his cheeks.

Sam wasn't sure if Cas stopped at twenty-six because Dean had started to cry or if it was because Cas was the type to use age as a number for minutes in time-out and strokes of a paddle, but either way Sam let out a sigh of relief when it stopped. Dean's disobedience wasn't his fault, but his actions had led to Dean's disobedience.

Dean sniffled and whimpered a bit, and Sam could hear Cas murmuring to him, but couldn't hear the actual words. A few long minutes later they walked out of the office and into the kitchen.

"Sam, I'd like to talk to you about Dean's behavior for a moment," Cas said.

Sam set down the sponge and turned around, wincing when he saw Dean's red-rimmed eyes, wet cheeks, and the way his left hand was behind him, likely rubbing at the ache in his ass.

"Dean and I have talked before about the issue of you two living under the same roof again," Cas said, his left arm around Dean's back and cupping his left hip. "Because of your relationship, I warned him against covering for your behavior."

"Uhm, yeah, he does that," Sam said, ducking his head a bit. There was a part of him that liked what his brother did for him, but there was a larger part of him that wished Dean would knock it the fuck off. Sam didn't need protecting. Didn't need his brother to act as his whipping boy.

Cas nodded. "Yes, and not only did we discuss that issue in depth last night, but I also warned him after your temper tantrum that he wasn't to clean up after you."

"Sorry," Dean mumbled, but even though he was tearful, it still didn't sound like a genuine apology, and Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Because of this," Cas said, giving Dean a pat on the ass, making Dean wince, "I'd like to ask that you tell me if Dean tries to do this again. Come to me any time day or night. I'd like to keep this sort of thing to a minimum. You're fully capable of taking responsibility for your own actions, and even though it will be hard to see Dean punished after you tell me what he's attempted to do, I'm hoping we can cut down on this behavior in the future."

The fact that Cas said "cut down on" instead of "stop" made Sam's lips twitch into a small smile. Cas had been with Dean long enough to know he wouldn't be able to stop Dean doing something like this, but he was damn sure going to try and limit the behavior.

"Okay," Sam said, nodding. "I don't really like when he does it, so I have no problems with telling you about it."

Dean scowled at him, but kept his mouth shut.

"Good," Cas said, then turned to Dean. "Go find a corner in the living room. Twenty-six minutes."

Dean sighed unhappily as he walked out of the kitchen. Sam couldn't help but smile, not only at his brother's attitude, but also because he realized Cas had used twenty-six again. He had to have been doing it because of Dean's age, and for some reason Sam found that cute.

"I'm going to start dinner," Cas said as he walked to the fridge and started pulling items out. "Keep cleaning."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, after they'd had dinner, watched TV, and Sam got his studying time, they went to their separate rooms, after saying goodnight, and Sam snuggled into bed, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the fact that he was going to bed so early.

Dean had been clingy after the paddling, and he had even draped his legs over Cas' while they were watching TV. Sam remembered Dean getting closer as they were growing up whenever he was upset. As a kid, Sam assumed it was because Dean wanted to offer him comfort, but the older he got, the more he realized Dean needed it.

It warmed Sam's heart to know his brother had found someone he felt comfortable being needy with. Sam was fairly certain Dean didn't let that side of himself out when he was with a casual fling. Watching Cas run his fingers over Dean's skin, brushing his fingers over Dean's collar every chance he could get while snuggling with him on the couch was just the sort of thing Dean should get in life, and Sam was happy for him.

Sam looked at the clock again and groaned. He'd been in bed almost an hour and he still wasn't tired. He changed positions a few more times, but it wasn't working, so he got out of bed with a huff and headed to the bathroom with his towel in hand.

He heard whimpering, and instead of going into the bathroom like he should have, Sam turned around and walked to Cas and Dean's room. The closer he got, the louder then breathy whimpering got. The door was open, but only just a little, and Sam couldn't resist.

Dean was tied to the bed. Arms and legs secured to the four corners of the frame. He was naked and sweating, the light from the bedside table bright enough that Sam could see the flush over Dean's face, neck, and upper chest. There was a ball gag in Dean's mouth, and even though he couldn't see it, Sam suspected there was drool running from the corners of Dean's mouth.

Cas was in nothing but pajama bottoms, and he was kneeling between Dean's legs, right hand on Dean's cock, left cupping Dean's balls. Cas was stroking Dean's cock, his rhythm steady but very slow, and Dean was trying desperately to fuck up into Cas' hand.

"So close," Cas said, voice low and almost threatening. "You're so close. Right at the edge. If only I'd move a little faster."

Sam smirked as Cas started stroking Dean faster. It was obvious he was playing with Dean, teasing and pushing, enjoying the way Dean gasped and whimpered, hands clenching and unclenching, every muscle in his body tense.

"Maybe I'll let you come this time," Cas said, the wet sounds of his hand on Dean's cock making Sam's own cock ache.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and panted through his nose, back arching as he chased his orgasm, Cas' hand moving faster until suddenly he let go. Dean's entire body spasmed, then locked, even more rigid than it was before, and he yelled around the gag, eyes open wide and the muscles in his neck straining. He whined, trying to fuck the air, but finally gave up, and his body relaxed against the bed, his orgasm unreachable.

"Ready to go again?" Cas asked as he wrapped his fingers around Dean's cock.

Dean answered with a whimper, shaking his head no. Sam couldn't move, his hand clenched tightly around the towel, and he was hard in his sleep pants, wetting the material near the tip.

"Huhn-hu," Dean said, and even though he was gagged, Sam could tell it was two words. Growing up with Dean, hearing that tone of voice more than once, he knew exactly what Dean meant.

Cas pulled his hand away. "That wasn't very nice, Dean. Did you want to stop?"

"Mmm-mmm," Dean said, shaking his head no again, eyes wide.

"Well, then, if you don't want me to stop, then saying 'fuck you' isn't a very good idea, is it?" Cas asked, tickling Dean's cock with the tips of his fingers.

Dean let out a long whine, followed by a sound that Sam was pretty sure meant 'please.'

"Please continue?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, then said 'please' again.

"I don't know if that's wise," Cas said, sitting back on his heels, tips of his fingers running over Dean's cock, down his leg, and over his balls. "You should probably be punished for what you said."

Dean shook his head no, saying 'please' over and over again, but it was too late. Cas brought his left hand down on Dean's right inner thigh. The sharp sound made Sam flinch, and Dean howled around the gag in his mouth, squirming on the bed.

"Was that enough?" Cas asked. "Are you going to be a good boy now, or do I need to punish you more?"

Dean tried to talk around the gag, but all he did was mumble. Whatever he was saying, it must've convinced Cas he was a very sorry little boy, because finally Cas ran his palm over the sore skin of Dean's thigh and wrapped his right hand around Dean's cock.

"Okay, you're forgiven," Cas said, then started stroking Dean, even slower than when Sam had first caught them.

Dean struggled for a moment, growling and panting out his frustration before giving up and letting Cas tease him to full hardness again.

Sam wasn't sure how long it was that he stood there watching as Cas edged Dean over and over and over. It felt like hours. Every noise Cas pulled from Dean was beautiful, and each time Cas took him to the edge and failed to push him over, Dean became more desperate, more frantic with need.

There was a change in Cas' body posture. Subtle, but Sam saw it. Dean was too lost in his arousal to notice, and probably wouldn't have been able to see it anyway with the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. He was whining and letting out sobbing breaths around the gag, his body not so much straining anymore as just shivering.

Cas stroked him faster as he leaned forward and kissed Dean's chest. "You can come this time, little boy," he said, then sat back and stroked Dean in a rhythm Sam was used to.

It was just what Dean liked, and with the added sensation of Cas rolling Dean's balls, it didn't take long before Dean was yelling into the gag, back arching, body going rigid once again, only this time it was because he got to come. Cas kept stroking until the last drop came out, and then he let go of Dean's cock, rubbing his hands over Dean's stomach and chest, spreading Dean's release all over his skin as Dean's body trembled and spasmed, his orgasm strong after being teased for so long.

Sam suddenly realized he'd been watching the whole thing, creepy and voyeuristic in a way he usually wasn't, and he stumbled back, cock so hard it hurt. He hurried to the bathroom and started the water, palming his cock through the sleep pants.

After shedding the sleep pants, he stepped under the hot spray and stroked himself. His hand moved quickly and efficiently, but it didn't take more than a few strokes and he was muffling his cries with the heel of his left hand, painting the shower tiles with his release.

He came so hard he leaned against the tile, hand tight around his cock as he caught his breath. He closed his eyes and gave himself a moment to recover before soaping himself up and rinsing off.

Sam climbed into bed only ten minutes later, showered and relaxed and falling asleep not long after his head hit the pillow.

*

Sam went to the drug store on his way home from the campus after his last class of the day. He used his own money, which was quickly dwindling, to buy replacements for everything in Cas' bathroom he'd destroyed. He had two bags full of toiletries, and he hoped they were all the right brands.

He'd slept so hard the night before, Cas had to wake him up for breakfast. Dean had a smirk on his face that he couldn't seem to wipe off. It was an amplified version of the look Dean got whenever he'd been laid, though Sam had never seen him quite so satisfied before.

The walk home didn't take long, and Sam smiled as he saw both Dean and Cas' cars in the driveway. As he walked in the front door, he rolled his eyes. Dean was standing in the corner again. He was wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and a plaid overshirt, so Sam couldn't tell if he'd been recently spanked.

"Dude, what did you do _now_?" Sam asked as he dropped his backpack and the shopping bags onto the couch.

Dean didn't answer him, so Sam walked up to him and poked him in the back. Dean flinched, but didn't say anything.

"C'mon. You can tell me," Sam said, chuckling. "Did you mouth off? Did you lie to him again? C'mon, what got you sent to the corner for the second time in less than twenty-four hours?"

"Fuck off," Dean grumbled.

"Did you get your ass beat again?" Sam asked, smirking as he tapped Dean's left ass cheek.

Dean turned, scowling at Sam. "Shut the fuck up. You're gonna get me in more trouble."

"Hey, I just wanna know what you did!" Sam said, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Nothing," Dean said, then whacked Sam's arm. "Go away."

"Are you pissed at me about something?" Sam asked, the smile dying away. "Or are you just pissed at Cas for punishing you?"

"I'm pissed at you for wrecking the fucking house," Dean hissed. "Why'd you have to do that? You threw a temper tantrum and it accomplished noth-oh fuck," he said, looking at something over Sam's shoulder.

Sam turned to see Cas in the doorway leading to the hallway. He walked into the living room and came up behind Dean, pushing him into the corner again.

"Did you tell Sam how corner time works?" Cas asked, pulling his loose jeans up only for them to slide down again, resting low on his hips.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Well, that excuses him," Cas said, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Dean's middle and unbuckling Dean's belt. "It doesn't excuse you. Can you tell me why you're disobeying me while you're already being punished with corner time?"

Dean whined as Cas pulled his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. "No. I mean, I can, but it's not a good enough answer to get me out of whatever you're gonna do to me."

"Tell me anyway," Cas said, backing a few steps away from Dean.

"It was a no-win situation," Dean said. "If I would've ignored him, he would've kept bugging me. If I had tried to get him to shut up, I'd get in trouble, but it might have made him stop."

"What else could you have done?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed, resting his forehead against the wall. "I could've called for you because you were in the office and would've come in here and told him to quit bugging me."

"Is that what you'll do next time?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding.

"When one of you is in corner time," Cas said, turning to Sam, "then you're to be quiet, stand as still as you can, and behave until the time is up. No talking to each other. No teasing one another. Understood?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "Sorry."

"You didn't know," Cas said, shrugging. "However, Dean did. Excuse me for a moment while I pick a kitchen utensil. I'll be right back."

"Dean, I'm sorry," Sam said.

"Just sh-oomph," Dean said, cut off by Sam's hand covering his mouth.

"Dude, shut up," Sam hissed in his ear.

Dean pushed him away, but kept his mouth shut. When Cas walked back in, he had a spatula in his right hand.

"I've got some things to put away," Sam said, heading for the couch, where he'd dumped all his things.

"Stay right where you are," Cas said, pointing at Sam with the spatula.

"Am I in trouble?" Sam asked, frowning.

"No, but I'd like you to be aware there are consequences for your behavior," Cas said. "Dean asked you to be quiet, and you continued. You may not have known the rules, but you pushed anyway, so you're going to stay here and watch."

"Cas, I get it," Sam said, backing a step away. "I'm sorry. Really. I won't do it again now that I know the rules."

"You'll stand there or I'll put you in the other corner and use this on your ass too," Cas said, holding up the spatula. "Even then, you'll still be here while Dean gets his punishment."

"Okay, okay," Sam said, shoulders dropping as he widened his stance and settled in.

Cas turned back to Dean and tapped the head of the spatula on Dean's left ass cheek in warning before pulling back and snapping it down on Dean's skin. Sam winced as Cas quickly laid down five smacks all on the same spot. Dean grunted, going up on his toes, back arching as he forced himself to hold position.

Dean whined as Cas started in on his right ass cheek. Five more smacks as Dean clenched his hands into fists, then raised them up near his shoulders, fighting the urge to cover his ass by keeping his hands far away, pushing himself even further into the corner in an attempt to ease the sting just a little.

After five strong smacks on the right cheek, Cas reached out and ran his hand over Dean's stinging skin, a pink area on each cheek that Sam was tempted to touch too.

"Your time starts over again, so you have twenty-six minutes to go," Cas said softly. "I'll come get you when it's over. Until then, the jeans and boxers stay down."

Dean's body relaxed and he sighed, dropping his arms at his sides again and no longer standing on his toes and the balls of his feet. Cas leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dean's right shoulder, then turned to Sam.

"You've got a test coming up on Friday," Cas said. "I'm scheduling one hour per night for you to study for that particular class, and two hours per night for the rest of your classes. The test on Friday is the only one this week, and your assignments shouldn't be that taxing."

"Thanks, Cas," Sam said, relieved. He was hoping Cas would give him more time, but anything was better than the forty-five minutes he'd had the day before.

"That gives you some more time to clean up the house before you get started," Cas said.

"Oh, yeah, about that," Sam said as he walked to the couch and picked up the shopping bags. "I bought replacements for the stuff I destroyed in the bathrooms. If this isn't the right stuff, just let me know and I'll get it tomorrow."

Cas smiled. "That was very thoughtful, Sam. Thank you."

Sam's chest warmed, and a little something in his tummy tingled. Cas was genuinely pleased and a little surprised. He didn't just acknowledge what Sam had done, but he looked in he bags, then nodded his approval.

"Thank you, Sam," Cas said softly, then reached out and cupped Sam's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the delicate skin at the corner of Sam's mouth.

Had it been anyone else, even Dean, it might have seemed odd, but Sam almost melted against Cas, the gesture so comforting that he felt some of the guilt lift away. Scratch that. Most of the guilt was gone. He still felt a twinge of guilt over the whole thing, and feeling silly and childish for having done it, but as Cas looked him in the eye and gave him that small smile, Sam let it wash over him, and he smiled back at Cas.

"Did you decide this was what would make you feel good about the whole thing?" Cas asked, nodding toward the bags.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I asked you to think about whether you needed more punishment than writing lines," Cas said. "Did buying the supplies to restock the bathrooms help you toward closure?"

Sam blinked at Cas for a moment. He hadn't really thought of it that way. He'd destroyed Cas' stuff, so he replaced it. He wasn't really thinking of himself when he did it so much as Cas was a nice guy and didn't deserve what happened to him, so Sam was making it right. He wasn't trying to ease his own guilt or punish himself.

Cas wrapped his arms around Sam's middle and pulled him close, hugging him. Sam was surprised at first, but then he brought his arms up around Cas' shoulders and held him. It felt good, and Sam realized a part of him had been worried Cas was resentful over the temper tantrum, and as Cas held him, it all hit him at once.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I was paying back what I owed, not punishing myself."

Cas pulled back, but didn't let go of Sam. "Do you feel as though you'll have closure once you finish cleaning up the house?"

Sam huffed out a laugh. "No. I threw a temper tantrum. It was childish and petty. You didn't deserve it, especially not after taking me into your home and treating me as if I was your own."

"Okay," Cas said, nodding. "I want you to know I'm not mad. In fact, I'm proud of you for admitting to your mistakes and trying to make it right by replacing the supplies. I'm sure you'll clean the house up. Besides that, I need to know what you need in order to move on from this."

"I don't need anything from you," Sam said, getting frustrated. "I was a dick. Asking for something else is the opposite of what I should be doing."

Dean cleared his throat. "Cas?"

Cas didn't let go of Sam, but turned his head toward Dean. "Yes, Dean?"

"Can I say something?" Dean asked. "I'll start my twenty-six minutes over again after I say it if you want, but I really want to say something."

Cas nodded. "Okay, go ahead."

"Sam, you don't know Cas yet," Dean said, keeping his nose in the corner. "You've seen him at the college and you've seen him interacting with me, but you haven't been around him very long, so I don't think you're getting it, and he can sometimes have an odd way of saying things."

"What am I missing?" Sam asked.

Dean yanked on the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it down, but it didn't do much, and his ass was still on display. "He's trying to treat you like an adult, while still allowing you to do your thing in a safe environment. You fucked up, and even though it was childish, he's asking you what you think your punishment should be. Not because he feels wronged or that he wants payment, but because your behavior needed to change and you also need to let it go instead of wallowing in it."

"So I'm supposed to come up with something? Like more lines or something?" Sam asked.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "That's just the thing. You're thinking about this in a... You're acting like he's the dad, okay? He's not. He's there to guide you, not just lay down the law until you do your own thing when you turn eighteen. If you feel like all is forgiven and you can move on after you clean up the house, then that's cool. Cas won't hold a grudge. He's not like that. But if you feel like you're going to be all weird about it, then tell him. Even if you don't know how to fix it, just tell him."

Sam thought about it for a moment. He thought about the times he got in trouble with his dad and how wished he could be an adult, make his own decisions, and not answer to anyone. When he got older, he realized there was a security in someone older and wiser making the big decisions, even if they seemed strange to Sam as a kid. He didn't like getting punished, but there was always a sense of closure, just like Cas had said.

"So this program isn't meant to be a collar and leash," Sam said instead of asked. "I wasn't signed over to you so that you could control everything, but I also don't have as much freedom as I would renting a room somewhere."

Cas smiled and nodded. "Yes, I think you've got it. Depending on your needs, you'll get even more freedom if that's what works, but if, like Dean, you need more structure in your life, then that's what I'll guide you toward."

"What do you mean like Dean?" Sam asked, frowning.

"You've probably noticed I'm more strict with him than I am with you," Cas said.

"I thought it was just because he knew all the rules of the house," Sam said, shrugging.

"No, it's because Dean doesn't do well on his own," Cas said, looking to Dean with what Sam could only describe as a fond expression on his face. "He likes having someone to answer to. Someone who cares enough to keep him in line."

Sam smiled sadly. "He's never done well alone."

"It's not all loneliness, but that's part of it," Cas said. "He tends to be a little too self-sacrificing, and he also likes to push his boundaries. If nobody pushes back, he feels untethered and alone in the world."

Sam glanced at his brother, who was trying to become one with the wall, his ears red. It was all true. Sam had seen it over the years. The times Sam balked at John's rules, Dean only seemed to thrive on them.

It wasn't that Dean was the perfect child. He fucked up plenty and pushed and rebelled. Sam could remember more than a few times he was surprised by just how much Dean tried to get away with, but listening to Cas, it made sense.

Sam thought of what Dean had said just a few moments ago, and he suddenly needed to know. "Can I ask something?"

"You can always ask me anything," Cas said, giving Sam a little squeeze.

"The thing you two have going. Is that some kind of daddy kink thing?" Sam asked.

Dean choked, turning around as he coughed and spluttered, eyes wide. "What the fuck, Sam!?" he nearly yelled, arms out at his sides and looking ridiculous with his jeans and boxers around his ankles.

"Turn around or you're getting a spanking," Cas said, voice low and gravely in a way that made Sam's stomach tingle.

"But...," Dean started, gesturing toward Sam, at a loss for words.

"It's just a question. He's allowed to ask," Cas said, then turned back to Sam. "The answer is no. Dean doesn't have that particular kink."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean said, shuffling forward a few steps. "Does that mean _you do_?" he asked Cas, his face a mixture of horrified and very, very interested.

"Yes, I enjoy that kink with someone who likes it as well," Cas said without any hesitation.

Sam's face flushed a bit, and he really hoped Dean wouldn't notice. He was fairly certain Dean was still too shocked to pay attention, but as Sam stood there in Cas' arms, he saw the subtle change in Cas' expression. Cas noticed.

"Dean's not standing in the corner," Sam said, his cheeks flushing so hot he wondered if his face was smoking. He was trying to distract Cas, and really hoped it would work.

The corners of Cas' mouth twitched every so slightly before he turned and stalked toward Dean. Sam missed the warmth the moment it was gone, but he was glad Cas took the distraction.

"No! Wait!" Dean yelped, backing into the corner and pressing his ass against the wall. He must have figured obeying Cas and turning around wasn't a good idea because it would leave his tender skin vulnerable, but disobeying wasn't a good idea either. Dean's deer-in-the-headlights expression made Sam chuckle.

"Turn around," Cas said, twirling his right index finger in the air.

"No!" Dean said, shaking his head.

Sam's jaw dropped. He assumed Cas wasn't the type to bluff, and Dean already had something coming, but to say no right to Cas' face made it all worse.

"No?" Cas was calm. He wasn't dragging Dean over to the couch and beating his ass. He was standing in front of Dean instead of looming. He wasn't trying to intimidate or scare. He was giving Dean his full attention.

"No, I have a right to be a little freaked out by the whole daddy thing," Dean said, glancing at Sam. "I didn't know that about you, and I was shocked Sam thought that's what our relationship was, so I should get a pass on this one."

"You want a do-over?" Cas asked.

Sam chuckled, but neither Dean nor Cas were joking, and they didn't break eye contact with one another. Sam quickly shut his mouth and watched, fascinated by the interaction.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. Do-over sounds good."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's middle and pulled him close, their faces so close Dean could probably feel Cas' breath as he spoke.

"I'm sexually aroused when my partner calls me daddy while I'm fucking them," Cas said, voice barely more than a growl. "I like holding a partner and taking care of them. I like hearing them beg when I'm edging them over and over again."

Sam's cock twitched as he remembered the night before. How Cas had kept Dean on the edge for so long that Dean was a complete mess by the time he was finally allowed to come.

"I like role playing innocence, taking that innocence and corrupting it," Cas said, leaning in even closer, his lips brushing Dean's left cheek, close to his ear. "I like holding my partner down and making them come so hard the only thing they can scream is 'yes, daddy, please, please make me come, daddy,'" he said, drawing the words out and lowering his voice even more.

Dean let out a shaky breath. "Uhm, okay, I can see how that would be hot."

Cas nodded once, then turned Dean around, pushing him into the corner face first, fingers trailing over Dean's collar. "Good, then you can start your twenty-six minutes over."

"Hey, I thought we had a do-over!" Dean complained.

"We did," Cas said as he stepped back. "Otherwise you'd be bent over the back of a chair getting your ass beat with the spatula. It's still a possibility if you don't behave."

"Fine, I'll be a good boy," Dean grumbled.

"You're always a good boy," Cas said softly. "Sometimes you misbehave, but you're always a good boy."

Sam's poor dick didn't know what to make of the situation. He was turned on, and yet the reassurance Cas had given Dean, had given him so freely and with such conviction, tugged at his chest and he felt the backs of his eyes burning for a moment before Cas turned to him and smiled.

"You should probably get to work," Cas said. "You've got cleaning to do, then studying."

"Do you want help with dinner?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head. "Dean and I will take care of dinner. You focus on cleaning and studying. I'll call you down when the food's ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's study time was almost up, and he was hunched over the desk in his room, a full belly and about as relaxed as he could be given that he really wanted more time to study as the end of the week drew near.

"Hi, Sam," Cas said from the doorway.

Sam looked up from his books and smiled. "Hey, Cas."

"It's time for bed," Cas said, nodding toward the books on his desk.

Sam closed his books and pushed his notebook away. "I don't suppose I could get another hour out of you, huh?

Cas shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No. You need your sleep. Besides, I'm sure you've already got more than enough in your head to pull yourself through at least the next few weeks. You'll be fine."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know. It just never feels like enough."

"There's such a thing as too much, you know," Cas said, leaning against the door frame. That's where you were headed before you came here. Pushing yourself too hard and getting very little sleep. I have no doubt you'll get into a good firm. You're smart, dedicated, and you have the right type of mind for what you want to do. I've seen plenty of people in my class who wanted desperately to be lawyers, but they just don't have _it_ You've got _it_ , Sam."

Sam felt a little tug in his chest. He looked up to Cas as a professor, and had always been impressed by the way the man seemed to just ooze law, and if Cas was confident enough to tell Sam he had whatever it was a lawyer needed to make it, then Sam trusted that. "Thanks, Cas."

"It might take some time, but I think you'll eventually get the confidence you need," Cas said, nodding. "I think you'll always have a good dose of reality and humility to keep you in check. That's important. But you'll gain the confidence you need the older you get. Now get into bed. You've got a long day tomorrow and you need your sleep."

Sam nodded, then stood up, stretching out his long limbs and sore back. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Cas said, then left Sam alone.

Sam looked at his books one last time, then pulled his overshirt off, draping it over the back of his desk chair. He took his time brushing his teeth before changing into sleep pants and a soft T-shirt.

It wasn't until he climbed into bed and settled down that he realized Cas had left him alone with his books. He trusted Sam to sleep instead of study, and the weight of that trust hit Sam in a way he wasn't prepared for. He closed his eyes and pulled the blanket up around himself, trying to distract himself by thinking about the essay he had to prepare for his civics class.

*

Sam sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. There was a new professor at the college by the name of Morningstar, and the guy was very demanding. His eyes were cold and challenging, but Sam wasn't intimidated. He just really wanted to get a passing grade from the guy. The way the other students were talking, a passing grade from Morningstar was enough to get someone noticed, and if Sam had to put in extra effort to get it, he was going to do it.

He could probably ask Cas about the man. Ask him if he had any tips for what Professor Morningstar was looking for. Different professors had their niches, and they liked things a certain way, which meant a crash course for all the students whenever a new one came. Having been there only a few weeks, Sam hadn't nailed him yet, and maybe Cas had.

"No! Cas, please! Cas, I-no! No!"

Sam was out of the chair and charging down the hallway before his brain caught up. He was ready to wring Cas' neck just by the tone of Dean's voice, and it wasn't until he made it to Cas and Dean's bedroom that he remembered how much he trusted Cas already. Not fully, but enough that he really shouldn't have charged in.

Dean and Cas were standing near the bed in the middle of the room, Dean's face a mask of indignant anger, and Cas just as calm as could be.

Cas turned to Sam, not surprised to see him as much as acknowledging his presence, then looked back to Dean. "You throw a temper tantrum like a little boy, then you get treated like a little boy."

Sam glanced at the bed, then did a double take. There was a brightly-colored bag on the edge of the bed, adorned with smiling puppies and rainbows. Sitting next to what Sam's brain finally admitted was a diaper bag was baby powder, wipes, and a single diaper sized for an adult.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, unable to keep the protective growl out of his voice.

The room was well-lit, but even if it hadn't been, Sam suspected he would've seen Dean's blush. It quickly spread to his ears.

"No," Dean said, almost growling himself. "I don't-"

"Answer your brother honestly, little man," Cas said, warning tone to his voice.

Sam's stomach clenched, the tone of Cas' voice making his dick twitch in his jeans. Cas usually spoke with authority around Dean, but this was different. It wasn't Cas speaking to his sub and lover. It was Cas scolding his little boy.

"No!" Dean said with a snarl. "I don't want this! You can't do this!"

"That's two lies," Cas said softly.

Dean ducked his head, the blush becoming even deeper. Sam snorted, finally realizing what the fuck was going on. It wasn't that Dean didn't want it or that Sam needed to save his brother. It was that Dean didn't want to want it. Maybe he didn't like the role play itself, but he wanted what Cas was giving him and the attention.

"You threw a temper tantrum?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I thought you said Cas didn't go for lying."

"I don't. He's one lie away from going over my knee," Cas said, then turned to Dean. "Do you need Sam's assistance?"

Dean looked up at Cas, anger in his eyes. "Yes! This crazy fucker is-hey!"

Sam leaned against the door frame as Cas grabbed Dean's left arm, sat down on the edge of the bed, knocking the diaper bag to the floor as he pulled Dean over his lap.

"Babies don't get spankings!" Dean cried out, reaching back to cover his ass.

"You're not a baby," Cas said, yanking down Dean's sweatpants. "You're a man who is acting like a spoiled little boy."

"No!" Dean yelled as Cas started smacking his ass.

Sam shook his head, starting to back away when Cas stopped and looked up at him.

"Sam, would you like to pick out some pajamas for Dean to wear?" Cas asked, right hand resting on Dean's ass.

"No!" Dean growled, kicking and trying to roll off Cas' lap.

"They're in the bottom left-side drawer of the dresser," Cas said, then started spanking Dean again.

Sam was being invited to join in. It wasn't a demand, and a small part of Sam wanted to just back out and leave them alone to their scene, but a much larger part of him wanted it. Wanted to know how it played out and what all was involved with this particular role play.

"Sam, don't you fucking d-ouch!" Dean whined, flailing so hard he kicked off his sweatpants. "Don't you fucking dare! Ow, fuck! Cas, stop! Cas!"

Cas stopped spanking Dean long enough to lean over and search through the diaper bag. He pulled out a pacifier, then pushed it into Dean's mouth. Dean growled with anger, but he didn't spit it out when Cas let go.

"There, now you won't get yourself in more trouble with those naughty words," Cas said before repositioning Dean on his lap and cracking his hand down on Dean's ass again.

Sam crouched down by the dresser and opened the drawer, smiling when he found soft, brightly-colored footie pajamas. Cas had to have ordered them special for Dean because Sam had never seen outfits like these in stores. At least not in Dean's size.

There were three footie pajamas folded and stacked to the left side of the drawer. One was green with pink hearts, one was orange with yellow ducks, and the third was purple with fluffy white clouds all over it. To the right of that were onesies. Five of them in primary colors without any designs on them. Between the onesies and pajamas there were completely adorable socks that Sam couldn't imagine Dean wearing, especially the ones with kittens on them.

Sam pulled the purple footie pajamas out, then closed the drawer. He stood up and turned around just as Cas stopped the spanking and sat Dean down on his right knee. Dean was wearing nothing but his T-shirt, and he was squirming, eyes and lashes wet with tears, a few streaks down his face, and the pacifier in his mouth.

"Are you going to be a good boy now?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded, still not all that happy about what was going on, but willing to behave for the time being.

"Okay, let's get you dressed," Cas said, patting Dean's bottom before pushing him gently down to the floor. Cas picked up the diaper, and Dean started shaking his head.

"I don wan-da diaper," Dean said around the pacifier. "Cash, pease!"

Cas got down on the floor, spreading Dean's legs and kneeling between them. "Settle down," he said, grabbing the powder, which had fallen to the floor at the end of the bed.

Sam kneeled down just to Dean's right, holding the pajamas. "Want me to do anything, Cas?"

Cas picked up the diaper as Dean covered his head with his arms, his breathing unsteady, and Sam suspected he was tearing up again with embarrassment.

"Would you please grab a few Kleenex from the bedside table, then get the wipes?" Cas asked, unfolding the diaper. "Lift," he said, tapping Dean's inner left thigh.

Dean whimpered as he planted his feet flat on the floor and lifted his ass up just enough for Cas to slide the diaper underneath him. Sam retrieved the requested items, then kneeled by Dean again, noticing that Dean's cock was starting to get hard.

"Help him blow his nose, wipe up the tears with the Kleenex, then get him cleaned up with the wipe," Cas said as he shook the powder over Dean's crotch.

Sam pulled Dean's arms away from his face, chuckling when Dean fought him a little. "C'mon. I just want to get you cleaned up."

Dean put his arms at his sides, but kept his eyes squeezed shut, sucking on the pacifier, and Sam wondered if Dean didn't even realize he was using it to soothe himself. Sam mopped up the tears with the Kleenex, then held a clean one over Dean's nose.

"Blow," Sam said.

Dean hesitated, but finally blew his nose. Sam wiped his nose, then picked up the baby wipe and gently cleaned Dean's face while Cas taped up the diaper and started slipping the pajamas over Dean's feet and legs.

"Okay, let's get you up," Cas said.

Dean kept his eyes closed, but he reached out and let Cas help him up. Cas pulled the pajamas up around his hips while Sam worked Dean's shirt over his head and off. Cas pushed Dean's arms into the pajamas, then zipped him up before patting his bottom and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think it's time for a bottle," Cas said.

Dean's eyes opened and whined, shaking his head. "No! Cash, pease!"

"Aren't you hungry, sweetheart?" Cas asked.

Dean scowled at him. "Yeah, bu-I don wan-a ba-uhl."

"You're probably just hungry and a little cranky," Cas said, wrapping his right arm around Dean and directing him toward the door. "Let's get you fed and you'll feel better."

"Babish don-wahl," Dean said, stomping his foot.

Sam shared a look with Cas, then reached out and picked Dean up, his left arm cradling his back while his right was under Dean's knees. Dean looked up at him with a scowl that would've had Sam preparing himself for a punch if he hadn't already been carrying Dean like a baby.

"You're right," Sam said. "Babies don't walk." Sam caught Cas smiling just before he walked out the door.

*

Dean had scowled his way through dinner, even though Cas and Sam both fed him pieces of their chicken, potatoes, and broccoli in between drinks from the bottle.

He scowled harder and even huffed when Cas announced the movie for the night was Finding Nemo, but he let them arrange him between them on the couch, pacifier in his mouth. The scowl died away within the first few minutes of the movie, and Sam found himself settling in and having a good time too.

As Marlin and Dory fought over the mask, Cas reached down and rummaged through the diaper bag. He pulled out a pacifier-shaped butt plug, complete with a ring to hold onto. Sam watched as the blush spread over Dean's face again, but he didn't fight it as Cas unzipped his pajamas and pulled his arms out, then gently spread Dean out over his lap, Dean's legs settling over Sam's lap.

Cas pulled the tape on the left side of Dean's diaper, then folded the diaper to the side, exposing Dean's still-pink ass.

"Get this wet for me, please," Cas said, holding the butt plug up to Sam's mouth.

Sam didn't hesitate, and he let Cas hold it while he sucked on it. He worked up some saliva, then pulled back, leaving as much spit as he could on the plug.

"Thank you, Sam," Cas said, then spread Dean's ass cheeks with his left hand and pushed firmly on Dean's hole with the tip of the pacifier plug.

Dean grunted and tried to relax as Cas wiggled the plug back and forth, forcing his way in. Dean yelped as finally the plug popped in, filling him and the rim of his hole clenching around the base of the toy.

Cas flipped the diaper back over Dean's ass, then reattached the tape before sitting Dean up between them again. Sam and Cas worked together to get Dean's arms into the pajamas, then Cas zipped him up.

Dean was breathing a bit heavier than before, and he squirmed, spreading his legs as much as he could between them.

"Cash!" Dean cried out, his hips jerking.

Sam could hear the thing inside Dean vibrating, and he smiled. Dean was trying to sit still, but as Cas turned the vibrator up using the remote in his left hand, Dean whimpered, grinding down on the thing. Dean grabbed at his crotch, but Cas just pulled his hand away and set it on Sam's thigh.

"No touching," Cas said.

Dean whined, flopping his head back against the couch. It was obvious he was trying to stay still, but the vibrations were getting to him.

Cas turned his body a bit, wrapping his right arm around Dean's shoulders and leaning in close. "It's not coming out any time soon, so you'd better calm down or you're going to make your diaper dirty and that toy in your behind will still be going long after."

Dean kicked his feet out, whining and throwing a mini temper tantrum. "Pease!"

"Please, what?" Sam asked.

Dean blinked at him for a moment. "Wanna thukin' come!"

Sam leaned a little closer, figuring they'd already included him so far, so he may as well keep the game going. "But you're just a little boy, and little boys need help sometimes. Maybe if you asked nicely, Cas would help you."

Dean thought about it for a moment, then whined again, pinching Sam's thigh in retaliation. He closed his eyes, trying to control himself, then let out a growl of frustration.

"Cash, ih-hutz," Dean finally said, giving Cas his best puppy eyes.

"What hurts, baby?" Cas asked, voice soft as he reached up and caressed Dean's chin with his left hand.

"My hock," Dean growled.

"Your what?" Cas asked, pretending to be confused.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "My pee-pee."

"It does?" Cas asked, pulling Dean closer. "Do you want me to help make it feel better?"

"Uh-huh," Dean said, nodding. "Pease!"

"What if I hold you and pat your bottom? Will that make it feel better?" Cas asked.

Sam ducked his head to hide a smile as Dean shook his head no, grinding down on the couch cushion.

"I think it will," Cas said, pulling Dean onto his lap so that Dean was straddling him, his back to the TV.

Dean whined, pushing Cas' hands away, but after a firm smack on his pajama-covered thigh, Dean settled as much as he could with a vibrator in his ass.

"Come here," Cas cooed, cupping the back of Dean's head and pushing him down until his forehead rested on the back of the couch, Cas' fingers brushing over Dean's collar.

Dean seemed confused for a moment, but then Cas grabbed his wrists and set Dean's hands on the back of the couch too, pulling Dean up close against his chest and belly, left arm tight around Dean's back.

"Mmm, yeah," Dean moaned, diaper crinkling as he humped Cas' body. "Oh!"

Sam smiled at the shocked jerk of Dean's body when Cas started patting Dean's ass right over the vibrating plug, the soft thud and crinkle of the diaper something Sam hadn't thought would be a turn on for him, except that it was, and he palmed his cock through his jeans.

Dean moved faster, grunting as he gripped the back of the couch and spread his legs wider, grinding and humping until finally he let out a long moan, shuddering against Cas. It didn't take Dean long to start squirming again, the vibrator still going.

"Hake it ow!" Dean said, sitting up on his knees and reaching for the zipper on his pajamas.

"Leave your pajamas on," Cas said, pulling Dean's hands away from the zipper.

Dean whined, his eyes widening as he realized Cas had already said it was staying in even if he came. "No! No! Hake it ow!"

"Do you want to sit between us again or do you want me to hold you?" Cas asked, calm and casual in the face of Dean's growing panic.

"Hake it ow!" Dean said, grabbing handfuls of Cas' shirt and shaking him.

"Sit between us or-"

"No!" Dean growled, spitting out his pacifier. "Take it the fuck out!"

"Little boys are given more chances than big boys," Cas warned, "but this is a warning. Behave."

"Cas, get it the fuck outta me!" Dean nearly yelled.

"Last warning, little man," Cas said.

"You...," Dean started, then decided he was getting nowhere and instead started to climb off Cas' lap.

He didn't get very far. Cas pulled him back down and Dean landed on Cas' lap with a grunt, the plug getting shoved deep despite the diaper that covered his butt. Dean tried to roll off Cas, but Cas had a firm hold, and he lowered the zipper on Dean's pajamas.

"Finally," Dean said, relaxing against Cas.

Instead of pulling the pajamas off, Cas opened the right side of the diaper and wrapped his hand around Dean's erection.

"Oh, fuck, Cas, please!" Dean whined, his body tensing as he fought the urge to shove Cas away.

"You're okay," Cas said, voice soothing as he stroked Dean, a slick sound with the mess Dean left in his diaper after coming the first time. "I'll take care of you."

Dean let out a sob, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. It was obvious this wasn't the first time Cas had done something like this to Dean, and Sam could see Dean struggling, forcing his body to accept it as another orgasm just over the horizon instead of the overstimulation that it was.

The muscles in Dean's body were shuddering and jerking, and his breathing was ragged. He squirmed on Cas' lap, unsure whether to fuck up into Cas' hand or start begging Cas again.

"That's it," Cas said, then kissed the side of Dean's head. "You're being such a good boy. I can take care of you if you just let me. I'll make you feel so good, little one."

"Ah, fuckin' hurts," Dean whined, hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Just a little longer," Cas said. "You're getting so big. Your pee-pee's so hard, and this will make it feel even better."

Dean held his breath for a moment, then started gasping as his body tensed, back arching as he fucked up into Cas' hand, coming for the second time in a short span of time. Sam felt his own cock ache in sympathy as Dean whined and twitched.

Before his cock had even stopped dribbling come, Dean started to struggle again. "Get it out! Cas, please! Please, don't do it again! Please!"

Cas yanked at Dean's pajamas, pulling them down his arms, then he pushed Dean down over his lap and folded the diaper back before gently pulling the toy out of Dean's ass. Dean let out a relieved chuckle as he panted, his body relaxing over Cas' lap.

"Thank you," Dean said, words a little bit slurred. "Thank you, Cas. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby," Cas said, running his hand over Dean's ass cheeks. He turned to look at Sam and smiled. "Would you mind giving Dean a bath? He's made a mess of himself."

Sam blinked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Uhm, okay. Yeah. I'll do that."

"His hole is probably a little sore after all that," Cas said, handing Sam a tube of lube. "Why don't you make sure this is inserted properly so he feels better. I find a penis to be a very good tool for making sure the medicine gets in deep enough. And you might have to repeat the process over and over again to be certain he's well lubricated."

Sam chuckled. "Okay, thanks."

"I can't walk," Dean whined as Sam got off the couch.

"Babies don't have to walk," Sam said, rolling his eyes as he leaned down and picked Dean up yet again.

"I'm not a baby," Dean grumbled, eyes already half closed.

"That's right. You're a good little boy," Sam said, trudging up the stairs, his cock so hard that the movement was torture.

Sam sat Dean down on the counter in the bathroom, making sure he was steady before he started the water in the tub.

"Okay, little man, let's get you undressed," Sam said as he helped Dean to stand up, then started stripping him. The diaper and pajamas fell to the floor, and Sam turned Dean around, bending him over the counter.

"Dude," Dean complained, but went willingly.

Sam coated his fingers in lube, then slicked up his cock. Dean's hole was already loose from the vibrator, but Sam still went slow, gently pushing in and giving Dean time to adjust.

Dean huffed out a laugh. "I'm guessing this isn't gonna take long."

Sam couldn't hold back anymore and slammed in, fucking him hard enough that Dean grunted. "No, just... ah, fuck. Oh, shit. Dean!"

Dean let out a dirty chuckle. "Awful quick there, Sam. Thought you had more stamina than that."

Sam pulled out, using a Kleenex to catch what dribbled out of Dean's hole so he wouldn't mess the rug. "Shut up and get in the tub _little_ man."

Dean was smirking as he padded across the rug and climbed into the tub. "Wash me, bitch. And gimme some toys to play with."

Sam tossed the washcloth at Dean's head. "There. See what you can do with that."

Dean scowled at him for a moment, but as soon as Sam kneeled down next to the tub and started soaping him up, Dean relaxed into a happy and contented state once more.

*

Sam woke up early Saturday morning. It had been another long week, but he hadn't fallen into an exhausted sleep like he usually did Friday nights. He felt well-rested, and the smell of breakfast had his stomach growling.

He dressed and headed downstairs after finishing up in the bathroom, groaning appreciatively when he walked into the kitchen. "Smells great," Sam said, leaning against Dean's back to peer over his shoulder at the pan.

"Bacon, sausage, and ham," Dean said, hip checking Sam. "I couldn't decide, and Saturdays are for relaxing anyway, so we get all three. How do you want your eggs?"

Sam opened the cupboard near Dean and pulled three glasses out. "I can have them any way I want them?"

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, Sammy. Any way you want them."

Sam grinned at him, holding the glasses against his chest. "Can you make your cinnamon French toast sticks?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if I have to go through all the trouble of making French toast for my spoiled baby brother, you've gotta do the dishes."

"Deal," Sam said, giving his brother a big smile. "Thanks, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, waving him away with the spatula. "Get us all some juice and set the forks out on the table too."

"Slave driver," Sam said, grinning as Dean stuck his foot out and tried to trip him on the way by.

"When you're done with that, go to the office and get Cas," Dean said as he pulled a stack of sliced bread out of the bag. "He's really concentrating, so he won't come if I just yell that breakfast is ready. Dude has freaky hearing. Can't hear me when I yell from two rooms away, but I fidget while standing in the corner and he's already grabbing the spatula from the kitchen drawer."

"Maybe he doesn't hear it so much as he just knows you," Sam said, filling the glasses with juice.

"Could be," Dean said with a shrug.

Sam finished his tasks, then headed to the office. Cas was hunched over the desk, writing on a small stack of papers, left thumb absently playing with the ring on his left middle finger. "Breakfast is almost ready."

Cas looked up and blinked, visibly shifting from work mode to Cas in a split second. "Oh, thank you, Sam. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Sam nodded, then left Cas alone again. Dean was putting the food on the plates when he got to the kitchen. "Smells good."

Dean scowled at him, pan in his left hand, spatula in his right. "You didn't bring him. You have to bring him in or he'll get distracted and forget about breakfast."

Sam turned around and marched right back into the office. "C'mon, Cas. Let's go."

Cas didn't look up. "I'm almost finished."

"Food's gonna get cold," Sam said walking around to the back of the desk and yanking on Cas' shirt. "C'mon. Come eat."

"I'll be out in a moment," Cas said, writing something in the margin of an exam paper.

Sam leaned over, reached out, and plucked the pen from Cas' fingers, then walked out of the office, grinning when he heard Cas sigh and get up.

"Oh, you decided to join us," Sam said with a big smile when Cas walked into the kitchen. He and Dean were already sitting at the table, Dean drizzling syrup over his French toast sticks.

"That's my favorite pen," Cas grumbled as he sat down.

"You'll get it back after breakfast," Sam said, setting the pen down next to his plate. "Dean made French toast sticks. You can't eat them cold."

"Dude, you took his pen!?" Dean asked, eyes wide, then he turned to Cas. "You're gonna let him get away with that?!"

"He didn't take it in the middle of a temper tantrum and hide it just to spite me," Cas said as he picked up his fork and started cutting one of his sticks.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"No, no, no," Sam said, reaching across the table and pulling the fork from Cas' fingers just like he had the pen. "You can't eat French toast sticks with a fork!"

A bit of annoyance flitted across Cas' face for a moment before he smiled and shook his head, amused by Sam instead of pissed. "How does one eat Dean's famous French toast sticks?"

"Fingers," Sam said, picking up one of his own sticks and dipping it into the pool of syrup on his plate between the eggs and large pile of meat. "Then you can lick them when you're done."

Cas picked up one of his sticks as Dean poured some syrup in the middle of Cas' plate. "Thank you, Dean," Cas said before dunking the stick in the syrup.

"It tastes better like that, doesn't it," Dean said instead of asked.

Cas closed his eyes and moaned around the gooey stick halfway in his mouth. "This is really good," he said, biting off the end and chewing.

"They served it in this shitty little diner back in Nebraska," Dean said. "Sam went nuts over them. I think he was like five or six at the time. He refused to eat cereal or bacon and eggs or anything else for breakfast until I made him some. The first few batches were awful, but I finally got it and he ate nothing but French toast sticks for I think two straight weeks. Finally Dad had to tell him enough was enough. He had to eat something else before he made himself sick."

"He makes it for me every once in a while," Sam said, swirling his stick through the syrup.

"'Cause I'm an awesome brother," Dean said, grinning, a dribble of syrup on his chin.

"I don't know if awesome is the word I'd use, but okay," Sam said, shrugging. He was ready for the playful punch when it connected with his left arm. "Hey, if you don't mind my asking, what's the design on your ring?" he asked, gesturing to Cas' hand with his French toast stick.

Cas smiled as he held up his left hand. "Dean made this for me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Found a stupid washer and drilled some holes in it."

Cas shook his head, ignoring Dean's attempt at brushing it off. It was obvious the ring wasn't just a washer. It was shaped and smooth, the design cut and sanded down instead of being left raw.

"It's a beautiful piece of jewelry my submissive made for me," Cas said, splaying his hand out on the table so Sam could get a good look at it.

"If you don't mind my asking, why five circles?" Sam asked.

"I tend to do things in fives," Cas said as he ran a finger over the holes. "It was something Dean picked up on fairly quickly, and he didn't understand why I did it, but he knew if we were playing, everything would happen in fives."

"I thought maybe he was just really anal or something," Dean said with a shrug. "Turns out I was right." Dean grinned as Cas nudged him with his elbow.

"There's an unpredictability about five," Cas said. "It's uneven, but it's seen a lot in nature, including something as simple as the fingers on my hand."

"Yeah, and you should've heard him giggle the first time he smacked my ass hard enough to leave a handprint," Dean said, huffing. "He traced over all five digits with his tongue."

"It became a number he associated with me and playtime," Cas said. "It meant completion, and in several cultures five represents balance, health, love, and human beings themselves."

"He completes you," Sam said, unable to hide a grin when Dean snorted. "And you complete him."

"He won't admit it," Cas said, glancing at Dean, who was pretending to pay much more attention to breakfast than what they were saying, "but yes, I believe that's why he chose five circles. Balance and completeness."

Sam's smile began to make his cheeks ache, but it was so sweet, so thoughtful that he wanted to just hug his brother. Dean never did like broadcasting it, but he was a very thoughtful person.

"Do you have any plans for the day, Sam?" Cas asked, changing the subject, much to the relief of Dean.

Sam paused, frowning when he realized he hadn't even thought about it. Usually he studied on Saturdays, but even that hadn't crossed his mind. "No, not really."

"Have you masturbated in the last few days?" Cas asked.

Sam's cheeks flushed. "Uhm, no."

"Perhaps you'd like to go out with someone tonight," Cas suggested. "It would be good to relax and have sex."

Sam nodded, trying to act like it was perfectly normal to talk about his sex life at the breakfast table. "Okay."

"You can bring someone back here and use your bed," Cas said. "In fact, I'd rather you do that than the back seat of someone's car, the bathroom of a club, or a motel room you have to pay for."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding.

"Is there anyone you're interested in?" Cas asked. "Someone you'd like to call?"

Sam thought of Jess. Remembered how he'd gotten off more than once that night. How she'd yanked on his hair, demanding he make her come again. How he'd fucked her while fingering her ass and she'd loved it.

Dean let out a dirty chuckle. "Whoever you're thinking of right now, call them. Also, ask them if they're into threesomes or foursomes. You don't get that look on your face for just anybody. Must've been good."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, she was."

"Invite her over," Cas said with a nod. "College kids don't have much money, so she'd probably appreciate drinks, food, and a movie at no cost to either of you."

"Are you pimping me out?" Sam asked, mostly kidding.

Cas mopped up the remaining drops of his syrup with his last piece of French toast. "If that's what you want to call it, then yes. You need a social life, and maintaining that in college is difficult with a workload like yours. Hers too."

"Yeah, and I wanna see the chick that made my brother get all doe-eyed," Dean said with a mouth full of bacon.

Sam sighed. "Dean, don't-"

"I'll make him behave," Cas said, giving Dean a stern look. "In fact, we'll leave if you'd like the house to yourself. Dean and I could use some scene time."

"You don't have to leave," Sam said, shaking his head. "It's your house."

"I didn't say I had to," Cas said, putting his fork on his empty plate. "It was an offer, and it's completely up to you."

"Aww, c'mon!" Dean whined. "You can't just leave when he's bringing home a hot chick!"

Cas turned to Dean. "You're not banging the hot chick."

Sam ducked his head to hide the grin.

"Jealous?" Dean asked, cocky.

"Why would I be jealous?" Cas asked.

"Because I wanna fuck the hot ch-"

"You're mine," Cas said, shrugging. "You may play with others, but that doesn't change the fact that you're mine."

Sam felt a tightness in his chest as Dean melted a little, his facial features softening.

He recovered quickly and scowled. "Still wanna bang the hot chick."

Sam snorted. "She'd be too much for you."

Dean's head turned so fast Sam was sure he heard it cutting through the air. "Seriously? Dude, details! Lots of details!"

"No details," Sam said as he stacked the plates and stood up. "You can ask her one of these days if you want, but make sure and do it when I'm there so I can see what she does to you."

"I'll ask her tonight when I see her," Dean said.

"We'll be gone before she gets here," Cas said.

"I haven't even asked her yet!" Sam said when Dean let out an indignant huff. "She might be busy."

"Ooh, let me listen in when you call her," Dean said, then whined when Cas grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of his chair.

"I think you should help me finish grading papers," Cas said, casually ignoring the way Dean was whining and struggling as he trudged behind Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was still sulking in a chair next to Cas' in the office when Sam walked in. His sour expression changed to a leer as soon as he saw Sam.

"Brunette? Blonde? Ooh, redhead?" he asked.

"Blonde, a little wavy, long enough to cover her tits when she's riding me," Sam said, then flopped down onto the couch as Dean moaned appreciatively. "But she's busy."

"Busy or is she still sore from the last time you banged her?" Dean asked, winking.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I was more sore than she was."

Dean opened his mouth, likely to ask more questions, but Cas did something under the desk that had Dean closing his mouth and flinching.

"Would you like to go with us to the club?" Cas asked.

"I'm not really in the mood for a noisy club," Sam said, shaking his head. "Not in the mood for alcohol and dancing either."

Dean huffed out a laugh. "Not that kind of club, Sammy."

"Oh, _scene_!" Sam said, finally putting two and two together. "A BDSM club. Gotcha."

"Wanna go?" Dean asked. "It's a really nice one."

Sam shrugged. "Why not."

"Have you ever been?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded. "Once. I just wanted to see what it was like. It was fun, but time consuming, so I didn't go back. Too much school work. Any kind of dress code at this one?"

Dean nearly bounced in his seat. "Yes, you-"

"No," Cas interrupted, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as Dean grumbled about Cas being a stick-in-the-mud. "You can wear whatever you're comfortable with. Don't let Dean convince you to put on leather and chains."

"Cool," Sam said, nodding. "When do you want to leave?"

Cas gestured to the papers on his desk. "It'll take me about two hours to finish up. I'll need a shower, and we should be able to leave by no later than three."

"Can I move my study time up today?" Sam asked. "I could do some work before we leave."

"You don't study on Saturdays, remember?" Cas asked, an amused look on his face.

Sam sighed, caught out in his attempt to sneak more study time in. Dean had a smug look on his face, and Sam wanted to do something to wipe it off.

"Gotta try harder than that, Sammy," Dean said, then he scooted forward on the seat. "It's noon. Time for lunch."

Sam was ready to tell Dean he was still stuffed from breakfast, which hadn't been that long ago, when he realized Dean was sliding off the chair onto the floor. Sam smiled as a light blush tinged Cas' cheeks while Dean crawled under the desk.

"Get to work," Dean said, voice muffled.

Cas' breath caught in his chest, and as he picked up his pen, pulled the papers closer to himself, and started to grade papers, Sam wondered if he was really reading anything or just keeping up appearances.

"I'm gonna take a walk," Sam said. "Normally I'd take a run, but Dean stuffed me with too much good food."

Sam heard a wet slurp, then Dean spoke from under the desk. "Have a good time, Sam."

Sam chuckled as he walked out of the room to sounds of Cas trying to control his breathing. As Sam walked out the front door, Cas let out a loud groan.

*

Sam hadn't been lying. He'd been to a BDSM club before. He'd played in one. The husband and wife team he'd played with had been amazing, and it was a wonderful experience.

However, he hadn't been entirely up front with Cas about it either. He didn't want to tell Cas that he'd been overwhelmed. That, although it had been an amazing and fun night, he'd come back to his apartment and shivered in bed for hours, unable to sleep, and he hadn't been able to stop the tears.

He hadn't sobbed, but for some reason tears ran down his face intermittently for at least an hour. He'd tried taking a shower to warm up, but it hadn't helped, and finally he'd fallen into a fitful sleep around six in the morning. Brady had to wake him up a few hours later, and the whole day Sam walked around in a foggy daze.

Sam figured he just played too hard. It had been new and exciting, and the couple had been very good. At least Sam thought they were. It seemed as if they knew just what he needed, and he came twice, once with the woman riding his face while the man flicked his balls and fucked his ass.

Walking into the club with Dean and Cas, he resolved to just play lightly, if at all. Going heavy like he'd done the last time had cost him with a low grade on the paper he turned in two days later, and he couldn't afford that.

He was wearing loose-fitting jeans and a white t-shirt with a simple blue button-down overshirt. Sam and Cas had dressed similarly, so Sam figured it wasn't the type of club that went overboard on the dressing up.

The drive was only fifteen minutes, and instead of going into seedier parts of town, the area was nice. Nicer than where Cas lived. The front of the club looked like a high-end bar, and it wasn't until they walked through the double doors to the right of the bar area that Sam realized how huge the place was.

There were multiple levels and areas to play on the ground floor, stairs to either side of the main room that led to two more levels of play area. If Sam hadn't known better, he would've thought they'd walked into a posh gym with beautiful decorating and splashes of color tastefully done.

Of course, the naked and mostly naked people walking around would've been a dead giveaway too.

Sam followed Cas to the second level, where there were overstuffed couches and chairs, a large coffee table that was sturdy enough to withstand some kinky fun if one was so inclined. A spanking bench was near the back wall, a St. Andrew's Cross to the left of the seating area, and one wall devoted to eye hooks and restraints placed in various spots throughout. A man in his late forties was chained to the St. Andrew's Cross, facing the room. A man at least fifteen years his senior was flogging his chest and arms. Two women were entwined on the couch closest to the stairs, the blonde humping the brunette's leg as they kissed, both fully clothed.

"There are a few rules," Cas said as he turned to Sam. "Try to keep the place clean, and make use of the condoms."

Sam nodded, noticing the glass bowls throughout the space full of condoms. "Anything else?"

"Have fun," Cas said, smiling.

"So you don't mind if I wander off and play with somebody else?" Sam asked.

Both Dean and Cas shook their heads. "You can play with anyone you want," Cas said. "It doesn't have to be us, but you may also play with us if you'd like."

"We're just here to have fun, dude," Dean said, shrugging.

"Okay," Sam said, then looked around, his eye catching something on the main floor. "I'm going to explore."

Sam made his way downstairs, passing by a group of five who were playing with each other on one of the oversized couches near the stairs. On the main floor, there were seven distinct areas, all with more overstuffed couches and chairs between and each area separated from the other, leaving a lot of space for play.

All the equipment was in use by various groups of people, but what caught Sam's attention was a man who was shackled to the ceiling, arms above his head, writhing as his mistress used a single-tail whip on his back and thighs.

She knew what she was doing, and the lines on the man's skin were beautiful. He was hard and leaking onto the painted cement floor. With each strike, he gasped and whimpered, eyes closed and flying high.

Sam watched the woman work, and he found himself drawn to the pair. There was nothing special about them, but Sam got closer and closer until the woman turned to him and arched one eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait your turn," she said.

She was fucking gorgeous and carried herself like a professional domme. Sam's stomach clenched, like a punch of desire hitting him low and hard. It wasn't just physical beauty, but rather the way she moved. She was confident and focused, and though she was at least six inches shorter than him in heels, there was no doubt who would be in charge if he were to play with her.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said, backing away a few steps and lowering his head in submission.

"Mmm, that was nice," she said, flashing a smile that had Sam's knees feeling weak. "My name is Jada," she said, then tilted her head toward the man with stripes all over his back and thighs, "and my sub's name is Rami. He can't answer you right now because he's not even aware of his surroundings, but once I'm finished with him, we'd love to play with you."

  
Rami and Jada

Sam's cheeks flushed. "Thank you, ma'am."

Jada winked at him, then turned back to Rami, continuing to stripe the man's skin. Sam got a better look at the man's face, a little shocked by how young he appeared. Their IDs were checked at the door, but the club area was eighteen and over while the bar was twenty-one and over. Sam suspected Rami wasn't old enough to get a drink.

Sam went to his knees just outside the area Jada was working, settling in a relaxed pose that was sure to tell anyone passing by that he was waiting for Jada and Rami instead of just observing.

Rami gasped as Jada flipped the single-tail over his lower left thigh, letting the end wrap around and sting the front of Rami's thigh. Jada walked up to her sub and ran her fingers over the newest line of raised skin, chuckling when he moaned and leaned into the touch.

They were beautiful together. Rami trusted her completely, and had fallen headfirst into subspace for her. Jada was leaving her sub marked, but Sam could easily see that she was watching the sub carefully. Every flinch, every twitch, and every arch of his back, every time he went up onto his toes or pushed his ass out for more. She praised him with a soft voice and frequently ran her hands over his skin, grounding him just enough but letting him continue to fly.

"I want you to come for me, my love," Jada said, dropping the single-tail onto the floor and wrapping her arms around Rami's body. Sam couldn't see what she was doing, but as Rami whimpered and writhed, it was no secret that she was stroking him.

"Mistress!" Rami cried out as he came, Jada's lips trailing over his back in soft kisses. He finally sighed and stood up a little straighter. "I'm ready."

Jada reached up and unbuckled the restraints, keeping an eye on him as she worked, and she let his arms down slowly before massaging the muscles in each arm. Rami was smiling, content and sated.

"Do we get a playmate?" Rami asked, gesturing toward Sam with a tilt of his head. His eyes were half-lidded, and his speech was slightly slurred, but it appeared he was already coming around.

"Yes, we do," Jada said, turning to Sam. "What's your name?"

"Sam," he said, still kneeling just outside the exhibition area.

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Rami said, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"What would you like to do with us today, Sam?" Jada asked, her left hand smoothing up his arm, already physically dominating him in a way that made his cock twitch.

"Well, I don't think I'm into pain play that's as heavy as Rami likes," Sam said with a shy smile, "but I'm open to light bondage, sensory play, penetrative or non-penetrative sex, and following a lovely mistress' orders."

Jada chuckled. "Charmer," she said, taking him by the hand and pulling him toward a massage table as two service people cleaned up the area Jada and Rami had been using. "Are you very flexible?"

Sam nodded as she pushed his overshirt down his arms, Rami taking the shirt and folding it before setting it just outside the play area. "I'm _very_ flexible."

"You may regret telling her that," Rami said with a huff of laughter.

"Now, now, Rami, don't scare the boy," Jada scolded as she unbuckled Sam's belt. "I only asked because I'd love to see your chest straining as we play with you."

Sam smiled. "That's fine with me."

"Stoplight safewords?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's good," Sam said with a nod.

Sam expected Jada to take his shirt and jeans off, but instead she left the ends of his belt free and picked up a length of rope from a basket near the play area. It was soft and smooth nylon, which meant he could struggle without abrading his skin.

"Arms behind your back," she said.

When he obeyed, she began lacing his arms together. Sam couldn't see the pattern, but it was tight enough that his chest puffed out with the strain. Rami placed two condoms on the massage table, then set a velvet wand next to them, followed by nipple clamps and another length of nylon rope. Each item was displayed for Sam, giving him plenty of time to veto any of the choices.

"Beautiful," Jada said as she finished tying the rope and came to stand in front of Sam, running her fingers over his chest through the shirt. "I like the slow reveal," she said, answer the question of why she'd left his clothes on.

"My mistress likes a striptease," Rami said with a grin.

Jada chuckled, nodding. "True. It's like a you're a gift and I get to open you up."

Sam would have laughed had it been another time and place. Instead he bit back a groan, because she was looking at him with hungry eyes, sizing him up and excited to play with her gift.

"Roll onto the table," Jada said, gently pushing him in the direction she wanted him to go. "On your back with your legs bent."

Jada and Rami stood on opposite sides of the table, making sure Sam was able to get into position without rolling off and hurting himself. When he settled on his back, chest pushed out to accommodate his bound arms behind him, Jada lifted his shirt until it bunched up just under his nipples, the supplies between Sam's feet at the end of the table.

Every time she touched him, it was with confidence and a surety that spoke of her years as a domme. She was comfortable in his space and not afraid to pull and push. Wasn't afraid to tweak a nipple through his shirt, then smile when he whimpered.

She positioned his feet flat on the table, pushing until his heel touched his ass, then she picked up the second length of rope and started wrapping it around his calf and thigh, tying them together so he couldn't stretch his leg out.

"Rami, would you please fetch me two more lengths of rope?" Jada asked, quickly finishing off the knots, then tugging to make sure they weren't too tight.

She did the same with his opposite leg, and then she unwrapped the last length of rope Rami gave her.

"You've said you're not into heavy pain play," Jada said, setting the rope on his stomach. "I'm going to use this to wrap your cock and balls, but if it becomes too painful to be pleasurable, please tell me."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said, his shoulder blades already aching with the strain.

Jada opened the V of his jeans, pushing the flaps out of the way before pulling the waistband of his boxers down, freeing his cock and balls. He was already half hard, but she stroked him a few times, bringing him to full hardness before she began wrapping the rope around the base of his balls.

It was tight, but other than a mild ache, it wasn't painful. The rope was wrapped around about five times, then she looped it around his cock, securing each of the three loops with a half hitch knot, keeping it uncomplicated in case she needed to get him free of the rope quickly.

Sam's cock was hard, and once the rope was in place, the head became a darker shade of red. Only the base and lower third of his shaft was covered with the rope, and Jada ran her fingers over the nylon at the base of his balls and cock before looking him in the eye.

"Is anything too tight or pinching?" she asked, drawing his attention to first his balls, then his cock by moving them this way and that.

"No, ma'am," Sam said.

Jada then ran a finger over the rope on his left thigh and calf. "Too tight?" she asked, waiting for his response before touching the rope on his other leg.

"It all feels good," Sam said, then grimaced. "I haven't done this in a while. I should've said it isn't pinching or painful in a bad way."

Jada smiled. "It's okay. Try to remember to be specific."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "The ropes behind my back are making my back and chest hurt a little. My shoulders and arms too. It's not too much, and my arms aren't going numb yet. Would you like me to tell you when they start to tingle?"

"If it's distressing, yes," Jada said. "Otherwise I'm not going to keep you in this position long enough to do damage."

"Okay," Sam said.

"Rami," she said, then pushed Sam's shirt up to reveal his nipples, "suck on and play with his nipples. Make them ready for the clamps."

"Yes, mistress," Rami said, immediately leaning over and sucking on Sam's right nipple, his right hand sliding over Sam's skin before flicking Sam's left nipple with his thumb.

Sam moaned as Rami used both the tip of his tongue and his thumb to flick both nipples, pulling away and blowing over the skin to get them even harder.

"Good boy," Jada said, then held up the nipple clamps for Sam to see. "These will be staying on your nipples for fifteen minutes while we play with you. You don't have permission to come until I remove the nipple clamps. Can you do that for me?"

Sam nodded. "I think so. I'll try."

Jada gave him a small smile, then pinched his left nipple between her thumb and middle finger, pulling before she attached the first clamp. Sam whimpered as the teeth bit into his sensitive nipple, but he stayed still for Jada.

"Very good boy," she said, nodding her approval as she pinched and pulled his right nipple, then put the clamp on.

Sam had never played while almost fully clothed, especially not when bondage was involved. It felt different. The parts of his body that were exposed felt even more exposed than if he had been naked. At the same time he had a sense of privacy. A sense that only Jada and Rami would see and touch even if other people walked by or observed. With his legs tied up and his playmates on either side of him, he was almost hidden from everyone else.

It was an unusual feeling, even more so considering they were in a club with an open floorplan, but Sam liked it. Liked the intimacy it gave their play.

Sam caught sight of Rami's back as the man turned to set a tube of lube down on the table. "Are you okay?" he asked, and when Rami turned, tilting his head in confusion, Sam clarified. "I'm sorry I didn't ask before, but you were just in a heavy scene. Do you want to rest? Take some time to recover with your mistress? I should've asked before-"

"No, no, it's okay," Rami said, smiling. "Perhaps it's my age, but it doesn't take me long to recover from heavy play. I enjoy cuddling with playmates, but it's not necessary, especially when we get to play again with someone new, like you."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

Rami nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm perfectly comfortable telling my mistress if I need something, and I wouldn't hesitate just to spare your feelings."

Sam chuckled. "Okay."

"We now have a little over twelve minutes," Jada said, then looked to Rami. "I want you to touch him any way you wish. Soft or hard, teasing or sensual, gentle tugging on the chain between his clamps, lips and tongue and fingers. Whatever you wish so long as the pain doesn't exceed the gentle tugging on the clamps."

"Yes, mistress," Rami said with a nod, then leaned down to run his tongue over Sam's abs just as Jada wrapped her hands around Sam's cock and used the thumb of her right hand to rub at the bundle of nerves just under the head of Sam's cock.

"Oh!" Sam groaned, cock twitching in her hands and his hips moving just a little in an aborted thrust.

Jada's thumb slid over the skin in a slow circle, the lube easing the way and centering his attention all on that one spot. Rami's tongue and fingers was a background noise that ramped up the arousal as Jada leaned down and blew over the tip of his cock.

Sam sucked in a breath, head dropping back onto the table as he tried to keep himself under control, reminding himself he needed to keep it together for at least twelve minutes.

"Close your eyes," Jada said, thumb never slowing down or speeding up, never stopping. Small circles over an area more sensitive than Sam would've imagined.

He couldn't remember anyone ever doing this to him before, and he'd never tried it himself. He made a mental note to add it to his masturbation routine from time to time, because it really felt good.

"Tell me if you're close," Jada said.

Sam lifted his head just as Rami tugged on the chain between his nipple clamps, and he let out a high-pitched noise that would have otherwise had him blushing. Instead he gasped, his cock twitching and his balls aching as Rami pulled a little more.

"Shit," Sam hissed, and Rami eased the pressure and finally let go before leaning down and licking around the teeth of the clamps. "I-I'm okay, mistress."

"That's good to know, Sam," Jada said with a wry smile, "but what I'd like to know is if you're getting close to coming so I don't accidentally push you over too quickly."

"Oh, yeah," Sam said, shifting his shoulders to try to ease the soreness. It didn't help. "Yes. I'll tell you if I'm close. I'm kinda close right now, but I think I'm okay."

"Good boy," Jada said.

Sam squirmed as the sensation under the head of his cock became more and more intense. She wasn't rubbing harder or faster, but the intensity of stimulation to such a small and sensitive spot was damn near overwhelming even when he tried to concentrate on other things, like Rami sucking kisses on the skin of his chest and stomach, the tip of his tongue poking into Sam's navel.

He curled his toes and tried to shift his feet, but Jada's knots held fast. He was stuck and at the mercy of the beautiful mistress and her gorgeous sub.

The rest of the club noise and people faded away, and Sam closed his eyes, focusing his entire world down to the here and now. Jada's thumb making circles over and over and over again. Rami sliding a hand over his jeans-clad leg and cupping his right ass cheek, a thumb pressing along the seam over his crack.

"Oh!" Sam cried out, back arching more as the pressure build in his pelvic area, and he gasped. "I'm close, mistress!"

Sam had no idea such a small amount of stimulation to his cock would have such an impact. It was as if he couldn't feel any other parts of his body besides the head of his cock and the crack of his ass, Rami's thumb pushing between his ass cheeks and putting pressure on his hole.

"You are _not_ permitted to come until I remove the clamps," Jada said, voice authoritative and making him shiver.

"I-I'm close! Mistress, I'm close!" Sam said, then clenched his teeth, trying so hard to be good for her. "I can't hold! I can't hold it! M-mistress! I-help me! Fuck! Oh, fuck, mistress, please!"

Sam's eyes were squeezed shut, and he squirmed on the table, not caring at all if he moved so much he slid right off and onto the floor. He was overwhelmed and so fucking turned on that he just needed something. One little thing and it would push him over the edge. Jada's thumb wasn't moving fast enough, and if she just sped up a little, he'd be gone. He'd come so hard he'd pass out. He just knew it.

"Open your eyes," Jada said.

Sam obeyed, gasping in a breath and holding it when he saw Rami's fingers hovering over both of the clamps on his nipples. It was going to hurt, and Sam wanted it. Wanted it to badly he could taste it.

"Are you close, Sam?" Jada asked, smirking because she damn well knew he was close.

He was shivering and trying with all his might to stay still for her instead of bucking up, fucking her hands. He was going to be good for her. Make her so proud.

Sam nodded, not sure he could trust his voice, panting through clenched teeth as he looked back and forth between Rami's fingers and Jada's eyes.

"Are you ready, Sam?" she asked, thumb still moving just as slowly and with just as much pressure as she had been all along.

"Y-yeah," Sam blurted, chest heaving.

Rami pulled the clamps off, and pain flared through Sam's chest like a spider web of pain starting at his nipples and radiating all the way to his groin, his neck, and down his arms. Sam whimpered as Rami rubbed his nipples with his thumbs, the pain flaring at just the right time, Sam's cock jerking and his balls pulling up as he tripped and fell over the edge into orgasm, hips bucking up as Jada stroked him through it.

Finally, Sam fell back, panting through his mouth and his body twitching after all the effort of remaining still for his mistress. His nipples ached, a rawness to them and a discomfort still radiating out from the nipple.

He flinched and grimaced as Jada started to untie his dick and balls. It didn't really hurt, but after coming so hard, his dick was sensitive, and even the rope gently dragging over his skin felt like too much.

Jada removed the rope from his left leg while Rami untied his right, and soon the two of them were helping him sit up so Jada could untie his arms.

"Stay where you are," Jada said as Sam shifted on the table.

"I'm not trying to get up," he said, shifting again as he chuckled. "I'm sweating, and my ass sliding over the table is uncomfortable."

"We're almost done, sweetheart," Jada said, voice soothing and comforting in a way that had Sam listing back, wanting to be closer.

Rami took his left arm and started massaging the muscles while Jada worked on his right, but Sam curled in on himself, feeling exposed, a nearly overwhelming desire to find a small closet somewhere and be held by Jada and Rami hitting him so hard it was like a punch to the gut.

"How about we go someplace a little more private," Jada said instead of asked.

Sam nodded. "Okay."

Jada and Rami pulled him down from the table, holding him up between them as he stumbled along. Sam didn't know how they were doing it, because he wasn't a small guy, but all he cared about was that nobody would be looking at him anymore. That he wouldn't be around all those other people and movement.

His breathing was unsteady, and his cheeks felt cold. He reached up to touch his face and found it wet. He frowned, not sure what was going on until he remembered the other times he'd crashed after a session.

"Fuck," Sam breathed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Jada said as they led him toward a hallway in the back of the club. It was a little darker than the rest of the club, but it was still easy to see they were headed for a room.

"Do you need to tell anyone where you are and who you're with?" Rami asked.

Sam remembered Cas and Dean. Wondered if they were having fun. "Cas. Gotta tell Cas."

Jada smiled and reached up to caress his left cheek. "That's a good idea. It sounds like you're a very good boy," she said, all but purring the words.

Sam smiled, leaning into her touch as they each moved him into the room, and he couldn't remember ever feeling so safe.

The room was nothing but overstuffed pillows and blankets and textures and colors. The walls were a light beige, and the lighting from two frosted globes in the ceiling added to the soft feeling of the space.

The carpet was plush and felt good on his bare feet. He didn't remember taking off his shoes and socks, but as he let Rami and Jada pull him down onto what could've been a king-sized area made of one giant pillow with blankets, he knew he'd chosen the perfect couple to play with.

There was no door on the room, and anyone walking by could see and hear what they were doing in there, which put Sam's mind at ease even more. Rami and Jada would have tried to take him somewhere even more private if they were looking to cause trouble.

Rami held Sam's phone up. "Can you text or call them yourself?"

Sam nodded, taking the phone even as he burrowed closer to Jada, wanting her warmth. "Yeah, I can do it."

_I'm playing in the back with a couple._

Seconds later he received a text back. _Be safe. Check in time is one hour from now._

_Okay, thanks._

"All set?" Jada asked.

Sam nodded, handing the phone to Rami. "Yes, ma'am. Check-in time is in an hour."

Jada smiled. "You're a very good boy, Sam," she said, then leaned in and kissed the side of his head. 

Sam whimpered, curling closer as Rami kissed over Sam's chest, hands gentle on Sam's skin. The light in the room was dimmer than it had been when they first walked in, and Sam wondered if Rami had done that for him. It was a nice thing to do.

His jeans were buttoned and zipped, and his shirt was smoothed out instead of bunched up at his neck. He looked to his right and found his overshirt draped on a pillow, and he smiled. They were both looking after him, and it felt so good.

"Is this okay?" Rami asked, settling down to Sam's right and snuggling up against him.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Feels good," he said, closing his eyes as Jada wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, encouraging him to rest against her chest.

"You were so good for us, Sam," Jada said, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you very much for that. You were so responsive and obedient. You're a very beautiful sub."

Sam smiled again, content to soak up the warmth and praise while Rami rested his hand on Sam's stomach, both Rami and Jada touching him as much as possible to ground him.

"Feeling better?" Jada asked as Sam's breathing calmed.

"Yeah," Sam said, then reached up to wipe his face. "Sorry. I should've told you I do that sometimes."

"No apologies necessary," Jada said. "We're happy to take care of you."

Sam looked up at her, lifting his head and kissing her chin. "Is this okay?" he asked.

Jada nodded, then leaned down and kissed his lips, Sam closing his eyes and moaning into her mouth. Rami was a strong and warm presence at his right side, and he kissed Sam's shoulder and chest, avoiding his sensitive nipples, as Jada slowly and tenderly kissed Sam.

Sam nearly melted against her as she ran her fingers through his hair, nails scratching pleasantly over his scalp as she licked into his mouth, her other hand pulling his left leg up and out, spreading him so Rami could slide his leg between Sam's.

It wasn't hurried or intense, but rather the two of them just held and touched and kissed and slowly let him recover until Sam started moving his hips, grinding his hardening cock against Rami's leg.

Rami chuckled. "Already?" he asked.

Sam nodded, breaking the kiss and finding Rami's lips, kissing him too, Rami's stubble prickling his skin, but it felt good. Rami moved onto Sam, giving Sam more friction for his cock as they kissed and Jada's fingers continued tracing patterns on his scalp.

The longer he kissed them, the more he wanted. He closed his eyes, almost overwhelmed by sensation as fingers and tongues touched him everywhere. Jada's braids trailed over his heated skin, and he couldn't even speak. Could only whimper and keen into Jada's mouth as he ran his hands over warm, soft skin.

"I'd love to take you home, Sam," Jada said, the words whispered into his left ear. "You're so responsive. Such a good boy. So good for us."

"Do you want to come with us, Sam?" Rami asked, breath hot on the right side of his neck. "Spend the night with us?"

"Do you want that, Sam?" Jada asked as a hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking.

Sam wasn't sure when his jeans had been opened, but he bucked up, chasing Jada's lips as he spoke. "Ye-yeah, I want that. Please. Want that."

It was intoxicating. Every touch was better than the last, and when fingers brushed over his hole, he cried out, back arching as he came again, Jada and Rami surrounding him in all the right ways.

He was suddenly boneless and so very tired. He didn't want to disappoint his playmates, but he felt so good that all he wanted to do was fall asleep for a while. So he closed his eyes, letting them do whatever they wanted as he drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

It smelled wonderful. Whatever someone was cooking in the kitchen was exactly what Sam wanted for breakfast, and he rolled over, rubbing his eyes and blinking into the morning light.

"Good morning, Sam," Jada said, kissing his cheek.

Sam frowned, a moment of panic overtaking him before he remembered going home with Rami and Jada the night before. It had been amazing, and instead of dressing and calling a cab to take him back to Cas' house after they'd played for hours and hours, he'd stayed, wrapped in their arms and getting a better night's rest than he had in a long time.

"Morning," Sam said, snuggling up against the woman.

The bed was huge, and the blankets were soft and warm. Jada was half on top of him, a leg thrown over his as she placed gentle kisses over his jaw and neck. It seemed as if they hadn't stopped touching him since they met him. Always kissing or licking or trailing fingers over his skin. Sam loved it.

"Smells good," Sam said, closing his eyes and not in any hurry to get up.

Jada hummed. "Rami is a very good cook, and he'll bring it in when he's done so we don't even have to get out of bed. He spoils me rotten."

Sam chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

"You should probably send your caretaker another text this morning," she said. "Let him know we can drop you off home after breakfast and morning sex."

Sam groaned. "Yeah, that sounds even better."

Jada handed him his cell phone, and he sent off a quick text to Cas, updating him and letting him know he was safe and sound. Cas thanked him only seconds later, and Sam wondered if Cas had been waiting for the text. He hoped Cas wasn't worried about him. He knew Dean probably was, but there was nothing he could do about that. Dean never could shake the big brother responsibility even though Sam was an adult and capable of taking care of himself.

Sam closed his eyes as Jada moved her hand over his chest, down his belly, and wrapped her fingers around his cock. He moaned, turning to kiss her forehead as she slowly stroked him.

"I thought morning sex was _after_ breakfast," Sam said, smiling.

"Are you complaining?" she asked, and he didn't have to look at her face to know she was smirking.

"Hell no," Sam said.

Her hand wasn't moving very fast, and they'd worn him out the night before, so his cock lazily hardened in her hand. He felt no urgency, and as she scooted closer and started to rub her pussy over his thigh, he spread his legs, bending his knee so she could use him however she wanted.

Jada took advantage of the spread legs and pushed her lubed fingers into his hole while still stroking his cock. It took a moment for Sam's brain to catch up to the fact that she was running her fingers through the hair on his head too.

He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling and trying to wrap his brain around what was happening. Small bits of the night came back to him, and as more fingers started playing with his balls, Sam froze, holding his breath as he tried to figure out what the fuck he should do.

"It's okay," Jada said, then kissed his cheek. "You saw them last night, and we would never hurt you."

"Shit," Sam hissed, remembering to breathe.

"We've enjoyed playing with you, Sam," she said, almost purring the words over his ear. "To make it easier on you, we used pheromones, but I'd rather that not be necessary."

The fingers in his ass that definitely weren't fingers felt so good. He remembered everything. Remembered the thick appendage that had filled his ass, stroking him in all the right places. The tiny one that Rami had used to stroke the inside of his cock. The way they wrapped around his cock, tickling and teasing until he was incoherent with need. So many fingers touching him all over, sending him higher and higher, coming more times the night before than he ever managed with anyone else.

"What are you?" Sam asked, keeping his voice steady.

Jada pushed a tiny appendage into his piss slit, making Sam gasp and squirm. The tentacle in his ass pushed in deeper, filled him more. He couldn't help but grind down onto it as Jada's right hand stroked his erection, which didn't seem to care one bit that he was in bed with a fucking tentacle monster.

"I'm pretty sure we're the inspiration for all those mangas," Jada said, amused. "Minus the part where they do whatever they want to people, regardless of consent."

Sam let out a huff of laughter, thinking of all the fanboys who would flip their shit if they knew, then he sobered. "But you said you used pheromones on me. That's not consent."

"Pheromones don't take away your choice," Jada said, not one ounce of the teasing in her tone of voice. "It only numbs you a little to the fact that tentacles are in the mix when we're having sex. You chose to be with us, Sam. It wasn't until just before I fucked you in the club last night that we used the pheromones, and you gave consent more than once before and after that."

"I did," Sam agreed, still not sure how he felt about it even though he'd had a lot of fun.

"If we would've told you about them, you would've freaked out," Jada said, "but knowing what you do now about the fun we had last night, are you truly frightened by them? By us?"

Sam sighed. "No. I'm not scared of you. And I really don't want you to stop doing what you're doing, but are you using the pheromones on me again?"

"No," she said firmly. "If you want us to use them again, you'll have to ask. From now on neither of us will use them unless you ask us to."

"I probably should be pissed, but I'm not," Sam said, running his fingers over her back. "And I really have no idea how you could reveal yourselves to someone without them freaking the fuck out."

"We usually pick hunters to play with anyway," she said, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at him.

"How did you know?" Sam asked, looking up at her.

Jada shrugged. "Hunters smell different. I can't really explain it. I smelled you while you were watching me. Rami didn't notice until after I took him down from the restraints, but he was a little preoccupied."

"I'd like to be able to tell you that you guys are my first non-human playmates," Sam said, letting out a huff of laughter, "but I dated a skinwalker in high school."

Jada smiled, then leaned down and kissed him. Sam closed his eyes, reaching up and wrapping his right hand around the back of her head and running his fingers through her hair.

"I take it he's not freaking out?" Rami asked from the doorway.

Jada pulled away. "Only for a moment, but then I told him he wouldn't get breakfast or morning sex if he ran out of the house."

Rami chuckled as he walked in, completely nude, a tray in his hands with a plate, two bowls and three mugs on it. He set the tray on the bedside table, and Sam moaned, not only because Jada was teasing his cock and asshole, but because Rami had prepared so much good food. The plate was stacked with what looked like extra thick flatbread. The bowl was filled with a light orange sauce with chunks of fruit in it. The other bowl contained something that looked like rice pudding, only with more rice than a typical tapioca.

"Aloo paratha, homemade mango pickle, and sakkarai pongal," Rami said proudly. "Aloo paratha is potato-stuffed flat bread, and it tastes wonderful with the mango pickle. The pongal is a sweet rice pudding that tastes best when eaten off someone else's body."

Sam struggled to sit up, and Jada pulled the tentacles out of him, sitting up next to him. "This smells amazing," he said, finding it adorable when Rami blushed and ducked his head at the compliment. "I've never had this before."

"Then I'll just have to feed it to you," Rami said as he picked up one of the pancakes and rolled it. He dipped the end in mango pickle, then held it up to Sam's lips.

Sam moaned as he took a bite and chewed. It was a little spicier than he'd imagined, but it was a perfect complement to the flatbread. "This is so good," he said, smiling at Rami.

Rami ducked his head again. "Thank you, Sam." He picked up the tray and set it on Sam's lap, then pulled a chunk of the bread off and dipped it into the mango pickle before feeding it to Jada. "There's tea in the mugs if you'd like."

Even though Sam was full by the time they finished the aloo paratha, he was a little disappointed there weren't more of them. He wished he could eat ten more of them with the spicy mango pickle.

"Are you too full for dessert?" Rami asked, picking up the bowl of pongal.

Sam rubbed his stomach. "I think I have a little more room."

Rami dipped his finger into the bowl and held it up to Sam's lips. Sam wrapped his lips around Rami's finger, humming happily at the taste. Rami pulled his finger out, then scooped up more of the dessert before swiping it over Sam's chest. Both Rami and Jada leaned in to lick it from Sam's skin, making Sam's cock twitch.

"Thank you for making all the food, Rami," Sam said. "This was a great way to wake up."

Rami flashed a smile at him, then held his finger up to Sam's lips. Sam licked every bit of the dessert from Rami's fingers, enjoying the way Rami squirmed, his cock hardening.

"Can I see them?" Sam asked, his cheeks flushing. "Do you mind?"

"The tentacles?" Jada asked, and when Sam nodded, she smiled. "Yes, you may see them."

Rami held up his hand, and Sam watched as the skin around Rami's wrist split off, the tentacles lengthening and pulling back until Sam could see they originated at his elbows. Rami used one of the tentacles to scoop out some pongal and pushed it into Sam's mouth while Jada got to her knees and turned to face Sam. The skin of her sides split just like Rami's wrists had, and three large tentacles on either side of her body unfurled.

Sam's eyes went wide as one of the tentacles flicked over her left nipple, another caressed her breast, and a third stretched out to flick Sam's cock playfully. Sam chuckled, warming up to the idea as more tentacles split off from her hips and between her legs. There were two more that split and rested on her shoulders while she let the tentacles at her elbows, just like Rami's, unfurl.

Rami set the tray on the bedside table, then grabbed Sam's legs and pulled until Sam was flat on his back. Jada picked up a pillow, then propped Sam up by shoving the pillow behind his head so he could see what they were doing.

"Oh, shit," Sam croaked as Rami's cock split, five tentacles unfurling all the way from the base, leaving an average-sized cock behind instead of the fatter cock Sam thought Rami had. Sam gaped for a moment while Jada took him by the hand and wrapped his fingers around one of the three biggest tentacles coming from her left side.

The tentacles didn't look like separate entities. They were covered in skin the same color and texture as the rest of their bodies. There was no slime, like Sam had seen in the manga Dean had showed him a few years back. There were no suckers on the tentacles either. The tentacles were warm and agile and curled around his fingers.

"You guys are beautiful," Sam said, letting go of the tentacles and reaching up with his right hand to cup Jada's cheek. He pulled her down, kissing her as he pulled Rami in with his left hand.

They covered him with their bodies, Jada kissing his lips while Rami sucked on his earlobe, tentacles and fingers touching everywhere all at once, and Sam remembered the same from the night before.

It hadn't really registered then, but now that Sam was fully aware of what was going on, he was awed by the trust they had. He was a hunter, and they took a risk. He could've killed them both after finding out what they were. It felt like a big responsibility, and it was also a privilege. One that he accepted.

"Will you fuck me?" Rami asked, grinding against him, tentacles tickling over Sam's skin. "We didn't get around to that last night, and I'd really like you to."

Sam nodded, pulling away from Jada, lips swollen and slick with spit. "What do you want us to do?" he asked her, respecting that she was the domme in their little threesome.

Jada hummed her approval, then she turned to Rami. "Freshly showered and ready for me, my love?" she asked, trailing her fingers down his back.

"Yes, mistress," he said, arching into her touch.

"Straddle Sam," she said as she got to her knees and crawled down the bed, settling between Sam's legs. "I want to hear you sucking on each other's lips and tongues while I get your hole ready for Sam."

"Thank you, mistress," Rami said, eagerly climbing onto Sam and positioning himself so every move he made would drag his cock and balls over Sam's erection. Rami spread himself out on top of Sam and tilted his ass up, legs wide as he leaned in and kissed the corner of Sam's mouth, a hint of the the mango pickle still on his lips and tongue.

Rami gasped as Jada started to lick his ass, and she did something that had him bucking against Sam, their cocks grinding together. Sam reached down and grabbed Rami's knees, pulling him wider for Jada. Rami was very flexible, and his cock twitched against Sam's even with that small amount of bondage.

Sam could hear Jada sucking kisses against Rami's ass, then the wet sound of her tonguing him. She pulled back and spit on his hole, making Rami squirm against Sam as he panted into Sam's mouth.

"Oh!" Sam whimpered into Rami's mouth as a slender tentacle pushed into his ass, slick and warm. Spit dripped down onto Sam's balls, and he pulled Rami's legs tighter, the creature letting out a pained little noise, but the discomfort must have turned him on even more, because Rami surged forward with the kiss, pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth and grabbing Sam's head, holding him in place.

"Ah!" Rami yelped into Sam's mouth, flinching away as he bucked forward. He settled once more and smiled, contented. "Thank you, mistress."

"Tell Sam what I'm doing, love," Jada said.

There was a soft, wet thud, then Rami yelped again. "Yes, mistress! She's flicking my hole. She's licking around it, wiggling her tongue, then pulling out and flicking the rim. Hurts so good."

Sam groaned as Rami flinched again, and he held on tight, keeping Rami's legs in place as Rami gasped through the pain of the next hit.

"Tell him how much you love the pain I inflict on my beautiful sub," Jada said, voice low and dirty.

"She hurts me in ways nobody else ever has before," Rami said against Sam's lips, panting into Sam's mouth. "She knows just how to make me scream and beg. She can even make me cry. Nobody else has ever been able to get me there, and she can."

"My lovely boy has a high pain tolerance," Jada said, then chuckled. "I found him standing over his last dom, laughing at him."

"He thought being an asshole, shoving me around and kicking me in the side would make me behave," Rami said, smirking.

Sam frowned, a ball of anger growing hot in his chest. "I hope she made him think twice."

Jada snorted. "My sub doesn't need me to fight his battles. That idiot dom limped out of the club with a broken nose before my lovely boy gracefully went to his knees and asked me to make him fly."

Rami hummed happily. "And she did. After checking to make sure he hadn't broken any ribs, she tied me to the St. Andrew's Cross and whipped my ass until I came without either of us ever touching my dick. She was careful not to play anywhere near my ribs, and I ended up going home with her that night."

"I haven't been able to get rid of him ever since," Jada said, teasing as she patted his ass.

"If she's trying to get rid of me, she's going about it all wrong," Rami said, rolling his eyes.

Sam chuckled, letting Rami kiss him again as he writhed and bucked against Sam. The tentacle inside Sam was gently rubbing over his prostate, keeping him aroused without pushing him over the edge.

Rami lifted his head, a string of spit connecting their bottom lips. "Mistress, I'm close!" he warned.

"Good boy," Jada said, crawling out from between Sam's legs and settling herself on on her knees to Sam's right. "Sam, I'd like you to put Rami on his back and fuck him while holding him down. He loves the feeling of being restrained, with or without gear."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said, rolling to his left and taking Rami with him. He got to his knees, then lifted Rami, dropping him in the center of the bed and spreading his legs.

"Here," Jada said, handing Sam a condom and a tube of lube. "He's been prepared enough. Just put the condom on, then add some lube to your cock. Don't put any between his cheeks."

Sam set the lube down on the bed while he rolled the condom on, then drizzled some lube onto his dick. Jada took the tube from him, obviously deciding Sam had used enough, and set the tube aside.

Rami tilted his hips as Sam folded him almost in half, pressing Rami's knees to either side of his chest. Jada took hold of Sam's cock and guided him in, Rami groaning and closing his eyes as he lifted his ass off the bed, trying to get Sam in faster, deeper.

"You chose well, mistress," Rami said with a grin. "He's big. Feels good."

"He likes it rough," Jada said, giving Sam's ass a pat as Sam started thrusting, so Sam sped up, pushing down on Rami's legs even more.

Rami whimpered, and Sam realized he looked a little lost. A little uncomfortable, so Sam turned to Jada.

"It's okay," Jada said, then gestured to Rami's right hand, which was scrabbling over Sam's side. "He likes to be held down as much as possible, so put his legs over your shoulders, then pin his wrists to the bed."

Sam did as he was told, and the change in Rami was instantaneous. His body relaxed, he seemed happier, and his asshole started to clench around Sam's cock.

"I'm going to fuck you," Jada said, crawling behind Sam. "There's no discharge of bodily fluids from the tentacles, so I'm not going to be using a condom."

"Okay," Sam said, swiveling his hips and grinning when Rami cried out, eyes closing in pleasure.

"We're going to make you do all the work," Jada said.

Sam wasn't sure what she was talking about until he fucked into Rami, then pulled back and suddenly his ass was full of tentacle. He groaned, hips stuttering for a moment before he regained his rhythm and started fucking Rami harder. Each time he pulled out, the tentacles would slide up inside him, deeper and thicker than they had been the night before.

"You've got a great ass," Jada said, letting out a dirty chuckle. "Wish you could see him fucking you, Rami. Muscles in his shoulders and back bunching up, ass clenching as he fucks into you, and spreading his legs wider because he's enjoying fucking back onto my pankhudee."

Rami looked up at Sam. "That's what I call her tentacles," he said, panting as Sam fucked into him hard enough to effect his speech. "It means flower petals or leaves."

"That's fuckin' adorable," Sam said, leaning down to bite at Rami's shoulder.

"Oh! Sam!" Rami cried out, trying to shove his hips up, get Sam deeper as he gasped at the pain of the bite.

"You may come any time you want, little one," Jada said.

It was as if Rami had been waiting for permission. His body tensed, calves squeezing around Sam's head as his back arched and he let out a long moan, cock jerking as he came all over his stomach, asshole clenching around Sam's cock.

Sam winced, trying to control his body when all he wanted to do was pound into Rami and come. He hadn't been given permission, and he had a feeling Jada liked having control over that aspect after what he'd seen. He slowed down, wincing and breathing his way through the urge to just finish himself off.

"Oh, Sam, you're such a good boy," Jada said, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him back.

Rami's legs fell off his shoulders, and he spread them wide, sated and smiling as he watched what his mistress did to Sam. "Would you like me to do anything?"

Jada held Sam tightly, pulling him back until his cock slipped out of Rami and smacked up against his stomach. "Take the condom off, toss it, then fuck his slit while I fuck his ass."

"Yes, mistress," Rami said, scrambling up with energy that surprised Sam. He gently pulled the condom off Sam, dropped it into the waste basket by the bed, then kneeled in front of Sam. "Oh, almost forgot," he said, leaning over and pulling a small packet out of the bedside table drawer.

Sam moaned as Jada pushed a second tentacle into his hole, this one smaller, slimmer. The first tentacle was large enough that the second tentacle made his ass burn with the stretch. The smaller tentacle wriggled over his prostate while the larger one fucked in and out of his hole.

Rami ripped open the packet, then used the towelette inside to wipe the tentacles coming from the base of his dick. "These are going inside your cock, and we don't want you to get an infection."

Sam couldn't have cared less at the moment, but he'd probably appreciate it later when he didn't have to take a round of antibiotics. Rami tossed the towelette away and scooted closer to Sam. Sam reached back and rested his hands on Jada's thighs as she fucked him harder, making him whimper.

"You don't get to come until I do," Jada said, lips grazing his shoulder.

Sam was bent back in an awkward position that would probably leave him sore, his knees spread wide, ass clenching around the thick, long tentacle inside him. "Yes, ma'am," he said, voice unsteady.

He fought the urge to pull away from Jada so he could see what Rami was doing, but he found out soon enough when the tip of a tentacle poked at the tip of his dick, gently pushing inside. It slid easily, which meant Rami had lubed himself, and Sam squirmed, gasping as the little tentacle wriggled inside him, touching places that only catheters had before.

Sam's thighs were straining, and he realized he was leaning all his weight back on Jada. "Oh, sorry, I-oh. Oh, shit that feels so fucking good. A-am I crushing you?"

Jada chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm much stronger than a human. You can let go."

He could have taken it as a threat, but he didn't. It was an offer to give everything, and they would take care of him. They'd hold him and send him over the edge of pleasure. Sam closed his eyes and collapsed back against Jada all the more so, gasping and whimpering as the small tentacle in his ass rubbed harder over his prostate, the larger one thrusting into him, powerful and sure.

Rami was stroking him while the tiny tentacle inside his dick was thrusting in and out, both of Sam's playmates for the night fucking him in multiple ways as something pushed into his mouth and slithered around, flicking at his teeth and tickling the roof of his mouth.

"Do you want to ask for it?" Jada breathed over his neck.

Sam couldn't figure out what the hell she meant. He was a mass of pleasure and sensation. He wanted more and faster and harder. He wanted it all. He wanted more of what they had the night before.

"Yes, please!" Sam cried out, his words muffled and garbled by the tentacle in his mouth, finally remembering the pheromones, that he needed to give his consent for it before should would dose him again.

"I'll just give you a small dose," Jada said. "Just enough to really send you flying when you come."

"Yeah," Sam said, fingers digging into her thighs. "Yeah, I want it."

Rami was sucking on his left nipple, someone was rolling his balls, stroking his cock, fucking his cock. Someone was pinching his right nipple and nibbling on his shoulder, fucking his ass, and pushing on his taint.

Just when he thought it couldn't possibly get better, something dribbled down the back of his throat, and Sam lost it. He was flying apart at the seams, bucking and crying out as he came. The tentacle in his mouth was fucking his throat, and Sam's orgasm continued for so long he almost started to panic, but then he was coming down, boneless once again and panting, letting Rami and Jada settle him on his back, snuggling up around him and pulling the blankets over all three of them.

They kissed his chest, his neck, the corners of his mouth, and nuzzled at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, wrapped around him and grounding him with their presence. Sam fell asleep smiling.

*

They dropped Sam off a little while later, and he waved goodbye. He felt refreshed and content even though his muscles ached in his thighs and calves. It was a good ache, and it reminded him of the night he'd spent with the creatures.

Sam let himself in the front door and made his way to the office, not sure he would find Cas, but trying there first. He heard Dean talking in a low voice the closer he got, and Sam slowed down.

"...okay, Cas," Dean said. "They have no proof and anybody that knows you will testify that you'd never even think of behaving that way. It's going to suck for a while, but I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. It's going to be okay."

Sam stood just outside the door, a pit of worry growing in his stomach. He could hear the moving, but it sounded as if they were close to the desk and weren't moving toward the door.

"C'mere," Dean said, and sighed.

Sam heard more movement, and it sounded to him like they were holding each other. He wanted to give them their privacy, but he also wanted to know what was going on.

"She claims she has evidence," Cas said, voice wrecked and tone defeated.

"Did you do it?" Dean asked, voice stern.

"No!" Cas said, then huffed out a laugh. "I would never. I _have_ never. I know why she's doing it."

"Okay, then spit it out so we can fix this," Dean said.

"She's failing my class," Cas said, then sighed. "She came to me about it, upset that I couldn't see what a genius she was. I tried to explain it to her, but she just argued with me, so I ended the conversation."

"Did she drop it?" Dean asked.

"No. She came to my office a few times, trying to get me to change her grades," Cas said, voice muffled by what Sam assumed was Cas putting his head on Dean's shoulder. "She stayed after class a few times too."

"Did you offer her a way to change her grades?" Dean asked.

"I can't offer that to her, and you know it," Cas said. "If I let her make up the grades another way, it would be unfair to everyone else in the class. It wouldn't teach her anything either. She's not stupid, but she's very stubborn."

"I think we need to talk to Professor Richards," Dean said. "She already trusts you with people in the program, and she knows you better than any of the others on staff. She might be able to help."

"She already knows by now," Cas said, then let out a huff. "The whole board knows. If this gets out of hand, I could lose Sam."

"Hey, we won't lose him," Dean said confidently. "Even if somebody else has to take him for a while, once the board sees she's lying, we'll get him back. He'll be fine."

"He needs to stay here," Cas said, voice wavering a bit. "He's doing so well, and if he gets handed off to someone else, he'll have to start all over again with someone different. It's more stress he doesn't need and I think being with you is doing wonders."

"Sam's a tough kid," Dean said, letting out a huff of laughter. "He might give another caretaker a run for their money, but he'll be fine. And we don't even know that's what's going to happen. Maybe everything will be okay. Maybe the board will see her for what she really is and drop this whole thing."

"I doubt it," Cas said, sighing. "Her family is rich and powerful. The library has their name on it."

"Oh," Dean said, going quiet for a long few minutes. "Doesn't matter. We're going to get through this."

Sam backed away, then headed for the front door. He opened it, then slammed it shut. "Cas? Dean? I'm home!"

"In the office," Dean yelled.

"Hey guys," Sam said, smiling.

"Hello, Sam," Cas said, walking up to Sam and wrapping his arms around him, giving him a hug that had Sam melting against him. "Did you have a nice night?"

"It was great," Sam said, hugging Cas until Cas pulled away. "Thanks for letting me go."

"Any time it doesn't interfere with your schooling, you're welcome to set up play times and dates," Cas said, patting Sam's arm and stepping back.

"Thanks," Sam said, then looked to Dean. "You guys have plans for the rest of the day?"

"No," Dean said just as Cas said "yes."

"No," Dean said, firmer this time. "It's Sunday. We're relaxing. First the three of us are going to take a walk because it's a beautiful day, and then we're going to make sundaes and watch movies."

Cas crossed his arms over his chest. "Dean, I need to-"

"No, you don't," Dean said.

Sam didn't know what to do or say. He had assumed Cas had near complete control in their relationship, but as Cas nodded, dropping his arms and smiling at Dean, Sam realized all wasn't as it seemed, even after he'd been living with them.

"Okay, I guess I don't," Cas said, shrugging. "Let's go for a walk."


	8. Chapter 8

Sam excused himself from the movie when his cell phone rang, and he stepped out front to talk to Jess.

"Hey, Sam, I'm sorry about last night," Jess said. "I had plans that I really couldn't cancel."

"That's okay," Sam said, smiling as he leaned against the garage door. "I didn't expect you to drop everything for me."

Sam saw something moving out of the corner of his eye and turned to see his brother waving his arms.

"Dude!" Dean whispered. "Invite her over! I'll make a big dinner!"

Sam chuckled, waving Dean off, but Dean wasn't going to take no for an answer. He walked straight up to Sam and got his face as close to the phone as he could.

"Jess, come over for dinner," Dean said rather loudly.

Jess laughed. "I take it that's Dean?"

"Yes, the dork I live with is being very rude and screaming into the phone," Sam said, shoving Dean away.

Dean scowled at him, then lunged forward and yelled into the phone. "Homemade apple pie! Homemade pizza! It'll be a very round dinner!"

Sam shoved him away again, kicking at him when Dean danced about. Jess was laughing again, and Sam rolled his eyes. "So does that mean you're coming?"

"Would _you_ like me to come?" she asked.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I'd really like that."

"Then I'll come," Jess said. "Ask Dean what time I should be there and if I should bring anything."

"Come at six and you don't have to bring anything," Dean yelled, then took off running when Sam lunged for him.

"Okay, don't kill him," Jess said between giggles. "I'm glad he invited me. It sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it does," Sam said, leaning against the garage door again once he heard the front door close. "And Cas could use some cheering up."

"Oh, why?" Jess asked, concerned tone to her voice. "Is he okay?"

"Work issues," Sam said, shrugging even though she couldn't see it.

"Aww, well, then we'll just have to distract him," Jess said.

*

The pizza was ready to put in the oven and the pie was cooling on a rack next to the stove. Dean shooed Sam out of the kitchen when the doorbell rang, and Sam checked himself in the mirror on the way to the door.

Cas had decided they were eating in front of the TV, so he'd busied himself setting out coasters and napkins on the coffee table and side tables. Sam took Jess' coat and draped it over a chair by the door.

"It smells good in here," Jess said, giving Sam a hug.

"Fifteen minutes," Dean called out.

Sam led Jess to the living room, where she took a seat on the couch, getting comfortable. "So what movie are we going to watch?" she asked.

"You're going to have to decide for us," Sam said. "I'm not going to tell you who voted for what, but we've got The Punisher, The Day After Tomorrow, and Shaun of the Dead."

"Ooh, I'd like to see the disaster movie," Jess said. "I love those movies where a big part of humanity gets wiped out and people have to do what they can to survive."

"The Day After Tomorrow it is," Sam said, setting the DVD case on top of the DVD player.

They settled in, Sam next to Jess on the couch, watching the movie and eating really good pizza. It wasn't until the movie was almost over the Sam realized he'd completely forgotten about studying time. He tried not to panic, and instead said goodbye to Jess, walking her out to her car.

When he got back inside, Dean and Cas were doing the dishes together. Sam stood in the doorway, wiping his clammy hands on his jeans. "Uhm, Cas?"

Cas looked at him over his shoulder. "Yes, Sam?"

"I know bedtime is in less than an hour, but I need to get studying time in," Sam said, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Bedtime is at nine o'clock," Cas said.

Sam winced. "Okay, I kind of forgot about studying, and I need to write a paper for tomorrow's class. Is there any way I can stay up an extra two or three hours?"

"Eleven o'clock, no later," Cas said, giving him a small smile. "Don't let this become a habit."

"I won't," Sam said, relief bleeding into his voice. "Thank you, Cas."

"Don't worry about cleaning up," Dean said. "We'll take care of it. You just get upstairs and get to work."

Sam smiled and walked up to them, grabbing each of them with one arm and pulling them close before planting a kiss on the backs of their heads. Dean chuckled and Cas smiled.

*

Sam wasn't sure if he should push the subject with Dean and Cas. They'd been talking quietly in the office and making phone calls and acting odd for three days. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how other than being there for them. He was on his best behavior, didn't put up a stink about anything, and helped with the dishes every night.

By the fourth day, it was starting to get to Sam, and he wondered if maybe ignoring the problem wasn't the right thing to do. He walked to his next class, nerves on edge when Jess bumped into him.

"Hey, Sam," she said, grinning up at him.

"Hey." He forced a smile and walked with her the rest of the way.

"I need to talk to you after class," Jess said softly as they entered the classroom. "It's important."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding. "This is my last class of the day, so we can get a cup of coffee if you'd like."

"Sounds good," she said, sitting down next to him and pulling her notebook out of her bag.

Sam tried to take notes, but he was distracted. All he could think about was how distraught Cas had seemed the night before. Dean was handling it better, in his element when it came to crises, but Sam could see it was wearing on him too. He hadn't been able to catch any more details, but Cas had locked himself in the office for a while the night before and Sam was fairly sure he was talking on the phone the entire time.

He didn't even realize class was over until Jess tugged on his sleeve. There was a mix of worry and sympathy on her face, and he let out a huff of laughter, waving it off. As they left the classroom, she grabbed his arm, and the two walked to the coffee shop, easily mistaken for a couple by anyone looking.

The coffee shop wasn't that busy, and Sam frowned, not recognizing the hole-in-the-wall shop. It was dark and dreary, smelled of stale coffee and day-old donuts. There were a few small wooden tables scattered throughout the place, but only three people were occupying those tables. Sam smiled at her, giving her a nudge.

"You picked a shitty place on purpose," Sam whispered as she pulled him up to the counter and ordered them each black coffees. The counter was sticky and the food on display looked like it had been in the cabinets for a long time.

"Yup," Jess said, paying the bored cashier behind the counter, letting go of her grip on Sam's arm. The cashier didn't even smile at them.

Sam took the coffees and headed for the table opposite the three other customers and sat down while Jess took a handful of sugar packets and a handful of creamers. She sat down across from Sam and dumped the pile of creamer and sugar between them.

"Okay, what's so important you need to take me to a shitty coffee shop like we're in some kind of spy movie?" Sam asked, his mood lifting a bit just because it was exciting.

Jess reached into her bag, which was resting against the leg of her chair, and pulled out a piece of paper. "These are the other faculty members she's either bribed or blackmailed."

"Huh?" Sam frowned at the paper, eyes scanning the seven names, his stomach clenching as it hit him. "Wait a minute. Where did you get this? Who told you this?"

Jess grinned. "I have my sources."

Sam glanced at the door as two more customers walked in. They were construction workers and brought their own canisters for coffee, obviously regulars and couldn't care less about the two of them whispering at a table near the corner.

"No, seriously," Sam said. "I can't just go on a witch hunt with a list of names."

"I'm friends with her best friend, Tannika," Jess said, shrugging.

"And Tannika just _told_ you this?" Sam asked, tapping his index finger on the paper. "You have no reason to doubt it?"

"It's all a little high-school-ish," Jess said, rolling her eyes. "Annie, the girl that's going after Professor Novak, has been best friends with Tannika since they were in middle school. They got into the same college and are living in the same dorm. About three months ago Tannika's senior thesis was mysteriously wiped from her hard drive. She was devastated, but she started over again and is hoping for the best."

"I take it Tannika found out it wasn't so mysterious after all?" Sam asked, then took a sip of his coffee. It was terrible, but he didn't really care. He'd had worse. Dad tended to burn the coffee, so it tasted a little bit like home.

Jess nodded. "Tannika walked into the dorm room one night, and really it's more like a giant suite with, I'm not kidding, two stories and two bathrooms, because their parents are fucking loaded, but anyway she walked into the dorm room and there on the coffee table is Annie's laptop. She'd left it unlocked and open. So Tannika decides to close it because it would suck if somebody started fucking with it, and as she's putting the top down she recognizes her notes."

"Wow," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, wow is right," Jess said. "Annie's been building on it, but Tannika did most of the work already. So Tannika starts casually asking around, talking to other students, and apparently Tannika's not the only victim. Annie's taken credit for five other projects."

"And nobody said anything?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Tannika told me Mommy and Daddy Lane step in whenever there's an issue," Jess said, picking up a sugar packet, opening it, and dumping it out on the table before folding and refolding the empty packet. It was done absently, like she'd done it millions of times before.

"They pay the students off?" Sam asked, leaning forward and lowering his voice even more.

"Yup," Jess said, nodding. "Not only that, but Annie has gotten arrested a few times for DUIs, but her parents fixed that too. The records are sealed."

"So Tannika wants revenge?" Sam asked, a little leery of the idea. He didn't know Tannika. Maybe she was just a wronged student who wanted to lash out. Maybe she was making up shit about Annie.

"No," Jess said, shaking her head. "Well, kind of. She wants Annie tossed out. She wants the people wronged by Annie to get compensated. She's really upset by the idea Annie's coasting by and that she really doesn't deserve to be going to Stanford in the first place. The rest of us have worked hard, and Annie just steps on everybody to get ahead with her parents' help."

Sam shrugged. "Okay, that's better than a pissed-off woman going after someone."

"Yup," Jess said, then frowned. "You really think I would've just believed anything Tannika said? I've known her for a while, and we're good friends, but this is Professor Novak's career we're talking about. The careers of other professors that don't deserve what she's going to do to them."

Sam winced. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure. I don't want Cas to get hurt either."

"I know," Jess said, dropping the empty sugar packet and covering Sam's hand with her own. "I've checked into this, Sam. I swear."

"Okay, I believe you," Sam said, nodding. "Is anybody willing to come forward?"

"Not on their own," Jess said. "That's why I came to you. You're close with Cas, and Cas has to know someone on the board that can help."

Sam sighed. "Richards. Richards will help."

Jess smiled. "Good. Let's get a hold of him."

"I think we should talk to Dean and Cas first," Sam said.

"Oh, of course," Jess said, picking up her bag and standing. "No time like the present."

Sam grabbed the coffee cups, his almost empty and Jess' mostly full. He tossed them in the garbage on the way out.

"I've got some interesting papers in my bag too," Jess said as she wrapped her arm around Sam's again. "I think Professor Novak is going to want to go over them."

*

Cas hadn't spoken after Jess handed him the list and the papers Tannika and she had found. He listened and scanned the papers as he sat on the couch in the living room, Dean next to him and asking lots of questions while Sam and Jess sat across from them on the loveseat.

"I didn't know," Cas said finally, voice soft and lost in a way that made Sam's chest ache. "I-I didn't know."

"There's no way you could've known," Dean said, wrapping his left arm around Cas' shoulders. "She's manipulated a lot of people. It's not your fault."

Cas frowned. "But I should've seen it."

Sam watched as uncertainty flitted across Cas' face. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them, determination taking over as he sat up straighter and held the papers out.

"I'll get a hold of Richards," Cas said, voice confident and not at all lost like it had been just a moment before. "The board will want to see these and start interviewing students."

"Tannika said the students are willing to come forward if they're not alone in this," Jess said. "They don't want to get hung out to dry when Annie's parents come after them."

Cas nodded. "I'm sure we can arrange something," he said as he stood up. "Excuse me."

Dean stayed on the couch while Cas headed for the office. He looked at Sam, eyes narrowed. "How did you know about this?"

Sam sighed. "Figured you'd ask me sooner or later. I came home early the day you and Cas were talking about it in the office. I wasn't going to listen in, but Cas sounded upset, and...," Sam said, trailing off when he really didn't have an excuse. He'd been eavesdropping There was no way around it.

Dean held up a hand to stop Sam from any further explanations. "You know what? I don't care. Yeah, you listened in, but if you hadn't, we wouldn't have had anything to go after Annie with."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, cheeks flushing. "I won't do it again."

"You probably will," Dean said, smirking. "You're a curious kind of guy and you're very protective. You think there's something wrong, you're going to snoop. Your snooping got us a very gorgeous and very smart woman on our side," he said, winking at Jess.

"Does he still think I'm going to fuck him?" Jess asked Sam, trying to keep a straight face when Dean let out an indignant huff.

*

Sam looked up as Dean knocked lightly on the door frame of his room. Sam waved him in, and Dean took a seat on the edge of Sam's bed.

"I'd like to talk to you about the whole Annie and Cas thing," Dean said, a very serious tone to his voice.

Sam set his pen down and turned around in his chair, straddling the back. "Okay."

"Cas doesn't want me talking to you about this," Dean said, glancing at the door, "but Cas isn't here right now, and if he decides to chew me out for it later, then he can do that. I don't care."

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"The board is going to set you up in Richards' house for a few days," Dean said, holding a hand up when Sam opened his mouth to argue. "We have no choice. They need to make sure Cas isn't manipulating you."

"He's not fucking-"

"I know," Dean said, holding his hands up in surrender. "They don't know that, and they're concerned about you and the other students. The thing Cas didn't want me to talk to you about is that Richards and the board members are going to talk to you about the whole thing. Living here and your work and all that."

"Okay," Sam said, shrugging. "There's nothing to hide. Cas hasn't done anything wrong."

Dean nodded. "I know, but you're not happy about the situation, about getting caught by the board and being assigned to Cas, and this is a perfect opportunity for you to get out of here."

Sam let out an indignant huff. "And ruin Cas' career? Are you fucking kidding me?" he asked, voice raising as anger burned in his chest.

"Dude, calm down," Dean said. "I have to ask because I care about him, and I know they're going to try to look at this objectively, but if you're-"

"I'm _not_ going to throw Cas under the bus," Sam nearly growled.

"Your grades are improving and you're happier," Dean said, "but they need to make sure you weren't taken advantage of. They're going to ask you in a round-about way if he's trading sex for grades."

Sam let out a bark of laughter. "That's ridiculous."

"Look at it from their standpoint," Dean said. "They like the guy and he's a good teacher, but he's one of the people who approached the board about putting you in the program, and he stepped right up when it came time to assign you somewhere."

"I was kind of close with him anyway," Sam said, frowning. "I considered him a mentor, and he saw potential in me. He saw what was happening to me and offered to take me in. I may have been upset that I had to go into the program to begin with, but none of that was directed at Cas. It still isn't, and now that I've been taking better care of myself, I see I needed it."

"But they need to-"

"I know, I know," Sam said, then sighed. "You know I'm going to college to become a lawyer, right?"

Dean smiled, pride in his eyes. "I know. And you're going to be a really good one. I just wanted you to be prepared. I don't doubt you could run circles around anybody trying to twist your words."

"And you're worried about Cas," Sam said gently.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. He's really upset about this. He keeps saying shit about not being able to tell she was doing this," he said, then shook his head, shrugging. "I don't know what else to say to convince him he couldn't have seen it coming. She's good at manipulating people."

"Yeah, but he probably feels stupid over the whole thing," Sam said. "He let his guard down and played into her hand. It not only sucks, it's also scary."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, but we've got you and Jess on our side. Tannika too."

Sam groaned. "I'm going to have to go to Richards' house?"

Dean chuckled, then fucking giggled. "Yeah. Sorry, dude."

"Not sorry enough," Sam grumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Just don't fuck up while you're there," Dean said, trying to force his smile away.

"Me plus my big mouth plus a very strict and traditional domme?" Sam asked, then shook his head, wincing. "That's going to go over _real_ well."

"It's only for two days, a week tops," Dean said.

Sam's eyes widened. "Wait. A week? You said two days!"

Dean stood up and headed for the door. "Two days to a week," he said, trying to hurry out before Sam caught him, but he didn't move fast enough, and Sam grabbed his shirt, tackling him to the floor. "I'm sure it won't be a week!" Dean yelled as he squirmed and pushed at Sam's hands.

Sam straddled Dean, catching both of Dean's wrists in his left hand and pinning them to the carpet before using his right index finger to poke at Dean's ribs.

"No!" Dean yelled, the word drawn out and strained as he fought the urge to laugh.

"Get me out of there once the two days are up!" Sam said, poking at Dean's belly and sides.

"I can't! I ca-hah! Sam, quit it! I can't force them t-ha ha!" Dean cried out, dissolving into laughter as Sam attacked his sides.

*

Only three days later and Sam was walking into Richards' home. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew it had to happen. Fighting it would mean Cas might get in trouble, and Sam wasn't going to do anything to hurt Cas' career.

"You won't be staying here long," Richards said as she led him down the hallway of her home, "but I'd like you to put your things away nonetheless."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said.

The house was smaller than Cas' house, but it was still comfortable and warm. Richards' wife was a professional party planner, and for some reason Sam had been expecting a messier house. They'd lived next to a party planner years ago, and her house was full of boxes and decorations, but Richards' house was well-kempt.

It wasn't cold, which was something else he had been expecting. Not that Richards was awful, but there wasn't an ounce of softness about her. She was challenging and demanding, fiercely protective of her students and staff members, and one of the most organized people Sam had ever met.

Her home was well-organized, but it was also comfortable. The living room was decorated with off-white walls and lots of lush green in the furniture and curtains. The throw pillows off white and beige with subtle leaf outlines. An entire wall of the living room was a splash of color, but in a way Sam had never seen. Watercolor on the wall, soft and inviting.

Even the room she led him too was inviting and warm. A mix of chocolate brown and lighter beige with just a highlight of red in the throw pillows and the stripes in the curtains.

"Use the dresser," Richards said as she pointed to the tall dresser by the closet. "I'm going to start dinner, so you should get some studying done while you wait. Amanda will be home soon, and we'll have dinner at the table."

"Thank you, ma'am," Sam said, setting his duffel on the bed and unzipping it.

"Keep your things off the floor, make your bed after sleeping in it, and clean up after yourself in the bathroom and kitchen," Richards said. "Oh, and while you're here, I'd like you to masturbate at least once a day, but don't use a T-shirt or sock. Use a tissue and flush it. If you need lube, condoms, or lotion, just let me or Amanda know."

Sam nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Richards left the room, and Sam sighed, putting his things away in the dresser, then using the small desk to study. He already missed being at Cas' house.

*

It had been a long day, and Sam hadn't heard anything from Cas or Dean. It had been three days, and Sam wanted to call Dean, demand he be allowed to go back home. He hadn't even seen Cas on campus, and someone was filling in for him, teaching his classes. Sam knew it had to be done. They couldn't have him teaching while there was an ongoing complaint, but it didn't seem fair. It wasn't Cas' fault, and a spoiled girl was doing something that could ruin his career. She didn't care.

Sam walked into Richards' house and smiled at Amanda, who was sitting in the living room, working on some binders.

"How was your day?" she asked, setting her binder aside and getting up to greet him. She took his backpack and set it on the couch.

"It was very long," Sam said, wincing. "A lot of information to cover and I got assigned to a partner that doesn't want to put in the effort for the paper we have to do together."

Amanda paused, then frowned. "Who would that be?" she asked.

"Just my partner," Sam said, purposely avoiding getting the man in trouble. "It'll work out. Don't worry."

Amanda wasn't going to back down. "I'd like you to tell me his name, Sam."

Sam shook his head. "It's okay. He was just grumbling a little about the project, and I think once we get moving on it, he'll start helping more."

He could see the protectiveness in her stance. They'd only met the first night he was in Richards' house, but already Amanda had been treating him like he was her son, someone who needed her to step up and play mama bear. He appreciated it, but he really didn't need it.

Her facial features softened a bit, and she leaned in, hugging him. "Okay, well, if he gives you any more trouble, I want you to talk to us."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said, hugging her back.

"It's Amanda," she said before pulling away and handing him his backpack. "My wife enjoys formalities like ma'am and all that, but I'd much rather you call me Amanda."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding. He couldn't help it. He'd been taught to respect authority figures when he wasn't scamming them, and Amanda was letting him stay in her home.

"I'm going to start dinner in about half an hour," she said, tucking her long brown hair behind her ears. "You've got some time to study before then, but you look a little exhausted, so I'd like you to lie down and take a little nap."

"Yes, ma-Amanda," Sam said as she sat down on the couch and grabbed her binder, pulling it onto her lap.

"Don't forget to put your things away," Amanda said as he walked toward the stairs. "Darce doesn't appreciate clutter."

"I won't," Sam said from the stairs.

He went up to his room and put his backpack in the closet, then unlaced his sneakers and left those next to his backpack before climbing onto the bed and getting comfortable. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't happening. His brain was still up and ready to go, no matter how tired he felt.

Sam tried some breathing exercises, keeping his eyes closed and focusing on each part of his body as he told it to relax, to rest. It had just started to work when there was a soft tapping at his door.

"Hey, sweetheart," Amanda said, keeping her voice low. Dinner's ready."

Sam sat up, frowning at the clock. He'd been asleep for almost two hours. "Oh, okay. Thanks. I'll be right down."

Amanda smiled, then left him alone. He rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom, where he got himself washed up for dinner. The smells coming from downstairs made his stomach growl, and he rubbed his tummy as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Can I help with anything?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Amanda was dishing up the food while Richards filled three glasses with ice and water. "We've got it, honey," she said. "Go ahead and have a seat in the dining room."

"Okay," he said. It felt strange just waiting to be served. He liked helping. He liked feeling as if he contributed to things. But soon all three of them were sitting at the small table, which was more than enough for two, but a bit small for three people.

"How was your day?" Richards asked as she cut her meat.

Sam groaned with a mouthful of some amazing roasted garlic white sauce, chicken, and pasta. "This is...," he said, moaning a little more before swallowing. "This is _really_ good."

Amanda chuckled. "Thank you."

"Oh, and my day was busy, but I survived," Sam said to Richards.

Richards was smiling and Sam was pretty sure it was because he was enjoying his food so much. If he had to put a word to the expression on her face, he'd call it pride. Proud of her wife and the lovely home they'd made together. Sam agreed she should be proud. They seemed very happy together.

"I told him to lie down for a while when he got home," Amanda said. "He looked a little tired."

"I was," Sam said, nodding. "Long day. I didn't think I'd fall asleep, but then I did. I was actually surprised I'd fallen asleep when you came up to get me for dinner."

"You've had a lot on your mind," Richards said, sympathy in her tone of voice. Richards had known Cas for a while, and he'd told Sam she was fighting for him.

Speaking of which. "Have you heard anything from the board about Cas? Mr. Novak?" Sam asked.

"We've had a meeting about it," Richards said, "but I won't be discussing details with you."

"I understand," he said, giving her a small smile. "I'm just worried about him."

"Try not to worry, sweet pea," Amanda said, reaching out and covering his left hand with hers. "If there's anything you can do, we'll let you know, and until then you'll just have to give it some time."

Sam nodded. "I know. And I appreciate the two of you taking me in."

"We were more than happy to," Richards said. "I was the one who made the motion to assign you to Cas in the first place. I think he's a good fit for you. We're already seeing progress, and I'm sure we made the right decision."

"He's strict, and he makes me sleep way too much," Sam said, chuckling when Richards hid a smile behind her napkin, "but yeah, I think it's been a good thing. I'm feeling a lot better."

"Good," Richards said with a nod. "That's what the program is for."

"Can I call him tonight?" Sam asked.

Richards shook her head. "Unfortunately we can't let you have contact with him until you've been interviewed. We don't want to compromise his case."

Sam waved it off. "No, no. I was just asking. I don't want to do anything to compromise his case."

The conversation veered off toward Sam's interests outside of school, and Sam learned Amanda had two very big jobs coming up for two very important clients. She was excited, but not nearly as proud of herself as her wife was. When dinner was over, Sam helped wash and put away the dishes.

"You may study for two hours before bed if you'd like," Richards said, "but don't push it. Two hours is the limit, and I want you to take it easy."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said, nodding.

"Have you masturbated yet today?" she asked.

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Do you want help?" Amanda asked. "You don't have to do it alone if you don't want to."

"No, I can do it myself," Sam said, then smiled. "Thank you."

"While you're here," Richards said, "you're allowed to go out with others if you'd like. I don't want you to be dating on school nights, but weekends are encouraged."

"Okay," Sam said, then chuckled as both women gave him a hug. They'd already discussed those things, but Amanda and Richards tended to be a little more pushy than Cas. Not to the point of nagging, but it was out of concern, and he understood they just wanted to help him.

"Get upstairs now," Amanda said, patting his ass.

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said, grinning as he headed for the stairs.

*

Sam was in deep shit. He knew it, the temp who was filling in for Cas knew it, and as he squirmed in the chair outside Richards' office, the secretary most likely figured it out too. He should have just let it go, but he couldn't. Well, okay, he could have, but he really didn't want to.

The temp, Mr. Lester, stormed out of Richards' office, sneering at Sam as he walked by. It was so childish that, had Sam not been in deep shit, he would have laughed. As it was, he just stared at the man's back as he stomped away. Sam called it flouncing in his head, but wouldn't dare call it that to Mr. Lester's face.

"Sam?" Richards said from the doorway.

Sam stood up and followed her into the office, stomach clenching when he saw two other board members in the room.

"Have a seat," Richards said, pointing to a vacant chair facing her desk between the two board members.

Sam sat down and wedged his backpack between his ankles. The board members didn't seem all that mad, but both of them were extremely experienced doms who didn't get flustered easily anyway.

Richards sat down at her desk and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the top of the desk. "We've already spoken with Mr. Lester," she said, "but we want to hear your side of it. Please don't concern yourself with the fact that we already heard his side of it. We're well aware faculty isn't above lying."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding, then he cleared his throat. "Mr. Lester came in with a bit of an attitude."

"What kind of attitude?" Gomez asked, shifting in his chair so he could see Sam without straining his neck.

Sam shrugged. "It rubbed me the wrong way, which doesn't give you guys much to go on, but I'm fairly sure you all know I'm not a hothead either."

"Can you give us specifics?" Anderson asked as he held up a small notebook, pen at the ready.

"It didn't seem like he was all that happy about taking on a class that was already partway through the semester," Sam said, frowning. "He was short with a few students, wasn't smiling, and when one of the students came in late, he told them to leave. That's allowed, I know, but just the way he dismissed them was, I don't know, kind of insulting. Like they had personally attacked him."

"So it wasn't the words he used, but more the attitude behind them?" Richards asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Sam said, nodding. "And then he seemed pissed when one of the students pointed out he was starting in the wrong chapter. We'd already been over the information a few weeks ago, and instead of just readjusting, he started quizzing us to make sure we'd already been through it. Like he didn't believe Ariana."

"That's not unusual," Gomez said.

"I know, and I didn't have a problem with it," Sam said. "What I _did_ have a problem with was how he told one of the students they were wrong when they answered a question correctly. It was a question about patent law, and it wasn't even in the chapter he was quizzing us on, but he said the Patent Reform Act of 1970 wasn't necessary, and nothing had carried over, so we shouldn't bother reading up on it."

Richards turned to Gomez, who was more knowledgeable in law. Gomez shook his head, grunting a quiet "that's so wrong," and Richards nodded her thanks.

"One of the students," Sam said, then thought for a moment, "Drew! His name is Drew. He said in a calm and respectful tone that there were two issues directly addressed in the 1970 Act that carried over to present day patent law. Lester got seriously pissed and went off on the guy."

"By that you mean what?" Richards asked.

"He started spewing as many things as he could think of, trying to undermine the guy," Sam said, shaking his head. "It was childish and everybody just sat there, not really sure what to do."

"What happened then?" Richards asked.

Sam sighed. "That's when I got mouthy. I know I shouldn't have done it, but he was being an asshole. He was wrong and trying to shift the focus onto Drew by way of overwhelming the guy and the class with information. It was working on a few students, and Drew had backed down, but I knew what Lester was doing, so I flipped to the page in my patent law book and just started reading out loud. I made it through two paragraphs before Lester figured out what I was doing and told me to get out of his classroom."

"Did you leave?" Anderson asked, pen hovering over the paper.

"No," Sam said. "I started reading louder. He was getting more and more furious, so I said some stuff I really shouldn't have said that unfavorably compared his dick and brain to the size and consistency of a wet noodle."

Gomez snorted while Anderson took more notes and Richards looked down at her desk, hiding a smile.

"Everybody started laughing," Sam said, "and Lester got so pissed he stormed out of the room and headed straight for your office. I figured I'd be in trouble, so I just waited in the classroom until Ariana came back and told me you guys wanted to see me."

"All the students left the room?" Gomez asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding. "They kinda filtered out after Lester threw his tantrum, not really sure if they should leave, but the longer he was gone, the more people gave up and left."

"Okay, I think I've heard enough," Richards said, and the other two board members nodded their agreement. "Your next class will be starting soon, and I'd like you to finish out the rest of your classes today. Mr. Lester likely won't be teaching the class tomorrow, and we're going to to have to get another temp in there."

"I don't have a full day scheduled tomorrow," Gomez said. "I can take Novak's class."

Richards nodded. "Thank you. And Sam, I'd like you to come straight home after your last class lets out."

"Yes, ma'am," Sam said.

"Okay, we're done here," she said, giving Sam a small smile. "Get back to class."

Sam walked out, breathing a sigh of relief. He wasn't in trouble and Lester was going to be fired. It all worked out. It wasn't until he got back to Richards' house and saw the look on Amanda's face that he realized he wasn't off the hook.

She was sitting on the couch with her binders again, a highlighter in her hand and a few different wedding invitations in various styles strewn about the coffee table. She looked up at him, but didn't smile.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours," she said, a coldness in her eyes that Sam hadn't seen before. At least not from her. "Until then I want you to go upstairs, empty your bladder, wash up, then wait on your bed."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, but didn't move. His stomach was clenching, and he wasn't really sure why she was so upset with him. "Am I in trouble?"

"I'd suggest doing as your told," Amanda said, eyes narrowing as she looked up at him.

Sam backed away. "Sorry, ma'am," he said, then headed up the stairs.

He didn't dawdle, and all too soon was waiting on the edge of his bed. Richards hadn't told him he was in trouble earlier in the day, but things could have changed, or maybe she just didn't want him going to classes with a punishment hanging over his head. Whatever it was, he tried to just keep calm. There was nothing he could do but wait.

It seemed to take forever, and he kept straining, listening for any bit of noise he could hear from downstairs. After sitting on the bed for almost an hour, he heard someone coming up the stairs.

Richards walked into the room and pulled the desk chair out, turning it before she sat down, facing Sam.

"Am I in a lot of trouble?" he asked, wincing.

Richards frowned. "I have to punish you for mouthing off in class today, but all in all that was a fairly small infraction. You shouldn't have done that, but Lester didn't handle himself well either. If I gave you the impression you were in _a lot_ of trouble, I apologize."

"No, it wasn't you," Sam said. "It was Amanda. She seemed really pissed."

"Oh, that," she said, shaking her head and letting out a small chuckle. "Amanda _hates_ it when we have to discipline a student, and I think she really likes you, so she's just upset and has to act all tough otherwise she'd be stealing you away from me and demanding I not touch a hair on your head."

Sam smiled, ducking his head. "Oh, okay. I thought she was mad at me."

"No," Richards said, shaking her head. "She's very sensitive. She cares so deeply. In fact, she's not even in the house right now. She doesn't want to have anything to do with it, even just hearing what's going on."

"I'm sorry I caused trouble," Sam said, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. "I didn't mean to upset her."

"As much as you won't like what I'm about to do," Richards said, leaning back in the chair, "you'll probably enjoy the cookies she's going to bake and the cuddling you're going to get while we watch TV on the couch tonight."

Sam chuckled, his cheeks flushing. "Cookies?"

Richards nodded. "Yup. Cookies, milk, and cuddles. There's no getting around it."

"I think I can live with that," he said.

"I want you to know you're not being punished for standing up to an abusive teacher," Richards said. "What he did was unacceptable, and I don't want any of our students to feel like they have to sit there and take that."

"I understand," Sam said, nodding.

"What you're being punished for is mouthing off and creating a spectacle," she said, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. "What you should've done is quietly leave the classroom, then find me or another board member and tell us what was happening."

"I know," Sam said, wincing. "What I did was just as childish as what he did. I knew it as I was doing it, but I didn't care."

Richards nodded. "I know. It's hard to do the right thing."

"So what's my punishment?" he asked.

"You're getting a spanking," Richards said.

Sam felt his cheeks flush again, and he wanted to be back home. Back home with Cas and Dean. Cas probably wouldn't have spanked him for what he'd done, but there definitely would've been punishment. Cas hadn't spanked him at all yet, and Sam wondered what it would feel like to be over Cas' lap, Cas' hard hand on his ass.

"There's a paddle in the bottom drawer of the dresser, all the way to the left," Richards said. "Please get it for me."

Sam felt the flush extending down his neck and to the tips of his ears, but he stood up and got the paddle. It was right where Richards said it would be, and he lifted it out of the drawer, looking at it for a moment before turning around.

"Give me the paddle," she said as she stood up, holding a hand out.

Sam gave her the paddle, forcing himself to stay where he was until she told him otherwise. He wanted to run out the door. He wanted to burn the paddle. He wanted to go back in time and tell himself to shut the fuck up and do the right thing instead of mouthing off at a temp who wasn't going to be seen at the school ever again.

Richards reached out and unbuckled his belt, the handle of the paddle in her right hand. She unbuttoned his jeans, then pushed the jeans and boxers down. They were loose and fell to his ankles, baring him to her.

"Bend over the chair," she said, taking a step back. "Put your hands on the seat of the chair and don't lift them or I'll start the spanking all over again."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, getting into position.

The paddle came down on his ass, and he wasn't expecting it so soon. He yelped, stumbling to the right just a bit, but managed to right himself without taking his hands off the seat. She waited for him to get into position before paddling him again, and this time she kept going.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip. He held his breath as the fifth swat connected with his ass, but it didn't help, and by the sixth swat he was whimpering. The swats were becoming harder, and there wasn't enough time to recover between them. As the paddle thwacked down a seventh time, Sam let out a sob, tears dripping onto the seat below him.

The next three swats came so fast that Sam cried out, going up on his toes and gripping the edge of the seat so hard his knuckles turned white, but then it was done, and she was rubbing his back. Sam sniffled, trying to catch his breath, but then she pulled him up, wrapping her arms around him, and he snuggled into her, resting his forehead on her shoulder and letting a few more tears fall.

She held him for a while, letting him calm down, and then she rubbed his back. "You'll be more comfortable in some pajama pants. There are some soft ones in your size in the same drawer you got the paddle out of."

Sam pulled away, missing the comfort the moment they weren't touching, and he pulled the sleep pants out of the drawer. He kicked off his shoes, stepped out of his jeans and boxers, then pulled the pants up. When he looked up, she was gone, and he was disappointed. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he felt alone and vulnerable.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she said, walking back into the room with a damp washcloth.

Sam hoped the relief he felt didn't show on his face, and he stood still while she carefully wiped down his face, cleaning all traces of tears from his skin before handing him a tissue. He blew his nose, and she took the tissue from him.

"Lie down for a little while," she said, directing him to the bed and tossing the tissue in the waste basket by the nightstand.

Sam climbed into bed, and he smiled when she saw down on the edge and ran her fingers through his hair. He was a little sweaty from crying, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'll come back up and get you when dinner is ready," Richards said. "Until then take a little snooze."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, closing his eyes and enjoying the last few seconds of comfort she was giving him in the form of gentle finger running through his hair.

A few minutes later, she quietly got up and left him, but he felt better by then, and it wasn't as jarring at it had been when he left to get him a washcloth. He drifted off, ass sore, but not throbbing.


	9. Chapter 9

"He's going to get a tummy ache if you make him eat any more," Richards said, playfully smacking Amanda's hand away from the plate of cookies on the coffee table.

Sam was sitting between them, comfortable and not at all alone. Richards had been right, and Amanda had not only insisted he use a pillow when sitting at the table because the chairs were hard, but she'd been stuffing him full of cookies and milk ever since they sat down to watch TV.

Amanda was rubbing circles on his thigh while Richards had her arm across his shoulders and he was snuggled against her, their feet up on the coffee table. It all felt good, and before he realized what was happening, he was hard. It surprised him, because he didn't even feel horny. He was just comfortable and content with all the attention.

He decided to pretend he wasn't hard, and it seemed to be working until Amanda's elbow brushed against it and he gasped.

"Do you want to come, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Sam said, shaking his head.

Richards ruffled the hair on the top of his head. "If you want a handjob or anything else fun like that, you can ask. Otherwise I'll assume you're coming at least once a day while you're here."

"I-I don't need any help," he said, focusing on the TV.

"She's got small fingers," Richards whispered. "Small and strong, and her mouth is even better."

"Fuck," Sam breathed.

"You can ask for anything you want," Amanda said, smiling at him.

"Can you just kind of tease me for a while?" Sam asked, cheeks flushing yet again. "Just like brush up against me until it's time for bed and then...," he trailed off, unsure if he was allowed to ask for more.

Richards nodded encouragement. "It's okay. We can always say no if we don't want to do it, but you may as well ask."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding. "Can you take me upstairs and tell me to get into bed, then give me a handjob when I'm there? Maybe tuck me in and kiss my forehead?"

"Do you want to call me Mommy too?" Amanda asked, not a hint of ridicule in her tone of voice.

Sam let out a nervous chuckle. "Would you mind?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, sweetheart. I wouldn't mind at all."

Sam smiled, and they started watching TV again, Amanda teasing him for what felt like hours with touches that were driving him crazy. By the time Richards shut the TV off, Sam was ready to explode, and he whimpered when Amanda took him by the hand and led him upstairs.

He almost called the whole thing off. He barely knew her, and she had been so nice to him, so protective. More like a mother than a teacher or caretaker. Asking her to do something kinky with him niggled at the back of his mind, and he wasn't really sure why.

She must've noticed he was walking stiffly, because she helped him into bed, then sat down on the edge and rested her hand on his chest in a comforting gesture. "If you've changed your mind and you'd just like me to tuck you in and give you a goodnight kiss, just say so."

Sam's dick was still rock hard, and he hadn't come that day, which he was supposed to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't remember his own mother, and while he supposed he probably had Mommy issues because of it, he didn't really associate the term with anything other than something other people had and kinky games if he was in the mood.

He felt silly. Felt like a naughty little boy stuck inside the body of a college man who couldn't even take care of his own life, needing to be assigned to people who could look after him, and the more he thought about it, the more the tears welled up in his eyes until they finally spilled over and ran down the sides of his face.

"Oh, sweetheart," Amanda cooed as she climbed over him and snuggled down on the bed next to him. She pulled him into her arms, letting him push his face against her chest, his tears wetting her shirt.

It killed his erection, which was a good thing, but he felt even worse than he did before. He was a failure at life, and this woman didn't deserve a snot-stained T-shirt. Not after how wonderfully nice she'd been.

But then she started to sing. It was soft and some lullaby he'd never heard, but all the same he snuggled in closer, taking the comfort she was offering. It felt good to just let her have it all. She wasn't asking him questions, wasn't forcing him to choose or put in any effort. She was just there, holding him and singing.

It was something so simple that most kids had probably experienced. Dean sure as hell had. It was foreign to Sam, but familiar even though he couldn't quite wrap his brain around that.

She didn't leave until he'd fallen asleep.

*

Breakfast was out on the table, and Sam was so hungry he wanted to dump all food from the dishes onto his own. The bacon was perfect, the eggs sunny side up and not overdone, and there was grape jelly for his toast.

"Would you like to hear a little info about Professor Novak's case?" Richards asked.

Sam froze, not expecting that to be offered, but then he nodded. "Yes, please." It had been a long nine days since he'd been staying in Richards' house, and he couldn't shake the feeling he was out of the loop. Kept away from something he could help with.

"He's already been interviewed," Richards said, then took a sip of her coffee. "Some of the other students were interviewed, and his live-in partner was interviewed yesterday. The only one left is you, and they'd like you to come in after second period because you don't have a class then."

"Okay," Sam said, nodding.

"I can't get into details yet," Richards said, "but things are definitely in Cas' favor."

Sam smiled. "Good."

"We're expecting the family to pull their funding if and when the ruling comes down," Richards said, then sighed. "It's going to mean some readjustments in budgeting, and the new addition to the school is going to have to be put on hold, but it looks like it's been a long time coming, and none of the board members are mad at Cas or you or any of the other students who came forward."

"That's good," Sam said. "I mean I'm sorry about the funding. Her family is loaded. But she can't just manipulate her way through it all."

"I agree," Richards said, nodding.

"Is there anything I should know before I go to the interview?" Sam asked.

Richards shrugged. "Just tell the truth. Don't paint him as a man who can do no wrong, because they won't believe you, but just answer their questions and keep any accusations out of it. Now's not the time to go after her, even if that's what you'd really like to do."

"I want to do what's right for Cas," Sam said. "Him and the other faculty are my priority. Whatever happens to her isn't my problem."

"Good boy," Richards said, giving him a small smile.

*

Sam wasn't sure why he was nervous. He was meeting with board members he already knew, and Richards had told him the case was in Cas' favor after the interviews they'd already conducted, but he was still leery of the whole situation. He didn't know what exactly they were looking for, especially since Sam was only a character witness for Cas.

He sat in the small office he assumed was Professor Craig's. The photo on the desktop showed two beautiful children and a man Sam had never met. Professor Craig was the only board member who was married to a man and had one boy and one girl, so Sam figured it had to be his office.

"I apologize for leaving you in here alone," Professor Craig said as he came into the office. He sat down at his desk and shuffled some papers around before getting up again. "Please, come sit on the couch."

Sam followed him to the small couch and overstuffed chair in the right corner of the room. There was a coffee table on a rug in front of the couch, so he set his backpack on the table and settled back on the couch.

"My secretary wasn't supposed to send you in here," Professor Craig said. "I apologize if it made you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Sam said with a smile.

"Okay," Craig said, returning the smile. "Richards is on her way."

"Richards? She's going to help with the interview?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Will that be a problem?" Craig asked, concerned.

"No! Not at all," Sam said, shaking his head. "I just didn't realize it would be the two of you. I figured they'd pick someone else because I'm staying with her."

"No, in fact, she'll be a big help," Craig said. "When we present your answers to the board, Richards can comment on your mental state. That you weren't under duress during this interview. She's observed you for days now in her home, and she's more equipped to comment on that matter."

Richards knocked softly on the door before coming in, and soon all three of them were sitting in Craig's small office. Richards was next to Sam on the couch while Craig was on the overstuffed chair nearer the door.

"Are you ready to begin?" Craig asked.

"Yes, sir," Sam said, a calm coming over him as soon as Richards had walked into the room.

*

Sam walked home alone. Richards and the board went to a meeting, and Amanda was waiting at home with dinner, well aware her wife wouldn't be home until much later. Sam took his time walking home, watching the sunset and enjoying the way the air cooled as the sun went down.

He considered walking to Cas' house just to see Dean. Cas would be in meetings all evening like Richards was, so Dean would likely be home alone. Sam figured it wasn't a good idea. Amanda was expecting him.

The house smelled wonderful inside. He set his backpack by the front door and headed for the kitchen, where Amanda was pulling dishes out of the cabinet.

"Can I help?" Sam asked.

Amanda handed him the plates and silverware. "Set the table for me?"

"Okay," Sam said.

She had made a roast, which would keep in the pot until Richards got home. There were potatoes and carrots and homemade French bread.

"I'm sorry about last night," Sam said as he cut into his meat.

"Nothing to apologize for, sweetheart," Amanda said. "It's been a rough few weeks for you, and everybody needs some comfort. Plus, I'm sure it's been a while since you've been spanked. I know Cas isn't a big spanker."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he's into punishments that fit the individual and the crime," he said as he set his knife down. "I just... Thank you. For doing what you did."

Amanda smiled, reaching out to put her hand over his. "Any time."

*

Waiting was hard, and it had been two days since the interview. Richards wasn't telling him anything, and Cas still wasn't back to his classroom. Sam wondered if things had gone wrong, but he didn't want to ask. Didn't want to know if he'd screwed Cas in some way.

He was so lost in his thoughts as he stared at the ceiling in his bedroom that his cell phone ringing made him flinch. He smiled when he saw it was Jada.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Jada said, and just her voice over the phone had Sam's cock twitching. "What are you up to today?"

Sam glanced at the clock, then frowned. "It's Saturday."

"Yup," Jada said, a little amused.

"Well, I woke up thinking I had classes today, but it's Saturday," Sam said, rubbing his eyes. "So I guess I'm not doing anything."

"Wanna play?" she asked.

"Play!" Rami yelled into the phone.

Sam chuckled. "I'd love to," he said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I've gotta ask if it's okay."

"Cas keeping you on a tight leash?" Jada asked.

"Uhm, no," Sam said. "I'm staying at another professor's house for a while."

"Is everything okay?" Jada asked, her tone of voice changing from playful to concerned immediately.

"There was something going on at the school," Sam said. "Cas had to send me over here to stay for a while. I should be going back soon, but I'll have to give you the new address if you guys come and pick me up."

"Okay, well, yeah!" Jada said, back to playful. "When can we come and get you?"

"I have to ask," Sam said.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked.

Sam chuckled. "Do I have to stay on the phone with you while I ask or would you like me to call you back?"

"You can call me back," Jada said. "And while you're at it, make sure you can spend the night. We want to have a sleepover."

Sam smiled as he stood up and stretched. "Okay. I'll call you back when I have an answer."

"Lay on the charm!" she said, then chuckled before hanging up.

*

He felt a little silly standing out on the curb with a packed bag, but Richards had insisted he take anything he might need. Jada and Rami hadn't teased him about it, and in fact they were too busy trying to keep their hands off him on the way back to their place to even notice the bag.

"Did you eat yet?" Jada asked.

"I had a late breakfast," Sam said. "I probably won't be hungry until later tonight. It's only two o'clock."

They stumbled through the front door, clothes coming off and someone kicking the door closed behind them. Sam was surprised by how fast his clothes were removed, but then he remembered Jada and Rami had more limbs than he did, and they pulled him into their bedroom, hands and tentacles all over him, already tugging at his cock and tickling over his asshole.

Rami squirmed beneath him as Sam kissed over his jawline and down his neck. He laughed against Rami's skin as tentacles caressed his ass cheeks, another one thumping his hole and suddenly Sam wasn't laughing anymore, because damn it felt good.

"Any requests?" Jada asked, her breath warm on his back.

"Fuck me," Sam said. "I don't care who gets inside me, but I wanna get fucked."

"Why choose when we both can?" Rami asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam groaned as Jada pushed him down on Rami and a slim tentacle slipped into his ass. He wasn't sure who it was, but he had his answer when Rami chuckled.

"I wasn't fast enough," Rami said. "She beat me inside you."

Sam spread his legs more as another tentacle slid over the rim of his hole. "Do it. Want you both inside me." He wasn't sure how he knew it was Rami's tentacle, but it pushed in after Sam gave him the go-ahead, and Sam groaned.

"You haven't been fucked in a while," Rami said, and Sam gasped as Rami wiggled inside him. "We need to loosen you up."

"Rami's already lubed up and ready to go," Jada said as a tentacle slithered between his legs and wrapped around his cock, pulling it down.

Sam whimpered as Rami spread his legs and the tentacle dragged the head of his cock over Rami's hole. It wasn't until he bottomed out inside Rami that he remembered there was something missing.

"Oh, shit!" Sam said, backing out of Rami. "I forgot the condoms."

"We only used condoms last time because humans freak out over it," Rami said. "We can't catch anything humans have and you can't catch anything from us. We're clean anyway, but yeah, we're _just_ different enough species-wise that we can't transmit anything to each other. Including pregnancy."

"Oh," Sam said, then looked over his shoulder at Jada, a little confused.

"We've found that easing humans into this is better," Rami said. "Too much at one time and they get skittish."

"So even when I was okay with the tentacles thing, you figured ditching condoms would be too much for me?" Sam asked, smirking.

Jada smacked his ass. "If you want, we can put a condom on you."

"No! No, I wanna fuck you guys raw," Sam said, shifting his hips and pushing inside Rami again. "It feels amazing."

"Cool, now I can do this," Rami said.

Sam was just about to ask what Rami was talking about when something brushed against his cock inside Rami. Sam gasped, as one something turned into more somethings than he could count, and those tiny somethings were stroking over his cock as he fucked into Rami.

"What the fuck is that?" Sam asked, wincing as he tried to slow down, keep himself from coming.

"Want me to stop?" Rami asked.

"No, it feels...," Sam said, then moaned. "Feels fucking awesome."

"We can push small feeler tentacles out pretty much anywhere," he said, then stuck out his tongue.

Sam flinched as suddenly Rami's tongue rippled, and hundreds of tiny soft spikes poked out. Rami lifted his head and licked Sam's face, the tiny tentacles slipping and sliding over his skin even as the ones inside Rami's ass did the same thing.

"I-I'm gonna come," Sam gasped out, too late to do anything about it, and he fucked in, gritting his teeth as he came deep inside Rami, the tiny tentacles flitting over his cock as Rami and Jada's larger tentacles fucked in and out of his own ass.

Sam panted against Rami's skin, recovering from an orgasm that had taken him mostly by surprise, his cock becoming sensitive to the tiny tentacles gently caressing him.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"For what?" Jada asked.

"Coming faster than I did when I was a teenager," Sam said.

Rami snorted. "Dude, that was fucking hot. Are you kidding?"

"And we're not done with you," Jada said. "We've got all day and all night to play."

Sam smiled, closing his eyes as Jada kissed his back. 

*

Sam's phone woke him up again, but this time he was wrapped in tentacles, his playmates sleeping on either side of him. He struggled for a moment, then managed to grab his phone in time, Jada and Rami grumbling at him and pulling him back down.

"Hello?"

"Heya, Sammy," Dean said.

"Dean, is everything okay?" Sam asked, wide awake and trying to sit up, only to be pulled back down.

"The bitch is expelled, Cas has his class back, and you're coming home," Dean said, relief flooding his voice.

"Really?" Sam asked, chest swelling with excitement. "He's really okay?"

Dean chuckled. "Yup. Nothing permanent on his record, no cut in pay, no consequences of any sort other than catching everybody up when he gets back to class. He's already complaining about how much you guys have missed."

Sam smiled. "Good. If he's complaining, it means he's not still upset over this whole thing."

"Nah, not Cas," Dean said. "He doesn't even have any hard feelings. Not for the faculty or board members, and he's the kind of guy who would forgive the bitch and her family if she came back and apologized. I doubt she'll ever do that, but Cas would take her back. And speaking of taking people back, when I can pick you up?"

"I'm not at Richards' place," Sam said.

"They moved you in with somebody else?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm with Jada and Rami," Sam said, chuckling as Rami tickled his ribs.

"Oh," Dean drawled. "You spending the night?"

"Is that okay?" Sam asked.

"Of course it is!" Dean said. "We'll still be here when you're so fucked out that you can't walk straight. Then we'll fuck you and you won't be able to walk straight for the next week."

Sam snorted. "Thanks. And Dean?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Tell Cas I'm happy for him and I'm excited to come home," Sam said.

"We'll be waiting for you, Sammy," Dean said, a smile evident in his tone of voice. "Have fun."

Sam hung up the phone just as Jada pushed a tentacle between his ass cheeks. "Hey!"

Jada chuckled in his ear. "Ready for round three?"

*

They dropped him off the next morning, waving goodbye before he walked up to the door and used his key to get in. Dean and Cas' cars were in the driveway, so he knew they were home. He walked into the office, assuming Cas would be there, and smiled when he found him planning his next week's classes.

"Cas," Sam said, dropping his backpack on the couch before he walked around the desk and hugged Cas as if he hadn't seen him in decades.

"Hello, Sam," Cas said, reaching up to wrap his arms around Sam.

"Missed you," Sam said.

Cas tensed, and then he was pushing Sam away. "Who were you with?" he asked, frowning.

"Jada and Rami," Sam said, confused expression on his face.

Cas stood up and cupped Sam's face, his hands warm, and Sam could've sworn he felt a slight tingle.

"Where are they?" Cas asked.

"They just dropped me off," Sam said. "I think they were going back home."

"Take me to them," Cas said.

"Huh? Why?" Sam asked, backing away. The look in Cas' eyes said he wasn't happy about something, but Sam had no clue what was going on.

"Dean!" Cas called out as he headed out the office door.

Sam blinked for a moment, then took off after Cas. He nearly collided with Dean when they both reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time, but Cas was already out the front door.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Sam said, then pushed Dean toward the front door.

Dean locked the door behind them after seeing Cas was already in his car, and they climbed in after him.

"What's going on?" Dean asked again.

"Direct me to their home," Cas said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Cas, what's wrong?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"Tell me where I'm going," Cas said, and it almost sounded as if he was scared.

"Okay, turn right at the corner," Sam said, sharing a look with Dean, who was in the passenger seat. "But can you tell me what's wrong? What's going on?"

"I need to speak with them," Cas said.

"About what?" Dean asked. Cas didn't answer, so Dean tried again. "Cas? What's wrong?"

"I just need to speak with them," Cas said, eyes on the road. It didn't take long to get there, and when Cas parked out front, he turned to Sam and Dean. "Stay."

"But...," Sam started.

"Stay," Cas interrupted him before getting out of the car and slamming the door closed.

Sam got out anyway and hurried after Cas, Dean close behind. "Cas? You look like you're going to do some damage. How about you tell me what's going on."

Cas stopped halfway to the door and turned to Sam. "I just need to talk to them. Go back to the car."

"But, Cas," Sam said.

"Go back to the car or I'll tie you both up and put you in the trunk," Cas nearly growled.

"Everything okay?" Rami asked from the front door of their home. He walked out, followed by Jada.

Cas charged toward them, and Sam hurried to get between his friends and Cas, but Cas just kept going, and Sam grabbed his arm, trying to slow him down, Dean on the opposite side.

"What do you want with him?" Cas asked Jada and Rami. Sam looked up and found both Jada and Rami backing away, eyes wide. "I'm not going to hurt you unless I find your intentions with Sam were to lure him away."

"N-no," Jada said, pushing Rami behind her. "We were having fun with him. Consensual fun. We have no hidden agenda."

"Does he know?" Cas asked.

Jada nodded. "Yes, but he's a hunter, and it wasn't that much of a surprise for him."

"Have you poisoned him?" Cas asked, taking an aggressive step toward the house.

Jada shook her head. "No. We don't do that. In fact, that's why we're here in the United States. Casual sex with strangers isn't as dangerous for us as it is in other countries, and there are enough hunters here that we can show our true selves without many consequences."

Cas turned to Sam. "Did you know they were feeding from you?"

"What?!" Dean said rather loudly.

"They're not feeding from me," Sam said, holding his hands out. "Can we talk about this inside so nobody hears this shit?!"

"I smelled cinnamon on him," Cas snarled.

"Okay, stop!" Dean said, getting between the entire group and holding his hands up. "You are gonna shut the fuck up," he said, pointing at Cas, "and all of us are gonna go inside and talk this out, because I want answers, and if we keep yelling this shit out here, there's gonna be trouble for all of us, human or not."

Cas relaxed a small amount, but it was enough that Sam wasn't quite as worried Cas was going to try and tear Rami and Jada to pieces. "Is there warding in your home?"

"Not for any of you," Jada said, shaking her head, then she nodded toward Rami, "but I can't let you in here if you're going to hurt him."

"If your intentions are-"

"Cas, I thought I told you to shut up," Dean said, grabbing Cas' arm and giving him a quick shake. "No, you're not going to hurt either one of them. We're going to go in there and talk, because if they were _that_ dangerous, my kid brother would've ganked them."

Cas nodded. "Very well."

They all made their way into the house, and Dean pushed Cas down onto the couch, sitting beside him while Rami and Jada sat across from them. Sam sat down on the other side of Cas, boxing him in.

"You dosed him," Cas started.

"Yes, we did," Jada said, holding up her hands, "but he knew we were doing it. Just a small amount during sex because it feels good. No other reason."

Cas turned to Sam. "You knew?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Everything we've done was consensual."

"Did you know they were feeding from you?" Cas asked.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Sam asked.

Jada cleared her throat. "We are, Sam."

Sam blinked at her for a moment. "What?!"

"We feed on sexual energy," Jada said. "It doesn't drain you any more than sex does, but it's what we feed on. The reason Cas is so upset is that he most likely knows what others of our kind do, which is mass orgies where we feed on humans until there's nothing left, but Rami and I don't do that."

"I never did it," Rami said, shivering. "I didn't even want to watch everyone else doing it."

"Rami and I get more than enough without hurting humans," she said, obviously disgusted by the practices of her species. "Our kind could easily feed while pleasuring humans and no one would ever have to die. I believe they know it, yet they continue killing. It's horrific, and it's the reason we moved away."

"And dosing him...," Cas prodded.

Jada sighed. "Humans like it. Yes, they produce more sexual energy, which means we're fed more, but it doesn't drain him any more than a really good orgasm does. We've been doing it for years and haven't killed anyone. We give them a good time, and those who can handle the other features of our physical bodies tend to stick around longer. Sam wasn't bothered by the tentacles, so we kept inviting him over."

"And this luring thing?" Dean asked.

"We don't want to keep him," Jada said.

Rami huffed and scowled at her. "We _would_ like to keep him," he said, then turned to Cas, "but only if he wanted to. We really like him, and we enjoy our time together, but it would be completely up to him, and I think you and Dean know better than to think he wants to be with us more than he wants to be with you."

"The dosing isn't enough to become addicted," Jada said, "and the effects last only minutes. He comes here of his own free will and we don't use it to make him stay."

"Is there any chance others of your kind will come here?" Cas asked.

Jada shook her head. "I don't believe so. No one knows where we went, so if someone did show up, it would be a coincidence. Most likely we wouldn't even invite them in or speak with them any more than necessary. We don't approve of what they do, and we made our opinions quite clear before we left."

Cas nodded, then scooted to the edge of the couch cushion. "I apologize for the way I stormed over here," he said.

Jada gave him a small smile. "You care very much for Sam, and even though I feared for Rami's life, it warms my heart to know you were ready to kill for him."

"Is Sam in trouble?" Rami asked, wincing.

"Yes," Cas said, and Sam froze, "but unless you told him to keep this from me, then it's all on him."

Jada opened her mouth, likely ready to defend Sam, but then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's okay," Sam said, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you for answering my questions," Cas said as he stood up.

"Wait, that's it?" Dean asked, jumping up from the couch. "You're okay with this?!"

"We'll discuss it more when we get home," Cas said.

"Like hell we will," Dean said, getting in Cas' face. "They're monsters and-"

Cas moved so fast that Sam flinched. He had his hand wrapped around the back of Dean's neck and pulled him closer, squeezing hard enough that Dean let out a soft whimper. "A _monster_ has no regard for anyone else, yet these creatures care about your brother. They haven't hurt him, and if you were paying attention, they're disappointed by the fact that all they're going to be is playmates instead of something more permanent, and they'll take what they can get because they like him. _Monsters_ would've taken him already. _Monsters_ would've dosed him to the point of addiction and we would've never seen him again."

"But-"

"I want you to apologize," Cas interrupted, giving Dean a little shake as Rami and Jada stood up, "and then we'll go home and discuss this more if you'd like."

Dean scowled. "Fine," he said, then turned to Rami and Jada when Cas let go of his neck. "I'm sorry. Thank you for not hurting my brother."

Jada looked to Sam, smiling at him. "We wouldn't hurt him. We enjoy his company far too much to ever jeopardize what we have."

Dean grumbled his way out to the car, but got in as Sam and Cas said their goodbyes. He was quiet on the way home until they pulled down the street Cas' house was on.

"How did you know what they were?" Dean asked.

"I smelled their pheromones on Sam," Cas said.

Dean snorted. "And you just knew that it was a couple of fucking creatures?"

"It's not the first time I've come across those creatures," Cas said. "Last time it didn't end well for the creatures."

Dean paused for a moment, then turned to Cas, confused look on his face. "Wait. What?! Why did you...? How?"

"I hunted a pair of them years ago," Cas said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Hunted? You've... You're a hunter?" Dean asked.

"Of sorts," Cas said, then got out of the car.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked, hurrying to catch up with Cas, who was already halfway to the front door, Sam close behind.

"You never asked," Cas said.

Dean huffed. "But you could've said something! _I_ told _you_ what I was!"

Cas walked into his office and turned around. "I wasn't really a hunter. I've been caught up in a few situations over the years that most people just don't get caught up in."

"That's why you weren't shocked when you found out what I was," Dean said instead of asked.

Cas nodded. "I've known about the supernatural for a very long time. I never pretended to be naive about it."

Dean glanced at Sam, then looked to Cas again. "Are you really going to let him go over to their house?"

"Hey, I can make my own decisions," Sam said, scowling at Dean.

Cas held out his hands. "This isn't going to turn into a fight. It's clear that Rami and Jada aren't dangerous to Sam, so yes, I'm going to allow him to continue seeing them."

"But how do you know they won't change their minds?" Dean asked. "They're not dosing him heavy enough to get addicted now, but what if they start?"

"What if he goes out with another college student and gets roofied?" Cas asked. "There are dangers everywhere, and I know you want to protect him, but we're both looking out for him and he's a hunter himself. There's a point where you have to let go a little. Let someone be who they're going to be even though it's hard. He's going to make mistakes and he's going to get hurt, but locking him away from the world is cruel."

Dean's shoulders dropped and he sighed. "I know."

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," Cas said, leaning back against the desk, "we need to discuss the fact that Sam hasn't been truthful about who he's spending his time with."

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"And we also need to discuss your outburst," Cas said, looking Dean in the eye.

"Huh? Oh, you mean when I flipped because I thought they were trying to _eat_ my brother?!" Dean asked, eyes wide.

"Sam, I'd like you to go stand in the corner while I deal with Dean," Cas said.

Sam nodded and put his nose in the corner, cringing when he heard Dean huff, because that always meant Dean was stuck on whatever it was he believed was right.

"I defer to you for a lot of shit," Dean said, voice low, "but this was different."

"It was only different because Sam was involved," Cas said, and Sam could hear him take off his jacket. "We've been together a long time, and if you would've kept yourself calm, you would've remembered how much I care about you _and_ your brother. Instead, you were ready to tear those creatures apart."

"So were you," Dean said.

"Yes, when we first went over there I was ready to kill them," Cas said, and Sam shivered at the tone of his voice, what he'd been willing to do for Sam. "But then we talked to them, and it was clear that they love Sam. You had to have seen that."

"But they're still monst-I mean creatures," Dean said, catching himself.

"Not all creatures are inherently evil," Cas said.

"Every one of them _I've_ met was," Dean said, not ready to back down yet.

"You're so young," Cas said softly. "You've seen only a small fraction of what's out there, and what you _did_ see was only because your family was helping people who were being terrorized by evil creatures. Have you ever stumbled upon a creature living out their daily lives and not hurting anyone?"

"No," Dean said.

"They're out there," Cas said, then let out a huff of laughter. "A few of them are Sam's teachers and fellow students."

Sam's eyes widened. He'd never considered it, even after meeting Rami and Jada. He wondered who Cas was talking about.

"You don't know everything there is to know about life," Cas said, and Sam could hear what sounded like Cas pulling Dean in and holding him, rubbing his back.

"Neither do you," Dean grumbled.

"You're right," Cas said, and Sam could hear the smile. "And I never will."

"Sorry I got in your face," Dean said, and Sam didn't have to see Dean to know his cheeks would be pink.

"Sorry you threw a temper tantrum?" Cas asked.

"Fuck," Dean said under his breath. "Do you have to?"

"No, I don't have to," Cas said, then patted Dean's back, "but I'm going to."

"Just don't do the-oomph," Dean said, cut off by what sounded like a hand or maybe a mouth over his own mouth.

Their lips smacked as Cas pulled away. "I can do whatever I want."

"Asshole," Dean said, and Sam could hear the smile, the teasing tone to his voice.

"Go upstairs and wait for me on the floor," Cas said. "I'll be upstairs with Sam after we get done down here. We'll get you into a diaper."

"Sam enjoys that way too much," Dean said, huffing.

"Upstairs," Cas said, and Sam heard a muffled smack, most likely on Dean's ass.

"Yes, sir," Dean said as he walked out of the office.

"Come sit with me on the couch," Cas said.

Sam turned around and found Cas waiting for him, his right arm on the back of the couch, his right leg tucked up under him so he could face Sam. Sam sat down, mirroring his position.

"You can tell me anything," Cas said, then shrugged. "I may not always like what you're saying, but I'm not going to be angry with you. Whatever it is, we'll talk about it."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I believe you'd listen to me without getting pissed."

"I know you were trying to hide their secret," Cas said, then shook his head, "but that was something both Dean and I needed to know."

"If I would've told Dean-"

"I didn't say just Dean," Cas said, smiling. "I have no doubt he would've stormed over there to shoot first and ask questions later. He's very protective of you. What I meant was that you needed to tell both of us. I can handle Dean."

Sam winced. "I'm sorry. I haven't known you very long, and I did my research. After they told me what they were, I looked them up. I knew what their kind did. I also saw how different Rami and Jada were. I know they could've killed me that first night at the club, but they didn't. They've been nothing but awesome to me, and they don't even dose me unless I ask for it. They told me what it was."

"I'm happy to hear that you weren't going in blind. I'm proud of you for that," Cas said, and there was a softness in his eyes that warmed Sam. "We still have to deal with the fact that you lied to me."

"I didn't lie," Sam said, eyes widening.

"You hid something from me, knowing I wouldn't like it," Cas said, then shrugged. "Lie by omission is still a lie."

"I didn't want you to hurt them," Sam said, shaking his head. "It wasn't just because I didn't want to get in trouble."

"You threw a temper tantrum in my home," Cas said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile. "You destroyed some of our things and went from room to room, making a huge mess. Did I lose my temper?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Have I ever not listened to you?" Cas asked. "We haven't known each other very long, but have I ever given you even one reason to think I wouldn't listen?"

Sam ducked his head. "No," he said softly.

"Whatever your reasons were, you still lied to me," Cas said, "and you did it instead of talking things out with me."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, looking Cas in the eye.

"I need to be able to trust you," Cas said, and Sam could see a little pain in Cas' eyes.

Sam's stomach clenched. "I know. I'm really sorry, Cas."

"In the past I've allowed you to choose your own punishment," Cas said, then shook his head, "but not this time. Lying is not acceptable."

Sam nodded, his eyes welling up with tears. Not because he was in trouble, but because he'd damaged the trust between them. He'd lied, and he'd hurt Cas. "I understand."

"I'm going to spank you over my knee with your jeans and underwear down," Cas said, "and then we're going to get you cleaned up before we go upstairs with Dean."

"Okay," Sam said, sniffling.

"Because this is the first time you've lied to me, I'm only giving you a hand spanking," Cas warned, and he paused, making sure he had Sam's attention, "but if there is a next time, it'll be much, much worse."

Sam nodded, then huffed and shook his head. "No, there won't be a next time. I'm really sorry, and I won't lie to you again."

Cas shifted on the couch, scooting to the center cushion, then patted his right thigh. "Undo your jeans and get them down along with your boxers."

Sam's fingers were shaking as he unbuckled his belt, and a few tears slipped down his cheeks. He pulled himself up and rested his weight on his left knee on the couch cushion, right foot on the floor as he pushed his jeans and boxers down to his thighs. Cas helped him spread out over his lap, Sam's legs and chest supported by the couch. Cas' jeans were rough against Sam's cock and balls as they wedged between Cas' legs.

Sam was quietly crying before Cas ever touched his ass. He felt awful. He'd purposely kept Cas in the dark, and he put Rami and Jada in danger because of it. Cas and Dean could've killed them. And Cas had been nothing but understanding and nice to him ever since he'd moved in, yet Sam hadn't trusted him. Hadn't even tried to talk to him about it.

His ass was burning more the longer Cas spanked him, but the pressure in his chest was even worse. Dean had trusted Cas with so many of the secrets they'd never shared with anyone before, even the fact that they fucked, and Cas had taken it all in stride, yet Sam had kept things from him. It was a shitty thing to do.

"Cas, I'm sorry," Sam cried out, pushing his face into the couch cushion, hands balled into fists.

He wanted to make it all go away. Wanted to take it back. He wished he could go back in time and introduce Jada and Rami to Cas the morning they dropped him off that first time. Cas would've understood. He wouldn't have hurt them. He would've probably even invited them in.

The cushion was getting wet, and Sam only cried harder. Cas had stopped spanking him, but Sam didn't know when he had stopped. His ass was burning, but he couldn't have cared less. He had fucked things up with Cas, and his chest ached with guilt.

"You made a mistake," Cas said, rubbing his back.

Sam tried to get his breathing under control, but ended up just choking on his own tears. "I won't do it again," he blurted, not really sure the words were clear enough for Cas to hear them.

"I know you won't," Cas said, and his voice was warm, soothing. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair in a way that had Sam melting into the couch and over Cas' lap. "You thought you made the right decision at the time, but you were wrong, and it's okay. You're going to make mistakes."

"Will you trust me again?" Sam asked so quietly that he almost hoped Cas wouldn't hear him.

Cas gently tugged on a lock of hair. "Of course I will, Sam."

Sam's breath caught in his chest, and he forced himself to relax instead of blubbering all over again.

"You didn't ruin everything," Cas said. "I know it feels like it, but you didn't. You were punished for your behavior, we've talked it over, and I forgive you for what you did."

Sam chuckled, and he wasn't really sure why, but suddenly he couldn't stop. He felt ridiculous, and as Cas helped him off his lap, pushing him onto the couch next to him and holding him close, talking to him, Sam held onto Cas like he was the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth.

Several long minutes later, Sam sighed. "Sorry."

"Was that a typical drop for you?" Cas asked.

"Kinda," Sam said, leaning over and resting his head on Cas' shoulder.

"Do you want to tell me why you did that?" Cas asked. "We weren't in a scene."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. He felt vulnerable, and he didn't know if he wanted to tell Cas the answer. Sam mentally kicked himself. He was trying to withhold the truth again. He needed to stop that.

"If I fuck up and get in trouble with somebody I don't give a shit about," Sam said, smiling a little, "I don't care about the punishment. Somebody can take a belt or paddle to my ass, and I won't cry or even make a noise if I don't want to."

Sam paused, wondering if Cas would say something, but he didn't. His right arm was around Sam's shoulder, and his left hand was trailing over Sam's left upper thigh. It felt good. It felt safe.

"I care about what you think of me," Sam said, keeping his voice low. "I fucked up, and I felt really, really shitty about it. When you spanked me, all I could think about was that I lost your trust and that I should've trusted _you_. Between the guilt and the pain, I got lost in it and got the giggles. I've done it before, but not with very many people. My sub drops after a scene are nothing like that."

"Do you need me to do anything else?" Cas asked, then kissed the top of Sam's head.

"No, this is good," Sam said, snuggling closer.

"Tell me about another time you had a drop after a scene," Cas said.

Sam knew what Cas was doing. He knew it was a technique to ground Sam and help him through whatever he was going through. It felt nice to be with someone who knew what they were doing. Who cared enough to do it for him.

"I was with this woman who was into cock and ball torture," Sam said, then huffed out a laugh. "I like it too, but she pushed a little more than I thought she would. I fell so hard that she stopped the scene even though I hadn't used my safeword. I couldn't."

"Did she take care of you?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. She got me out of the bondage pretty quick, then covered us up with blankets and just talked to me. I was on my back, staring up at the ceiling. She had one of those mirrored ceilings in her playroom, so I could see the two of us, and she was completely focused on me. She whispered for a while, and I don't even remember what she was saying, but it felt good. She just waited me out, and when I came out of it a little, I realized she was telling me how good I had been and how much she had enjoyed the play. Said she hoped I had enjoyed it too."

"Did you like that?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "It made me feel safe."

"Is this making you feel safe?" Cas asked, giving him another kiss on the top of his head.

"Yeah," Sam said with a smile, but then he remembered why they were in the office in the first place. Why his jeans and boxers were down to his knees. His face suddenly felt hot. "I didn't do this to get out of punishment."

"That thought never even crossed my mind," Cas said.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Sam said.

"I know you are," Cas said, squeezing him a little. "You're forgiven for what you did, and you didn't ruin what we've got here. You didn't ruin anything."

Sam's eyes burned a bit, but he still smiled. "Thanks, Cas."

"We can sit here as long as you want," Cas said.

Sam winced. "Dean's waiting."

"Dean can wait," Cas said, then chuckled. "If he'd mouthed off like that and you hadn't been here, he'd be in the corner waiting for me anyway."

"Did he ask for this?" Sam asked, and he didn't even know why he felt he had the right to ask, but once it was said, he didn't regret it.

"For this relationship?" Cas asked, and when Sam nodded, Cas sighed. "He has a hard time asking for things. He didn't outright ask for it. We played a few times, and we seemed to click. I invited him over for dinner a few times, and before I knew it, he was spending more time here than he wasn't."

"So you just kind of fell into this?" Sam asked.

"In a way," Cas said. "I sat down with him after he'd been living here for three weeks, and I said I wanted straight answers. He tried to joke about it and change the subject, but I was persistent because I wanted to know what he needed, what he wanted out of this."

"He's kind of hard to pin down," Sam said with a grin.

"Yes, he is," Cas said. "I didn't stop until I got answers, and it took a while, but he finally admitted that he didn't want to be alone. He hated it. He liked knowing his boundaries and liked knowing there would be consequences if he didn't follow rules. He wanted to be wanted and liked not having to work at hiding things. He wanted someone who wasn't shocked by things and someone who would share things with him. He didn't want to ask for it."

"How did you get him to admit to all that?" Sam asked.

"I told him he could have whatever he wanted," Cas said, "but that I wasn't going to do it if I didn't know for sure it's what he wanted."

"You threatened to dump him?" Sam asked, stomach clenching at the thought.

"No," Cas said firmly. "We could've kept living together the way we were with light play, but I could see he wanted more. However, I couldn't just take it from him. I needed to know that he wanted more, and I needed him to realize that's what he wanted."

"Do you think he's happy?" Sam asked.

Cas paused for a moment. "I think he is. Do you have concerns?"

Sam shook his head. "No. He seems happier than I ever remember him being. It's nice to see him like this. Nice to see him in a home he can make his own."

"He tells me he didn't mind moving around," Cas said, then he chuckled. "I think he likes having a home. Something stable."

"Yeah, me too," Sam said. "I wondered when I was a kid if he'd like it, but then there were times when we'd be at a motel for a few weeks or in a rental for a few months, and it seemed like he would start to get antsy. I assumed it was because he couldn't stay long-term, but now I see him here and I wonder if he was just responding to Dad's drive to hunt. Did it take a while for him to settle in or did he just fit?"

"It was easy," Cas said. "It was like neither of us had to work at it, and he just settled into my home and my life."

"He still fights you on things," Sam said, smirking.

"I don't think Dean will ever stop pushing," Cas said. "It's in his personality and it's also part of his play. He likes pushing until I push back, and the more unsure he is about something, maybe if he's having concerns or an issue, the more he responds when I tighten down on him."

"Is that why you do the whole diapering thing?" Sam asked.

"Partly," Cas said, pausing to think about it for a moment. "In a lot of ways, Dean grew up too fast. It's not your fault, and it's not completely your father's fault either. Dean is the type of person who takes on everything, even when it hurts him. Putting him in a diaper and taking away most of his autonomy gives him a chance to regain some of that, and it relaxes him for days."

"He fights it really hard," Sam said. "Do you think maybe he doesn't like it?"

"You and I both know that if Dean really didn't like something, he wouldn't let it happen," Cas said. "He's smart, he's strong, and he's a fighter."

"But do you think he's just doing it because it's what you want?" Sam asked, because even though he didn't think it was true, he wanted to know what Cas thought about it.

There was a noise from the doorway, and Sam craned his neck, surprised when he saw Dean, still in his jeans and shirt, though his socks and shoes had been removed.

"I know I'm gonna get in trouble for this, but I got worried when you guys were taking so long," Dean said, then winced. "I also kinda listened in for the last few minutes."

"Go on," Cas said.

Sam hid a smile behind his hand. It was obvious Dean had something to say, and Cas didn't even bother avoiding it.

"I like being here," Dean said, looking Sam in the eye. "There are things he does that I wouldn't let anybody else do. Like the whole baby thing," he said, then huffed out a laugh as he moved into the room and sat on the coffee table in front of them. "I'd kick anybody else's ass for even suggesting it."

"So why him?" Sam asked.

"He's not doing it for himself," Dean said, shrugging. "I've always thought of my partners first. I thought of you and dad first. Not that it's a bad thing. I love you guys and I'd do anything for you."

Sam smiled. "I know you would."

"Yeah," Dean said, nodding as he looked down at the floor. "It just felt good to have somebody do something for me, and there was this huge bonus of him getting a kick out of it too," he said as he looked to Cas. "He never gets pissed at me. Never dismisses what I say. Never holds a grudge. Never makes me pay for something later that I've already been punished for."

"He's safe?" Sam asked.

Dean chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. And I guess I just didn't know that was possible. I started hanging around here with him and it wasn't until we'd been living together for a while that I realized I didn't want to leave. I didn't think I'd settle down until I couldn't hunt anymore, but here I am. And I _am_ happy. He may do some things I don't like, but over the years he's proved that he's not going to take advantage of what I've given him."

"What did you give him?" Sam asked, frowning.

Dean shrugged. "I told him he could have it all. No safewords. No out. He gets to make all the final decisions, and if I don't like it, I might bitch about it, but that's as far as it goes."

"Why?" Sam asked. And it wasn't because he didn't feel safe with Cas, but rather his big brother, who was always suspicious, always untrusting, gave all of it to a man he'd only known a few months.

Dean smiled and shook his head. "It just felt right."

Sam knew the feeling. He had only known Cas for a short while himself, not counting the time the man had been his teacher, and already he found himself trusting Cas. There was something about him that settled that thing inside Sam that was always on alert. The thing that was ready for danger at any moment.

"And you can still say it feels right even though you're in trouble for two different things right now?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "Yeah," he said, then nodded to Cas. "I know he's going to put me in a diaper and treat me like a baby because I threw a temper tantrum. I know he's going to put me over his knee and beat my ass because I came downstairs when I was supposed to be waiting upstairs. I know I'm going to get a few extra because I listened in on your private conversation. And even though I don't like any of those things, I like that I don't have to question it or wonder if he's going to kick me out because he can't take it anymore."

Sam saw the sincerity in Dean's words. Saw the calmness as Dean admitted to it all. It was nice to see his brother so sure about something. So settled. So happy.

"And not to rush things," Dean said, rubbing his palms on his jeans, "but waiting to get my ass beat is freaking me the fuck out."

"Sorry," Sam said, sitting up. "I kinda dropped when he spanked me. He was sitting with me until I snapped out of it."

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh, then forget about it. Sorry. I didn't realize."

Sam waved him off. "No, I'm good now."

"You sure?" Dean asked as Cas scooted to the edge of the couch and stood up, grabbing Dean's left arm and pulling him along.

"Yup, I'm fine now," Sam said, following them out of the office and up the stairs.

"It's okay if you need to sit for a while," Dean said, trying to see Sam over his shoulder, stumbling along as they made their way into Cas' bedroom.

"Babies don't have to worry about everybody else," Sam said with a smirk.

Dean stumbled to the middle of the room, scowling at Sam. "Babies usually can't tell you to fuck off either," he grumbled.

"Babies," Cas drawled as he took hold of the back of Dean's neck and pulled him closer, "get in trouble for having a potty mouth."

Dean flashed a charming smile at Cas. "Babies hear things that grown ups say and repeat them."

Sam chuckled as Cas started undressing Dean, first pulling his shirt over his head, then working the jeans down his legs. "Do you want me to pick out a pajama for him again?" he asked Cas.

Cas nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Sam."

"Babies don't get spankin's with paddles either," Dean said.

Cas helped Dean down to the floor, then started diapering him, using powder so he wouldn't get diaper rash. "You're right. Normally you would get the paddle for what you've done, but naughty little boys get a hand spanking."

"They also get chocolate milk in their bottles," Dean said as Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, the pajamas on his lap.

"I don't remember that one," Cas said, tilting his head a bit.

"Yeah, I totally gave Sam chocolate milk when he was upset," Dean said as Cas took the pajamas from Sam and pulled them up Dean's legs.

Cas helped Dean up, then sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Dean down over his lap, the pajamas falling back down to his knees. Dean's diaper was crinkling as Cas rubbed his hand over Dean's backside.

Dean settled over Cas' lap, but Sam could see the tightness in his shoulders, the tiny worry lines of his forehead. Dean wasn't happy about what was going to happen, but he was letting it happen.

Cas pulled the tape on the left side of Dean's diaper, then folded the diaper back. Dean flinched as Cas brought his hand down, but it wasn't a very hard slap, and some of the tension in Dean's body went away. 

Four more smacks, and then Cas was rubbing Dean's ass cheeks. "Spanking's over," Cas said, putting the diaper back in place and attaching the tape. "Do the two of you want to cuddle for a while?"

Dean slid off Cas' lap and rested his cheek on Cas' thigh. "I suppose if Sam wants to."

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair as Sam squirmed back on the bed and got comfortable. Soon Dean realized Sam was already waiting for them and climbed onto the bed, Cas following, and the three of them moved around until they were each nearly halfway on top of Cas, and Cas had his arms around them.

It felt good. It felt safe. The soft sounds of Dean already drifting off was all Sam needed to start closing his eyes too.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long day of classes, and Sam was ready to be home. He smiled as he walked through the front door, because he was already calling it home, and it made something warm blossom in his chest. He set his backpack on the floor near the couch, wincing when he saw Dean.

Sam wasn't sure if he should just ignore his brother. Dean was standing in the corner, red ass on display in the living room. The last time he'd interfered, he'd gotten Dean in more trouble, but there was something about his brother, tear-stained face and hunched over in the corner that pulled Sam closer.

"You okay?" he asked as he came up behind Dean and ran his hand over the too-warm skin of Dean's ass.

Dean nodded instead of speaking. Good thing, because Cas was probably in his office and would hear Dean breaking the rules.

"Should I kiss it and make it better?" Sam asked, keeping his voice low.

Dean snorted, then shook his head. Sam smiled and gave Dean's ass a gentle pat before heading into the kitchen and getting a snack. Dinner was still a few hours away, and Sam's stomach was growling. He buttered a slice of bread and cut off a block of cheddar from the pound in the drawer of the fridge before filling a glass with water and walking back into the living room. He flopped down on the couch and ate his snack while he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Hello, Sam," Cas said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, Cas," Sam said as he stretched and set his empty glass on the coffee table.

"I received updates from all your professors today," Cas said as he sat down on the couch, his feet bare and the worn jeans making him seem softer. "All of them say you're doing better. You seem less stressed. This semester you're doing even better since Annie was expelled."

"Cool," Sam said, smiling.

"Do you feel you're doing well?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I'm sleeping more and I haven't stayed up all night to study since I moved in with you."

"That's good," Cas said, nodding. "The board is asking for a report, and I wanted to talk to you first before I sent it in. Would you mind coming into the office with me so we can talk?"

"Sure," Sam said, hefting himself off the couch and following Cas into the office.

Cas sat down at the far end of the couch and turned, bending his left knee and kind of curling up in the corner of the couch. Sam mirrored the position at the other end of the couch.

"Okay," Sam said, then shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you comfortable living with me and Dean?" Cas asked. "This isn't to put you on the spot. If you'd feel more comfortable with another-"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I want to stay here. It's not just because my brother is here. It's because I feel comfortable with you and I think I'm doing really well under your rules."

Cas nodded. "Richards said she didn't think you did well when you were with her. She felt you needed someone more open-minded and not as harsh."

Sam felt his cheeks warm up. "Uhm, yeah. She paddled me while I was there. You would've done the same thing, but it just felt like she was watching my every move. She was nice to me but-"

"She wasn't a good fit," Cas said gently.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

"That's okay," Cas said, giving Sam a small smile. "You feel you're a good fit here?"

"Yeah, I do," Sam said. "You're checking up on me, but it never feels like you're hounding me or interrogating me. You keep an eye on all my classes, how I'm doing in them, and I know you're talking to each of my professors."

"Yes, I am," Cas said. "That doesn't bother you?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I know you're doing it because you care about me, and it doesn't really seem like it's a job for you. I don't know if _you_ feel differently, but..."

Cas smiled again. "No, it doesn't feel like a job for me. I'm proud of how well you're doing, and even if you struggle or need assistance, I'm here for you and I'd still be proud of you."

Sam ducked his head, smiling. "Yeah, I can feel that. It's nice."

"Good," Cas said, nodding. "Is there anything else you want? Need? Any questions you have?"

A million questions flitted through Sam's head. Do you guys really want me here? I think I really like it here, and what if I don't want to leave when my six months is up? Why haven't you invited me to your bed? But asking meant opening himself up a little more than he was comfortable with. Dean and Cas had built a life together, and even though they both cared, this was never supposed to be permanent.

"I don't think so," Sam said instead.

"Are you coming every day?" Cas asked. "We didn't play together yesterday or the day before, but are you masturbating in between?"

Sam sighed. "I didn't even think of it. We've been busy with stuff, and I think the last time I came was when I was with Jada and Rami."

"You're not going to get in trouble for it," Cas said, "but I want you to tell me. It's part of what relieves your stress."

"I know," Sam said, wincing.

"Do you feel like you can't ask for it?" Cas asked, concerned.

"Well, if we don't do something the three of us, I can still masturbate," Sam said, shrugging.

"But you don't enjoy that as much," Cas said, and it wasn't really a question.

Sam chuckled. "No, I don't."

Cas nodded, and it seemed as if he'd come to a decision regarding Sam, because he got that little crease between his eyebrows. "Now that I know, we'll work around it."

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to," Cas said, scooting closer to Sam and wrapping his left arm around Sam's shoulders. "You're not forcing me to do anything, and if you have needs, I'm here to make sure they're met."

Sam leaned into the touch, comfortable with Cas in a way he wasn't with most people. "I just meant that you don't have to take care of everything. You've done a lot for me, and there's no reason I can't masturbate."

"You're not being selfish and you're not spoiled just because you want other people involved in your sexual activities, Sam," Cas said gently, then leaned in and kissed the side of Sam's head. "Remember when we talked about sexualities? About how the caretakers take into account a student's libido and sexual orientation, and then they work with it?"

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding.

"If masturbation doesn't feel fulfilling to you, then things need to change a little," Cas said, giving him a quick squeeze. "I'd do the same thing if you were asexual -- find out what _does_ fulfill you and make sure that happens so you can find a way to relax and be happy without sex or with whatever level of sexual interaction you were comfortable with."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, but this isn't a necessity. I can get myself off and it relaxes me. Anybody would jump at the chance to have someone else's hand on them, so I'm just being a little selfish here."

"That's not true," Cas said. "One of my students was autochorissexual. She only orgasmed when she was touching herself and had absolutely no desire to involve anyone else in her sexual activities. To accommodate her, I made sure she had access to any pornography and sex toys she wanted, and I also talked with her about it frequently to make sure she was happy with what she had available."

Sam pictured Cas helping the woman pick out her toys and using his credit card to buy things for her. It amused him a little, and he wondered if maybe Cas was the perfect thing for her, because no matter what, Cas just didn't judge.

"I also had a student with hypersexuality," Cas said. "She thought about sex most of the time, and she needed to come at least twice a day or she started becoming anxious, restless. She masturbated in between sessions too."

"Wow," Sam said, "and that wasn't hard for you? Keeping up with that?"

Cas chuckled. "Dean helped."

"Of course," Sam said with a grin.

"But no, it wasn't hard," Cas said. "If being in the caretaker program was too hard to keep up with, we wouldn't do it. It wouldn't be fair to the students. I've never felt burdened by a student before, and it's even easier with you because you're reasonable and deep down you're a good man."

"Oh," Sam said, a warmth in him even if it was hard to keep eye contact with the praise.

"I've enjoyed having you here," Cas said, running his fingers through Sam's hair. "Even if you weren't Dean's brother, I would've jumped at the chance to be your caretaker."

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Cas."

"Are you sore?" Cas asked as he reached over with his right hand and palmed Sam's crotch.

Sam's hips jerked forward, the warmth and pressure from Cas' hand so good after nothing for days. He hadn't realized he was half hard until Cas started touching him, and then his erection was coming on strong.

"Tell me any time," Cas said, voice low as he squeezed Sam's dick through his jeans.

Sam closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on the couch as Cas opened his jeans and pulled his cock out. He gasped as wet warmth surrounded his cock, and he whined when he opened his eyes and saw his cock slowly disappearing into Cas' mouth. 

"Fuck, Cas," Sam moaned.

"Is my time up yet?" Dean yelled from the family room.

Cas pulled back, holding onto the base of Sam's cock with his right hand. "Seven more minutes. If you talk again, I'll make it twenty."

Dean let out a dramatic whine. He didn't actually speak, but he made enough noise that Sam wondered if Cas was going to punish him for it anyway. And then Sam forgot all about Dean pushing boundaries when Cas sucked his cock again. It was slow and wet, Cas slurping at him and making it even dirtier.

Sam watched as Cas slid off the couch and got on his knees between Sam's legs, his hands moving up Sam's thighs, fingers hooking the jeans and pulling them and his boxers down. Sam squirmed, lifting up so Cas could get the jeans and boxers out from under him and down to his ankles.

Cas sucked on him as he pulled Sam's shoes and socks off, then the jeans and boxers were piled somewhere to Sam's left as Cas wrapped his hands around Sam's legs and spread his knees, yanking him down the couch until his ass was at the edge of the cushion.

Sam looked down at Cas as the man ran his index and middle fingers though the spit running down onto his balls, then pushed between Sam's ass cheeks, brushing over his hole. Cas looked up at him, asking permission before he went further, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah," Sam said, spreading his legs more.

Cas pushed a finger inside Sam, and Sam tilted his hips up, giving more access to Cas. The finger inside him went slowly, and moved in and out until it was easily sliding before the pad of Cas' finger brushed over Sam's prostate.

Sam's balls pulled up, and he whined, not ready to come yet. It felt too good for it to be over so soon.

"It's been seven minutes!" Dean blurted.

Cas pushed his fingers in deeper. "Yes it has. Would you please go start dinner?"

"Are you serious?!" Dean yelled, and Sam covered his mouth so he Dean wouldn't hear him chuckle.

"The chicken has been defrosting for a few hours," Cas said. "I was planning on making mashed potatoes from scratch and broccoli."

Dean huffed, and Sam would've dissolved into laughter had he not been so turned on. Had Cas not been sucking his cock and playing with his balls, rubbing a finger over his prostate. It was slow torture of the best kind. Sam could hear Dean in the kitchen, slamming cupboard doors too hard and banging the pots and pans.

"He's gonna get himself in trouble again," Sam said, forcing himself to stay still even though all he wanted to do was fuck up into Cas' mouth.

Cas let go of his cock and smirked up at Sam. "No, he won't," he said, then waved Sam's cock around. "He's been begging me to fuck you while he watches, so he's not going to risk it in case this is the time it happens."

"You _wanna_ fuck me?" Sam asked.

"Very much," Cas said, then licked the tip of Sam's cock. "Do _you_ want me to fuck you?"

Sam nodded, Cas' lips so close to his cock that Sam wanted to scream. "Yeah, I want that."

"Do you want to come before or after I fuck you?" Cas asked.

Sam's cock twitched in Cas' hand, and he didn't know which sounded better. "Can I have both?" he asked.

Cas chuckled. "If you think you can do it, yes."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I can."

Cas didn't bother responding. He just sucked Sam's cock back into his mouth and pushed a second finger into his ass. Sam moaned loud enough he was sure Dean heard him, and his back arched off the couch as Cas took him all the way in.

"It's all in the oven," Dean said from the doorway, eyes wide as he forced himself to stay still. "Can I come in yet?"

Dean was palming his cock through the jeans he'd pulled up after his spanking, and the dirtiness of the whole situation hit Sam so hard he bucked up, grunting as he came down Cas' throat, Dean desperate to come join them and Cas rubbing over his prostate and sucking down every last bit Sam gave him.

Sam relaxed against the couch, a lazy smile on his face as Cas pulled him down, his ass hanging off the edge of the cushion.

"Did you remember the broccoli?" Cas asked, glancing at Dean over his shoulder.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, we're having it raw with Ranch dressing."

"I'd like it steamed, please?" Cas said.

Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face. Dean let out a growl of frustration and hurried back into the kitchen. Sam figured it was only his years of experience with knives that kept Dean from chopping off a finger or two.

"Are you ready?" Cas asked, rubbing the head of his cock over Sam's hole.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, fuck me."

Cas let his dick slide over Sam's hole, poking at his balls, then back down. "You didn't sound all that sure about it."

Sam squirmed, resisting the urge to grab his own dick and stroke himself. "Yeah, I'm sure. Really sure."

Cas' left eyebrow arched upward. "Remember what I told you? About the first time I fuck you?"

Sam frowned, letting out a whimper as the head of Cas' cock slipped over his hole again. "Can't really remember much of anything at the moment," he said, huffing out a laugh.

Cas leaned down and licked over Sam's taint, then flicked his tongue over Sam's balls, and Sam nearly started whining, because Cas' dick was nowhere near his hole, and he wanted to get fucked, damn it.

Sam gasped as Cas sucked on his balls, pulling gently as he pushed a finger inside him, crooking his finger and rubbing over Sam's prostate. Cas moved back down to Sam's taint, and Sam felt a hint of teeth, making him flinch.

"Please," Sam breathed, closing his eyes and pushing his hands behind his back in the hopes he wouldn't just reach down and tear Cas' hair out. His cock was hard and leaking onto his stomach, his hole clenching on nothing but Cas' finger, and he wanted more.

Cas lifted his head long enough to ask, "Please, what?" before mouthing at Sam's cock.

"Please fuck me," Sam said, hips moving a little as he tried to fuck himself on Cas' finger.

"That's very polite of you, Sam," Cas said, then hummed. Sam looked down at him. "But I think you can do better."

Sam whined out his frustration. "Please! Please fuck me!"

"No!" Dean yelled from the kitchen. "I'm almost done!"

Sam chuckled, then gasped as Cas pushed a second finger inside him and pressed harder on his prostate. "As much as I'm enjoying the teasing," he said, then nodded toward the kitchen, "he'll pout for days if you don't let him watch."

"I wouldn't keep this from him," Cas said softly. "But this is about you. About your pleasure."

"Oh, fuck," Sam groaned as Cas leaned back, pulling his fingers out of Sam and rubbing the shaft of his cock over Sam's hole, teasing him with thrusts that didn't get Sam any closer to where he wanted to be.

"Would you like something, Sam?" Cas asked innocently.

The head of Cas' cock caught on his rim, and for a brief moment Sam had hope that Cas was going to just shove in there, just fuck him, but then it popped over the rim and Cas started all over again.

"Fuck! Cas, c'mon! Please!" Sam whined.

"Please, what?" Cas asked.

"Okay, broccoli's steaming," Dean said, nearly vibrating in the doorway.

"Did you wash your hands?" Cas asked as he slapped his cock over Sam's hole.

Dean was back in the kitchen before Cas even finished speaking, and it had to be the fastest hand washing in history, because it seemed like only one second later he was standing in the doorway again.

"Done," Dean said, breathing heavily.

"You may sit in the chair next to the couch," Cas said, gesturing with his left hand. "You may not touch yourself."

Dean flopped down onto the chair. "Can I take it out? I'm already hard and it's tight in these jeans."

"Yes," Cas said, the head of his cock pressing against Sam's hole.

Sam pushed down, trying to get Cas inside him, but Cas was ready for it and pulled back slightly. Sam whined, his hole clenching around nothing.

"I'm not going in dry," Cas said, hiding a smile by ducking his head, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bottle of lube.

Sam looked to Dean, frowning when he saw his brother straining and leaning forward. "What's wrong?"

"I can't see from here," Dean said. "I wanna see him sinking into you."

Cas pointed at the couch cushion to Sam's right, and Dean didn't even wait for the invitation to scramble over and curl up in the corner. "I still don't want you touching. Not until it's your turn."

"My turn for what?" Dean asked, giving Cas a dirty smile.

"Your turn to fuck Sam and make him come," Cas said. "We're both going to make him come."

"Shit," Dean hissed.

"Are you ready, Sam?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Been ready for a while now."

"Ready for what?" Cas asked.

Sam groaned, frustration making his chest burn. "To get fucked! Cas, c'mon!"

"Remember when I pushed you over the table?" Cas asked, smirking. "Remember what I told you as I slid my cock between your cheeks? What did I say about the the first time I fuck you?"

Sam whimpered, Cas' cock dragging over his hole and driving him crazy. He tried to remember. Tried to focus on that memory instead of what Cas was doing to him, but it was hard. His chest had been down on the table, and he'd just finished fucking Dean after coming downstairs to find Dean in come-soaked panties. After Cas told him to, he'd sucked Dean's hole clean.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathed, eyelids fluttering closed and his cock twitching so hard he flinched. "Beg. You said I'd have to beg you for it. For you to fuck me."

"Good boy," Cas said, voice low and gravely and doing things to Sam's insides that made him shiver.

Sam reached down and grabbed the backs of his own knees, pulling himself open wide for Cas. He looked Cas in the eye and put as much of desperation into his voice as he could. He really didn't have to work all that hard, though, because he really was desperate. He wanted Cas' cock in him more than he he cared about the air filling his lungs as he panted.

"Please!" Sam cried out, then licked his dry lips. "Please, Cas! I want you inside me! Wanna get fucked by you! Wanna feel your dick so deep inside me that I can taste it and I'll feel it all day tomorrow, feel empty because you fucked me so good that-"

"Oh, fuck," Cas grunted, wincing as he grabbed the base of his dick.

Sam smirked. "Was that good enough or do you want me to continue?" he asked as Dean damn near panted next to him.

Cas pushed the head of his cock into Sam's hole, letting out a shaky breath, calming himself. Sam groaned, moving his hands over his skin and pinching his own nipples as Cas slowly sunk into him, not stopping until he was all the way in. Cas pulled out some, then leaned down and licked over the head of Sam's cock.

"Oh fuck, that's hot," Sam moaned.

"He's flexible," Dean said, grinning.

Cas fucked into him again, this time wrapping his right hand around Sam's cock and stroking. Sam wasn't anywhere near close to coming again, but he didn't care. It felt good, and Cas was taking his time.

Dean's breathing was heavier than normal, and Sam saw some aborted movements of Dean's hands out of the corner of his eye. It was a turn-on to see it, and Sam wanted Cas to tease Dean even more. Cas ran his left hand over Sam's upper thigh, then tugged on his balls a little before rubbing his thumb over Sam's taint.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and let out a long moan, the stimulation to his prostate from both outside and inside so good that his toes were curling. Sam's breath caught in his chest as Cas shifted his stance on his knees and the new position made Cas' cock drag over his prostate in just the right way.

Cas let go of his cock, both of his hands sliding up Sam's sides as he leaned over and kissed Sam's stomach, fucking into him more deeply. Cas used his teeth over Sam's ribs, then nipped him, making Sam' flinch. Cas lifted his head and grinned at Sam before baring his teeth, then lowering his head and nipping Sam again.

Sam gasped, eyes widening as Cas kept the eye contact, sharply thrusting into him, Sam's balls aching with arousal. Cas hadn't been aggressive with him before, and Sam had always enjoyed some roughness with his sex. It was a pleasant surprise, and Sam's cock leaked between them, his body tense as Cas' lips and teeth moved over his skin.

"Shit," Sam hissed as Cas bit down again.

Cas moaned, eyes fluttering closed as he fucked into Sam hard enough that Sam's mouth opened on another gasp, Cas coming inside him, panting against his stomach and letting out tiny whimpers as his hips jerked a few times.

Finally he lifted his head, Sam's stomach marked by a few teeth marks and mild redness that wouldn't last nearly long enough, in Sam's opinion.

"Ready for Dean?" Cas asked, voice wrecked and deeper than usual.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Fuck, yeah."

"Come clean him up," Cas said, looking at Dean, but gesturing to Sam's hole, which he was very slowly pulling out of, giving Sam a chance to hold it in.

Dean exchanged places with Cas, and put his hands on Sam's inner thighs, spreading him wider before leaning down and licking into Sam's hole, sucking on it. Sam groaned, reaching down to wrap his hand around his own cock, stroking as Dean sucked Cas' come out of his ass.

"Here," Cas said, holding up a bottle of lube.

Dean sat up straight, then took the bottle and used it to coat his cock. Sam watched as Dean rubbed the tip of his cock over Sam's hole, then pushed it in. Sam squirmed a little, adjusting to the bigger girth of Dean's cock. It felt good. Felt just like he remembered. Not as long as Cas, but that girth a stretch that made his gut clench with arousal.

"Dean's not as flexible," Cas said.

Just as Sam was about to ask why that mattered, Cas leaned down and licked Sam's cock, his tongue working its way over the tip and between Sam's fingers. Sam let go of his cock, and Cas sucked it in, Sam's back arching off the couch as Cas took him all the way in.

"Yeah," Sam moaned, threading his fingers through Cas' hair and pushing him down until Cas' nose brushed over his skin. Sam didn't even think about the fact that Cas was his caretaker. That Cas might not be into it, and when it finally hit him, he looked Cas in the eye and grinned a very dirty grin, because Cas was into it. Very into it.

Sam sucked in a quick breath as fingers rubbed over his asshole, stretched around Dean's cock. He wasn't sure if it was Dean or Cas until one of the fingers slipped in, tucking the nail away so it didn't hurt Dean and Dean groaned.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean said, hips stuttering at the new tightness.

Sam wasn't sure if Cas was going to try for more fingers, but even just the one was a stretch.

"Maybe one of these days you could take both of us at once," Dean said, smirking.

Sam snorted. "Are you fishing for a compliment on the size of your dick?" he asked, then shook his head.

"Oh, am I big?" Dean asked, pushing all the way in and rotating his hips.

Sam whimpered as Cas' finger pushed in deeper. He had let go of Cas' hair, and Cas was bobbing on his cock. "You know you're thick," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"I am?" Dean asked, and though he was trying to play innocent, the mischief in his eyes gave him away. "Am I fillin' you up, Sammy?"

Sam winced as Cas pulled on his rim, stretching him even more. "Fuck, yeah, you're fuckin' huge," he gasped as another finger rubbed over his rim. He tugged on Cas' hair. "No more. It's already tight."

The finger still slid over his rim, but it didn't try to push in, so Sam relaxed again, enjoying the blowjob and the thick cock fucking in and out of his hole.

"Can I come, Cas?" Dean asked.

Sam groaned as Cas pulled his finger out and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock, letting it slide through as Dean continued fucking Sam.

"Sam gets to come first," Cas said, lifting his head off Sam's cock long enough to answer Dean, then sinking right back down onto Sam's cock.

"Shit, he already came once!" Dean whined, fingers digging into Sam's upper thighs.

"I'm pretty close already," Sam said, not really sure whether he wanted to watch Cas' face or Dean's.

Dean was trying to hold on long enough to let Sam come first, and Sam had always loved the intensity in his brother's eyes when he had to wait. Cas was bobbing on Sam's dick like it was the best thing in the world, left hand wrapped around the base and stroking as his lips slid over Sam's cock.

"C'mon, c'mon," Dean said, about as close to begging as Dean would get unless Cas or Sam pushed it.

"Oh, oh fuck," Sam said through clenched teeth, his right hand pushing down on the back of Cas' head again as he fucked up into that wet, warm mouth. Cas choked a little, and it was enough to push Sam over the edge, bucking up hard and coming down Cas' throat.

"So fuckin' hot," Dean breathed, then fucked into Sam harder, mashing Cas' right hand between them and crying out as he came not even fifteen seconds after Sam had.

Cas lifted his head, and Sam's cock slapped down onto his stomach as Dean gently pulled out, fingers at Sam's hole and catching what Sam couldn't hold in so they didn't get come on the carpet.

"That was awesome," Dean said, lopsided grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Hell yeah," Sam said.

"You two are messy," Cas said, standing up. "Come upstairs and I'll give you a bath."

Sam chuckled, and Dean helped Sam up. They followed Cas upstairs and enjoyed a long bath with Cas making sure they were clean, head to toe.

*

It was another lazy Saturday, and Sam was making sandwiches for the three of them. They'd had a big breakfast, but Cas had brought home some off-the-bone ham from a local deli that none of them could resist, so Sam piled the meat hight on the bread, added some cheese and condiments, and set each of the sandwiches on a plate before taking the plates out to the living room.

Cas was sprawled on top of Dean, eyes half closed as Dean ran his fingers through Cas' hair. Sam liked to think of Cas as a cat when he was like that. He'd curl up and nearly purr when either of them would run their fingers over his skin or through his hair. Frankly, it was fucking adorable.

"Thank you, Sam," Cas said, pulling himself up so they could eat their sandwiches.

A documentary was playing on the TV. Sam wasn't sure what it was, but Dean liked true crime documentaries, and Cas pretended with indifference even though a few minutes into the programs, he would be just as invested as Dean.

Sam relaxed on the couch as they ate, grimacing when the body they found had been damaged by the cleaning fluids that washed down the drain on a regular basis. The case would be much harder to solve because of it, though Sam was a little suspicious of the bite marks on the victims foot. They didn't quite look human or animal.

"Do you have any plans for the weekend?" Cas asked through a mouthful of food.

The documentary was playing again, given recent findings of another corpse in the Palo Alto area. The original had aired seven years earlier, and the police still hadn't caught their killer.

"No," Sam said, then shrugged. "Rami and Jada are out of town until next weekend, and Jess has a big test on Monday she's studying for."

"Do you want to do something with us?" Cas asked.

"This is kind of nice," Sam said, licking some mustard off his upper lip.

Dean huffed out a laugh. "College boy spends a few weeks with us and already he's chillin' on the couch all weekend."

"I can still kick your ass," Sam said before taking a sip of his soda.

Dean snorted. "You're dreaming. Last time we sparred, you didn't even stand a chance. That's why I let you win the third round."

Sam grinned. "That was three years ago."

"Oh, so you kept up on your skills?" Dean asked, smirking at him.

"Yup," Sam said.

"Jogging ain't the same, Sammy," Dean said, shaking his head.

"I've been sparring," Sam said, pretending to pay more attention to the TV than his brother.

"Wait, you're sparring?" Dean asked, putting his sandwich down on his plate. "Who?"

"You don't know him," Sam said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What's his name?"

Sam forced the smile away. It was fun teasing his brother. It was something he'd missed since he'd left his family and gone to college.

"Dude!"

"Brady," Sam said, watching his brother out of the corner of his eye.

Dean snorted. "Douchebag name. He in a fraternity?"

"Don't worry, Dean," Sam said, turning to look at his brother and giving him a smile. "Your dick's bigger than his."

Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam could see the satisfied set of his shoulders. "Well, okay then," he said.

Sam hid a smirk by shoving the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

*

Sam wasn't really sure why he decided to check it out, but it was hard to ignore years of hunting. Years of watching for all the little things. The bite on the corpses had caught his attention, and hibernation schedules of various creatures Dad hunted over the years kept coming to mind.

He probably should've let it go, but the more the rumors spread on campus, the harder it was to ignore, especially after the nest was found.

"Did you see it?" Brady asked.

Sam didn't have to ask what 'it' was. Everyone was talking about it. "I saw the news story last night, but I didn't go to the park and try to get a look at it."

"There's brown sludge all over it," Brady said as he added more sugar to his coffee, swinging his left leg over the pony wall in the courtyard so he was facing Sam, who was sitting on the sidewalk with his back against the wall. "Smells like somebody mixed shit and some kind of flower together and used it to wash a dog."

"Nice," Sam said, grimacing. The cops weren't even considering the fact that it could be connected to the corpses they'd found. They probably never would realize it.

"Wanna go check it out?" Brady asked, nudging Sam with the tip of his sneaker.

"I've got class in about fifteen minutes," Sam said.

"Okay, after that," Brady said. "I don't have any more classes for the day, and you've only got the one left."

"I've gotta get home," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Daddy's got you on a tight leash," Brady teased, nudging him again.

"He's a nice guy," Sam said, defensive of Cas even though he didn't need defending.

Brady sighed as he slid off the wall and flopped down next to Sam. "I was just teasing you. It's obvious everything's working out. You look like you're doing a lot better. Happier."

Sam smiled at him. "Yeah, I am."

"Good, now maybe you can start dating Jess," Brady said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, just because I'm not studying myself into an early grave, that doesn't mean we're a good match or I want a long-term relationship."

Brady shrugged. "It's not like you're asking her to marry you. A regular lay is a good thing. And she's likes you. There's no reason to not go for it."

Sam kept his mouth shut, because there were several reasons. None that he wanted to share with Brady, but there were definitely reasons.

"All right, I'll stop pushing," Brady said, "but I still think you should come with me to check out the shithole."

Sam chuckled. "Fine. We'll check out the disgusting pile of sticks that smells like shit, flowers, and wet dog."

Brady slapped Sam's leg. "Yes! I'll find you after class," he said as he got up. "See ya!"

"Try to stay out of trouble," Sam said, checking his watch.

*

They weren't even halfway across the park when they smelled it. Sam winced, breathing through his mouth so it didn't overwhelm him. He'd smelled some disgusting things in his life, but as they got closer, it got even worse.

Brady gagged as they walked up to the police tape. He covered his mouth with his shirt. "Smells worse than it did last night."

Sam noticed the metal shavings around the trees, but had no clue what they meant. The sun was setting, and they were the only people in the park. It probably wasn't a good idea to stay very long when the creature hadn't been caught yet.

"Wanna get closer?" Brady asked, ducking under the police tape and taking a few steps towards the nest.

There were trees and bushes all around. The thing that built the nest had been smart. The area was nowhere near the dog walk, and it wasn't close to the sidewalk or benches and statues. If the nest hadn't started to smell so badly, it's likely the nest wouldn't have been discovered for weeks.

"No, I'm good," Sam said.

"Aww, c'mon," Brady said, backing up a few paces. "I can see you're dying to check this thing out."

Sam sighed as he took a look around them. "Fine," he said, ducking under the tape.

The smell became worse the closer they got, and Sam narrowly avoided stepping in some of the goo. The nest was made up of grass, branches, leaves, and mud. Anyone finding it would've assumed it was made by an animal. There were a few candy bar and cellophane wrappers shoved into the bushes closest to the nest, but those could've easily been blown by the wind.

Sam crouched down and ran his hand over the grass just outside the area that had goo all over it. There was a fine dust on the blades of grass. He brought his fingers up to his nose, but either the smell of the nest was too strong or the dust was odorless. 

He wiped his fingers off on his jeans and stood up. It was getting too dark to see, and he hadn't brought a flashlight with him. He hefted his backpack over his shoulder and turned around, but Brady wasn't there.

"Dude, not cool," Sam said, shaking his head.

He ducked under the tape and headed for home. Brady could be a douche at times, but for the most part he was a good guy. Sam could put up with the obnoxious jokes and the random ditching, especially when Brady was the one who would offer to quiz him or would bring a party-size sub back to the apartment and insist Sam take half of it.

Sam was happy to leave the smell behind. He couldn't remember smelling something quite so bad, and the lack of people in the park made it a little creepy. He made it back to the sidewalk and was nearly to the edge of the dog walk when he heard something move behind him.

He turned around, ready to fight whoever or whatever it was, but instead of a creature, a girl he knew from one of his classes was staring at him, eyes wide and her mouth open.

Sam frowned. "Are you okay?"

Her mouth was moving, but he didn't hear anything, so he moved closer. She had her hands out at her sides, and her shirt was torn open, revealing her black lace bra and her tummy.

"Nishay?" Sam said, looking her over for wounds or any reason she might be in shock.

Suddenly she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him. Sam held her, keeping his eyes peeled in case they were in danger. Her hair was matted and dirty, but she didn't smell like she'd been anywhere near the nest. She was shuddering against him.

"Nishay? Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked, trying to pull back to look her in the eye, but she wouldn't let him. She had a good hold on him. "Come with me," he said, ushering her toward the edge of the park.

She wouldn't move. She was holding him so tightly that he figured he'd have bruises the next day.

"C'mon," he said, rubbing her back. "Let's get you to the campus."

She let out a sob, and then he felt something sharp prick his neck. He didn't have time to fight.


	11. Chapter 11

His body was on fire. He didn't know how long he'd been walking or how far he was from home, but he just kept going. He had to keep going. Dean would know what to do, and the sooner he got home, the sooner Dean would fix him.

He'd lost his backpack, and he hoped Cas wouldn't be upset with him for it. Cas told him to always put his backpack away when he got home, but Sam couldn't.

The driveway was a climb, and Sam didn't remember it being so steep the other times he'd walked up to the house, but it took hours, maybe even days to get there. He slumped against the door and rang the bell. His keys were in his pocket, but when he pushed his hand into his pocket, the keys were too sharp.

"Sam, what the fuck?!"

Someone caught him as he fell into the house. Dean. It was Dean. Dean would know what to do. Dean would fix him. And Cas. Cas was there too. They were pulling him inside and closing the door. Locks! They had to lock the door. They had to board up the windows and doors.

"Cas locked the door," Dean said as he helped Sam collapse onto the couch. "Look at me."

Sam tried to look up, but Dean had two faces for just a moment, and then there was one face. It was Dean. He was safe because Dean was there.

"Yeah, you're safe now, so tell me what happened," Dean said, hands on Sam's face, his neck.

Sam reached up and ran his fingers over the wound on the left side of his neck. It was wet with spit, and he grimaced.

Dean pulled Sam's hand away. "That's not a vampire bite. Not a werewolf. You know what bit you?"

"The nest in the park," Sam said, his skin prickling with warmth. He was too hot. It was stuffy in the house. He needed fresh air. Needed cold. He needed to get his clothes off.

Cas was there. He was looking down at Sam, but his eyes looked funny. Sad and weird and guilty. Cas shouldn't ever look guilty. He had nothing to feel guilty about. He was a good guy. Sam had a feeling he was already falling in love with the guy, because he was just that awesome.

"Sammy, c'mon," Dean said, shaking Sam's shoulder. "You need to give us more info. What did it look like?"

"She," Sam corrected him. "Pretty girl. She bit me."

"Okay, it was a girl," Dean said. "Where is she?"

"She's fine now," Sam said, his bottom lip quivering. "Nishay bit me, so now she's fine."

Dean looked to Cas. "You know of anything that's cured when it's passed on?"

Cas leaned down, and Sam giggled as Cas smelled his neck. "Honey."

"Okay, so it smells like honey," Dean said, nodding.

"Go upstairs and get some towels and a bucket of room-temperature water," Cas said. "He's overheating and we need to cool him down."

Dean was gone before Cas finished speaking. Sam yanked at his own shirt, trying to pull it off, and Cas helped him. Sam sighed when the shirt was off. His chest and shoulders already felt better.

"Close your eyes," Cas said.

Sam didn't know why Cas wanted him to close his eyes, but he did it. Cas would never hurt him, and he trusted Cas so much. He closed his eyes and moaned as the heat and stuffiness that had been overwhelming him went away. He leaned into the touch and shivered as cold swept through his body, starting at the wound and ending at his feet and the tips of his fingers.

Sam opened his eyes, his jaw dropping as he stared at Cas. "What the fuck," he whispered as he reached up and brushed his fingers over the healed skin of his neck.

The pain was gone. The heat was gone. The fuzziness that had been clouding his brain was gone.

Cas was sitting on the coffee table, and that guilty look was in his eyes. "Don't tell Dean."

Sam sat up. "Don't tell him what? That you're not human?"

Cas nodded. "Please."

Sam was about to ask why the fuck Dean shouldn't know when Dean came around the corner, bucket and towels in hand. Dean froze when he saw Sam, eyes dropping down to Sam's neck, then back to his face.

"Okay, somebody tell me what the fuck's going on here," Dean said, setting the water bucket and towels down on the floor.

"Uhm, it just went away?" Sam tried to say, but it turned into a question, and he was totally failing at keeping Cas' secret. But in all fairness, he hadn't had time to prepare or even figure out what the fuck was going on.

Cas sighed. "I didn't want either of you to know," he said, shaking his head. 

"Know what?" Dean asked. "That you're not just a regular dude? That you're some kind of supernatural creature that I'm gonna gank just because you're a monster?"

Cas opened his mouth, but he obviously didn't know how to respond. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for lying to me?" Dean asked, shrugging. "Sorry for saving my brother?"

Cas glanced at Sam. "I'm not sorry for saving him. He was going to die."

"And that's the only reason I haven't kicked the shit out of you yet," Dean said, voice low and threatening, "but it's still on the table unless you spit it out right the fuck now. What are you?"

"I'm an angel," Cas said.

Dean let out a bark of laughter. "Nice one. Try again. This time tell the truth."

"It's the truth," Cas said, a lost look in his eyes. "I'm an angel possessing the vessel of a man who gave me his permission to do so."

"Angels aren't real," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Really?!" Sam said, then huffed out a laugh. "Everything we've seen and you're gonna insist angels aren't real?" Even as he said it, he knew he doubted it himself.

"What's your name?" Dean asked. "Angels are supposed to have fancy names, and Cas doesn't sound all that fancy. Is Cas the vessel's name?"

"Castiel," he said. "The vessel's name is Jimmy Novak."

Dean flopped down onto the couch. "This is fucked up. So you're riding around inside this guy like he's some sort of meat suit?"

"He gave me permission," Cas said, stressing the word like he really needed them to understand he didn't just take the vessel. "And over the years we've become friends. He's helped me learn a lot about humanity, and he's the reason you weren't able to tell I'm not human."

"And he's okay with you wearing him?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "Yes."

"So, what, this dude had no family, no life, and he just asked to be used?" Dean asked.

"His family was killed by a demon," Cas said, a hurt expression flashing over his features. "He had nothing left, and he called out to God. He wanted to be used. When I came to him, he agreed to it, and since then he's never regretted it."

"Wait, so I've been fucking some dude that...," Dean said, then shook his head. "He's okay with that? I'm... Cas, this is fucked. But we can't deal with that right now. We gotta kill whatever this thing is."

Dean got off the couch and stalked to the front door. Cas got up and started after him, so Sam decided to just follow. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, locking the front door as he went.

"I'm assuming you can just kill this thing with your angel powers, so we don't need weapons," Dean said, opening the car door.

"Yes, I can kill it," Cas said, closed off and all business.

Sam hurried and got into the car just as Dean put it in reverse and nearly floored the pedal.

"Dean," Cas said.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Dean said as he took off down the street.

*

Sam shut the car door, letting Dean and Cas walk up to the house first. The whole thing had been so anticlimactic that Sam almost felt like laughing. Cas had cured Nishay and killed the creature without breaking a sweat. Cas even cleaned up the nest.

When Sam walked into the house, Dean was pacing in the living room, and Cas was sitting on the couch, posture very much that of a child who had been naughty. Nothing like the picture Sam had in his head of what an angel should look like.

"I suppose I gotta ask this," Dean said, stopping in the middle of the living room and looking to Cas. "Are you on a mission from God?"

Cas nodded. "Yes."

Dean held his arms out. "And?!"

"I was sent to keep an eye on Sam," Cas said, gesturing toward Sam. "And in a few years I'll be doing the same for you."

"Why Sam?" Dean asked.

"There is a demon that has plans for him," Cas said. "The demon wants to see Sam as the next ruler of Hell."

"Oh, okay," Dean said, nodding as if they were talking about the weather. "So demons are gonna make my brother king of Hell, and I guess I'm going to be ruler of Heaven?"

Cas paused, then shook his head. "Something like that, but it's more complicated. My mission was to keep the both of you safe."

"And the best way to keep us safe is to keep us well-fucked and in your bed?" Dean asked, nearly snarling the words.

Cas looked down at the coffee table. "No. I was supposed to watch over you. I didn't mean to fall in love with you." He looked up at Dean. "I got a job at the college to watch Sam, but then I met you, and I fell in love with you, and then Sam was assigned to me, and we just... We made a home."

"Is this the angel or the vessel talking?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Sam said, then sighed. "He's still the same guy... er... angel you've lived with for three years."

"I know," Dean said, rubbing his hands over his face. "This is just big. It's a shitload of big, and I'm not done freaking out over it yet."

"We've known about the supernatural since we were kids," Sam said, because there had to be a way to fix it. "We've hunted things. We've done a lot of fucked up shit. Is this really that far out of the realm of possibility?"

"Are you telling me you're not freaked out over this?" Dean asked, shaking his head. "I mean, put aside the fact he's been lying to me, which I got my ass beat for not too long ago myself, but, well, there ya go. I've been spanked by an angel. I've been diapered by an angel. I've had angel dick in my mouth! I'm going to Hell, which might be a good thing if you're the ruler of it. You can set me up with a nice pitchfork or something. And I don't even want to think about the dude that's stuck inside there with an angel, just hanging on for the ride."

"Brady is possessed by a demon," Cas said.

"Huh?" Sam asked just as Dean said, "Oh, fuck no."

"I'm telling you this so you know why I was sent here," Cas said. "The two of you are like magnets for the supernatural, and your father kept you relatively safe, but he's not here, and there's so much you don't know about. So much that can hurt you. I need to keep you safe."

"Why?" Dean asked. "Why are we so special an angel was sent to watch over us?"

"Because the two of you have already saved the world," Cas said, then smiled, pride in his tone of voice, "and you'll do it many more times in the future."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked. "How did we save the world?"

"Not long after you learned about the supernatural," Cas said to Sam, "the three of you went on a hunt. You killed a witch who was creating zombies. Had she been left to her own devices, she would've started an apocalypse that would've killed seventy-nine percent of the world's population. You stopped it. You'll stop many more things like that in the future."

"We just do what any other hunter does," Dean said, shrugging. "I don't get what's so special about us."

"It's in your bloodline," Cas said. "Your families on both sides have been hunters for generations, and even though most people have no idea what's out there, they owe their lives to you and your ancestors."

"What, we're like guardians of the Earth?" Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. "That sounds ridiculous."

"Any more ridiculous," Cas said, pausing long enough to let his eyes glow a bluish white for a moment, "than the fact that you've been living with an angel for three years?"

"You got me there," Dean said.

"God doesn't care about what we're doing," Cas said, shaking his head. "I know that's a concern of yours since you've mentioned it more than once in this conversation. Humans have read between the lines and interpreted things to their liking, but God doesn't see our relationship as a sin."

"Angel fucking is okay," Dean nodded, voice a bit manic, "but is the brother fucking okay too?"

"It's love," Cas said, shrugging. "It's affection. It's pleasure."

"Hey, Sam," Dean said as he turned to look at Sam, "the angel I've been fucking says brother fucking is approved by God."

Cas stood up. "Come here," he said, pointing at the floor in front of him.

"No," Dean said, shaking his head. "You don't get to pull the dom card here. Not when I just found out you've been lying to me. And not when you're wearing some guy as a meat suit because you're a fucking angel."

"One," Cas said, voice low and vibrating the air and furniture around them in a way that had Sam holding his breath, eyes wide.

"Shit," Dean hissed as he obeyed, obviously scared to refuse.

Cas reached out and pulled Dean in for a hug. "I love you. And everything between us since the day we met had nothing to do with my mission and everything to do with how I feel about you. I'm not going to force you. I never would. If you decide this is too much and you want to leave, I won't stop you. But please don't make that decision right now. Think about it. Please."

Dean's body was stiff, but Sam could see his resolve cracking just a bit. Dean really did love Cas, and the trust they'd had was so strong that Cas could've probably told Dean to do anything and he would've done it without question.

"I didn't want to lie to you," Cas said, looking over Dean's shoulder at Sam. "Either of you."

Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Cas. "I suppose we both kept some big things from each other."

Sam thought about it for a moment, and suddenly it occurred to him that Cas must've known. How couldn't he? "You knew," he whispered, then raised his voice. "You knew all along what Dean was. Who he was. Who I was."

Dean pulled away. "You knew. You knew I was lying to you about who I was."

"Yes," Cas said, nodding.

"You never called me on it," Dean said.

"You weren't ready to tell me," Cas said. "When Sam came to live with us, it forced the issue, but I didn't want to push before that."

"Can you read my thoughts?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "I can, but I don't. Thoughts are very private, and I respect your space."

Dean turned to Sam and gave him a look that said 'help me.' Sam shrugged, so Dean looked to Cas again. "I don't know what to do about all this. I feel like just going to bed and forgetting this ever happened." Dean's eyes widened. "You could probably do that. Why haven't you done that?!"

"Manipulate you for my own benefit?" Cas asked, nearly spitting out the words, an expression of distaste. "No. If you asked me to, I'd do it, but I'm not going to just steal your memories from you."

"But you could," Dean said, then gestured to Sam. "You could make us forget about everything that just happened and I'd never know the difference. Nothing would've changed."

"Nothing _has to_ change," Cas said gently.

Dean huffed, shaking his head before looking to Sam. "Care to weigh in on this shit?"

Sam shrugged. "Your relationship isn't my business."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. You're my brother, and if you hadn't noticed, we're kinda becoming a family here."

Sam saw the flash of wonder on Cas' face. That widening of the eyes and the way his mouth opened just a bit, leaning a little closer to Dean like he wanted it so very much. Wanted a family.

"Am I being an ass?" Dean asked, throwing his arms up, then shoving his hands into his pockets. "You've never sugar coated it with me, so if I'm being an ass and I shouldn't be this upset about it, please say something. Otherwise, this just seems like a... I don't know what this is."

"You're talking to the guy who's supposed to become the next king of Hell," Sam said with a smirk. "Did that change how you feel about me?"

"That's not the same," Dean said, frowning.

"Isn't it?" Sam asked. "I may not have known my best friend from college is a demon and another demon is grooming me to be the next king of Hell, but did Cas ever say the words 'I'm not an angel' to you?"

"I thought you wanted to be a lawyer," Dean said, then huffed. "That was a terrible argument."

Sam sighed. "Okay, yeah. Sorry. I'm a little too close to the situation. If you were my clients, I'd ask you what exactly is different."

"Dude. Angel," Dean said, pointing at Cas.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But think about it a minute. Nothing has changed other than now you know his secret. It's still Cas. We still live in a world full of the supernatural. He just saved my life. The person you've lived with for the last three years is still standing right there," he said, gesturing to Cas.

Dean rubbed his eyes and turned, resting his forehead on the wall for a moment before turning to face them again. "I need to think about this for a while. I need... I need to go," he said, grabbing his keys from the coffee table and walking out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"He'll be back," Sam said.

Cas lips tugged into a sad smile. "I know. He needs time to process all of it. Are you okay with it?"

Sam nodded. "Strangely enough, I think I am. I haven't lived with you for very long, but you're not the only lover I've had who wasn't human. In fact, I'm wondering if I've ever had a human lover," he said with a grin.

"Jess," Cas said.

"She's human?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded. "Human, and still alive because you came to live with me instead of moving in with her."

Sam's stomach clenched. "We were supposed to move into a place together?"

"Yes," Cas said. "The demon was going to kill her and use it as a way to get you back into hunting."

"Is she still in danger?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head. "Not anymore, unless you decide to take things further with her."

"Rami and Jada?" Sam asked, suddenly worried for his friends.

"They're not a threat to your future as king of Hell," Cas said, "so they're perfectly safe from the demon."

"What about Brady? Do we need to do anything about him?" Sam asked, sitting down on the couch and spreading out. Cas still had a bit of a lost look on his face, so Sam patted the cushion next to him, and Cas didn't hesitate to sit next to him and wrap his left arm around Sam's shoulders.

"No," Cas said. "He thinks you don't know about him. He knows what I am, so he stays away. He might prove useful in the future, so just let him continue thinking you have no idea what he is."

"Is the guy inside Brady okay?" Sam asked.

Cas shook his head. "No. He's dead."

"Oh," Sam said, his heart aching for someone he probably never even met. "I feel like I should do something about all this, but I also kinda want to just crawl into bed like Dean said earlier. Forget about all of it and just sleep for a while. Wait, do you need to sleep?"

"Jimmy likes sleeping," Cas said, and Sam heard fondness in Cas' tone of voice. "Also I need to reserve my energy in case I need to fight something, so resting at night refreshes me."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sam asked.

Cas stood up and held his hand out. "Let's go. Dean will probably join us when he comes back."

Sam snuggled up with Cas in bed, feeling safe and very tired. He woke a few hours later when Dean climbed into bed, spooning up behind Cas without a word and falling asleep with his arm and leg thrown over Cas, his fingers brushing Sam's back. Sam fell asleep again with a smile on his face.

*

Sam woke to something warm and wet around his cock. He moaned as he opened his eyes, his fingers finding messy hair as he reached beneath the covers. Dean was still asleep next to him, and Sam tried to stay quiet as Cas swallowed around his cock. He came with a gasp, Cas' finger brushing over his hole as he sucked every last drop out of Sam. Sam threw the covers off and smiled down at Cas.

Cas held a finger over his lips, then crawled between Dean's legs and mouthed at Dean's cock through the black boxer briefs. Dean never had been a heavy sleeper, and even the gentle stimulation woke him. He lifted his head, looking down at Cas, then moaned, head flopping back onto the pillow as he closed his eyes and spread his legs.

Sam reached out and cupped Dean's cheek with his left hand, pulling him closer so he could kiss him. Dean kept his eyes closed and opened his mouth to Sam, gasping through his nose as Cas pulled the boxer briefs down and started sucking on his balls.

Dean pulled back and grabbed at Cas' hair. "Fuck me. Want you to fuck me."

Cas slipped the boxer briefs down Dean's legs, then tossed them onto the floor. He reached between Dean's legs and Dean let out a bark of laughter, making Sam frown in confusion.

"That was pretty smooth, dude," Dean said, shaking his head. "Besides being warriors of God, angels can also mojo up some lube without getting the bottle out of the nightstand?"

Sam chuckled as the corners of Cas' lips pulled up into a small smile. While Cas opened Dean up, Sam reached down and stroked Dean's cock, which was also lubed. Sam kind of wanted to ask how Cas had done it, but Dean was in a good mood and they were having too much fun to ruin it with reality.

Dean moaned as Cas pushed his cock into him, sinking in slowly, then letting Dean adjust before he started fucking him. Dean wrapped his left hand around the back of Sam's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him again as Sam stroked him and Cas fucked him.

Sam head spun for a moment as he realized it was all real. He knew the previous night had been real, but lying in bed while an angel fucked his brother made it all seem more real for some reason. 

"C'mere," Dean said, reaching up and grabbing Cas' left arm with his right hand and pulling him down, the three of them sharing kisses as Dean squeezed his eyes shut and bucked up, coming onto his own stomach, Sam stroking him through it.

Cas whined into Sam's mouth, then fucked into Dean hard, coming deep inside Dean. He gasped as he dropped down onto Dean, his right arm wrapping around Sam, holding them both like he didn't ever want to let them go.

"I love you both so much," Cas said softly.

Dean chuckled. "He gets mushy after he comes."

Sam smirked. "Says the guy who cried the first time we fucked."

"Those were manly tears," Dean grumbled. "And I love you guys too."

Sam's chest felt a little tight, and he smiled, snuggling closer. "Love you guys too. And your bed is more comfortable than mine."

"You can sleep with us whenever you want," Cas said.

Dean snorted. "What he means is you're sleeping in here from now on, Sammy."

Sam hid his smile against Dean's shoulder, warm and comfortable and sated with two people who meant the world to him.

*

Dean was playing with his fork. He'd already finished his breakfast, but he kept swirling the tines through the syrup he hadn't managed to mop up with his pancakes. Cas made awesome pancakes.

Cas took a sip of his coffee, looking a little strained himself. He'd been very quiet throughout breakfast, and Sam was tired of it. Things had been so easy between the three of them until the night before.

Sam sighed. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look at Sam, which told Sam all he needed to know about what was eating his brother.

"Just say it," Sam said, shrugging. "He's not going to be pissed if you ask questions or you want to speak your mind."

Cas pushed his coffee cup aside and leaned forward on the table, resting on his elbows. "Ask me anything," he said to Dean. Almost begging.

Dean finally set his fork down and mirrored Cas' position, resting on his elbows. "Can I talk to the guy inside you?"

"Yes," Cas said, nodding.

"I mean really talk to him," Dean said, then waved a hand at Cas. "I don't mean you acting as an interpreter. I mean can you let him control his body? Can I carry on a conversation with him?"

"Yes," Cas said, and he didn't appear concerned by the request. "Do you want to talk to him right now?"

Dean let out a nervous huff of laughter. "I don't know."

Sam's eyes widened as he watched the change in Cas. It couldn't have been more striking unless Cas had physically morphed into another human being with a different hair color, eyes, and skin tone. His eyes were the same color, but the heaviness behind them was gone. The set of his shoulders relaxed. The hard lines of his face softened like they only did when Cas was sleeping.

The atmosphere of the room even felt different. Sam hadn't noticed it before, but there was a presence about Cas that filled a room, and it was gone.

"Sorry," Jimmy said, giving them a smile. "He doesn't always know what to do in situations like this, so he kinda shoves me forward. This time I shoved him aside. Hi. I'm Jimmy Novak."

Dean's mouth was open, eyes wide, and Sam swore his brother wasn't even breathing. There was no question the man sitting in front of them wasn't Cas. Everything about the man, even his mannerisms and speech pattern was different than Cas.

"Uhm, hi," Dean said.

Jimmy chuckled, then shook his head. "You know, it's been a while since we've done anything that didn't involve killing the offspring of a vampire and a succubus. I kind of feel like going somewhere," he said as he stood up and started clearing the table. "There's a new exhibit at the Cantor Arts Center. Wanna go?"

Dean looked to Sam, eyes still wide. Sam figured he looked pretty shocked himself, but he recovered a little quicker than Dean.

"Sounds nice," Sam said.

"Awesome," Jimmy said, leaving the dishes in the sink instead of washing them right away like Cas always did. "Let's get dressed and go!"

Dean and Sam watched as Jimmy walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs like Cas had never taken over his body in the first place. Like all of this was completely normal.

"You okay?" Sam asked softly.

Dean shrugged. "My boyfriend has another dude living inside him. Why wouldn't I be okay?" he asked, then chuckled as he stood up and followed Jimmy upstairs.

*

Sam couldn't stop watching him, and neither could Dean. He was a really nice guy, and he was enthusiastic about everything. He preferred the more colorful paintings in the gallery, but when it came to the sculptures, the more intricately-detailed ones drew his attention.

Dean never was one to enjoy museums, but he didn't complain as Jimmy dragged them from one exhibit to the next, reading each placard to them and asking them what they thought of each piece.

"I'm hungry," Jimmy said.

Sam was still stuffed and he rubbed his stomach. "Already?"

Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah, when Cas backs off, he stops controlling everything, and that means I gotta eat more often. Him riding around with me is physically draining when he doesn't share his grace, so I get really hungry," he said, as if it had been a completely normal subject. "I feel like burgers. There's a place across the street. Let's go."

Dean hesitated, but then Jimmy wrapped his right arm around Dean's shoulders and pulled him in for a half hug before heading across the street, Dean letting Jimmy pull him along. Jimmy ordered two meals, but Sam and Dean only ordered sodas, both of them still too full from breakfast.

"I'm sure you've probably got a lot of questions," Jimmy said, glancing toward the kitchen and licking his lips. Every time a server came out of the kitchen, he checked to see if it was his food. "Feel free to ask me anything. Cas doesn't hold much back from you guys, and I won't either." Jimmy was sitting across from them in the booth, so he'd have room for all his food.

"Okay," Dean said with a nod, "I've got a question. You're fine with all this?" he asked, twirling his finger at Jimmy.

"Yes," Jimmy said without hesitation. "Cas is the best thing that ever happened to me. Well, besides my wife and daughter," he said with a little less enthusiasm and a bit of pain in his eyes. "After they were killed, I felt like I had no purpose. If it hadn't been for Cas, I'd probably be dead. Not because I would've offed myself, but because I just didn't care anymore. Life didn't seem worth living."

Dean frowned. "What did Cas do for you that was so great?"

"It's not always easy," Jimmy said, sitting up straighter as another server came out of the kitchen, then slumping when he realized it wasn't his food. "At times it's overwhelming. He's... When you think of him, you think of this body, but this only contains him. He's huge and extremely powerful, but he's gentle too. He cares about people. Cares about you guys. Loves you guys so fuckin' much," he said, shaking his head.

"You don't mind just sitting back and watching?" Dean asked. "It's gotta be like you're just in a movie theater, watching your life happen without being able to control a damn bit of it."

Jimmy chuckled, then he laughed, holding his stomach he was laughing so hard. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh, I know," he said, then settled himself, still smiling. "It's nothing like sitting in a movie theater. I can feel everything. More than everything. Right now sitting here I don't have access to his powers, but I could if I asked him. When we're walking around, I can hear things for miles. I can smell every person who has been in a room within the last seven days. I can tell what they ate and if they have any diseases. I can see personalities and souls."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked, leaning forward on the table. "You can see souls?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. They're amazing. More beautiful than anything you've ever seen. Well, most of them anyway. Some people have really fucked up souls, and others you can see them starting to tarnish."

"Do I want to know?" Dean asked, wincing.

"Yours?" Jimmy asked, then smiled. "Yours is stunning. Between your bloodlines and... other things, your soul shines and holds more colors than most."

Sam didn't want to know what his soul looked like. A demon was grooming him to be King of Hell. It had to at least be slightly tarnished. Just then the food arrived, and Jimmy shoved two French fries in his mouth even as he was thanking the server and asking for ketchup. He was so fucking charming that the server didn't even hesitate or blink when Jimmy said both plates were his.

"I know you guys are probably a little freaked out over the whole sex and relationship thing," Jimmy said, squirting a large amount of ketchup onto one of the plates. "If it helps at all, it's completely consensual."

"Well, that's good," Dean said, nodding.

"It's hard to explain, but I kind of feel like all four of us are in a relationship," Jimmy said with a mouthful of burger. "I don't mean that in a creepy way. You guys didn't know I existed, but I've been with you for three years now," he said, looking at Dean with affection in his eyes.

Dean opened his mouth, but it was obvious he didn't know what to say to that, so Sam took a sip of his soda and set it down, ready for some questions of his own.

"Both you and Cas mentioned that you kind of help each other," Sam said. "How does that work?'

Jimmy grinned. "Cas is... He's awkward. He's not human and at times I either nudge him or whisper to him or just plain take over so people don't realize how not-human he is."

"He lets you?" Dean asked.

Jimmy nodded, wiping some ketchup from his upper lip before taking another huge bite of burger. "He's really fucking strong, but he doesn't use his strength on me. We have a really good relationship, get along really well, and if I have a problem with something, we'll talk it out. Some things we don't see eye-to-eye on, but that's an extremely rare occurrence."

"What don't you agree on?" Dean asked, and Sam could hear a little bit of a challenge in the words. He'd pinpointed an injustice and was focusing in on it.

Jimmy washed his burger down with some soda before wiping his mouth and looking Dean in the eye. "The biggest disagreement we had was over you," he said, and Dean tensed in the seat next to Sam. "I though he was being too harsh on you. The whole discipline thing."

And just like that, Dean relaxed again. "You didn't want him to do it?"

"No, it wasn't that," Jimmy said, swiping a French fry through the dwindling puddle of ketchup. "I knew you had to grow up too fast. That you'd seen the supernatural, were introduced to it in a way that was harsh and scary. I mean, I'm just calling out to God one day and suddenly I've got an angel asking me if I'll be his vessel. By the time I saw the first scary-as-shit creature, I knew for a fact it couldn't hurt me. I wasn't scared because I knew Cas could smite it without breaking a sweat."

"So, what, you wanted to protect me from Cas?" Dean asked.

"No," Jimmy said, chuckling around a mouthful of fries. "I knew he wouldn't really hurt you, but I _was_ worried that what you really needed was someone to comfort you. Someone who would just hold you and do his best to make you feel good."

"Someone to coddle me," Dean said.

Jimmy shrugged. "Yeah. I'm kind of a sappy guy. I thought you were pushing Cas' buttons so he'd profess his undying love by way of caressing you and setting up romantic dinners for you or giving you a massage."

"You thought I was a chick?" Dean asked.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "No, you're not the chick. And not all chicks like that anyway. I thought you needed coddling, Cas thought you needed a firm hand, something steady, with lots of love behind it and someone you could depend on. Cas was right, I was wrong, and after the third time he put you over his knee and spanked you until you cried, your eyes all red-rimmed in a way that would just break my heart, I finally saw it was what you needed. You were happy. You were settling in." He smiled at them and shrugged. "Cas was right."

"So you really don't have a problem with any of what he does with me?" Dean asked, then gestured toward Sam. "What we do with him?"

"When Cas possessed me, he let me integrate with him in a way he said most angels and demons don't," Jimmy said, setting his second burger down and taking a sip of soda. He'd slowed down after the first burger and plate of fries. "When he did that, I was able to see and understand so much more about life and humans and creatures and all the shit there is in this world. This universe. If you would've asked me ten years ago if I had a problem with it, I would've said yes. Not anymore."

"Because he told you it's okay?" Dean asked, a sour expression on his face.

"Because all the shit that humans think means so much," he said, then shrugged, "doesn't mean fuck-all. The universe is huge, and humans don't know even a billionth of what's out there. The things we're told matters really doesn't. Not in the grand scheme of things. At most I'd suggest using protection if one of you had been a woman. Birth defects and all, ya know? Other than that, it doesn't matter. Really."

"Humans twisted it," Sam said. "It's happened all throughout our history. Anything is corruptible by those in power."

Dean stole a French fry, dipping it in Jimmy's ketchup before shoving it into his mouth and chewing loudly. "Okay, so the higher-ups don't care if we fuck. You don't care if we fuck. Is there anything Cas is holding back from us that we should know?"

Jimmy pushed the empty plate to the edge of the table along with his empty soda glass before picking at the other half of his second burger. "He wasn't supposed to tell you _any_ of this. There's a good chance he'll get in trouble if anybody finds out."

Sam sat forward, ready to ask another question when Jimmy sat back in his seat and shook his head. Sam paused, unsure what Jimmy was saying no to.

"Shut up, Cas," Jimmy hissed. "No, this is shit they need to know. It won't hurt anything, and they should know," he said, then paused. "Because humans don't like to be manipulated and don't like things hidden from them, and this is going to eat away at Dean."

"What's going to eat away at me?" Dean asked, grabbing another French fry.

Jimmy looked up at Dean. "He wasanamoatam."

"Huh?!" Dean asked, about as confused as Sam.

Jimmy sighed. "That was Cas. He stopped me from saying what I was trying to say, but he's not going to do that again, is he," he said, scowling at no one in particular. He nodded. "Okay, he's going to let me say it, but he's not happy about it."

Dean looked to Sam, and Sam shrugged. Sam had never seen anything like it, but he didn't know what else to do besides hang on for the ride.

"Cas wasn't supposed to tell you guys he was an angel," Jimmy said, pushing his second plate away. "It's dangerous for you guys and for him. Well, more dangerous for him, and that's why he didn't want me to tell you. I think you should know because it's not Cas' fault that he hid all this from you. He was under orders and also protecting himself."

"Orders from God?" Sam asked.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. He was only supposed to watch you guys and keep you safe. He wasn't supposed to start a relationship or move in together or even think about telling you what he was."

"How is it dangerous for him?" Dean asked.

"Another angel can use that information to get to him," Jimmy said. "They take you, read your mind, and they know where he is."

Sam scrunched his nose up in confusion. "Why does it matter if another angel knows where he is?"

"Some angels don't agree with the plans for the future," Jimmy said. "Others want Sam to be King of Hell. Others want both of you to say yes when two of Cas' brothers come to use your vessels."

"Wait, what?!" Dean asked. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Jimmy huffed out a laugh. "Cas _really_ doesn't want me to tell you this. He's trusting me on it because I'm human, but that's the only reason he isn't taking over right now. Cas' brothers Michael and Lucifer are going to ask you to be their vessels."

"Lucifer? As in Satan?" Dean asked, sharing a look with Sam.

Jimmy nodded. "Yup. Michael and Lucifer are both archangels. Sibling rivalry and all that shit. We'll help you when it comes time, but it's not something we have to worry about now. For now we're laying low, Sam's going to finish college, and we're going to hunt in our spare time because Dean likes it, and even though Sam insists he doesn't, he likes it too. Right, Sam?" he asked, grinning.

Dean turned to Sam and scowled at him. "Seriously?! All that bullshit and you _like_ it?"

Sam sighed, sitting back in the booth and stretching his legs out under the table. "It's not that I didn't like it before. I just didn't want it forced on me. And I don't like being told what to do all the time. I wanted you and Dad to let me grow up."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not sorry for that. We were keeping you safe. You were a kid."

"So were you," Sam said.

"Yeah," Dean said with a nod, "but I also listened to what Dad told me and did it without question on a hunt. Kept me safe. You wanted to question things, and that doesn't work when a split-second decision means life or death."

"I know," Sam said as the server took the plates away and left a dessert menu, which Jimmy grabbed and started perusing even though he hadn't been able to finish the second burger. "I know I couldn't have had what I wanted, but I wanted it anyway," he said with a grin.

Dean chuckled, wrapping his right arm around Sam. "You wanted independence. You got it. Went to college, got a job, and you've been doing fine on your own. Other than pushing yourself too hard, but that's what the program is for, and that's working too."

"Does this make either of you feel any better?" Jimmy asked, pushing the dessert menu to the edge of the table and resting on his elbows.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. It's a hell of a mindfuck, and I don't know if I'm going to get over this any time soon, but talking with you did help. After Cas told us, I just pictured you stuck inside there, unable to do or say anything. But then here you are, pushing around an angel when he tries to tell you to shut up," he said with a smile.

Jimmy shrugged. "He's a good guy. Angel. Whatever. He's a really good being. He wants to do his job, but he's not blindly following. He's got your best interests at heart, and, like you said last night, he could've wiped your memories and you never would've known the difference, but he's breaking some rules and I think that's a good thing even if he's not sure," he said, then pointed at the menu. "I want some pie. You guys want some pie?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * CONTENT WARNING *
> 
> Short instance of dub-con. Please read the notes at the end for spoilers if you need them.

Dean pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. They all sat in silence for a moment, and then Dean turned to look at Jimmy. "You said you two integrated. Does that mean we can talk to you whenever we want?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. And Cas doesn't keep things from me, so even if I'm sleeping or not really paying attention, he'll let me know. He'll also let me take over if you want to talk directly to me."

"One more thing," Dean said.

"Okay," Jimmy said, his left hand on Dean's thigh in a way that was so much like Cas' casual touch that Sam wondered just how often Jimmy's actions were so easy to see.

"You're really okay with the sex?" Dean asked.

Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah, I'm really okay with it. I enjoy it, and if you ever want privacy between just you and Cas, ask for it. I have no problem with it," he said as he opened the door and got out of the car.

Dean sighed, then got out too, Sam following them up to the house. By the time they were inside the house, Sam could clearly see it was Cas in front of them and not Jimmy. The squared shoulders, the hardness and age to the eyes, and even the way he breathed was different.

"I'm sorry," Cas said, and he was looking directly at Dean.

Sam wasn't sure if he should go to his room. Not that Cas and Dean wanted him to leave, but it was _their_ relationship that had hit a bump in the road. A big bump. Sam backed toward the stairs.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Dean asked, giving his voice a bit of a growl. Like he always did when he was feeling way too much, too vulnerable.

Sam made it to the first step as Dean grabbed hold of Cas and hugged him so tightly that Sam heard the 'oomph' from Cas. He headed up the stairs, leaving them to reconnect all over again.

*

"Sam, get your ass down here," Dean yelled up the stairs. "Food's getting cold!"

Sam rubbed his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He rolled over and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, frowning when he realized he'd been sleeping for over three hours.

He pulled himself up and out of his bed, not bothering to fix the ruffled blanket or replace the pillow. Cas usually kept an eye on the bedrooms, making sure he made his own bed, but it was dinnertime, and he doubted Cas would complain about it.

Sam yawned as he walked into the kitchen, then gave Cas a smile and sat down across from him at the small table. The table was set, and there were three beers set out by their plates.

"It's hot," Dean said, leaning over and placing seven slices of pork on Sam's plate. He fanned them out, then spooned some gravy over the meat before doing the same for Cas and his own plate.

"Smells amazing," Sam said, getting his arms out of the way again as Dean brought over another pan and used tongs to drop some green beans on Sam's plate. They were buttery, and Sam could see chunks of bacon on them.

Next Dean brought a pot over and scooped a large dollop of mashed potatoes out of it, then put it on Sam's plate.

"Are these garlic mashed potatoes?" Sam asked, peering down at his plate.

"Ginger pork with thyme," Dean said as he finished putting the food on the other two plates, "green beans with applewood bacon, and garlic mashed potatoes."

Dean set the pot on the back burner of the stove, then sat down. Cas was already cutting into his pork. He put a piece in his mouth, then let out a loud moan. Sam chuckled, but then he took a bite of his own and moaned too.

"Thought this was Cas' favorite dish," Dean said, grinning, "but it turns out it's Jimmy's, and Cas just really likes it because he's using Jimmy's taste buds."

"It's even better when Dean makes it," Cas said before taking another bite of pork. "Jimmy and I have tried making the garlic mashed potatoes, but it's never the same as Dean's."

"He's a good cook," he said, smiling at Dean.

"I picked out a movie," Dean said, changing the subject away from himself. "We can watch it after dinner."

"Sounds good," Sam said, nodding as he cut up his pork.

He kept his eye on Cas, because he had paused and was looking at Dean like he wanted to say something. Dean either didn't notice or he was ignoring it. Sam wondered what exactly had happened while he was napping. Cas was never indecisive. He was never unsure.

"Dean?" Cas said.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asked, looking up at Cas with a mouthful of food.

Cas hesitated again, eyes a little too wide. He shook his head and smiled. "The food is delicious."

Dean grinned at him. "Thanks."

Sam caught the hesitation yet again before Cas began eating again. Whatever it was, Dean and Cas were probably working it out. A bombshell had been dropped on their relationship, and there was bound to be some adjustment.

"There's ice cream in the freezer," Dean said, looking to Cas again. "Guess which kind I got."

Cas blinked at him for a moment, then the corner of his mouth twitched a little, like an almost-smile. "Cherry?"

Dean chuckled. "Yup. Got sprinkles too," he said, then turned to Sam. "Got you vanilla and some of that chocolate that hardens when you pour it on the ice cream."

Sam couldn't help but smile. It was something he'd liked since he was little. Dean remembered -- of course he did.

*

"Come sit with me!" Jess said from across the cafeteria, waving at Sam.

Sam followed her to a table, then flopped down onto the bench seat and dropped his backpack next to his left leg. He unzipped it and pulled out the lunch Dean had packed for him. It was a turkey sandwich with cranberries. Dean even sent a bag of chips and a chocolate chip cookie. His brother spoiled him.

"How's it going?" Jess asked, eating her apple first because she hated them. She'd complained to Sam before about how she knew she had to get fruit in her diet, but she didn't like fruit all that much, so she'd eat it first, then enjoy whatever else she brought with her.

"It's going good," Sam said, forcing a smile.

Jess tilted her head just a bit. "How about trying that again only with the truth this time."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "I've been able to lie my way out of anything since I was a little kid. Why can't I lie to you?"

Jess shrugged. "It's a gift. Now spill," grimacing as she took another bite of apple.

Sam picked at his sandwich. "Dean and Cas are being weird with each other."

"What's wrong?" Jess asked, worry lines appearing as she frowned.

Sam quickly worked out a story in his head that would work. "Cas hid something from Dean. Something from his past. It's nothing bad, but they've been together for years and were really honest with each other, so Dean's kinda having a hard time with it."

"You don't have to tell me what it is, but do _you_ know what it is?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. It's a private thing, but I was there when the truth came out, so yeah, I know."

"You know Dean better than Cas does," Jess said. "Do you think it's something he can get over?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I think so, but that trust issue is a big deal for him." It wasn't until he finished his sentence that he realized what she'd said. And what he'd said in reply. "Uhm, but, you know, I've only known him for a few weeks," he said, ducking his head because Jess wasn't even beginning to buy it. He leaned forward and smacked his forehead on the table. "I suck."

"Here," she said, flicking the top of his head with a finger to get his attention, "eat the rest of this shitty apple, I'll pretend I ate it so I can start eating the roast beef sandwich I brought, and you can pretend you didn't just out yourself."

Sam sat up and took the apple from her, his cheeks flushing. "How did you know?"

"That Cas' boyfriend isn't some guy you just met a few weeks ago?" she asked, and when he nodded, she chuckled. "The second time we met, you told me about your big brother. The guy you left behind and missed like crazy. Then you move in with Cas and you're telling me about this guy who you already seem to really like and get along with who also happens to be named Dean. Doesn't take a genius."

"You... You don't have a problem with it?" Sam asked, remembering the times they'd talked about him living with Cas and Dean, the easy relationship between the three of them, including sex.

Jess rolled her eyes. "I'm only jealous Cas gets to play with the both of you. Only thing better would be if you guys were twins. Damn!" she said with a grin.

Sam chuckled. "I think it's kind of an open relationship, so I don't think they'd have a problem with it."

Jess shook her head. "Nope, I think you've got that one wrong. They may have opened up to you, but when I talked with Cas about the whole Little Miss Thing going after him over the grades? He got a call from Dean while we were talking. The way Cas' face softened and even his voice changed tells me that's not an open relationship. Cas has fallen hard."

Sam sighed. "I think you might be right."

"I haven't seen anybody that smitten in a long time," Jess said, shaking her head. "My parents never even looked that lovesick, and they were high school sweethearts who are still together.

"I can see it in Dean too," Sam said, his chest a little tight with emotion. "He's head over heels."

Jess leaned forward, taking another bite of her sandwich. "If that's the case, it's even more important they don't fuck this up."

Sam finished the apple and put the core in his empty lunch bag. "I don't know what to do with either of them. Cas is tiptoeing around Dean, and it's really not like Cas to do that. He's always confident and in charge and he's the rock Dean needs and wants. Now that Cas is hesitating, it's only making everything worse."

"Can you talk to Cas? Tell him he needs to let himself move on?" Jess asked. "The more he strays from the person Dean fell in love with, the easier it is for Dean to pull away. The more it hurts Dean. Cas was the one who fucked up, and he's continuing to hurt Dean. I'm sure it's unintentional and he's hurting in his own way, but he's going to lose your brother if he's not careful."

Sam pulled a bottle of water out of his backpack and opened it. "I know, and I can't really go to Dean and tell him to just snap out of it. It's on Cas, but Dean's going to fight it because he's Dean."

"Okay, then what do you think _would_ work?" Jess asked.

"Cas just needs to go back to their normal daily life," Sam said, shrugging. "Dean will work his way through it if Cas just buckles down and stops tip-toeing around him."

"Maybe you should talk to Cas," Jess said, balling up her napkins and sandwich wrapper before shoving them into Sam's lunch bag.

"Maybe," Sam said, but he really wasn't sure. What if it only made Cas worse? What if Dean found out and got pissed?

Jess put her hand on Sam's, rubbing her thumb over his skin. "Hey, you know it's not your responsibility to work on their relationship, right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"And if they break up, it's not your fault," she said.

"I know that too," Sam said.

"Maybe they just need some time," she said, giving him a smile before she stood up and gathered the trash. "And if you need somebody to talk to, I'm almost always available."

"Thanks, Jess," Sam said as he stood up. She hugged him, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then headed off for the north-side doors.

*

Dinner two nights later was awkward, as they all had been after the big reveal. It was Friday, and Dean had cooked. Anyone who didn't know them would think it was a normal dinner, but Sam could feel the difference. That easy relationship between Dean and Cas was strained, and it was taking a toll on both of them.

Dean cleared the table, and as Cas headed to his office, Sam followed. Cas sat down at his desk and smiled up at Sam.

"Did you need something?" Cas asked.

"I want to talk to Jimmy," Sam said.

Cas frowned at him for a moment, but then he changed. The posture, the set of his shoulders, the eyes, and every other fucking thing that could change did. Sam had no doubts he was talking to Jimmy.

"He's fucking it up," Jimmy blurted.

Sam glanced at the door to make sure Dean wasn't there, then nodded. "Yeah, he is. So's Dean."

"Cas is scared to say or do anything," Jimmy said, rolling his eyes. "He _knows_ what Dean needs, but he's second guessing himself. He's not used to feeling guilty. It's new for him, and he's not handling it well."

"But he had no choice," Sam said. "He was told not to tell us about you. He was following orders. You said he was protecting himself too."

Jimmy nodded. "I know, but he's broken other rules since coming to Earth. I think he's feeling guilty because he knew he should've told Dean a long time ago."

Sam shook his head. "It would've been worse. If Cas had dropped this on Dean a few weeks or months after they met, Dean would've flipped out, and Cas would've never seen him again."

"Probably," Jimmy said, nodding. "I keep trying to get Cas to talk to Dean or just do something, but he won't."

"What would he be doing now if all this shit hadn't happened?" Sam asked.

Jimmy thought about it a moment. "He'd have Dean over his knee."

Sam frowned. "Why?"

"Dean's pushing," Jimmy said with a wince. "He's testing the boundaries just like he did when he and Cas first moved in together."

"But this time Cas isn't following through," Sam said, sighing.

Jimmy touched the tip of his nose. "Yup. You got it."

"Okay, what if we do something a little weird?" Sam asked.

Jimmy sat forward. "I'm open to anything right about now. Dean just found out about me the other day, but I've known him for years now, and I really care about him."

"Enough to make Cas take a back seat and do what needs to be done?" Sam asked.

"I don't-"

"You guys want dessert?" Dean asked from the doorway.

Jimmy stood up and pinned Dean with a look that told Sam Cas had taken over again. Maybe. Sam wasn't so sure.

"No, and you're not having dessert either," Cas said.

Dean blinked at him for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"You've purposely left the garbage to overflow in the kitchen," Cas said, "and you've left your clothes and wet towels on the floor in our bathroom."

Dean glanced at Sam, then looked to Cas again. "I've been busy."

"You and Sam are going to write lines," Cas said, reaching into his drawer and pulling out two notepads. "Sam for not going to bed on time the last two nights, and you for not doing your chores."

Dean walked into the room and up to the desk. "What you're trying to do is thoughtful and all, but stay out of it, Jimmy," he said, then turned and walked out of the room.

Jimmy turned to Sam, and yeah, it had been Jimmy the whole time, Sam could see that now. "That didn't work," Jimmy said, then frowned. "Well, you wouldn't, so I had to, Cas!"

The change from Jimmy to Cas was slower, and Sam's eyes widened as he watched the two of them grumbling at each other until finally Cas was looking at him.

"Go wait for us in the living room," Cas said, then headed for the door. "I want you in the corner."

"What the fuck did _I_ do?" he said under his breath, following Cas out of the room. He found a corner in the living room and waited, but he didn't have long to wait until Cas dragged a cursing, flailing Dean into the living room.

"No! Let go of me!" Dean nearly growled. "You don't get to just force me to be okay with this. You fucked up! You fucked-oomph!"

Sam turned his head to see what was going on, just a little worried they were scuffling, but grinned when he saw Cas pinning Dean against the wall, kissing him like they'd been apart for months, wrapping his arms around Dean and pushing his tongue into Dean's mouth. It was rough and desperate in a way he hadn't seen between the two before, but Dean wasn't fighting it anymore, and instead he reached up and grabbed Cas' hair, yanking him closer.

It was a long few moments until Cas pulled back, Dean looking a little dazed, a bulge in the front of his jeans.

"What's happened hasn't changed how I feel about you," Cas said softly.

Dean scowled at him. "Then fuckin' act like it. Stop lookin' at me like one word is all it takes and I'm out the door. Stop walkin' on eggshells around me. It's gettin' old real quick."

"I was giving you space," Cas said, and when Dean opened his mouth to argue, Cas shook his head. "It was wrong, but I thought it was what you needed because I was too busy worrying and feeling guilty."

"Why do _you_ feel guilty?" Dean asked.

"I lied to you," Cas said miserably. "I hid what I am from you. I hid the fact that there's someone else in this body watching, listening to, and feeling everything."

"Dude," Dean said, letting out a huff, "you did that because you had to. You still wouldn't have told us if that whole thing in the park hadn't happened. Is that because you didn't _want_ to tell me?"

"No." Cas shook his head. "I wanted to tell you."

"Okay, you told me," Dean said, shrugging. "I talked with the dude who owns the body you're using. He's a good guy. I've dealt with weird shit my entire life, and this is just another thing that's not normal. Big deal. Move on. Get over it and go back to being the guy I've been living with for three years. I liked him."

Sam cleared his throat.

"Okay, fine," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "I love him. I love you."

Cas let out a breath as if it had been punched out of him, and he pulled Dean close, holding him tightly. "I was scared. I'm sorry."

Dean closed his eyes and ran his hands over Cas' back before grabbing the sides of Cas' head and pushing him away just enough he could look him in the eye. "I get it. It's okay. And I'm sorry for the way I've treated you the past week. Sorry for being an ass."

"Are you sorry for mouthing off at me last night and just now in the office?" Cas asked.

Dean's eyes widened. "I didn't mouth off," he said, shaking his head.

Cas arched an eyebrow. "I think you did."

Dean peeked around Cas and pointed at the notebooks Cas had left on the coffee table. "I'll do lines. You said both me and Sam were getting lines. What do you want me to write?"

Sam turned his face to the corner so they didn't see him grinning.

"Come with me," Cas said, and that commanding voice Sam had come to associate with Cas being stern was back.

"Fucking diapers," Dean grumbled. Sam could hear the two of them walk through the living room and up the stairs.

"Sam?" Cas called out from the stairs.

"Yes, sir?"

"Care to join us?" Cas asked.

Sam smiled as he followed them upstairs, watching Dean as he pretended to be pissed about the whole thing even though it's exactly what he wanted. Well, maybe he didn't want to get diapered, but he wanted Cas. He wanted stability. He wanted someone who wasn't scared to love him back.

Dean got down onto the floor without being told, sprawling out on his back and planting his feet on the floor.

"Want me to get him some pajamas?" Sam asked.

"Yes, thank you, Sam," Cas said as he grabbed the diaper bag out of the closet and got to his knees between Dean's legs.

Sam opened the drawer and looked over his choices. It wasn't cold in the house, and he hadn't seen Dean in a onesie yet, so he pulled a red onesie out of the drawer and grabbed a pair of fluffy socks, which matched the onsie, being red with little white hearts on them.

Dean was already naked by the time Sam turned around, and Cas was sliding the diaper under Dean. Sam set the onesie and socks down next to Cas, then stood back against the dresser. He couldn't wait to see what Dean looked like in the outfit. Stupidly long bow legs and adorable socks.

Cas taped the diaper down, then started dressing Dean in the onesie without comment. Sam grinned as Dean arched his neck and scowled at him, the pacifier already in his mouth.

"You're gonna look adorable," Sam said.

Dean pulled the pacifier out. "You're just jealous. I'm adorable, and you're a giant sasquatch."

Sam chuckled, then nodded toward the socks. "You're definitely adorable with heart socks."

Dean looked down at his feet. "Ooh, yeah, they're really soft!"

Sam rolled his eyes. Yeah, it was very obvious Dean hated every bit of it. Sam watched as Cas finished dressing Dean, and when Cas suggested they go downstairs and play, Sam tagged along, Dean falling asleep with his head on Cas' lap, tired out from the week.

*

Sam hefted his backpack over his shoulder and headed for his next class, yawning because he hadn't slept much the night before. If Cas found out, he'd have to talk about it, but Sam didn't feel like talking.

Rami and Jada had texted him a picture of the suite they were staying in. It was nice, and Sam was happy for them. He missed them, even though it was selfish, and hoped they wouldn't decide to stay where they were very much longer.

On top of missing his playmates and friends, Dean had fallen back into a funk after that first day of Cas being more Cas-like. Sam wasn't sure why, but Sam was tired of figuring out their relationship and trying to help.

He had too much school work piled on top of him, and if anyone found out he was struggling, they'd take some of the load off him, setting him even further back in his schooling than he was.

"Hey, let's grab a beer tonight," Brady said, catching up to Sam in the hallway and nudging him with his elbow.

"I've got to study tonight," Sam said. "And I've got class in the morning."

"It's Friday night," Brady said.

It wasn't unusual for Sam to get things messed up, especially when he was stressed or had a lot on his plate, but this time wasn't a mistake.

"It's a make-up class," Sam said. "The schedule they put me on cut out Duncan's class for the last few weeks, and I've gotta go in on Saturday to start getting caught up."

"Oh, that sucks," Brady said, then nudged him again. "But you can still go out tonight. You're supposed to be having fun. Taking breaks."

Sam shook his head. "No. If I go out tonight, I'll sleep in, and then I'll be late for the class."

Brady grabbed his shoulder and turned him, stopping them in the hallway between the bathrooms. "Are you getting stressed again?" he asked, brow furrowing in concern.

Sam wondered how Brady could fake concern for him. A demon wouldn't actually be concerned about Sam's welfare, but Brady had always seemed genuine.

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "I'm doing good, I just don't want to go to a party and get wasted, then try to work through the hangover tomorrow."

Brady paused a moment, as if gauging Sam's words and looking for any deceit, then he nodded. "Okay, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Sam gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks."

*

The house was empty. It had been empty every damn day when he got home for well over a week. It was too quiet, and the energy that Cas and Dean gave the house was sorely missing.

Dean insisted they were asking him to work overtime at the shop more and more, and Cas had been grading papers in his office at the college instead of at home.

Sam trudged up the stairs, then dropped his backpack by the desk in his bedroom. He flopped down onto the bed and rubbed his eyes. The quiet was getting to him. As was the weird tension between Dean and Cas. He wanted to fix it just so he wouldn't have to deal with the heavy feeling in the house, but he didn't know what to do.

Dean wasn't really talking to him, and Cas was doing his best to be the Cas Dean wanted, only Dean didn't seem to want that, and none of them knew what he did want, including Dean himself.

"Fuck it," Sam said, getting off the bed and heading for the door. He knew where Brady was going to be, and if he wanted to let off a little steam, he'd do it, damn it.

*

The apartment wasn't huge, but it certainly wasn't small. Some rich kid was hosting, and his parents had obviously rented the place for him. It was two stories with a kitchen, living room, family room, bathroom, and dining area on the first floor, then three bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor with a loft area where there were couches and gaming consoles with a giant TV.

The place was trashed. There were empty beer bottles and food wrappers all over the floor, red cups and clothing strewn about, and the industrial-sized garbage can in the middle of the kitchen was overflowing onto the floor.

Nobody was in the kitchen, but there were seven people in the family room, watching the small-ish TV, drinking, and trying their best to get in each other's pants even though two of them were completely naked already.

Sam walked by the living room, which was open and flowed from the kitchen. To his left there was a wall of mirrors, and up against the wall was a mattress with a boxspring on the floor. There were no sheets on the bed, but there were a few pillows.

There were three floor lamps in the room, lighting it up enough that Sam could see the couple on the bed. One man was on his back, legs scrunched up against his chest as the other guy pounded into him, completely unconcerned that anyone walking by would see them.

Sam stepped out of the way of a guy who walked out of the bathroom and by him on his way up the stairs. That man was naked too, and Sam rolled his eyes when he saw the vomit on the guy's chest.

He should've just gone to a bar. It would've been cleaner and a whole hell of a lot less skeevy, but the beer at the party was free, and Sam headed up the stairs, where it sounded like the majority of the people were. 

"You made it!" Brady said from the couch facing the stairs. There were five other people crammed on the couch, two of which were fucking enthusiastically, the woman's tits swinging in the guy's face.

"Yeah," Sam said, then gestured to the couple fucking. "Classy party."

Brady chuckled as he got up, wearing only his shorts and flip-flops, which Sam usually teased him about. "C'mon. Let's get you liquored up."

Sam let Brady wrap his right arm around him and lead him into the master bathroom, where there were two kegs and plenty of red cups. Brady filled a cup for Sam and handed it to him.

"Where's Trevor?" Sam asked.

Brady pointed toward the bed in the master bedroom behind him. "Passed out an hour ago. He was fuckin' some chick and fell on her. It's a good thing I was up here or she'd have been stuck under him for a while. He's a big guy."

Sam shook his head. "You always invite me to the nicest parties, Brady."

Brady grinned. "You complain, but then you always have a good time."

Sam drank down half of his beer, and Brady topped it off before they left the bathroom and headed out to the loft again. The woman who had been riding the guy on the couch had passed out, jizz on her stomach and thighs. The guy she had been fucking was about two seconds away from passing out himself, and they were crumpled together at one end of the couch.

"Wanna play?" Brady asked, holding up one of the controllers.

"Doom? Is that the latest one? Three?" Sam asked as he looked at the TV. "No thanks."

"You sure?" Brady asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I just want to chill."

"Okay," Brady said, shrugging before he started the game.

Sam walked to the railing of the loft and looked down at the living room. The couple on the bed were still fucking, but another guy had gotten onto the bed and was watching while he stroked his cock.

Sam turned around and leaned against the wall and railing, drinking the rest of his beer. One of the guys on the couch woke up and was asking all sorts of questions about the game. Brady was trying to ignore him, but the guy was an obnoxious drunk, and he was practically crawling onto Brady.

"Fuck you!" someone hissed.

Sam frowned as he looked down to the floor below and saw two more guys had gotten onto the bed, and three of them were shoving the fourth one down onto the bed. The sex had been fairly rough when Sam had seen them fucking before, so he didn't think much of it.

Brady shoved the drunk off him, but it didn't phase the guy, and instead he started cheering in Brady's ear every time he made a kill. Brady downed the rest of his beer and gave up trying to get the guy off him.

"I didn't say you could invite everybody!"

Sam froze. It was Dean's voice. Dean was down there. Dean was down there with three other guys, and he was pissed. Sam hadn't recognized him when he walked by, but now that he thought about it, he should've recognized the way the top was curling his toes as he fucked into the other guy. Dean always did that, and Sam found it adorable.

Sam dropped his empty cup on the floor and made his way down the stairs. He wasn't sure if Dean needed help, so he didn't say anything, and he moved slowly.

Dean was on his back, and the guys on the bed were holding him down, but he hadn't done anything to them yet. If Dean wanted to, he could've beat the shit out of all three of them.

"No, I said it was okay for _you_ to fuck me," Dean said, looking up at the first guy he'd been fucking, who had long blond hair that brushed his shoulders. "I didn't say all your friends could join in."

"Shut the fuck up," said the guy to Dean's right side. The man still had one sock on and his khaki shorts were open, his hard cock dragging over Dean's side. "You already said yes. Don't go cryin' about it like a little bitch."

"You don't wanna do that," Dean said, voice low as the guy between his legs did something that made Dean flinch.

"Is that a threat?" the man asked, voice slurred just a bit. He had a white tank top and boxers on. "Looks like you're in no position to make threats."

"Here," Blondie said, handing Tank Top a tube of lube. "I didn't fuck him yet."

"Yeah, and you're not gonna," Dean said, shoving at the guy. "None of you are because I said no."

Blondie grabbed Dean's left arm and pushed it against the bed, holding it down with his left knee. Tank Top flipped open the lube, and Dean reared up, trying to kick him away, but Blondie and Khaki Shorts each took a leg and held them apart, exposing Dean to Tank Top.

Dean let out a growl as Tank Top leaned down and shoved his lubed fingers into Dean. Sam wasn't sure why Dean wasn't kicking the shit out of the guys yet, but he moved the rest of the way down the stairs and stood at the bottom right corner of the bed.

Maybe Dean liked it. Maybe he came to parties like this and purposely taunted guys into getting rough with him. Dean liked rough sex sometimes, and maybe the thrill of being held down by strangers did it for him. Why else would he be at a shitty college party?

Even drunk, shot, sick, and with broken bones, Dean had fought both humans and supernatural creatures before. These guys would be a challenge because there were three of them, but they weren't impossible to fight, and yet Dean was just mildly protesting.

"Ah, fuck! Fuck you, you fucking piece of shit!" Dean yelled as Blondie and Khaki Shorts pulled his legs further apart and Tank Top scooted closer, fucking into Dean.

Dean grabbed Khaki Shorts' by the arm and tried to pull him off balance, but it didn't work. "No! I fucking said no! Get the fuck off me!" he yelled as Tank Top put his hands on Dean's chest and held him down, fucking him so hard Sam could hear the guy's balls slapping Dean's ass.

Sam was done standing around doing nothing. He shouldn't have let it go as long as he did, but the fact that Dean was letting them gave him pause. Not anymore. Sam stepped to his right, making eye contact with Dean, and Dean froze, eyes wide as Tank Top continued fucking him.

"You okay?" Sam asked, stomach clenching when he saw that Dean's collar was missing from his neck. He didn't want anyone to know he was a collared submissive.

Tank Top didn't stop what he was doing, but he did scowl at Sam over his shoulder. "Fuck off. Wait your turn."

Sam didn't bother acknowledging the idiot and instead kept his eye on Dean. Dean had recovered slightly from the shock of seeing Sam, but he still wasn't fighting, wasn't saying anything, and hadn't given Sam a signal of any sort.

"Dean," Sam said, raising one eyebrow.

Whatever had been going through Dean's head, he made his decision, and Sam stood back as Dean head butted Tank Top, sending him flailing back to tumble off the end of the bed. Next Blondie got a kick to the face, which sent him into the coffee table that splintered and collapsed under the weight of him.

Khaki shorts didn't put up a fight, instead backing away before Dean could touch him. Tank Top must've been fairly drunk, because even though Dean hadn't hit him that hard, he was passed out on the floor. Blondie grumbled about stupid little sluts as he picked himself up off the floor and headed for the front door.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked, tossing his hands up.

Dean crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up, fishing his jeans from off the floor and pulling them on. "Getting laid. What's it look like?"

"Kinda looks like you're provoking people until they hurt you," Sam said.

Dean looked up at him, his shirt in his hands. "Stay the fuck out of it," he said, then turned around and left, pulling his shirt on as he walked out the front door, his shoes still somewhere in the house.

Sam sighed, not sure of anything anymore. He walked out the front door and took a deep breath of the night air. He didn't bother telling Brady he was leaving. Brady could fuck off and do whatever the fuck he was doing.

Sam walked through the neighborhood with a slow gait, not enough alcohol in him to even get a nice buzz, and he wondered what the fuck was happening.

Was it all his fault? Had Dean and Cas been happy before he came along? Should he ask for a transfer? Cas would accommodate him, no questions asked. Well, he'd probably ask some questions, but Cas would work with him on it.

Dean was unhappy. He was restless and falling back on behaviors he had when Cas first met him. Sam wasn't sure how it had fallen apart in a week, but whatever it was, Sam didn't have the first clue as to how to fix it.

And he was tired. So fucking tired of school and worrying about people. So fucking tired of his life still not being "normal."

Sam walked up the driveway, frowning when he didn't see Dean's car. He rolled his eyes, too tired to wonder where Dean had gone. Wherever he was, he was probably going to regret it later.

Cas was in his office, and when Sam walked by, Cas called out after him, "Dinner's in the microwave."

"Thanks, Cas," Sam said.

He was more hungry than he thought, and ate the lukewarm ravioli and vegetables so fast his stomach ached. He cleaned up after himself in the kitchen, then headed upstairs.

Sam flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is in self-destruct mode and goes to a college party, where he purposely pushes people to hurt him. The sex is consensual on Dean's part and what he wants, but the men don't know it, and they're drunk, hold him down, and fuck him even though he's protesting. As far as they know, it's rape, but once Sam calls him on it, Dean kicks their ass, just like he could've all along, and leaves the party.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam groaned as he rolled over, blinking at the red numbers on the clock by his bed, and groaning louder when he saw it was almost five o'clock in the morning. He was still in his clothes from the night before, and his cell phone was vibrating, which was probably what woke him the first place.

"Hello?"

"Sam, fuck," Dean blurted into the phone.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked, sitting up in bed and suddenly wide awake.

"Need you to come get me," Dean said, words slurred. "Can't drive like this. And they took all my money. Can't get myself loose either."

"Where are you?" Sam asked, scooting to the edge of the bed and standing up.

"Lakewood," Dean said, then something fell to the floor and the phone bumped into a few things. "Lakewood Inn. Shitty motel. Room four. Car's across the street."

"Okay, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes," Sam said.

"I fucked up," Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you did."

"Don't tell Cas," Dean whispered.

"Just stay where you are," Sam said.

"Sam, don't-"

Sam hung up on him and shoved the phone into his pocket. He didn't bother knocking on the door frame as he walked into Cas' room. Cas wasn't sleeping anyway, and when Sam turned the overhead light on, Cas just blinked at him, his head on the pillow, fully dressed except his shoes.

"We need to go get Dean," Sam said.

Cas sat up. "You can take my car," he said, pulling his keys out of his pocket and tossing them to Sam.

Sam caught the keys easily. "I'll drive if you want, but you're coming. You guys fucked this up, and you're both gonna fix it."

"He doesn't want me to fix it," Cas said, shrugging.

"We can talk about this in the car," Sam said. "You either come willingly or I'm gonna have Jimmy help me."

Cas looked down at the blankets, then sighed. "Okay," he said, getting out of bed and following Sam.

Sam didn't even wait until they were out of the driveway. "He's done this before. The pushing and poking at people. Putting himself in shitty situations."

"Yes," Cas said softly.

"You knew he was doing it again," Sam said.

"Yes," Cas said, then sighed. "Dean's an adult. He can take care of himself and make his own decisions. If this is what he's chosen, then he should be able to do what he wants."

"I don't doubt that, but this isn't what he wants," Sam said. "And I think you know that, so why are you dancing around him instead of being who and what you really are?"

"Because I'm not who or what he thought I was," Cas said, then held up a hand when Sam opened his mouth to argue. "He forgave me for that. I know. But I continue to say the wrong things and hurt him in ways I don't mean to."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're in a relationship," Sam said, shrugging. "You didn't mean to hurt him, and that's all that matters. Beyond that, you just have to do your best."

"But I don't understand him," Cas said, then shook his head. "Jimmy doesn't know what to do, and he usually helps me when I don't understand human behavior."

"Has Jimmy told you that sometimes there's no understanding someone else's feelings?" Sam asked as he stopped at a light. "Dean's hurting, and he wants things to go back to the way they were before, but they can't. He wants to pretend like he never found out what was really going on, but every time he's with you, it's in his face."

"I can see that," Cas said. "That's why I've given him space."

Sam huffed as he pulled away from the light. "Didn't we already talk about this? That the last thing Dean needs is space?"

"I hurt him," Cas said miserably.

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, everybody hurts each other. It happens."

"No, I mean I really hurt him," Cas said. "Things were getting better, and we had a wonderful night together. The next day you went to class, and I didn't have any classes that day, so I asked him to stay home with me."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Sam said, turning a corner.

"We had sex again," Cas continued, "and then we fell asleep on the couch together. When I woke up, Dean was awake and watching me. He started asking questions about Jimmy. About me."

"You answered honestly?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded. "Yes, and it was going well, but then he made an off-handed remark about the first time I said I loved him."

Sam waited in silence as they neared the motel. "And?" he finally prodded.

"He asked me if it was me or Jimmy that told him," Cas said.

Sam glanced at Cas. "Fuck."

"It was me, but Jimmy told me to say it," Cas said. "I meant it at the time, but Dean was upset because it made him question everything I've ever said to him. I tried to explain that Jimmy helps me with human interaction, and that I did love him, that Jimmy was only suggesting I tell Dean at an opportune moment, but Dean didn't want to listen to me."

"Is that all?" Sam asked. "Because yeah, trust is a big issue with Dean, but is that all?"

"He walked out of the house after I said it," Cas said. "He hasn't been the same with me since, and I don't know what to do. Anything I try only upsets him and he walks out again."

Sam pulled into the motel parking lot and parked in front of room four. "Do you know what he did last night?"

"He has my permission to have sex with other people," Cas said. "He's always had that permission."

"But do you really know what he did last night?' Sam asked again.

"I know he spent the night having sex in this motel room," Cas said.

"I found him at a party last night," Sam said. "He was being held down by three guys, and instead of kicking their asses like I know he can, he put up a mild fight, and they overpowered him and fucked him anyway."

"It was consensual on his part," Cas said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, _I_ know that. _He_ knows that. The fuckers who didn't know that are going to get kicked out of school," he said pointedly, looking Cas in the eye.

"Yes, they are," Cas nearly snarled, nodding. "I'll make sure of it."

"After I caught him," Sam continued, "he fought them off and stormed out of the house. I don't know where he went from there, but whoever he was here with, they took his money and left him alone, so drunk he couldn't drive back home. He's still wasted."

"He doesn't want to be rescued," Cas said, looking up at the window of the motel room.

Sam huffed out a laugh. "No, he doesn't. Dean's never wanted and very rarely needed that. He just wants what you've been giving to him for three years now. He was happy. He was content before I moved in with you guys. He can have that again, but he's going to fight it, because he's scared he's going to lose it again."

Cas turned toward him in the seat. "Should I really fight him for it? he asked.

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I was never supposed to interfere," Cas said, shrugging. "I was sent here to watch over you and make sure things went according to plan. What I've done," he said, then shook his head. "It was selfish. If I wouldn't have done it, I would've never hurt Dean."

"Yeah, well, you already did it," Sam said with a small smile. "You fell in love with him, he fell in love with you, and you two have made a life together. Do you like that life?"

Cas nodded. "Yes."

"Then why wouldn't you fight for that?" Sam asked.

Cas looked up at the window again, then got out of the car. Sam got out too and followed Cas up to the door, flinching when Cas shoved his way in instead of knocking, the door frame splintering.

Dean scrambled up the bed, his back to the headboard, and his hands cuffed to the left post of the headboard. "I told you not to tell him!" he yelled at Sam.

Dean's hair was a mess, the room stank of sex, and Sam could see streaks of blood on the bed. Dean was naked, and there were fresh bruises on his thighs, hips, stomach, and arms. Sam assumed the backside of Dean was bruised as well.

"Get the cuffs off me," Dean said, nearly spitting the words at Sam. "Key's on the dresser."

Sam didn't move, and Dean scowled at him. "Get the fucking cuffs off me, Sam!"

Cas hadn't said a word. Finally he moved to the bed and wrapped his hand around the cuffs. Dean froze as Sam heard a crunching sound, and then the cuffs broke away from Dean's wrists and fell to the bed, nearly pulverized.

Dean didn't move. Was barely even breathing, eyes wide as he looked up at Cas, more than just a little scared after seeing Cas' strength demonstrated right in front of him.

Sam's eyes widened as Cas put two fingers to Dean's forehead. The bruises faded away, and the blood smeared on Dean's thighs went away as well. Even the jizz in his hair disappeared.

Dean's eyes cleared, leaving him just as sober as he'd been when he stormed out of the house the night before.

"Get in the car, please," Cas said as he leaned over, picked up the jeans and shirt Dean had left on the floor, then walked out of the motel room.

"I'm riding with you," Dean said to Sam, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around himself before hurrying out the door.

"This car," Cas said, standing beside his own car.

Dean hesitated a brief moment, then continued walking toward the Impala.

"We're already going to have a long discussion," Cas said. "I'd suggest doing as your told, otherwise the discussion will be even longer."

Dean stopped halfway to the car, his back to Cas and Sam. "I was just letting off some steam. You don't have to blow this out of proportion."

"I don't want you fucking other people anymore," Cas said.

Dean turned around. "You sayin' that or is it Jimmy?"

"It's me," Cas said, no doubt in his voice.

"Does _he_ want me to stop fucking other people too?" Dean asked. "He's the one that told me he loved me, so maybe he's wanted me to stop fucking people for a long time now."

"I fell in love with you before he did," Cas said, his voice softening. "I didn't even know what it was, and he had to tell me what I was feeling was love because I didn't know. When he told me to tell you, it wasn't because that's how he felt. It's because he knew I had no idea I was supposed to tell you."

Dean shook his head. "He shouldn't have said that. If you didn't want to tell me, you shouldn't have."

Cas let out a huff of frustration. "I'm not human," he said, shaking his head. "I've never interacted this closely with a human before. With Jimmy, we have a direct connection, and it's more like what I had with my brothers and sisters in Heaven."

"And you guys don't feel anything?" Dean asked. "You don't ever tell each other stuff?"

"We don't need to say the words," Cas said, the words strained. He looked around for a moment, searching for the right words or maybe listening to Jimmy. "I can't describe it correctly, but Jimmy tells me it's like being connected to electricity. You always feel the electricity, and if the electricity spikes or pulsates, you can tell even though no one has told you. That's what communicating with my brothers and sisters is like."

Dean turned his head, watching as a car drove by before looking Cas in the eye again. "If we'd had that connection, would I have felt it without you telling me?"

"Yes," Cas said, nodding. He took a few steps toward Dean, and when Dean didn't back away, Cas closed the distance. "If you'll allow me, I'll let you feel it."

Dean glanced at Sam, then looked to Cas. "Okay."

Sam opened his mouth, ready to ask if Dean could handle feeling something like that, because what the fuck? A direct connection to an angel? But before he could even take two steps, Cas touched Dean's forehead.

Dean's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped for a split second, and then he fell to his knees, head hanging low as he panted and shivered.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, running to his brother and dropping to his knees beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Dean croaked, nodding as he gathered the sheet up around himself.

"You want help up?" Sam asked, hands hovering near Dean's arm, unsure if Dean really was okay, because he was still shivering.

Dean turned to him and smiled. "I'm okay. Really. Take the car home. I'm gonna ride with Cas."

Sam got to his feet, watching as Cas helped Dean stand, the sheet making it a little difficult. Sam walked backward so he could keep an eye on them as Cas put his right arm around Dean and led him to the other car, and Sam didn't turn around until they were both in the car and Cas had started it.

The drive home seemed to take forever, especially since he couldn't see Cas in the rear view mirror. Should he go back? Should he call Cas? What if Dean had a bad reaction to whatever Cas did and needed help?

Sam pulled into the driveway and shut the car off, checking one more time to make sure they weren't right behind him, and sighed before going into the house. He went to his room and sat on the edge of the bed, stomach clenching as he waited.

It seemed to take hours, but he finally heard the front door open. He stayed on the bed, not wanting to intrude, and caught a glimpse of them as they walked by his room and into their own, closing the door behind them.

Sam's stomach clenched even more. They'd never closed the door before. They probably just wanted privacy, but what if something was wrong?

He stood up and walked to his own doorway, straining to hear even the tinniest bit of what they were saying, but he couldn't hear a thing. He cautiously walked halfway to their bedroom door, then paused, listening again.

A loud crack had him flinching, and before he could think his way through it, he stormed to the door and had his hand on the knob. But then more cracks came, and Sam realized it was the sound of Dean getting spanked. He could hear Dean whimpering between the loud slaps, and he slowly backed away from the door, leaning against his own door frame as it went on.

And it kept going. Longer and louder. Sam winced as Dean cried out, and then he heard sobbing. Heaving sobs that made Sam's chest tight with emotion.

Still, the spanking didn't stop, and Dean's cries became louder and more intense. After a particularly hard smack, Dean went silent for a moment, losing his breath, and then started crying even harder.

Sam didn't know why the fuck Cas was pushing it so far, but he couldn't take it anymore and walked up to the door, hand on the knob when finally it stopped.

Dean was crying so hard he choked in between sobs, and Sam rested his forehead on the door frame, sure that they needed the privacy, but unwilling to move away just yet. Not with Dean at the mercy of an angel. Granted, an angel that loved him very much.

"I'm not angry," Cas said as Dean's cries died down a bit. "I'm not disappointed either. You've been punished for what you did, and we're going to move on."

Dean let out a honking laugh. "Get the f-fuck outta my head," he hiccupped.

"I didn't need to read your mind," Cas said, "but I did need to tell you so you knew."

Another honking laugh. "I guess now you're g-gonna tell me every fuckin' thing. Chick f-flick moments every time I t-turn around."

"Yes, I'm going to tell you that I love you and that I want you here," Cas said. "It's me telling you and not Jimmy, though Jimmy says he loves you too."

Dean snorted, then choked a little. "Yeah, well, I love that weird guy l-livin' inside you too."

It was quiet in the room for a stretch, and it gave Sam enough time to wonder if they were walking toward the door and would find him eavesdropping.

"Okay, fine, I love you too," Dean said, chuckling. "You can stop pouting."

"I wasn't pouting," Cas said.

"Sure you weren't," Dean said.

"Sam?" Cas called out.

Sam flinched, then let out a sigh. "Yeah?"

"Come on in," Cas said.

Sam opened the door, but didn't walk in. Dean was straddling Cas' lap, bright red ass hanging in the air between Cas' legs while Dean wiped some stray tears from his cheeks, eyes red-rimmed.

"He's okay," Cas said to Sam. "I didn't do permanent damage with the spanking or when I touched him in the parking lot of the motel. I apologize for closing the door after telling you my door is never closed to you."

Sam gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I just wanted to make sure you weren't killing him," he said, only half joking. He shifted from one foot to the other, a nearly overwhelming sense that he was intruding. That he wasn't part of this relationship, yet he kept pushing his nose right back in the middle of it.

"It's understandable," Cas said. "Now that you know what I am, you were concerned I'd use my full strength on your brother. I would never do that."

Sam nodded. "Okay. Cool," he said as he backed up a step. "I've got a class I need to get to."

"Well what are you standing around here for?" Dean asked, smirking at Sam, eyes red-rimmed and face wet.

Sam let out a huff of laughter, rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room.

*

It was nearly dark by the time Sam got back home. He'd purposely stayed out longer, grabbing dinner with Jess at a bar and grill. She beat him at a game of pool, and he made her come on his fingers in the car outside her dorm room.

Sam set his backpack down by the door and walked into the living room, smiling when he saw Cas sitting on the couch, his feet up on the coffee table, and Dean conked out with his head on Cas' lap, his ass nowhere near touching the couch and clad in soft pajama bottoms. Cas' right thumb was resting on Dean's collar, which was back where it belonged.

"Hello, Sam," Cas said softly.

"Hey, Cas," he said as he sat down on the overstuffed chair to the left of the TV.

"What are you guys watching?" Sam asked.

"Dean picked a horror movie, but he fell asleep halfway through it," Cas said. "After that I didn't bother changing the channel, and this thriller is interesting so far. It's called Mystic River."

Sam looked to the TV. "Is it near the beginning?"

"It just started fifteen minutes ago," Cas said. "Would you like to watch it with me?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that sounds cool."

The silence between them was easy, and even though Sam had planned on going up to his room when he got home, he stayed downstairs with Cas. Third wheel or not, he wanted to be with them. And the longer he lived with them, their relationship dramas be damned, the more he wanted to grab onto both of them and never let go. He wanted a place in their home. Wanted it to be his home too.

But it was Cas' house. Cas and Dean were in a relationship. Sam had been assigned to Cas, and whatever they were doing wasn't going to last. Not like what Cas and Dean had. He'd move out when he finished college, get an internship at a law firm, and make a life of his own.

Sam grinned when he heard Dean start snoring, and when he turned to get a peek at his brother, he found Cas gazing down at him, running his fingers through Dean's hair, touching him like he was something precious.

One day Sam would have a partner in life. He'd have a home and a job he loved. One day he'd feel complete and settled. He didn't begrudge Dean for it, though he did wish he could have it too.

For now, watching Dean enjoy something he'd only had for such a short period of time before Mom died was nice. Dean had what he didn't even know he wanted all those years.

Sam would have it one day.

*

"Why the sad face, sweetheart?" Jada asked, her voice low so she wouldn't wake Rami, who was sleeping behind Sam.

"Sorry," Sam said, giving her a small smile.

"Nothing to be sorry for," she said, running her fingers over his left arm, then pulling him closer. "You look sad, and I want to help if I can."

Sam sighed. "I don't think you can help. It's something I just have to get over."

"Sometimes it helps to talk these things out," Jada said, then leaned forward and kissed his chin. "You don't have to tell me, but I've been told I'm a great listener."

Sam smiled, and it was genuine that time. "Yeah, you are. But the thing I'm upset about is... I'm being selfish. It's kind of an asshole thing to be upset over."

"Try me," Jada said.

"I love playing with you guys," Sam said.

"You don't need to give me disclaimers," she said, smirking. "I'm a big girl."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't just using the two of you."

Jada snorted. "Anyone who has gotten to know you would never assume you're just using us. You're not the type."

Sam nodded, then snuggled closer, closing his eyes because it was easier to say when he wasn't looking her in the eye. "I want something I can't have. A relationship I can't have."

"Oh, sweetheart," she cooed, rubbing his arm. "May I ask who?"

"Cas and Dean," Sam said softly. "It feels like home there. And I... I don't know."

"Have you asked them?"

Sam shook his head. "No. I don't want to intrude on their lives any more than I have. They're a couple. Cas is wearing Dean's ring and Dean's wearing Cas' collar. They're happy together, and they've made a home."

"There's such a thing as polyamory, you know," Jada said gently. She wasn't teasing him, wasn't being sarcastic. It was obvious she cared about him and wanted to help.

"Yeah, I know," Sam said, "but they're a couple. They've built a home together. I'm just the guy who wants to tag along."

"Is that really how you feel?" Jada asked. "Do you really just want to jump onto their relationship because you think it's hot or you have fun with them?"

Sam knew she wasn't so much asking as she was saying something absurd because she knew full well he wasn't just using Dean and Cas. He really did love them and want to be a part of their lives.

"You're not that guy, Sam," she said.

"I'm not," he whispered.

"But you are the guy who is sweet and thoughtful and one of the best switches I've ever had the pleasure of playing with," she said, and Sam could hear the smile in her tone of voice. "What's the worst that could happen if you ask them?"

"Ask them if I can turn their twosome into a threesome?" Sam asked, then shook his head. "No, I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to push my way in somewhere I'm not welcome."

"What makes you think you're not welcome?" she asked. Sam huffed, but Jada pushed him away enough to look him in the eye. "I'm serious. Have they said they want to remain a couple? They aren't open to the idea of a third?"

"No, but-"

"Does your playtime with them seem forced?" she asked.

"No, but-"

"Do you feel loved by them?" she asked.

Sam sighed. "I know Dean loves me. I think Cas does too. I just don't know if they're _in_ love with me, you know?"

"You don't know if they're ready to offer you a collar?" she asked gently.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I don't think that's even a thought in their heads."

"If you don't want to ask them, maybe you could ask questions in a round-about way," Jada suggested. "You're going to be a lawyer. You're quick and know how to say things. You know both Dean and Cas. Can you feel them out?"

Sam closed his eyes, snuggling close again. "I don't want to hear the answer," he whispered.

Jada kissed his forehead. "If the answer is no, would that destroy you?"

Sam thought about it. About what it would mean if the answer was no. They didn't want him as part of their relationship. If they expected him to move out once his time in the caretaker program was up. If they loved him but weren't _in_ love with him.

"I guess not," Sam said. "Rejection hurts, but I'd respect their wishes. I don't think they'd abandon me, and I don't think I'd be alone."

"I don't want you to think I'm pushing this just because I'm hoping Rami and I can have you," Jada said carefully.

Sam chuckled. "Who's the one with disclaimers now?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think you should at least try," she said. "You'll always wonder if you don't, and if the answer is yes, you'll have what you wanted."

Sam burrowed closer and kissed her breast, his nose rubbing over her soft skin. "I'm scared."

"I know, sweetheart," Jada said. "It's your choice, and you know Rami and I will support you in whatever decision you make. We care about you so much, Sam."

Sam smiled, his chest aching with emotion. "Thank you, mistress."

*

It was a beautiful day out, and Sam took his time walking home instead of hurrying. It was Thursday, and as per usual, very quiet in Cas' neighborhood. 

Sam walked by the park, watching a mother play with her two small children near the sandbox. Just as Sam hefted his backpack up higher, he heard a dog barking. He turned just in time for the thing to pounce on him.

He managed to keep upright, but only just, and he started laughing as the dog licked his face and neck, wagging its tail and whining happily.

"Hey girl," he said, reaching up to scratch at her neck and shoulders. She whined louder and wriggled, excited to have found a new friend.

"Bella!" a man yelled, jogging toward them. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? She tends to get a little enthusiastic when meeting somebody new."

Sam chuckled as the dog booped his chin with her nose. "It's okay. She was just saying hi," he said, scrubbing her belly as she flopped onto her side.

"Here," the man said, extending his arm toward Sam and offering a tennis ball in the palm of his hand. "Throw this and she'll take off after it. You can make your escape."

Sam chuckled as he took it, and when Bella saw what he had, she jumped up and whined, wriggling around excitedly as she waited for him to throw it. He cocked his arm back, then threw it as hard as he could. Bella took off after it, barking and running so fast that Sam chuckled again.

"Thanks," Sam said as he straightened and adjusted his backpack. "Take good care of her!" he said as he started to walk away.

"I will," the man said, waving.

Sam smiled as he walked the rest of the way home, wondering what Cas would say if Sam brought a dog home. They'd never talked about animals, so Sam had no idea if Cas would even be open to the idea. It would be nice to finally have a dog of his own.

He sighed, remembering that it wasn't his home. It was only temporary. If he wanted a dog, he had to wait. Get the internship, settle down, and then he could get one. Cas' house would never be his own.

Cas' car was in the driveway, and Sam couldn't help but smile. It had been two days since Dean and Cas had worked out their problems, and the tension was gone, the happiness was back, and they had all settled in again. It was nice to go home. No, not home. It was nice to go back to Cas and Dean's house.

"Hey, Cas," Sam said as he walked in, nudging the door closed so it wouldn't slam shut.

Sam didn't hear anything from Cas, so he walked to the office, frowning when he didn't find Cas. He shrugged and walked upstairs, setting his backpack down by his desk before kicking off his shoes and pulling his jacket off, draping it over his chair.

"Hello, Sam," Cas said.

Sam startled, turning around to find Cas in the doorway. "Hey, Cas," he said, smiling.

"Are you hungry?" Cas asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nah, I had a late lunch with Jess. I'll be hungry by dinner time, but I'm good now."

"Do you mind if I come in?" Cas asked.

Sam pulled his chair out and sat down. "No. Come on in, Cas."

Cas walked in and sat down on the edge of Sam's bed. It wasn't until then that Sam noticed Cas didn't have anything on his feet. Not even socks. In just his jeans and a worn out old blue T-shirt, Cas looked so soft. So touchable.

"How are classes going?" Cas asked.

"Good," Sam said with a nod. "I think I'm keeping up."

Cas nodded. "Yes, everyone I've talked to says you're doing very well, but I wanted to hear it from you. Do you feel like your workload is too heavy?"

"No," Sam said, then chuckled, holding up a hand when Cas opened his mouth. "And I'm not just saying that because I'm scared of falling behind. The schedule you've got me on is good. I'm keeping up and my grades are good, but I'm also getting a good night's sleep every night, I'm relaxing with you guys, and I feel good, especially now that you guys have worked out your thing and you're feeling better."

"I'm sorry about that," Cas said, sadness in his eyes. "You were assigned to me-"

"It's okay, Cas," Sam interrupted.

Cas shook his head. "No, it's not okay. You were assigned to me so I could help you, and everything that's happened has not only brought more stress on you, but it's also meant that you aren't my focus."

"Cas, I'm doing fine," Sam said, shrugging.

"Yes, but that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about," Cas said. "I usually spend one-on-one time with the students under my care, and we haven't had much of that. I haven't even had a session with you alone."

"I don't mind," Sam said.

"But-"

"Really!" Sam said, smiling. "Sex with Dean is great, and the two of you together is really hot, and I'm always satisfied. The shit between the two of you was something that couldn't have been avoided, and was brought on by my own mistake. I shouldn't have been in that park alone, knowing there was a creature out there."

"The troubles in our relationship weren't your fault," Cas said.

"I know," Sam said with a nod. "It would've eventually come out, but what I'm saying is that the strain in your relationship coming when I'm here, it hasn't hurt me academically. You're always there to listen to me when I need it, and I know you're keeping an eye on me even when your persona life is a shitstorm."

"I am," Cas said, "but I also need to make time for you. Dean is pulling a double shift today, and I'd like to spend some time with you, maybe a play session if you're up to it."

Sam sat up a little straighter. "Sounds good to me," he said with a smile.

Cas nodded. "Good. I have some activities in mind, but if you have your own ideas or don't like what I have planned, please tell me."

Sam chuckled. "I like sex. I'm probably not going to have a problem with anything you want to do."

Cas smiled. "Okay, then I'd like you to strip out of your clothes and come with me."

Sam was standing up before Cas even finished his sentence. He shed his clothes quickly, then took Cas' hand, following across the hallway to the bedroom.

"Tell me one thing you really like and one thing you really hate when it comes to BDSM or even sex in general," Cas said.

"Sensory play, even very mild, is something I really enjoy. It's sensual and can really get me off," Sam said, then huffed out a laugh. "What I really don't like is foot play. Not because I don't like feet or anything, but I'm really ticklish, and it makes me feel out of control when I'm tied up and someone realizes my feet are so ticklish. Some people don't know when to stop."

Cas gently pushed Sam back until the backs of Sam's legs hit the bed, then sat him down. "Some people lack respect. For your space, your desires, and your comfort. I want you to feel free to tell me when you don't like something or if you're feeling overwhelmed. The standard stoplight system will work for now, but if you'd like to change that, we'll talk about it another time," he said as he ran the fingers of his right hand through Sam's hair, left index finger nudging Sam's chin up so they could look each other in the eye.

"Green, yellow, red," Sam said with a nod.

"Do you trust me to respect your safewords?" Cas asked.

"Yes," Sam said without hesitation.

Cas smiled, then leaned down and kissed Sam. It was gentle and almost chaste. He didn't use his tongue, but rather it was a soft press of lips, eyes closed as he moaned a little, hands cupping Sam's face. When he pulled away, he ran his right thumb over Sam's bottom lip.

"I'd like you to move to the middle of the bed, on your back," Cas said, and when Sam moved to obey, Cas opened the nightstand on Dean's side of the bed, pulling out a tube of lube before he climbed onto the bed and got between Sam's spread legs.

"Arms up and out," Cas said as he flicked open the tube. "I'd like you to imagine that I've tied your wrists to the upper corners of the bed and your ankles to the lower corners."

Sam did as he was told, his cock starting to fill. Cas squeezed some lube into the palm of his right hand, closing the tube with his left hand and setting it on the bed next to Sam's right leg. Cas rubbed his palms together, warming the lube, then wrapped his right hand around Sam's cock, his left hand gently cupping Sam's balls.

"I know you watched the other night," Cas said, looking up at Sam with a bit of a smirk on his face. "When I teased Dean."

Sam's cheeks flushed. "Sorry," he said, but he wasn't really all that sorry.

"I wasn't reprimanding you," Cas said, shaking his head. "Dean didn't know you were there until I told him later, but I knew you were there."

Sam chuckled. "You heard me breathing?"

"That, and you made the cutest little noise when you first realized what I was doing to Dean," Cas said, his right hand slowly moving over Sam's cock, stroking base to tip and back as Sam's dick continued to harden.

"I didn't make a noise," Sam said, trying to keep a straight face.

"A tiny gasp," Cas said, rolling Sam's balls in his left hand.

"You heard that?" Sam asked, then huffed. "Of course. Angel hearing."

Cas smirked. "Has anyone ever done this to you?" he asked as he stroked to the tip, gave him a light squeeze, then back to the base.

"Edging?" Sam asked, then shook his head. "No. I'm not the most patient of people when it comes to sex, and I've never told anyone they could do this."

Cas paused. "Do you want me to stop?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"We can do something else," Cas said. "I don't mind."

Sam smiled. "No, I kinda wanna try this. Watching how desperate Dean got really turned me on, and I wanna know how that feels."

Cas nodded once. "Okay," he said, stroking Sam's cock again, grip more sure. "You're going to stay still for me."

Sam's cock twitched in Cas' hand. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Yes, you are," Cas said, voice going lower. A gravely quality to it that had Sam settling into the bed more, taking a cleansing breath as his cock fully hardened and precome leaked out of the tip. "I want to you to keep a count in your head. Every time you come to the edge and are backed off. I'll ask you the number when we're done, and you'd better have it right."

Sam squirmed a little. "What happens if I don't get it right?" he asked.

Cas smirked. "You'll find out."

Sam moaned, eyes fluttering closed as Cas leaned down and licked the tip of Sam's cock, but Sam forced his eyes back open, because seeing Cas' mouth that close to his dick was too beautiful a sight to miss out on. A wet spot on Cas' lower lip caught his eye, and he moaned again, realizing it was his own precome wetting Cas' lip. Cas' tongue ran along his lower lip, catching the stray precome, and Sam grunted as his arousal was kicked up a notch, hitting him in the lower stomach almost like a punch to the gut.

Cas stroked him faster, lips so close to Sam's dick that he almost lifted his hips off the bed in an attempt to get those lips around his cock. Just a little more and he would be inside where it was warm and wet and Cas would use his tongue and suck and Sam whimpered, forcing himself to stay still.

"Good boy," Cas said, then blew over the tip of Sam's dick.

"Shit," Sam hissed, goosebumps rising on his skin and his right hand clenching into a fist because all he wanted to do was reach down and grab a handful of Cas' thick hair and pull him down onto his cock.

The fingers of Cas' left hand trails over his balls, then down between his legs. Sam fought the urge to spread himself, to hold his knees and let Cas have access to whatever he wanted, instead obeying him and keeping still. He was a good boy.

"Cas, I'm close," Sam said through clenched teeth.

"I know," Cas said, thumb pressing against Sam's taint.

"Fuck, Cas, I'm serious! I'm gonna come," Sam said, panic in his chest when Cas didn't stop.

"Don't come yet," Cas said, left eyebrow arching upward.

Sam whimpered, all sorts of horrors running through his mind from previous hunts to keep control of himself, but it wasn't working, and he squirmed, eyes open wide as he lifted his head. "Cas, I'm not kidding! I'm gonna come!"

But even as he said it, Cas' hands stilled, and Sam panted, closing his eyes and dropping his head to the pillow as the irritation and frustration of a barely missed orgasm radiated throughout his body, like flames or a pulse of electricity sweeping over him.

"One," Sam said.

Cas smiled. "Good boy," he said, then leaned down and poked his tongue into the slit of Sam's dick, wriggling as Sam gasped.

"Shit, Cas," Sam said, then held his breath, hoping it would help him control his body, but it was no use. His balls were pulling up and his cock was twitching. "Cas, I'm close again!"

"If you came more often," Cas said, voice conversational and at odds with what he was doing to Sam's body, "you wouldn't be this desperate already."

Sam knew it wasn't scolding, and in fact Cas looked pleased, smiling in a way that said he was happy to play with a responsive person. Dean didn't hold back when he was having sex, and it must've been something Cas liked about him.

Cas' lubed middle finger pushed into his hole, and Sam flinched in surprise, glancing around for the tube of lube before he remembered there was a fucking angel hovering over him. An angel stroking him and driving him crazy, a finger inside him and finding his prostate, rubbing over it while stroking his cock. 

He almost came yet again, body locking up, and Cas squeezed the base of his cock. Sam growled, squeezing his eyes shut as the irritation sparked his nerves, and he had to concentrate on keeping calm so he didn't curse Cas out for it.

"Two," Sam said through clenched teeth. His breathing calmed just a bit, and he huffed out a laugh as gentle kisses tickled over his right inner thigh. He opened his eyes, looked down and smiled as Cas looked up at him, lips so soft on his skin.

"Good boy," Cas said, lifting his head and moving his hand again on Sam's cock. Slow strokes base to tip and back again.

"Do you guys have a record?" Sam asked. "How many times have you edged Dean in one night?"

"Seventeen," Cas said.

"Fuck," Sam breathed, eyes wide.

"By the time he finally came," Cas said as he fucked his finger in and out of Sam's hole, "he was crying. Begging. He came dry. A ruined orgasm. But he was so spent from everything I did to him, he didn't even care. He fell asleep before I was done cleaning us up."

Sam's cock twitched at the mental image, and he shook his head, trying to think of something less hot. It had only been a few minutes and Sam had already been to the edge twice. He wouldn't make it very long if he wasn't careful.

"Now that you know what I am," Cas said as he squeezed the tip of Sam's dick, lips brushing over Sam's cock as he spoke, "I can use some of my other skills."

Sam frowned, opening his mouth to ask what the fuck Cas meant, but instead he let out a long groan, eyes fluttering closed as the inside of his dick tingled and the finger inside him warmed, radiating something that almost felt like a vibration through his prostate, his balls heavy and aching.

"Cas!" Sam cried out, bucking up. He was pulling on the sheets, hands balled in the fabric as he squirmed. Suddenly it all went away, and Sam panted, staring blankly at the ceiling and catching his breath.

"What number was that?" Cas asked.

"Uhm, three," Sam said. He wasn't sure what was different, but he turned his head to the right, looking at his wrist, which was pinned to the bed. He couldn't move it. A moment of panic gave way to a long groan as he realized it was Cas holding him down. Whatever powers he had were tingling through his wrists, and he tested the hold, pulling against it, but he couldn't budge whatever it was holding him down.

"Okay?" Cas asked, right hand moving slowly over Sam's cock. It was obvious to Sam that Cas only wanted interaction with Sam, and that he wasn't really asking if he was okay. Because cas _knew_ he was okay. He could feel it, sense it.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm good," he said, the pressure building again as Cas stroked faster and sucked the head of Sam's cock, full lips stretched around Sam.

It was too soon, especially after realizing Cas was holding him down with his angelic powers. Sam cried out, squirming back against the bed in his attempts to stop, but it wasn't working. His orgasm was coming, and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

Sam grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists as Cas squeezed the base of his dick and all sensation other than that pain went away. "Fuck!" Sam yelled, hips bucking up in an aborted effort to chase his orgasm.

Cas was smiling at him, and Sam whimpered as Cas started stroking again. His balls ached, his cock was tingling at sore at the same time, a tension in his pubic area and asshole that made it hard to breathe.

"Number?" Cas asked.

"Fi-four. That was four," Sam said.

"Good boy," Cas said, voice so low Sam could swear he felt it in his bones.

Sam closed his eyes as Cas stroked faster, and before he knew it, he was bucking up again, whimpering and biting his lip so he wouldn't beg. Pleasure spiked and receded, his body began to ache, and his hole became sore even though Cas' finger was lubed. His body felt like one giant electrical conduit, and he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling before growling and very nearly cursing Cas out.

"Nine! That was fuckin' nine!" Sam blurted, teeth clenched and so furious that he jerked his arms, trying to pull himself out of the hold. It didn't work, but the effort of trying to fight his way tired him out quickly and helped ease the irritation from yet another orgasm slipping away.

"Are you sure that was nine?" Cas asked.

Sam whimpered. "No."

"Take a few breaths, then try to remember," Cas said.

His voice was soothing, and Sam melted against the bed, no longer fighting. He took a cleansing breath, and it hit him. "Eleven. It wasn't nine. It was eleven."

"Good boy," Cas said, lips brushing over his right inner thigh, then placing light kisses on the skin.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been playing, and Sam was having difficulty keeping track. He didn't know if he could keep the running total in his head, but if Cas was going to help him like he did that time, then maybe Sam would be able to at least figure it out or stumble upon the right number.

Cas' hand was moving too slow, and the pressure from Cas' finger rubbing over his prostate was more irritating than arousing, and Sam fought the urge to kick Cas off the bed and take care of his erection himself.

"What do you want, Sam?" Cas asked.

Cas blinked up at him. "Huh?"

Cas used the flat of his tongue to lick the head of Sam's cock like it was an ice cream cone before pulling away. "What do you want?"

"I wanna come," Sam said. "Please!"

"How do you want to come?" Cas asked.

Sam was strung out and way too wasted from everything Cas had done to him, being on the edge so long that he couldn't even understand the question. "Uhm... hard?"

Cas didn't laugh at him, but the corners of his mouth twitched just a bit. "Do you want to come with your cock in my mouth or with my cock in your ass?"

Sam whimpered, his cock twitching, and he tried to cling to the mental image of that, because maybe it would push him over the edge, but Cas just kept stroking slowly, waiting for his answer.

"M-mouth," Sam finally said, groaning because even saying the word felt dirty and disgusting in all the right ways. "In your mouth," he said again just because he wanted to.

Cas didn't hesitate to lean down and suck on the head of Sam's cock, and Sam let out a relieved chuckle that probably sounded a little manic.

"Yeah!" Sam said, voice cracking. He lifted his hips, trying to fuck up into Cas' mouth, but whatever was holding him down didn't even let him move a millimeter. He tried anyway, and the struggle made it even better.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and moved against the invisible restraints, asshole clenching around Cas' finger. He was almost there. Almost over the edge. So close, and if Cas would just stroke his dick a little faster, suck his cock a little harder, Sam could come.

"Fuck, Cas, c'mon," Sam whimpered, legs straining as he tried to lift his hips. "Harder! Faster! C'mon, I'm so close!"

Sam gasped as the suction increased, and he opened his eyes, lifting his head off the pillow and looking Cas in the eye as Cas sucked and rubbed and stroked. He was almost there. So close.

Cas' mouth made a soft slurping noise as he pulled away, his finger coming out of Sam and his hand leaving Sam's dick.

"No! No, fuck, no!" Sam nearly screamed. "Oh, fuck! You fucking asshole!"

Cas let Sam vent his frustration for a moment, then gently kissed over his inner thigh again, moving closer to Sam's crotch before he sucked on the delicate skin, creating a hickey that no one else would see. No one else but Dean.

The scene played out in Sam's head quickly. Dean opening up his jeans, pulling down everything quickly, arousal making his fingers shaky. His eyes widening when he finally noticed the hickey. The noise coming from Dean that would make Sam's cock twitch as Dean leaned in and licked and mouthed at the hickey.

"What number was that?" Cas asked.

Sam blinked up at Cas. "Fuck," he breathed, mentally kicking himself. "I can't remember. It's gone. I can't remember."

"Take a cleansing breath," Cas said, "then think about it again."

Sam tried to concentrate, but Cas fit his mouth back over the reddened skin and started sucking again, which made him think of Dean finding it, and Sam bit his lip, trying to ground himself.

"Twelve?" Sam asked. "Twelve or thirteen, right?"

"Twelve," Cas said, breath warm over Sam's skin. "Good boy."

"Please, you gotta let me come," Sam said, a whine to his voice that would've been embarrassing in any other situation, but he didn't care. He needed to come.

Cas mouthed at his balls as his right hand started stroking Sam again. Sam blinked, clearing his vision and noticing for the first time that his eyes were watering, that he was sweating. He hadn't been paying attention, but then he noticed his wet hair sticking to his forehead and the irritating tingle as a bead of sweat ran down his side.

"Please," Sam begged. "Please let me come! Please let me come this time!"

"Is twelve enough?" Cas asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. It's enough. It hurts and I really, really wanna come. Please! Please let me come!"

Cas gave him a small smile, then nudged at Sam's balls with his nose. He used his left hand to lift Sam's balls, then licked down over Sam's taint, moving further until Sam was sure he was going to lick his asshole, but the position wouldn't let him, and Sam whimpered as Cas licked back up and over Sam's balls.

"You still want to come with your cock in my mouth?" Cas asked.

It made Sam's head spin, the way Cas said it. There was no more weight to his question than there would be if they were discussing what vegetable to have with dinner, and Sam cringed as another flush of irritation ran through his body.

"Yes! Please! Please let me come in your mouth!" Sam begged. "Please! I gotta come so bad! Please!"

"Okay," Cas said, then wrapped his lips around the head of Sam's cock.

Sam let out an appreciative moan, his breathing heavy and stuttering every time Cas flicked the tip of his tongue over the slit of Sam's dick.

"Yeah, like that!" Sam said, nodding. "Right like that. Keep doing that. Just like that. Suck me just like that."

Sam knew he was babbling, but he couldn't have cared less. He needed to come. It was becoming a physical necessity, and he swore if he didn't come soon, his balls were going to fall off. Fuck reasonableness because yeah, they were going to fall right off his body.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Cas asked, lifting away from Sam's dick just far enough that Sam could understand what he said.

"Yeah. I'm really sure," Sam said, nodding.

"Keep begging and maybe I'll let you," Cas said, then sucked Sam's cock into his mouth, this time moving his hand out of the way and sinking down until his nose touched Sam's pubic area.

"Oh, fuck!" Sam cried out, chest heaving as he tried to get breath into his lungs. "Yeah! Cas, yeah! Please let me come! Please! I've been good for you! I'm a good boy, and I wanna come so-fuck! Oh, fuck, Cas, please! Please let me come! Please, I don't know if I can keep-fuck, oh fucking shit! So hot. Fuckin' hot mouth. Your fuckin' tongue. Please suck me! Cas, please! Please make me come! Please let me come, Cas, please!"

Cas bobbed on his cock, moving fast enough Sam knew without a doubt he could come if Cas just kept going. If he just kept sucking him with that beautiful mouth, watching Sam with hooded eyes as he pushed two fingers into his hole and rubbed them over his prostate.

"Please! Please, Cas!" Sam nearly yelled. "I'll be good! I'll be a good boy! I'll be your good boy! I just wanna come! Please let me come! Wanna come in your mouth so fuckin' bad! Fuck, Cas, that mouth! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Cas kept going, and Sam whimpered, panting hard and chasing his orgasm, trying to fuck up into Cas' mouth because he was so fucking close he could taste it. Cas just needed to keep sucking him and he could come. He was right there. So close. Felt so fucking good. He couldn't move. Couldn't fuck up. Cas was holding him down and Sam tried to buck and squirm, and he wanted to grab Cas' hair, wanted to fuck Cas' mouth, wanted to throw Cas down over the end of the bed and fuck his brains out, and he was going to make it. He was even closer.

"No! Fuck! You fucking asshole, you-fuck!" Sam yelled, his voice going hoarse as Cas pulled away, leaving him to squirm on the bed, cursing Cas to Hell and back.

He wasn't sure how long he continued yelling at Cas, but he finally collapsed back against the bed, panting and not really sure if Cas had let him sit up to continue his tirade or if Sam's body was just too strung out to trust his equilibrium.

"What do you want?" Cas asked again.

Sam let out a choked sob. "I wanna come. Please!" he said, voice strained.

"Look at me," Cas said. When Sam looked up at him, Cas arched his left eyebrow. "What do you want, little one?"

Sam's dick twitched hard, and Sam flinched, groaning as he realized what Cas was doing. What he wanted. What Sam was going to do without hesitation or even a hint of embarrassment because Cas had teased him long enough that inhibition had flown out the window.

"Daddy, please!" Sam whimpered, hands clenching and the muscles in his neck, shoulders, and arms shaking with the effort. "Please, Daddy, I wanna come! Please let me come, Daddy!"

Cas let out a sigh that went straight to Sam's balls, making them tingle and feel even heavier. Cas leaned forward and kissed Sam's inner thigh again, rewarding Sam.

"There's my good boy," Cas said, then pushed his fingers back into Sam's hole and sucked Sam's cock back into his mouth.

Sam knew what Cas wanted. Knew what he needed to do to get his orgasm. Cas liked dirty talk. Liked playing with innocence and the power play that came along with it. Liked hearing his partner beg and need and want and cry out. Liked watching them fall apart as he played with their bodies.

All his powers, everything an angel had at their disposal and Cas wanted this. Wanted to make Sam feel good, pull him apart piece by piece and shatter him with pleasure. Wanted to ruin him for anybody else and leave him spent and nearly unconscious from the exertion and release.

And Sam wanted it too.

"Daddy! Daddy your mouth feels s-so good around my cock," Sam said, breathing heavily enough that his words were breathy and desperate. "Suck me! Suck me, Daddy! Please, I wanna come! Daddy, please! Wanna come in your mouth, Daddy, please! Please let me come this time, Daddy! I've gotta come! Daddy, please! Please! Please, Daddy, please!"

Sam lost what little thought he had in his head and dissolved into nearly nonsensical begging. He knew he kept saying Daddy, but whatever else came out of his mouth was just babbling, and the closer he got to coming, the more he whined and gasped and begged.

"I'm gonna come! Daddy, please don't stop!" Sam cried out. "I'm gonna come! I'm gonna-oh fuck! Fuck, Daddy, please! Please! Fuck! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

The hold Cas had on him lifted, and Sam's back bowed off the bed, his hands finding the sheets and grabbing them so hard, straining so much that he was probably tearing them, but he couldn't have cared less, not when Cas was sucking every last drop of release from him, taking it all and holding onto his dick like he was never going to let it go.

Sam's entire body was on fire, all his muscles screaming right along with him as he bucked and strained, finally collapsing back against the bed, panting like he hadn't had a breath in minutes, staring up at the ceiling without really seeing it.

He heard the bed creak, and warm weight settled at his right side, an arm resting over his stomach and warm breath ghosting over his right shoulder and neck. Cas' stubble scraped over the sensitive skin of his right upper arm, and a few more kisses were placed there.

"Y'wan' me ta do s'thin'?" Sam asked, frowning when the words didn't sound right. Mouth not working right.

"No, you just enjoy the way it feels right now," Cas said, voice soft and gentle and soothing in a way that had Sam sighing and settling even more on the bed.

Sam moved his right hand, trying to find Cas' crotch. "I c'n do it," he said.

"I said no," Cas said, and again his words weren't harsh. "This was for you. I wanted to make you feel good. Wanted you to enjoy something you've been wanting to try for a long time."

"I did," Sam said, closing his eyes.

Cas rubbed his thumb over Sam's chest. "Good. Now you can just relax. Fall asleep if you want to."

Sam hummed happily. "Cas, I th'nk I f'ck'n love you," he said, already half asleep.

If Cas replied, Sam didn't hear it. He fell asleep, safe in an angel's arms and in his bed.


	14. Chapter 14

He was comfortable and warm. Almost too warm, but there was an arm around his middle, and Sam hummed happily, snuggling back against the person behind him. It was early morning, and the light was just beginning to stream through the window. That special time of day when not everybody was up and bustling about yet, so it was a little quieter, a little softer.

Sam was on his right side, and he looked toward the clock, a small smile growing on his face when he saw it was just a few minutes before six o'clock. Usually when he was in bed with Dean and Cas he couldn't see the clock from the middle of the bed, but Cas was missing, and Sam reached out, running his hand over the sheets. They weren't warm, so Cas had been up for a while.

"Working on papers," Dean said, voice gravely and slurred with sleep. "S'gonna be a while."

Sam turned around, taking advantage of his half-awake brother and manhandling him into the position he wanted. "Little spoon," he said, grinning as Dean only put up a token protest before settling in as the little spoon.

"You're the f'ckin' li'l spoon," Dean grumbled.

"Bigger than you," Sam said, resting his forehead on the back of Dean's head, smiling. "Bigger than you all over," he said as he moved his hips forward, his hardening cock dragging over Dean's naked ass through Sam's sleep pants.

"Are not," Dean said.

Sam smirked. "Wanna measure?" he asked, even though they'd already done it multiple times over the years.

"Nah," Dean said, then yawned. "Big brother rules mean I get to say I'm bigger."

Sam rocked against Dean, fucking the crease of Dean's ass even as he reached around Dean and wrapped a hand around Dean's cock, which was just starting to harden. Sam started slow, because Dean wasn't a morning person, and even the prospect of sex sometimes wasn't as enticing as a few more minutes of sleep.

"This is a nice way to wake up," Dean said, groaning when Sam nibbled on his shoulder, grazing his teeth over Dean's skin.

"Not too bad," Sam agreed.

"I think I could do this every day," Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

Sam's rhythm stuttered, his chest aching so hard that he winced. Yeah, he wanted this every day too. Waking up in their bed. Being held by them and holding them. It wasn't just the sex, but that was an added perk. He wanted to belong. Wanted them both to want him right back. He rubbed his nose over the back of his brother's head, breathing in the scent of a bed-warmed Dean.

"Right like this," Dean said, hips bucking forward as his cock twitched in Sam's hand, fully hard. "Waking up like this every day."

Sam closed his eyes, the desire something physical, and he tried to block out the words. Tried not to let it get his hopes up, but it was hard.

"Shit, Sam, yeah," Dean moaned, hips moving in time with Sam's, fucking forward into Sam's hand, then back to give Sam some stimulation too as he fucked Dean's ass crack.

Sam bit down on Dean's shoulder, breathing heavily as Dean flinched away from the pain, and Sam let himself fantasize for just a moment. Waking up every day in their bed, only it was his bed too. His house. His family. His relationship, not just theirs.

Cas was downstairs cooking breakfast, not working on papers, and it was a lazy Sunday. They'd fucked all Saturday night, finally falling into an exhausted sleep, rope lines on his skin, Dean's too, and maybe a few bruises on Dean's skin because he liked rough play sometimes.

Dean reached back and ran his fingers over Sam's collar, just because he wanted to. Because the thought of Sam in their little trio made Dean even harder, made him whimper with arousal. Made him come harder when Sam was on top of him and Dean pushed his nose into Sam's neck, breathing in the scent of leather.

Sam's clothes were in the closet and drawers. His stupid girly soaps, shampoos, and conditioners that Dean liked to tease him about were in the master bathroom, not the guest bathroom, because that was his too.

The pillow in the middle smelled like Sam, and he would have to do the laundry later because it had been a week, and after last night it was disgusting, but he still sniffed the pillow just because it thrilled him to know this was his bed too.

Cas finished making breakfast and left it on the stove, coming up to bring his boys down to eat, but he stopped in the doorway to watch them instead, suddenly not hungry, and Sam wanted Cas to be able to see them, so he tossed the blankets off and let him see.

Sam with his hand around Dean's hard cock, leaking onto the already filthy sheets as Sam stroked him, Dean's eyes closed, head tossed back, neck arched, his hands clenching because he was tactile and didn't really know what to do with himself when he couldn't touch Sam or Cas.

Cas didn't just look at Dean. He also looked at his other sub, Sam, with love in his eyes. Cas smiled as he watched them, both turned on and happy to see them enjoying each other, but not ready to disturb them, because he was having fun watching.

Sam could see the erection starting to tent Cas' sleep pants, and he decided to tease Cas a little, so he reached down and lifted Dean's right leg, hefting it up onto his own, then pulled the front of his boxer briefs down and slapped his cock between Dean's ass cheeks, making Dean moan before fucking forward, riding the crease of Dean's ass and catching the underside of Dean's balls with every forward thrust.

Dean had started stroking himself, but Sam slapped his hand away and grabbed hold, stroking his brother, Dean spread open for Cas to see as Sam dragged his own cock back and forth over Dean's sensitive skin, squeezing Dean's cock just to feel him flinch and hear the gasp.

Cas couldn't take it anymore, so he reached into his own sleep pants and played with himself. Sam wished Cas would push the sleep pants down so he could see what Cas was doing, but the tease of it all had Sam whimpering, wanting more, and his cock twitched against Dean's ass.

Sam had depositions to go over even though it was Sunday, and both Dean and Cas would scold him, because he promised them he'd take weekends off. Working at the biggest law firm in California was hard, and maybe Sam pushed himself a little too hard, but it was worth it when he came home at the end of the day, successful and happy to be greeted by his lovers. His dom running his fingers through Sam's hair as they sat on the couch, Dean teasing him about the slicked back hair and fancy suits, but secretly so proud of his little brother he could burst.

Dean arched his back more, tilting his hips so Sam's cock was riding even closer to Dean's hole, the tip of Sam's cock hitting Dean's balls each time he thrust forward. Dean was panting, fully awake and letting out tiny noises of pleasure that went straight to Sam's cock, made his balls ache pleasantly.

Sam licked over Dean's neck, eyes on Cas, because Cas loved it when Sam bit Dean or sucked a hickey, leaving some kind of mark on Dean. Cas would run his fingers over bite marks, lick them, and suck kisses onto the hickeys.

Their dog was sleeping soundly on the fluffy, ridiculously expensive dog bed in the corner. The one Dean insisted on because Dean had always been a big softie, and he even let the dog onto the couch after having insisted no dogs on the furniture when they first brought her home. It had only taken one look into those brown eyes for Dean to smile and let her sit up there next to him, running his hand over her back as they watched TV. And Sam knew Dean fed her under the table. So did Cas. They wouldn't admit to it, but they did. Her tail would wap against Sam's leg every time they gave her a treat, ratting them out as she quietly munched on whatever they gave her.

Dean's breathing became even heaver, and Sam could tell his brother was close to coming. Sam smirked, knowing Dean was too lost to realize Cas was watching them, and he timed it perfectly.

"Open your eyes," Sam said.

Dean did, and when he caught sight of Cas, Sam could tell because Dean's body locked up, and he sucked in a breath, holding it for a moment as his cock jerked hard, and then he was grunting, fucking Sam's fist as hard as he could and coming onto his own stomach and the filthy sheets, his body bucking wildly.

Sam bit down hard on Dean's shoulder, making Dean cry out and buck even harder. Cas' eyes darkened, and he leaned against the door frame, nearly losing his balance as he came much quicker than he expected, a dark patch growing on the front of his sleep pants as he gasped and ran his free hand over his lower stomach, Sam and Dean's rings on his left middle finger glinting in the light as he grunted, wringing the last of his release out of his cock, eyes still on Sam and Dean.

That was all Sam needed, and he was bucking forward so hard Dean hissed as Sam's cock rammed into the back of his balls again. Dean's whimper only made Sam come harder, and he added came all over Dean's balls, his release dripping down onto Dean's left thigh, dribbling down his balls as he bit Dean's shoulder hard enough to leave indentations that Cas would surely enjoy later.

Sam rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, giving himself a chance to recover his breath as Cas walked in, and even though Sam wanted to hold onto the fantasy longer, it was broken when he saw the light hit Dean's ring on Cas' finger. There was only one ring, and it was Dean's.

Sam closed his eyes as Cas climbed into bed behind him and snuggled up against his back. He tried to hold onto the fantasy a little while longer, and as Cas kissed over the back of his neck, Sam imagined Cas' lips brushed over a leather collar instead of just his skin, and Sam did the same to Dean's collar, breathing in the scent and letting himself have it all.

The house, the family, the lovers. The bed. The movie nights and pizza. The garage, where Dean talked about putting some weights because Sam needed to tone up a bit because he was teasing him, but even though it was teasing, Sam still wanted it.

He wanted the neighbors to know they were a threesome. Wanted them to smile and congratulate him. Wanted the faculty members, Cas' colleagues to pat him on the back and tell him he was lucky for finding not one, but two amazing men to spend the rest of his life with, all the while Cas inwardly amused because it was even more than that with Jimmy.

He wanted it all, and he knew he shouldn't be fantasizing, because he was only going to get hurt in the end, but he didn't care. Their release was cooling on their skin and on their clothing, on Dean's stomach and Sam's hand. The sheets were even more disgusting than they had been the night before.

"That was a nice surprise," Cas said, voice deep and breath tickling Sam's right ear. Cas nuzzled at the back of Sam's head and kissed him, right arm around him, holding him close.

"Fuck yeah," Dean said, already half asleep again. "You finished?"

Cas yawned. "Yeah. Jimmy insisted I come back up here and take a quick nap before we have to get ready and leave."

"Mmm," Dean hummed, breathing already evening out again.

Sam didn't say anything, and instead just enjoyed the warmth of being between them, listening as Cas' breathing evened out too, Cas allowing Jimmy some sleep while snuggling with their playmates.

It was perfect. More than he could ask for. Except it wasn't his. It was a fantasy made possible by the way Cas and Dean let him come into their bed. Let him intrude on something so intimate.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, not wanting to let go. The longer he could hold onto this moment, the longer he could hang onto his fantasy. The life he wanted so badly and was just a little too far out of his grasp. So close he could taste it.

Once they woke up, the illusion would be shattered. He'd just be Dean's brother again. Just be Cas' student, part of the caretaker program. A job for Cas, though Cas never said or did anything to make Sam feel like it was a job.

Sam didn't have depositions waiting for him. Didn't have a job at the best law firm in the state. Didn't have a dog sleeping soundly on a bed in the corner of the room. Didn't fit in. He was only pretending.

His eyes burned, and he mentally kicked himself, feeling silly for getting so emotional over it. He'd be fine. He'd find his own life and settle in eventually. He was young and still in college. He hadn't come close to his real future yet, and that would have to be okay for now.

Sam sighed and rubbed his nose over the short hairs on the back of Dean's neck. "I want it forever too," he whispered against the back of Dean's head.

*

Sam hefted his backpack up onto his shoulder and grabbed his notebook as he stood up. Brady was sitting across from him in the library and frowned when he saw Sam leaving.

"Where you goin'?" Brady asked.

"Told Cas I'd come straight home," Sam said.

Brady rolled his eyes. "You do everything he says?"

Sam shrugged. "Why not? He cares about me and I'm appreciative of what he's done for me."

"I was gonna head out and get a beer," Brady said. "You wanna come with me instead? Daddy won't mind if you're out having fun, right? He wants you to relax and unwind between classes?"

Sam couldn't help but think of Cas kneeling between his legs just five days ago. Sam begging him, crying out. Calling him Daddy as Cas took care of him. As Cas made him come so hard he'd seen stars and nearly lost his breath.

Sam shook his head. "No thanks. Steak for dinner. I'm not missin' out on that."

"Oh well," Brady said, shrugging. "Catch up with you another time then."

"Yeah. Have fun!" Sam said as he walked toward the front doors.

It was raining out, but Sam didn't mind. It was a drizzle, and even though he'd be pretty wet by the time he got home, it was nice to walk in the rain after going without for so long. The ground smelled good, and he shivered as the cold set in just a little.

Sam had assumed playing with Cas would help. A soothing balm on the desire that he hadn't been able to squash down and get rid of. It didn't, and he was left reeling for the last couple of days, because he'd never have what he wanted. Sure, he may find someone, settle down, have his white picket fence and two point five kids, a dog, a significant other who loved him, but he couldn't have what already felt like home to him.

It was Dean's. Sam had no right to intrude. No right to take that away or manipulate it, change it. Cas and Dean were going to be happy together, and the sooner Sam could shut down that stupid part of his heart that wanted it so badly, the sooner he could move on with his life.

He'd find his place in life, but it wasn't going to be with Cas and Dean.

*

 

thebookmark

*

It was hot out. Summer in full swing and everything dry. He wanted to run home just to get out of the heat, but he knew better. Heat stroke wasn't fun. He took a sip from his water bottle a few times, but was still covered in sweat and ready for Cas' air conditioned house by the time he opened the front door.

"I'm home!" Sam called out just in case one of them was home. Cas' car was in the driveway, but that didn't mean he wasn't out with Dean somewhere.

Sam trudged up the stairs, wiping his brow and taking another sip of his water. A shower sounded like a good idea. He walked into his room, then stopped, staring at the bed. He eyed the little box atop the blanket. It was tiny and covered with wrapping paper. A little blue bow on the top. He set his backpack down and looked toward the door, not really sure what he expected. It wasn't his birthday, and Sam didn't see a card with the box.

He reached down and picked it up, smiling when he saw a tiny tag hanging from the bow that read "For Sam." It wasn't Dean's handwriting, so it must've been from Cas. Or maybe it was from both of them.

The box was maybe four inches square, and as Sam gently pulled the tape holding the wrapping paper together, he frowned. The box was black, and it looked as if it was from a jewelry store. Sam wondered if Dean had convinced Cas that Sam needed a new watch. Sam's current watch was fine, but it wasn't nearly as cool as Dean's, and Dean liked to spoil Sam.

Dean had gotten his own watch from Cas last Christmas, but it was June and nowhere near a holiday unless one counted July 4th as a holiday to give gifts, which Sam didn't really. They'd celebrated Sam's birthday almost five weeks earlier, so maybe it was a late birthday gift.

Sam tossed the wrapping paper onto the bed, then pulled the box open, his eyes widening as he looked at the small bit of coiled leather. It was nice leather. Dark and supple with a buckle on one end. Sam's stomach clenched as he picked the strip of leather up and let it uncoil.

It was a collar, and Sam forgot to breathe for a moment. Was it supposed to be in his room? Maybe it was for Dean. No, it couldn't be. The tag said it was for Sam. But why would Dean or Cas give him a collar?

Sam flopped down onto the bed, staring at the collar draped over the palm of his right hand. There was no question it was a collar. The buckle was smooth with no sharp edges. Perfect for use even when in a scene. On the inside surface, the part that would rest against Sam's skin, there was a strange pattern. It might have been words in another language, but Sam didn't recognize it. On the outer surface, there were tool marks, and the longer Sam looked, the more the pattern seemed as if it had no real shape, but rather was just decorative touches.

  
Sam's Collar

Maybe he had it all wrong. Maybe it was Jada and Rami who left the box on his bed. They loved spending time with him, and it was no secret they wanted something permanent. Sam mentally kicked himself for assuming it was from Dean and Cas. It was something he'd dreamed of, and Sam shook his head, feeling stupid for jumping to that conclusion.

Yes, it had to be from Jada. The strange pattern inside was probably her native language. Or maybe their species' language. They were offering an official threesome, with Sam as Jada's second sub. He smiled a bit, wondering if they'd bought it together. If they'd talked it over or if Jada had just picked it out and brought it home.

It wasn't unheard of to offer a collar without talking about it first, and Jada wasn't the type to beat around the bush when it came to things she knew what she wanted. Rami would've been shy about it, but not Jada.

Sam coiled the collar in the box again, then put the lid on before tossing the black wrapping paper in the garbage bin by his bed. He set the box on his nightstand, then grabbed his phone as he headed downstairs, his stomach growling.

There were no texts from Jada or Rami, so Sam pulled a soda out of the fridge and cut a chunk of cheese off the square in the drawer. He made his way back upstairs, hitting send just before he flopped down onto the bed.

"Hello?" Jada answered.

"Hi, mistress," Sam said.

"Sam! Hello, sweetheart," she said, voice warm. "How are your classes going?"

"Good," Sam said, taking a small bite of cheese. "I just got home, and I don't have another class until the middle of next week. The workload is backed off some now that it's summer, but I've gotta make up for some of the adjustments in my schedule over the last few months."

"So you're not working too hard?" Jada asked.

"No," Sam said, chuckling. "Cas makes sure of that."

"Good," she said, and Sam could hear the smile. "Are you calling to see if we want to play?"

Sam frowned. That wasn't what he expected, but okay, he could work with it. "That sounds like fun," he said.

"I've got things to do today and tomorrow, but would you be available Friday night?" she asked.

"Sure," Sam said with a nod even though she couldn't see it.

"Excellent," Jada said. "I'll let Rami know. He'll be excited."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, me too. Do you want me to bring the box?"

Jada's was quiet for a moment. "What box?"

Sam huffed out a laugh. "The box on my bed."

"Does it have toys in it you'd like us to try?" Jada asked.

Sam frowned as he sat up, setting his cheese down on the nightstand and picking up the small box. "No, the box... Somebody left a box on my bed. I thought maybe it was you."

"Oh, no, that wasn't me," Jada said as Sam's stomach clenched. "I can ask Rami, but I don't recall him asking me if he could get you anything."

"Okay, no problem," Sam said, forcing the nonchalance even though his head was spinning. "Must've been Dean."

"Aww, well that was sweet!" Jada said, happy for him.

Sam let out a huff of laughter. "Yeah. He's good at picking out gifts."

"It's a good thing you found out, then," Jada said. "I'm sure he'd appreciate a thank you."

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding as he pulled the strip of leather out of the bed and held it, staring at it. It was a lighter color compared to Dean's, and he didn't remember Dean's having a pattern on the outside surface.

"You okay, Sam?" Jada asked.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah. I'm okay. It was a very thoughtful gift, and I'm kinda blown away. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart," Jada said, then chuckled. "I'm very happy for you. I hope the three of you have a very long and happy life together."

"Huh?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Oh, sweetheart," Jada said, tsking. "You can't hide it. I can hear it in your voice."

"Hide what?" Sam asked.

"You fell for them a long time ago," she said. "Rami and I have enjoyed playing with you, but if the gift is what I think it is, then you're going to say yes. And I think you should. I think they're just as head over heels in love with you as you are with them."

"I didn't even talk to them about it," Sam said, still staring at the collar.

Jada hummed. "The way you talk about them. The way your heartbeat speeds up when you think about them. The way you smell -- because it's not just arousal. You practically glow when you speak of them, love. I hope you're not even considering saying no to the collar."

Sam breathed out a laugh. "I don't even know if that's why they gave it to me."

"Silly boy," she said, tsking again. "You know better. You just don't want to get hurt, so you're preparing yourself for the possibility that the whole thing is a big misunderstanding."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

"Is it really so hard to imagine?" she asked. "You're already sleeping with them every night. You're already fitting in their lives like it was meant to be. Is it that much of a stretch to think they want to take the next step?"

Sam thought of all the times he'd awakened to Dean snuggling up to him or Cas kissing him to consciousness. Dean bringing him breakfast in bed on his birthday. Cas pushing him down to the bed as he fucked into him. Dean pulling him onto the couch and insisting they dogpile while they watched movies instead of merely sitting next to each other, Cas rolling his eyes and indulging them both as he ran his fingers through their hair.

Other than the collar, he was already a part of their lives. A part of their relationship. Sam didn't realize when it had happened, and he was too busy feeling sorry for himself, ignoring it all because he didn't want to be hurt when they told him it wasn't ever going to happen. He was already Cas' sub. He was already in a relationship that was everything he wanted. The only thing missing was in his hand.

"It doesn't seem real," Sam finally said.

"Are they there?" Jada asked.

"I don't think so," he said. "Cas' car is in the driveway, but I didn't see either of them."

"Do you want me to come over there and stay with you until they get home?" she asked.

Sam smiled, warmed by her offer. "No, that's okay. I'll be okay. I just gotta let it sink in."

"Okay," she said. "Call or text me any time. Same as always. I'm here if you need me. Rami too."

"Thank you, Jada," he said.

"Goodbye, Sam," Jada said.

"Bye."

He set the phone down on the nightstand, then held the collar up to his nose and breathed in the scent of new leather. Sam's phone rang, and he picked it up, staring at it for a moment before he answered it.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said, out of breath. "You're not on your way home yet, are you?"

"No," Sam said, ready to explain that he was already home when Dean cut him off.

"Oh, good," Dean said. "Cas and I are gonna pick you up. We had some places to go, but we're headed to the college now. Where are you?"

"I'm home," Sam said, wincing. Maybe he wasn't supposed to open the gift. Maybe they had wanted to be there when he opened it.

"Oh," Dean said, a funny tone to his voice. "You in your room?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

Dean chuckled. "Well, then I guess I should say surprise."

Sam huffed out a laugh.

"We'll be home soon," Dean said. "Try not to freak out until we get there, okay? Please?"

"I'm okay," Sam said, smiling.

"Good. We'll see you soon," Dean said, then hung up.

Sam wasn't sure how long it was, and it felt like hours, but was probably only minutes between setting his phone down on the nightstand and Dean walking into the room, followed by Cas, who looked a little chagrined.

Dean crawled up onto the bed and sat down next to Sam, resting his back against the headboard just like Sam. "Sorry, dude. Jimmy tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea to just leave it here like that, and I didn't know he'd done it until about two minutes before I called you."

Sam chuckled as Cas sat down on the edge of the bed, a little wide-eyed. "It's okay. It was kind of a shock, but... Is this real?"

"I apologize," Cas said, reaching out and holding his hand palm up in front of Sam. "May I have the collar?"

Sam gave it to him, not really sure what was going on. "Sorry I opened it. I thought-"

"It's okay," Cas said with a small smile. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry I wasn't here to offer it to you the way Jimmy said I should, and he's telling me I should ask for a do-over."

Sam chuckled. "Do-overs are allowed."

Cas' smile was nearly blinding, and he turned, hiking his right knee up onto the bed so he was facing Sam. He held up the collar. "Will you accept my collar and complete our family?"

Sam's breath caught in his throat, and it seemed as if all the air in the room was gone for a moment, but then Dean nudged him with his elbow.

"Here," Dean said, setting a small box on Sam's thigh.

It was even smaller than the box the collar was in. It was velvet wrapped and solid, hinges silver. Sam reached down and opened it, staring at the ring Dean had made just for Sam. Just for them.

Sam looked up at Cas' ring. The one Dean had given to Cas after he'd been collared. The thin band with five small holes drilled into it Cas kept on his left middle finger all the time. It was simple and perfect. It was a representation of Dean that Cas carried with him. A meaning that was special to them.

Then Sam looked down at the ring in the box Dean handed him. The ring was just as thin as Cas' other ring, but it was very different. Complimenting the first ring, it was made of steel, but the steel was anodized, giving it a darker appearance, and the ring was scored down the middle with a jagged cut, revealing the lighter steel color beneath.

  
Sam's Ring

"What does it mean?" Sam asked, because he knew without a doubt Dean had put a lot of thought into it. He ran the tip of his finger over the scoring.

"Means you're a pain in the ass," Dean said, and he was grinning when Sam looked up.

"Dean," Cas said. It was a warning and a little bit of scolding. "You're very thoughtful, and Sam will appreciate it without teasing you. Tell him what it means."

Dean sighed, leaning against Sam so he didn't have to look him in the eye. "We thought we were complete, me and Cas. A single unit like the anodized steel. But we weren't. We didn't realize it until you moved in with us and fit in so perfectly, but you do. The design down the center of the ring looks like it wasn't meant to be there, and anyone else might think it doesn't work, but alongside the other ring and knowing the three of us, it fits. You fit in there with us and make a pattern all your own with us. Here, in our home. In our lives."

"You don't have to answer right away," Cas said, and Sam could tell Jimmy had prompted him to say it. Cas wouldn't have thought of it, and Jimmy was good at making them feel comfortable, good at adding the human element to it all.

Sam looked up at Cas. "What about Jimmy?"

Dean chuckled as he reached up and unbuckled his own collar. "We modified mine. I didn't tell you about it because we didn't want you to figure out what we were doing and ruin the surprise." Dean held the collar up for Sam to see.

Sam recognized the pattern. It was on the inside of his own collar. "What does it mean?" he asked.

"It's Enochian for heart and soul," Cas said.

Sam smiled. "Jimmy."

Cas nodded. "Yes. The collars are mine and Jimmy's."

"Yes," Sam said to Cas, pulling the ring out of the box. "My answer's yes."

Cas smiled, then leaned forward and wrapped the collar around Sam's neck, and Sam tilted his head to the side, letting Cas buckle it. It felt a little stiff on his neck, but Sam didn't doubt it would soften quickly and feel just right after a very short time.

"Will you accept my ring that my totally awesome brother made for me to give to you?" Sam asked, grinning as Dean ducked his head and squirmed back against the headboard like he could disappear into it.

Cas chuckled. "Yes, I will."

Sam couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he took Cas' hand in his own and slid the ring on. It fit perfectly, and Sam could tell Dean had taken the time to craft it along with Cas' first ring, holding them up to each other until they locked into place against each other, becoming one ring.

"Wanna move the rest of your stuff into the master bedroom?" Dean asked, scooting off the bed, then turning to grin at Sam. "I'll move all your girly hair shit into the master bathroom."

Sam threw a pillow at him as Dean laughed and danced out of the way, heading for the guest bathroom.

"Thank you, Sam," Cas said, leaning forward and giving Sam a gentle kiss on the lips.

Sam chuckled. "I kinda feel like I should be thanking you. You took me in when I could've gone to anyone else on the board. You made me feel at home. Well, you and Dean did. You let me have this. All of it," Sam said as he ran his thumb over the rings on Cas' finger.

"Any hardships along the way are worth it," Cas said, voice soft, "because I have the love of two men who weren't supposed to know I existed for at least another five years. Between the four of us, I think we can handle anything the world has to throw at us."

Sam's stomach clenched, as it always did when Cas mentioned anything in store for them in the future, but it didn't seem as scary when he had an angel, his brother, and a good friend on his side.

"Saving the world can wait," Sam said, setting the boxes on the nightstand. "Right now I'm going to move into my new room."

Cas smiled as Sam got off the bed and took several of his shirts out of the closet, handing them to Cas. Sam loaded Cas up with an armful before they each took Sam's things to the room they'd all share.

*

Sam had never felt more at home. Over the last few weeks, they'd settled in. A comfortable pattern that Sam thought would be harder than it really was. Four very different personalities all working together, growing closer by the day.

He still wasn't sure about the future, but the changes in his life over the last six months meant he was more prepared than before. Cas would watch over them. Jimmy would help. They'd all be there for each other, and if the world needed saving, Sam figured Heaven could do worse than picking the four of them.

He rolled his eyes as Dean trudged up the stairs. Dean was putting on a bit of a performance even after being told he was in trouble and to go upstairs. Sam followed behind and Cas was in the lead.

Sam didn't wait to be told, and instead walked over to the dresser to pick out some pajamas for Dean, but when he opened the drawer, there were new pajamas to the left of Dean's stack, Dean's pajamas having been refolded in a smaller stack, same as his onesies, and all of them moved to the right half of the drawer with his socks.

"Pick out one for yourself and one for Dean," Cas said as he pulled the diaper bag out of the closet and got to his knees between Dean's feet. "The pajamas on the left side are your size."

Sam froze, staring at the pajamas. His pajamas. They were completely adorable and very different from Dean's. He reached down and pulled all three pairs out, holding them in a stack on his left palm while he ran the fingers of his right hand over the material. All of them were soft, yet light enough that he wouldn't get overheated in them.

The first pair were black with white spots, and the feet looked like paws. If Sam were to wear them, he'd look like a dalmatian. The second pair were pink with tiny red hearts all over it. Sam chuckled softly as he flipped the first two back and saw the third, which was plaid, and an awful combination of rusty red and shades of brown. He didn't even have to think twice about it as he set the two other sets of pajamas back in the drawer.

He decided on the orange pajamas with yellow ducks for Dean, pulled them out, and closed the drawer. When he turned around, Dean was already diapered, his shoes, socks, and jeans discarded while Cas took Dean's shirt off, setting that on top of the jeans, leaving Dean in nothing but his diaper and collar.

Cas looked up at Sam, then let out a bark of laughter that was very much un-Cas-like. "I love those ducky pajamas! He looks adorable in them!" Jimmy said.

Sam looked to Dean, gauging his brother's reaction, but Dean just smiled, as amused as Sam was that Jimmy was involved. And it seemed Jimmy was settling in himself, because they heard and saw him more often, could feel his presence, though it did nothing to squash out or override Cas' presence. It was a symbiosis that was both mind-boggling and beautiful to Sam. Cas took the pajamas from Sam, and even though Sam could tell Jimmy was taking a back seat, a small smile remained on his face.

"Whenever you're ready," Cas said, glancing at Sam and pointing at the floor next to Dean before beginning to dress Dean in the ducky pajamas. "I didn't get you any onesies or socks yet, but I wasn't sure if you'd like this."

Sam slowly lowered himself to the floor next to Dean and spread out, mirroring Dean's diapering position as Cas stood Dean up and zipped the pajamas. Sam wasn't sure how Dean felt about him being included. This had been something that was between Cas and Dean, even though they let Sam join in. They must have talked about it, or maybe Dean didn't have a problem with anything now that they were a unit. A threesome wearing each other's jewelry.

Dean already had a pacifier in his mouth, but as Cas got between Sam's legs and started to undress him, Dean pulled the pacifier out, grinned at Sam, and said, "I picked those out," as he pointed at the pajamas. "Looks like bacon," he said, then chuckled.

Sam huffed out a laugh. "I should've known you were the one to pick them out. They don't look anything like the other ones."

"Bacon pajamas," Dean said, then giggled.

Sam looked up at him, a bit surprised by the childish way he'd said the words, but when he saw the smile on Dean's face, he decided Dean could fall into his role of being the baby as much as he wanted to if it meant he was happy. He put the pacifier back in his mouth, but Sam could still see him smiling around it.

Cas unzipped Sam's jeans and started to pull them down his legs along with his boxers. It was a strange sensation. He'd been naked in front of Cas before, but it was different. He felt more exposed, and he wasn't even fully undressed yet. He resisted the urge to cover his face and instead closed his eyes, trying to relax as Cas gently but efficiently got his clothes off, and all too soon he was lying on the floor completely naked, save his collar.

"Lift your butt," Cas said, patting Sam's left knee.

Sam obeyed, waiting for the softly spoken "okay" before he dropped his butt onto the diaper. It was soft against his skin, and Sam didn't know why that surprised him. He knew that diapers weren't harsh on the skin. Why would they be? But it still surprised him. He let out a tiny gasp as Cas powdered his crotch, not expecting the cool powder.

"You're being a very good boy," Cas said.

Sam felt his cheeks heat up, and he squirmed a bit as Cas pulled the front flap of the diaper over his genitals and taped it down. He kept his eyes closed as Cas pulled the pajamas over his legs, lifting his butt when the material was bunched at the top of his legs.

"Sit up for me," Cas said, taking Sam's left hand and pulling.

Sam kept his eyes closed as Cas sat him up and got his arms into the pajamas, then zipped him up. His breathing was unsteady, and there was an odd pressure in his chest and the back of his throat. It wasn't panic, and the burning in the backs of his eyes told him that if he didn't calm down, he was going to cry, and Sam had no idea where that had come from. He wasn't a crier.

"Sam?" Cas said.

"Yeah?" Sam breathed, eyes squeezed so tightly closed that he was seeing pinpricks of light.

"Let's go downstairs and play," Cas said, patting Sam's right thigh. "I've got a lot of fun toys, and I bet Dean would like to sit with you on the blanket."

Sam nodded, not sure why he couldn't speak. The pajamas felt so soft and pleasantly warm on his body that he wanted to run his hands over himself. He wanted to roll around on the floor enjoying them. And he also wanted to tear them off and never speak of it again.

"C'mon, Sammy," Dean said, nudging his side with a foot. "I bet I can beat you down to the living room."

"No running on the stairs, boys," Cas said sternly before Dean was even done with his sentence.

Sam's lips twitched into a smile, and he opened his eyes, looking down at the floor and not ready to look either Cas or Dean in the eye yet.

"Babies don't always listen," Dean said, "and I run a lot faster than Sammy."

Sam looked up as Dean took off for the door. Cas made a grab for him as he went by but missed, dropping his hands at his sides and sighing.

"I might be healing your brother's injuries in a few minutes," Cas said, shaking his head.

Sam chuckled, and instead of wallowing in his feelings of oddness, he scrambled after Dean, Cas hurrying after him. Sam laughed as he ran down the stairs, nowhere near close to Dean and no chance of beating him, but he was having fun. He got to the living room just as Dean flopped down onto the carpet.

"I beat!" Dean said, holding his fists in the air in triumph, and as Cas came into the room, Dean looked up at him with the most adorable puppy eyes Sam had ever seen. "Babies don't get a spankin' for getting excited and doing things they don't know are dangerous!"

Cas shook his head, hiding a smirk. "No, they don't. I'll get the toys."

Sam flopped down next to Dean on the carpet and waited for Cas to bring the toys in, unsure what they were going to do with baby toys. He was an adult, and even though running down the stairs had been fun, he couldn't imagine having all that much fun squeezing a rubber duck or reading a cardboard book.

"Here," Dean said, holding out a pacifier. It was just like Dean's, only it was yellow instead of pink.

Sam hadn't noticed before, but the nipple was much bigger than a normal pacifier. So was the shield. He slowly put it between his lips and sucked, surprised when it fit comfortably in his mouth. It also meant he wasn't expected to talk, and he gained some comfort in that.

Cas came back in the room, arms full with a big, fluffy blanket and a bag full of toys. Sam saw bright colors and cute patterns, and a part of him thought it was completely ridiculous and that he was too old, but another part of him got excited. He wanted to know what was in the bag, and he wanted to sit on the fluffy blanket.

Cas set the bag down on the floor, then spread the blanket out. Dean crawled onto the blanket and sat down, waiting for Cas to hand out the toys, so Sam did the same, sitting across from Dean.

The first thing out of the bag had Sam blushing, because it was a rubber duck. It was silly and cute, and he wanted to play with it even though mere minutes earlier the thought of it had been too childish.

Next came a plastic pole with five donut-shaped rings in primary colors, each bigger than the next. Sam reached out and took the stack, dumping the rings onto the soft blanket.

Cas set seven material blocks on the blanket, and Dean immediately grabbed one in each hand. The last thing Cas set out was a set of three vehicles. There was a truck, a car, and a dump truck. They were just as brightly colored as everything else.

Sam eyed the bag as Cas set it by the coffee table, and when Cas noticed him looking at it, he smiled.

"Babies get overwhelmed when given too many choices," Cas said, and somehow it wasn't condescending, which warmed Sam's chest. "If you get bored with the toys you have, I'll swap them out."

Sam nodded, sucking on his pacifier as he focused on the rings again, stacking them backward just because he wanted to with the smallest one first. Dean had moved on to the pick-up truck and was driving it over the blanket.

Cas leaned against the coffee table and pulled out a book. Sam couldn't see the title of it, but Cas held it up. "Would you like me to read The Tale of Peter Rabbit?"

Dean nodded as Sam eyed the book, finally nodding too. They settled in, quietly playing as Cas read the book to them, and Sam found himself relaxing.

He didn't care about school. Didn't care about the things he had to take care of. Didn't care that his college friend was a demon. Didn't care that he was living in a world where the supernatural existed.

An angel was watching over them, and he was safe. He was comfortable in a warm pajama, sitting near his brother, who was just as safe, and he was playing with toys while their guardian angel, who loved them both so much, was reading to them, Jimmy taking over and making silly noises, allowing the book to come to life for them.

It was right where he wanted to be.


	15. Art

Art by [demon-eyes-angel-skies](https://demon-eyes-angel-skies.tumblr.com/).

My artist for the SPNMegaBang created three lovely pieces of art for me. If you'd like to leave feedback for them, you can either do so here or on Tumblr at [demon-eyes-angel-skies](https://demon-eyes-angel-skies.tumblr.com/). Thank you very much for the artwork!!


End file.
